The War of the Ring
by Darth Krewl
Summary: Jedi Master ObiWan Kenobi had been betrayed. As he attempted to flee for his life, he found a portal to a planet far, far away and to a land called MiddleEarth, where a war not so different to the Clone Wars was about to begin...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The story and most of the characters in it belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for Obi-Wan Kenobi, who belongs to George Lucas. I wrote this story to indulge myself (and hopefully other readers as well) and do not intent to make any profits out of it. It's just for good ol' plain fun.

**– / –**

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story and I'd be more grateful if you were to review, of course! I'm assuming readers who read this will be at least somewhat familiar with the Middle-Earth (Tolkien's universe) and the Known Galaxy (Star Wars universe). Most of the dialogues come from either the LOTR books or the films, except for the modifications needed in order to have Obi-Wan interact with other characters and the storyline will basically be the same that we all know and love...With a few twists here and there, I hope you enjoy. So, I'll stop babbling now and let you read...Enjoy!

**– / –**

**Prologue**

The huge lizard-like creature called Boga kept running along the rocky outcroppings and steep cliffs of Utapau, following the orders of her rider. The voice of the bearded human was strong and powerful, but at the same time calm and soothing, and Boga was compelled to obey, despite her instincts screaming at her that she should avoid running at full speed in the direction of the bright red and green beams of energy that flashed all around her at blinding speeds.

"Commander, contact your troops!" screamed Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi at the top of his lungs, once his loyal and brave mount had reached the command post of the Grand Army of the Republic. "Tell them to move to the higher levels!"

"Very good, sir!" Responded the raspy voice of clone commander Cody as he turned and walked away, ready to carry out his orders. Suddenly, the replicant stopped and seemed to remember something as he reached for his utility belt, handing a silver cylinder to the Jedi. "Oh, by the way…I think you'll be needing this."

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at the brave clone of the diseased bounty hunter Jango Fett as he retrieved his lightsaber and placed it firmly around his waist.

"Thank you, Cody," said the courageous Jedi Master, pulling hard at the reins of his tense mount. "Now, let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here!"

A determined Obi-Wan left in a flash and headed for the top spires of the sinkhole city. Victory was at hand and the Jedi Master could sense it. General Grievous had been defeated and soon, the separatists would be forced to surrender before the Republic. Peace would be restored in the Galaxy and Obi-Wan would be able to fully concentrate on helping his apprehensive friend and former Padawan, while Chancellor Palpatine would have to give up power. Democracy would be restored at last and the Jedi would finally concentrate all of their efforts on finding the elusive Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith responsible for so much pain and suffering.

Or so he thought.

A violent and sudden explosion shook the ground upon which Boga stood and before he knew it, Obi-Wan was falling…falling…falling…all the way into the deep underground grotto found at the bottom of the gargantuan sinkhole. Without warning and without any reasonable explanation, the Jedi Master's universe had taken a rather frightening and unexpected turn. It was all Obi-Wan could think of as his body plunged hard into the dark and cold waters of the underground grotto.

Several clone troopers surveyed the rocky streets and passageways of the underground city, as a cautious and undetectable presence watched from behind the shadows. Two clone soldiers approached their rather tense commander.

"Did you find Kenobi?" Asked a suspicious Cody to his underlings as they approached him.

Both clone troopers shook their heads as one.

"No one could've survived that fall, sir." Ventured one of the masked soldiers of the newly formed Galactic Empire.

Cody shook his head, still not too convinced of what he was hearing. Still, the disciplined replicant had his orders and he couldn't remain on Utapau any longer or concern himself with the fate of this backwater planet.

"Start loading your men on their ships." Ordered Cody finally to his underlings, while several more clone troopers led a group of captured natives in the direction of a newly placed prisoner camp.

"Yes sir!" Came the immediate response, as both underlings walked briskly away.

A few moments later, the clone commander moved away from a burly rock formation. He never noticed the presence of a bearded, cloaked and very wet man that had overheard the conversation, while hiding behind the shadows. Patiently, Obi-Wan waited for his former troops to leave and once he made sure the coast was clear, the brave Jedi Master made his way into a secret hangar bay where the charred cybernetic body of the dreaded commander of the separatist droid armies lied still on the cold, metallic surface. Obi-Wan spared a brief glance in the direction of General Grievous' corpse, feeling he owed his dead antagonist some gratitude oddly enough, as he proceeded to board the dead cyborg's star fighter.

The craft was small but it looked sleek and fast. It would most certainly provide the Jedi Master with the proper means to escape. Trying to put the unexpected and illogical betrayal of his troops in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan pressed the small fighter's ignition button and the engines roared to life with a sudden screeching sound. Soon, the small craft was airborne; leaving the nightmare that had become Utapau behind.

The Force was screaming at Obi-Wan's senses. His head was swirling and his stomach was aching, signaling that something terrible and unthinkable had just taken place all over the Galaxy. Was he not the only Jedi cowardly betrayed by his own troops? How many of his Jedi brethren had suffered the same fate? Most importantly, how many Jedi had been killed? He used to think that he didn't believe in luck, but right this instant he couldn't help but feel lucky. He had to find out just what exactly had happened. Without giving the matter more thought, the Jedi Master proceeded to turn on his comlink, tuning it to a secret frequency used exclusively by the Jedi.

"Emergency code nine-thirteen," said the bearded man to the comlink's speaker. "I've no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there…anywhere?"

Obi-Wan's words trailed off as his stolen ship's scanners began to display a faint warning. Surely, the giant, wedge-shaped star cruiser that flew around the orbit of Utapau had picked up his small craft's signal. There wasn't much time. The Jedi Master repeated his message into the comlink's speaker. Suddenly a small, static-filled holographic transmission appeared before the bearded man's face.

"Bbbzzzzzt…General Kenobi?" Asked the blurry and small bluish image that flashed brightly before Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master pressed several buttons, trying to get a clearer transmission. It was possible that the huge star cruiser was trying to disrupt his communications.

"I've locked on." Informed Obi-Wan, when he was finally able to tune into the right channel. "Repeat."

The image of a handsome, dark skinned man who sported a finely shaped goatee appeared before the tense Jedi Master.

"Master Kenobi?" Asked the blue-hued, three-dimensional image that appeared now clearly before the Jedi Master.

"Senator Organa!" Cried Obi-Wan in relief. "My troops turned on me…I need help."

Bail Organa, Viceroy and Senator of Alderaan, nodded slowly, demonstrating he was aware of what Obi-Wan was talking about.

"We just rescued Master Yoda," explained Bail. "It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates"

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, as his navicomputer began to download the information that Bail was sending to his ship. Suddenly, a wailing alarm blared off through the cockpit's speakers.

"Senator, wait!" Yelled Obi-Wan at the comlink. "I've been spotted!"

As he was saying this, Obi-Wan's eyes looked straight into the screen of his ship's control panel. Horrified, the Jedi Master saw that twenty ARC-170 clone fighters were approaching…fast!

"Just head for the jump point," instructed Bail, trying to remain calm. "We'll pick it up from there…"

"I've no time!" Replied a desperate Obi-Wan, as his ship started to rock hard from the barrage of enemy fire that begun to explode all around him. "I've got to shake them or else I'll be blown right into oblivion!"

Cursing in his mind and remembering yet once again just how much he hated flying, the Jedi Master cut off the transmission, while he attempted a flurry of evasive maneuvers. The star fighters that had been under his command just a few hours earlier were all around him now and they seemed determined to fulfill their mission at all costs.

"These people definitely don't want to negotiate!" Said Obi-Wan to himself through clenched teeth, as he felt sweat tickling down his brow.

He was right. His former battalion didn't intend to take any prisoners. That much was clear. The Jedi Master would have given anything to find out just what in the blazes was going on, but he had no time for questions. The small craft's alarm system sent out yet another screeching warning as the gigantic space cruiser was coming in from another direction, trying to cut off the small star fighter. Obi-Wan decided to stop thinking and delve deep into the Force's steady guidance. Acting on instinct alone, he activated the reverse thrusters and the ship halted without warning.

His pursuers passed him by, giving Obi-Wan a few precious nanoseconds; there was no time to lose. Immediately, he pulled hard on the control yoke and the ship took a sharp turn, shooting off into the opposite direction. The Jedi Master knew that engaging his former troops was completely out of the question and he had to get as far away from the star cruiser's powerful tractor beam as possible. It was all Obi-Wan could do to continue with his evasive maneuvers until he found some kind of answer. Suddenly, the electronic voice of the star fighter's alarm systems yelled at him yet once again.

"I don't care about that!" The Jedi Master cried out loud, as soon as he had read the navicomputer's translation of the ship's warning. Clone pilots were formidable warriors and if Obi-Wan couldn't escape them soon, he knew the small and fragile starship didn't stand a chance. "I don't give a blast about any anomalies! I've got to stay on course!"

As he was thinking aloud, all of the systems inside Obi-Wan's ship's cockpit began to yell in protest. A sudden and completely unexpected jolt rocked the small craft, accompanied by a blinding ray of light. Before Obi-Wan knew it, every system began to fail, as lights went off on his control panel, blinking uncontrollably.

"Just hold on!" Was Obi-Wan's desperate cry, even though he knew he was speaking just to himself. "Just hold on and trust the Force!"

The Jedi Master clenched his teeth and held on tight to the control yoke. Soon, Obi-Wan's vision was completely blinded by the powerful multicolor beams that surrounded his star fighter and his body started contorting violently, as it suffered from the pressure of G-forces. The last thought that went through Obi-Wan's mind before he completely blacked out was that surely, this uncontrollable feeling of panic and terror must be what a sentient being experiences as he is utterly destroyed by a laser blast.


	2. The Man Who Fell From Beyond The Stars

**Disclaimer:** Again: this story and characters do not belong to me, unfortunately, because that means I've to do this for fun and not make a cent out of it!

**– / –**

**A/N:** This is a very, very long chapter here. But, please bear with me. I thought it important to establish how Obi-Wan ended up in the Middle-Earth and how he could come to deal with it. I don't know about you, but I prefer it when things seem real (even if they are just fantasy). So, on with the story, hope you enjoy it!

**– / –**

**I**

**The Man Who Fell From Beyond the Stars**

"You should rest." Whispered a soft and serene voice into Obi-Wan's ear.

"Where…where am I?" Grunted Obi-Wan in a barely audible whisper, as he found his voice.

The Jedi Master still wasn't exactly certain of what had happened to him. All he knew was that it hurt just to breathe and that his head felt as if an invisible mallet kept pounding on it mercilessly. Next, Obi-Wan realized that a heavy bandage had been placed over the tan-colored tunic that covered his chest and his head was also heavily bandaged. The Jedi Master also noticed right away that he couldn't move as he was lying on the ground, tied up with a soft golden rope that felt as tight as durasteel around his entire body.

"Rest." Insisted the same ethereal voice. "I do not know whence you came from, but we have tended to your injuries as best we could. You have suffered serious wounds that required immediate medical attention."

_You don't say!_ Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking with sarcasm, as he carefully bent his neck and watched the amazing creature that knelt before him.

The moment the Jedi Master laid eyes on him, he immediately assumed that this being must be one of the famous 'angels' that dwell in the moons of Iego. He was a tall, blonde, long-haired humanoid, who had big, steely, blue eyes; and rather large, pointy ears; his face was covered with a thin beard, not so different from Obi-Wan's.

At first glance, the humanoid's face looked young, though through the Force, the Jedi Master could sense that this creature was much older than he appeared. His lanky body was covered with large, light blue robes adorned with curious golden patterns that appeared to be some kind of written language, one which Obi-Wan found impossible to understand.

Before the Jedi Master could continue to analyze the fascinating and mysterious sentient who knelt before him, he sensed the arrival of yet more creatures. These four new arrivals were not much taller than a human child and the manner in which they had approached was cautious and almost imperceptible.

With a grunt, Obi-Wan turned and stared at these creatures. He noticed that they all looked alike; their hair was light brown and curly. Their faces were jolly and round, they had pointy ears and their feet, extremely long and hairy, were definitely something that caught the Jedi's eye, they wore no shoes. It wasn't necessary to feel them through the Force, since the mixture of curiosity, fear and confusion that Obi-Wan could see reflected on their faces would have been enough to give them away.

Slowly, the Jedi Master began to collect his thoughts and he soon realized that he still couldn't figure out just where in the Galaxy he might've ended up. Nevertheless Obi-Wan decided to regulate his breathing, relax and remain aware. He tried to look around, as far as his binds would let him and he could see that he was lying on the soft grass of what seemed to be a small clear in an otherwise very large and dark forest.

The wind was blowing in the fresh ways that announce the arrival of the fall season and a distant fire offered faint light to the small clear where the Jedi was lying. Obi-Wan immediately decided that this was a camp of some sort, where at least one hundred male and female 'angels' could be found, in addition to the four smaller humanoids.

Surviving under the most dire conditions was an integral part of Jedi training, which meant Obi-Wan was certainly no stranger to a campfire. Still, it had been ages since he had seen one! Iego, if that was were he was, was nowhere near Utapau and that led him to wonder just where exactly was it that he was and what kind of creatures would these strange beings turn out to be. Suddenly, the tall humanoid's soft voice brought Obi-Wan out of his reverie.

"I can see that you understand the Common Tongue," observed the blue-eyed 'angel', clearly as intrigued with the man before that lie before him as Obi-Wan was with the whole situation. "Who are you and where have you come from?"

_Common Tongue?_ Thought the Jedi immediately, with a strange mixture of curiosity and confusion. _Well, they certainly speak Basic, but they do it in a very odd way._

Obi-Wan's long years of training and experience demanded that he remain mindful of everything around him; the Jedi Master had always been taught to expect the unexpected and never to take anything at face value. So, he decided to concentrate and delve deep into the Force, trying to figure out just what kind of trouble was he exactly in.

His keen senses told him that he had nothing to fear from these creatures. But, despite that, Obi-Wan decided that he should remain extremely cautious. Iego was no enemy of the Republic, but chances of him winding up in some separatist controlled system were still too great, not to mention his clonetroopers had just turned on him, which meant he couldn't be too sure of anything anymore.

"My name is Kenobi…Ben Kenobi." Answered the Jedi finally with some effort; he was still suffering from a terrible headache and keeping his senses alert and awake just seemed to increase the throbbing pain. "My ship suffered severe damage because of the war…"

The expression of enormous confusion and incomprehension that took hold of the ethereal humanoid's visage forced Obi-Wan to stop in mid-sentence. He could clearly see that this blonde-haired being had not understood a word.

While Obi-Wan was trying to figure this out, he noticed that many more 'angels' had come closer. If he really were on enemy territory, the situation could become much worse real quick. The Jedi Master tried to feel his utility belt instinctively and just as he suspected, his lightsaber was gone, along with all of the possessions that he used to carry around his waist.

_Are you looking for something in particular?_ Said the blue-eyed 'angel' that knelt before Obi-Wan, incapable of hiding his great interest and curiosity.

No. He didn't say it…he thought it!

No matter who these amazing creatures were their strength in the Force was simply extraordinary!

"This…" insisted the blonde 'angel' as he raised his right hand and brought it up, just a few centimeters away from Obi-Wan's face.

Lying peacefully in the palm of his hand, the Jedi Master could see the silver, metallic, elliptical handle of his deactivated weapon. As his eyes fixed on his laser sword, Obi-Wan sent a telepathic warning into the mind of the ethereal humanoid.

_You better be careful with that,_ was his thought, not even bothering to hide his real identity anymore. Whoever these creatures were, it made no sense to think that they hadn't already figured out having captured a Jedi Knight. _Every sentient in the Galaxy knows that a lightsaber should not be handled lightly…_

"Saber?" Replied the bearded humanoid out loud, with piqued curiosity and great interest. Obi-Wan could sense this creature's noble nature, but he could also sense that the humanoid was looking at the handle of his weapon with great mistrust. "This is a weapon, then? If so, you mean to say that the blade is broken?"

"What?" Cried out Obi-Wan, unable to believe what he was hearing. "The blade is deactivated!"

The Jedi never knew if he said these words out loud or just thought them.

"Galaxy you said?" Insisted the confused angelical being. "Is that where you have come from? For I have never heard such word before!"

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Obi-Wan, clearly as confused as the humanoid. While he tried to figure out just what exactly was happening, the Jedi took a quick glance around him, looking at the crowd that surrounded and looked upon him with unabashed mistrust and fear. By now, twenty more 'angels' had approached, all as beautiful and radiant as Obi-Wan's blonde 'host'. In addition, the four confused and curious small humanoids couldn't stop staring at the bearded Jedi. They couldn't even blink. "Could anyone of you please tell me just where the blazes I am?"

"I do not understand your words, dear friend," said the ethereal humanoid in response. His tone was kind and serene, though he was incapable of hiding the expression of great confusion that still permeated his gentle face. "We are in the Shire. In the region of Eriador."

The names were as alien to Obi-Wan as the fascinating humanoids that surrounded him. Though, in a vast galaxy, full of star systems, planets and countless life forms, it would've been impossible to know it all. Even for a Jedi.

"I'm sorry. I have lied to you," Obi-Wan said softly, as he remembered the way he had lost control of his star fighter and consciousness. "My real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi Knight and General of the Grand Army of the Republic. I was ambushed…I can't explain it, but my troops turned on me. I ended up caught between my pursuers and some kind of…electric storm…I'm not entirely sure…some kind of cosmic phenomenon that I'm still trying to figure out. That's all I can remember."

The blonde 'angel' tried to take it all in, after which he responded softly, "I still cannot believe what I have just heard." Said the humanoid with a simple and honest voice. "But we do know that you have descended from the sky…perhaps from even beyond the Stars. However, I cannot begin to understand your words."

"What?" Asked an incredulous Obi-Wan for the second time. "You mean to say you know nothing about the Jedi…about the Republic? You don't know anything about the Galaxy…about the war?"

As he was saying this, memories began to flush the mind of the Jedi Master; he remembered the painful and unexpected betrayal of Count Dooku, seduced by the dark side of the Force…the great battle of Geonosis that signaled the beginning of the Great Clone Wars…the Republican clone troopers that had fought so valiantly under his command countless times…until they had betrayed him and tried to murder him in cold blood…his desperate escape attempt…Anakin, his former Padawan learner and best friend…his…his…

At that precise moment, Obi-Wan fixed his gaze on the face of his 'host', whose mouth was wide open. Somehow, the images that had just flushed through Obi-Wan's mind had been projected into the mind of this ethereal being. The creature had seen every image as vividly as the Jedi Master himself had.

"You are no mere Mortal Man!" Cried the humanoid finally, in complete awe and shock. "In spite of the way you look! Tall, fair and white-skinned, just as any other Man…your eyes, green and gleaming as emeralds…light brown hair and beard, like any Dúnadan…Alas! You do not belong to the Middle-Earth! What are you? A Maia, perhaps?"

"Now, I'm the one who's extremely confused." Mused Obi-Wan, unable to comprehend one word that the 'angel' had spoken. "Middle-Earth? Dúnadan? Maia?"

As soon as he had heard Obi-Wan's words, the tall and lanky being began to project telepathic images into the mind of the Jedi.

What Obi-Wan saw and felt shocked him so, that he felt like another black cloud was taking over his senses. The last images the Jedi Master was able to see before fainting again were those of a spectacular battle, taking place in a dark land surrounding a huge volcano. There, thousands of ethereal 'angels' fought alongside thousands of humans against monstrous gray-skinned creatures, similar to the Noghri of planet Honoghr, with weapons so old that he would've had a hard time finding any records of them in the vast Archives of the Jedi Temple!

* * *

"I warned you." Said the blue-eyed humanoid softly, as Obi-Wan was coming back around. At least, the Jedi Master was relieved to discover that the headache that had been pounding his head mercilessly was now gone along with his binds. "You should have rested and not been so upset. All of this is quite queer…Incomprehensible, I should say." 

_It's no less confusing to me._ Thought the Jedi Master on instinct.

As he perceived Obi-Wan's thoughts, the strange humanoid just nodded.

"Although you certainly look like a mere Mortal Man, it is quite clear to me now that you belong to the Great Void in the Heavens." Added the 'angel'. "Farther beyond the Star of Eärendil the Sailor, which protects this Old World and perhaps, even beyond the reaches of the Blessed Realm of Valinor. Yet, I can see that no spy of the Enemy, nor a foul creature you are, for I have felt great kindness, valor and nobility in you."

"Well, I am a Jedi." Came Obi-Wan's soft and semi-automatic reply, as he tried to stand. The right side of his chest was still hurting and he still found it hard to breathe. "Those images you projected into my head…they were quite strange, actually similar to a holodrama. But I have reached a conclusion: I'm not in any known system in the Galaxy. I don't recall any information regarding a star system or planet called Middle-Earth recorded in the Archives of the Jedi Temple."

"I do not understand your words, Master Obi-Wan." Replied the ethereal sentient, incapable of hiding the great mix of confusion and curiosity that now seemed to adorn his handsome visage permanently. "Although I do know that wherever you have come from, a great darkness has swallowed the light, my dear 'Jedâi' friend…"

"I'm afraid explanations will have to wait." interrupted Obi-Wan briskly. There was no time for diplomacy. The Jedi Master had to establish where he was and what kind of situation he had gotten himself into. "Could anyone of you be as kind as to lead me back to where my ship crash-landed?"

The ethereal humanoid smiled warmly at the Jedi Master and nodded. Then, he turned to one of his companions and the second 'angel' approached slowly, carrying a small golden jar between his hands. The jar was decorated with the strange writings Obi-Wan had noticed before in the silky robes that the fascinating humanoids wore.

"First, you must drink." Said the angelical creature, still smiling gently, while the second creature offered the jar to Obi-Wan. Just like the blue-eyed humanoid had sensed in him, the Jedi Master could feel that these strange beings were good and kind. Somehow, they even reminded him of Master Yoda. Despite their young appearance, Obi-Wan could see a certain wisdom reflected in their eyes, wisdom that can only be acquired through time and experience, which meant that these beings were probably much older than they seemed. Undoubtedly, these humanoids were indeed of a kind and generous nature.

So, Obi-Wan allowed the second humanoid to place the jar between his lips and he drank. Whatever this mysterious elixir happened to be it certainly had a much better taste than any Alderaanian wine. It was soft and sweet and it seemed to roll off the tongue. Obi-Wan was reminded of the sweet taste of Chandrilan syrup and, little by little, the Jedi Master's strength began to return. Obi-Wan felt like he had never been as aware of the Force as he was in that instant…

It was flowing inside him like never before!

Wherever he was, the Jedi Master was aware of everything around him. He confirmed that there were over one hundred 'angels' in the camp, in addition to the four smaller humanoids. The woods around the campfire had suffered severe damage caused by his unexpected crash-landing, but the region seemed to be as quiet and pleasant as the usually fertile green fields of Naboo…or at least that's how it felt at the time.

"My name is Gildor." Said the ethereal creature, bringing Obi-Wan out of his reverie. "I am an Eldar or Elf, as they call our Race in the Common Tongue. You are, as I have already said, in the land known as The Shire. And they…'" Gildor went on, pointing in the direction of the small and curious humanoids. "…They are Hobbits."

_They are in grave peril!_ Said Gildor via telepathy to Obi-Wan, as he handed the deactivated handle of the lightsaber back to the Jedi Master. _Alas! I know not what kind of powers shall protect them, but I am afraid ours shall not suffice. And it is not our duty to do so after tonight._

Obi-Wan just nodded in understanding, as he took his lightsaber and smiled in the direction of the four small humanoids or Hobbits. The four beings approached slowly and cautiously.

"Come closer, my friends!" Said a smiling Gildor, reassuring the Hobbits, while he pointed Obi-Wan's way. "This Man shall not bring any harm upon you, for I have felt the way the grief of the forest has saddened him deeply."

"That's right." Said Obi-Wan softly, as the rest of the Elves smiled sympathetically his way. "A Jedi respects and defends all kinds of life. It is our mandate."

Clearly fascinated by this mysterious human being who had fallen from the stars right into their forest, the four Hobbits approached, though they were clearly hesitant.

"Hello there!" Said a smiling Obi-Wan, as he rubbed his wrists and placed his lightsaber back on his utility belt. "May I know your names?"

Each one introduced himself to the Jedi Master in turn. However, despite the confidence shown towards Obi-Wan by Gildor and his people, none of the four small and round Hobbits seemed to entirely trust this mysterious human who had 'come from beyond the Stars'. The most hesitant and wary was the thinnest of all four, the one called Frodo Baggins. As he began talking to Frodo, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, Obi-Wan began to scan his injuries through the Force.

The headache was completely gone and though he had suffered some cracked ribs during the crash-landing; the bandages applied by the Elves seemed to be resistant enough. The Jedi Master could walk and breathe with little difficulty, so he decided to stretch his muscles and regain all of his energy. Under the circumstances, Obi-Wan decided that his ribs would heal in no time, as long as he could count with the miraculous and amazing healing potions of the Elves.

Aware that he'd need to remain as agile as possible, Obi-Wan asked if the Elves could place their expert bandages under his tunic. They complied and applied a fresh set of bandages right under the Jedi Master's tan tunic. But, before they did so, they decided to rub a rather strange and oily substance that felt warm and soft around Obi-Wan's bare chest and back. As the Elves were going about their healing procedures, the Jedi Master decided to explain more about the Jedi Order and their purpose as guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy to Gildor, the Hobbits and the rest of the people that had gathered around him.

"I really need to get back to my ship." Said Obi-Wan, as soon as he was done with his brief recap about the Jedi. "I want to go over the flight logs and find out just how in the stars I came to this planet."

"It shall be our pleasure to assist you, Master Obi-Wan." Replied a smiling Gildor, as he signaled for two of his companions to approach. "For some time now, it has not been the business of the Elves to meddle with the affairs of Middle-Earth. Alas! I fear that walking the woods tonight shall not be safe and…you are a stranger to our world, after all."

"Walking alone is no problem for a Jedi." Came the automatic response of Obi-Wan. "Though I do appreciate your concern, Gildor."

"Well, this is unheard of!" Cried the small voice of a terrified Hobbit. Obi-Wan turned and looked down to see Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee, Frodo Baggins' gardener and best friend, who was looking back at the Jedi Master with a wide-eyed expression on his jolly, chubby face. "I can tell you haven't laid eyes on those terrifying Black Riders! No sir, you haven't!"

"Black riders?" Asked an intrigued Obi-Wan softly. "Could someone tell me what this Hobbit is talking about?"

Before Sam could answer, Gildor raised his right hand to quiet the terrified Hobbit and proceeded to project telepathic images into the mind of Obi-Wan.

What the Jedi Master saw in his mind was astonishing!

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been titled as a Jedi Knight after defeating a terrifying Sith Lord on Naboo, during the conflict between that planet and the greedy Trade Federation. The Black Riders were just as fearsome and horrifying as that tattooed dark lord. Completely covered by jet-black cloaks, the nightmarish creatures rode on wild horses that were as black as their masters' robes and will. Gildor sent a mental warning into Obi-Wan's head, telling the Jedi Master that the Black Riders were presently scanning The Shire, searching for the Hobbits. Obi-Wan tried to feel their presence through the Force, but to no avail.

The Jedi Master was quick to realize that these evil creatures were so deeply entrenched in the dark side, that he'd never be able to sense them. Somehow, Obi-Wan knew that the time would come for him to face the ghastly riders and he could only wish that Anakin were at his side when that time came. He was alone, however, and could only rely on guile, experience and trust in the Force when the time came to face the Black Riders. In the meantime, the Jedi Master would have to keep his eyes wide open. As the Elves were finished with their healing procedures, Obi-Wan picked up his utility belt and placed it back around his waist.

Immediately, Gildor handed all of his possessions back to Obi-Wan; a backpack that contained four Bacta patches, a small but powerful set of macrobinoculars, two small packages of compressed food and finally, a rather small but very handy laser lighter. The images of the riders had been so unsettling that Obi-Wan decided to indulge himself, while trying to reassure his friends that he would be a formidable opponent for any potential foe. Anticipating the look on the faces of Elves and Hobbits alike, the Jedi Master smiled widely as he took his lightsaber in his hands, ready to activate its bright, blue laser blade.

"Well, my dear Samwise," said Obi-Wan in a confident voice. "I can assure you those black riders have never laid their eyes on a Jedi lightsaber…"

Obi-Wan was already pressing the ignition button, even before he was finished.

Nothing happened!

A look of deep confusion and concern flashed in Obi-Wan's face as he immediately realized that his lightsaber had been severely damaged during the crash-landing. It was all the Jedi Master could do to wish the damage were not irreversible. He looked straight into the crowd and right away recognized the confusion that permeated their faces.

Under any other type of circumstance, Obi-Wan would've probably burst out in laughter. But in that precise moment, he didn't feel like laughing. Not even a chuckle or a grin. Sighing in frustration, he decided that he'd check on his weapon sometime later that same night. For the time being, he had more pressing needs, such as establishing where he was and just how had he managed to get there.

"I do not know what kind of powers you may possess, my friend." Said Gildor in a sympathetic tone. "Yet, you shall not despair, for all broken blades shall be forged anew!"

_Right!_ Thought Obi-Wan with his usual wit and trying not to project his thoughts to the Elves. _As long as that blade happens to be a really old metal blade!_

* * *

Mäeothrin and Célerbel were the names of the two Elves that Gildor had assigned to guide Obi-Wan back into the thick and dark woods of The Shire. 

Elves, thought the Jedi Master again, were really amazing creatures. It was astounding to see the way that his two guides walked over the thick, soft grass not making a sound. Glided, would be a more adequate description, as Obi-Wan mentally corrected. They were as quiet as they were serene and the procession remained in silence, until they reached the place where General Grievous' former star fighter had crashed.

Slowly and with extreme caution, Obi-Wan climbed back into the cockpit, after having taken a good, long look at the damaged star fighter. At first glance, the craft looked awful. The right side of the ship was a total wreck due to the damage created by the incessant laser fire of the clone fighters and the canopy's transparisteel was severely damaged from the crash.

Obi-Wan immediately realized that even if all of the fighter's vital functions were undamaged, he would find it impossible to fly this wreck and go back to the point where he was supposed to meet with Senator Organa, who by that time, must have left already. Once again, the Jedi Master took a deep, long breath as he quietly boarded the damaged craft's cockpit. Once inside, things started to look a little bit more promising.

All systems appeared to be in good flying conditions, including ignition, sublight engines, hyperdrive and life support, which meant that should the Jedi Master find some kind of repair shop, somewhere in this planet called Middle-Earth, then getting the ship back in flying conditions wouldn't prove so difficult. The trick, of course, would be to find such a place in this backwater planet and that, judging by the technology or lack thereof that Obi-Wan had seen in the Elf camp, didn't seem likely.

It didn't seem likely at all.

The Jedi Master took a deep, steadying breath, as he decided to put his worries in the back of his mind and concentrate on the task at hand. He searched the interior of the small craft's cockpit for anything he might find useful in this unexpected journey to a mysterious land called Middle-Earth and found two thermal detonators, along with a small but powerful datapad that he immediately proceeded to hook into the star fighter's navicomputer.

The datapad's memory was potent and the flight log began to download at a very rapid rate. It was imperative for the Jedi Master to establish and pinpoint his exact location. Maybe then, he'd be able to send a distress signal and, while his hopes were faint, some ally could pick it up and come to his aid. As soon as the information had been downloaded into the datapad, Obi-Wan turned on the small screen and fixed his intelligent gaze on it. He immediately sensed four bright eyes that looked upon him with unbridled curiosity.

The Jedi Master looked up from the datapad's screen to glance at Mäeothrin and Célerbel; clearly, the small electronic devise was as alien to them as it was fascinating and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the expressions the two Eldar or Elves wore on their faces. His smile, however, disappeared in a flash as the Jedi Master read the information displayed on the datapad's screen and he thought that the look of confusion and perplexity displayed on the Elves' faces would pale in comparison to the shock reflected on his bearded visage.

According to the flight records, General Grievous' small and sleek star fighter had traveled from one edge of the infinite Universe to the other in a matter of seconds, not to mention that time appeared to have stood still, making it impossible for the Jedi Master to establish just where he was, but most importantly, when! It was impossible for Obi-Wan to believe what his eyes were seeing. He could be at any point of the Universe and he could be in the present, past or future. There was no ship in the entire Galaxy capable of traveling to the distant planet or system called Middle-Earth; not even the newest, most powerful Republican star cruisers would have been able of accomplishing such a feat!

Obi-Wan's brain tried to take it all in. It tried to comprehend that he was in a galaxy far, far away from his own and, from what he could tell; the technology found on this Middle-Earth was nowhere near as advanced as that of the Known Galaxy. Whether he was in the present, past or future, he was quite certain that there were no spaceships of any kind to be found anywhere on Middle-Earth, which worried him deeply. There was no point in sending a distress signal, for Obi-Wan was sure there would be no ships to pick it up. The deep concern and surprise that his troops sudden betrayal had caused him paled now in comparison to the huge surprise and uncertainty that took hold of him.

"Please forgive me, Master Obi-Wan," asked Mäeothrin shyly, bringing the Jedi Master's attention back to the present time. "But we are most curious about your homeland. Could you please tell us what is it like?"

As he listened to the Elf's polite question, Obi-Wan smiled in spite of himself. He seemed to have forgotten that Elves were unusually strong in the Force and that they could sense his thoughts and read his mind as clearly as any Jedi, if not even with more clarity. He took a deep breath and remembered his late Master's advice on trusting the Living Force and concentrating on the here and now. He was quite aware that letting panic and anxiety take hold would do him no good.

"Well, my friends," Replied Obi-Wan finally. "I come from a planet called Coruscant. I was raised there, in the Jedi Temple, trained as a Jedi by Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon…"

A sudden and unexpected, horrifying wail echoed and bounced off the thick trunks of the huge forest trees interrupted Obi-Wan's tale, sending chills down his spine in the process.

"The Black Riders are nigh!" Whispered an apprehensive Célerbel. "We must return to the camp!"

"I agree." Said Obi-Wan, as he caressed the silver rod that hung on his belt on instinct while his eyes looked deep into the dark depths of the forest, staring in the direction from where the chilling sound had come. "I'm about finished here. There's not much more I can do right now."

Both Elves nodded apprehensively, not caring to hide the seemingly uncontrollable fear that had taken hold of them the moment they heard that terrible and unnatural cry. Obi-Wan quickly abandoned the cockpit of General Grievous' damaged star fighter and rejoined the Elves. With no time to lose, all three beings went back into the woods, wishing to leave that chilling sound as far behind them as they could.

* * *

As soon as he was back at the Elf camp, a fascinated Obi-Wan laid his eyes on the group. All of the Elves had gathered round the fire, singing strange but charming chants in a tongue the Jedi Master found impossible to comprehend. Despite this, the feelings and emotions that the minds of the Elves conveyed through the Force seemed clearer to Obi-Wan than any language he had ever heard. The Jedi Master was able not only to understand but also feel the deep melancholy and sorrow that the words were meant to say.

He decided that, even if the physical appearance of the Elves was most pleasant to the eye, their voices evoked feelings of admiration and fascination that went beyond their impressive looks or spiritual presences. Once again, Obi-Wan found these amazing creatures to be exceptionally strong in the Force.

Fair and noble creatures, no doubt, thought the Jedi Master, trying not to project his thoughts to the Elves so as not to interrupt their beautiful chants. Instead, Obi-Wan walked slowly and quietly into a secluded corner of the camp, where he seated on the soft grass and proceeded to carefully study his damaged lightsaber.

The voices of the Elves continued to cheer up the Jedi Master's troubled spirit as he set out to the complex task of disassembling his weapon. Once he had carefully gone over every single component, Obi-Wan was able to locate the problem; the lightsaber's focusing crystal was slightly cracked.

The crack was no larger than a fingernail, but nevertheless this meant that his blade would not ignite. As he checked every other component thoroughly, the Jedi Master was relieved to find out that every part seemed to be undamaged. This way the damage, Obi-Wan knew was not irreversible, but for his lightsaber to work again, he would have to replace the focusing crystal.

The Jedi had always relied on crystals found in the Adega and Ilum systems, but it was no secret that the Sith had found their own source for focusing crystals, which meant that, should Obi-Wan find a similar gem somewhere in the Middle-Earth, his lightsaber would not be permanently damaged. It would be far simpler to find a gem that would work as the source of energy for his laser sword than finding the spare parts needed to repair his damaged spacecraft. It would be ironic having to resort to one of the many secrets of the Sith in order to repair the damaged blade, but extraordinary conditions would always demand extraordinary measures.

Patience was a virtue indispensable to a Jedi and Obi-Wan had developed and mastered it since he was a very young Padawan learner. He knew now that he'd had to muster as much patience as possible.

Right that moment, the Jedi Master glimpsed back at the campfire and noticed Gildor was looking his way, smiling gently. The tall, blue-eyed Elf signaled to one corner of the clear, where Obi-Wan could see two of the Hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin, soundly asleep. Frodo and Sam, his faithful servant, lied at one side of Gildor, snoring contentedly. Hobbits, it seemed, had a simpler way of looking at life than a Jedi.

Obi-Wan grinned, placed his lightsaber back in its place, stood up and walked towards Gildor. The Elf took a glass and filled it with wine, offering it to the Jedi Master, as he approached. Obi-Wan took the glass and nodded in gratitude, as Gildor looked deeply into the Jedi's green eyes.

"Have you found what you sought, _mellon nin_?" Asked Gildor in his own native tongue, as soon as Obi-Wan was seated right next to him.

Mellon. The word was Elvish for 'friend'. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised at discovering that he had been able to understand the Elvish tongue so easily, but he just nodded, though he couldn't hide his concern.

"My starship is badly damaged, Gildor." Said the Jedi Master softly. "As is my weapon. I don't think it'll be possible for me to repair them, unless I'm able to find the parts I need. I've also found out that I'm much farther away from home than I thought at first…"

Obi-Wan let his words trail off as Gildor listened intently. There was no use in sharing his amazing discoveries with the Elf; by now, the Jedi Master was thoroughly convinced the strange cosmic phenomenon that had swallowed the star fighter was some kind of portal that even he could not begin to comprehend.

A Jedi was trained to renounce attachment. The principles of the Jedi Code demanded that no member of the Order fell prey to feelings such as nostalgia and/or melancholy. However, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a deep sense of homesickness as he came to realize the possibility that the strange planet called Middle-Earth could very well become his new permanent home.

Flashes of Anakin, his former apprentice, whom he loved as a brother, of the Temple and fellow masters such as Yoda, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi filled his mind. Somehow, they were gone. Whether it was by his strange journey or by any other reason, Obi-Wan felt estranged and couldn't come to terms with it yet.

"I understand." Said a thoughtful Gildor, bringing Obi-Wan out of his sad thoughts. It seemed clear to the Jedi Master that this noble creature was aware of the deep and sad feelings that had overcome his new friend. "I could spend all night telling you about the Eldar, our purposes and dreams. I really wish I could help you, alas we shall leave Middle-Earth ere long, never to return."

The nostalgia and melancholy that had taken hold of the Elf's soft voice were far deeper than any such feelings Obi-Wan might have been experiencing at that moment. However, if dwelling on Middle-Earth was the fate the Force had chosen for him, then it was imperative for the Jedi to become much better acquainted with his new and mysterious 'home'.

"Still, I'd be grateful if you could tell me all you can about Middle-Earth." Said Obi-Wan, as he was cleaning the silver rod that was his Jedi weapon with the thick sleeve of his tunic. He had to remain active, mindful of the Living Force, aware of the here and now. "Letting despair and anxiety take over me won't help me solve my problems. I have to admit that I'm not sure if I'll be able to return home and I must know all I can about this place."

Gildor nodded slowly and smiled. As he did, the Elf began to project a flurry of images, thoughts and feelings into the mind of Obi-Wan, explaining the history of the Eldar, from the time of their arrival on Middle-Earth as exiles, up to the time of their imminent departure for a planet or system they called Valinor or 'Blessed Realm', according to its meaning in Elvish. The story, however, was far from being a fairy tale, as Obi-Wan learnt of the countless battles and wars that had punished Middle-Earth since its called First Age or Elder Days, thousands of years earlier. The Jedi Master felt for Gildor, clearly sensing the deep sadness and sorrow that overcame the Elf as he finished telling his tale.

"Curious…" Muttered Obi-Wan after a long and thoughtful silence. Digesting so much information in such a short time was anything but easy. "…The Jedi hold on to the belief that no matter how different we may look, deep inside all creatures in the Universe are somehow connected. We all are an essential part of life and of the eternal energy that we call the Force, which binds the Universe together. Taking this into consideration, Gildor my friend, not too many races of sentient beings would decide to leave their homeland behind, as the Eldar are currently doing. I can see that war has punished these lands with cruelty. I'm truly sorry."

"I am appreciative of your feelings, Master Obi-Wan." Sighed Gildor, smiling sadly. "Alas, we believe that the will of Erú the Almighty, whom we worship as you seem to worship this mysterious Force of Life you have mentioned, is known by no creature of the World. Still, I am also truly sorry for the Darkness that has shrouded your…Galaxy."

"We couldn't stop it." Replied the Jedi Master, in turn telling Gildor more about the history of the Galaxy, including a detailed account of the Sith Wars, the Golden Age of the Galactic Republic, the unexpected and sudden return of the Sith, the conflict known as the Clone Wars, the painful fall of Count Dooku, and finally, the no less painful betrayal suffered at the hands of his troops.

"For over a thousand years, the Jedi Order brought peace and justice to the Republic." Obi-Wan finished with his tale. "Unfortunately, the war has diminished our ranks greatly. Each day, our numbers dwindle and I'm not sure how the conflict will end. I destroyed the monstrous commander of the separatist armies, but we still haven't discovered the location of the elusive Dark Lord of the Sith and…I'm afraid we have lost our ability to see into the future. Seeing how my troops turned on me, I can't help but confirm how the Jedi have lost our ancestral gift of foresight. I suspect I wasn't the only victim of this treacherous betrayal."

Once again, Gildor nodded in sympathy as he heard Obi-Wan's words. The thoughtful Elf took a sip of his glass, inviting his bearded companion to join him.

"I am deeply saddened by your words, Master Obi-Wan, for your Galaxy is not the only realm seriously threatened by the return of an evil Dark Lord." Said Gildor with unabashed sorrow and visibly shaken. "The Black Riders are the servants of Sauron, the Shadow; the Great Enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, who has risen from the foul ashes of the abyss with great wrath and thirst for vengeance, not unlike the way the Shadow you call Sith rose again in your Galaxy. The faint hope that the Enemy can be defeated lies now on the small shoulders of the Hobbits. Alas! I fear for Frodo and his companions! I fear the Black Riders shall find them! But of this, I shall speak no more…"

Obi-Wan took a zip of the sweet Elven wine, as Gildor shifted his weight, trying to regain his composure. The Jedi Master attempted to take it all in. It was unsettling, to say the least, seeing and feeling how the usually calm and serene blue-eyed Elf had shaken in fear as he spoke the name of the dreaded Dark Lord Sauron.

Suddenly and for the second time, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wish Anakin had been here. Surely, the formidable tandem of the _Negotiator_ and the _Hero With No Fear_ could take the Black Riders and perhaps even their fearful master himself. But the Hobbits, on the other hand…

Well, the Hobbits seemed to be anything but powerful warriors, not to mention that they probably would never reach the potential of someone like Anakin. Obi-Wan doubted any creature in the entire Universe could. These jolly-looking, chubby, innocent creatures, barely over a meter tall would find it impossible to deal with the minions of the Dark Lord.

A Jedi would never make the mistake of underestimating any sentient being on appearance alone, especially having known powerful Jedi Masters such as Yoda or Yaddle. But the Hobbits were no Yoda and these small humanoids had received no combat training; that much was clear to Obi-Wan. The thought of them being found by the dark and evil riders sent a shiver down the Jedi Master's spine.

"I sensed the Black Riders through the mental projection you sent me, Gildor." Said Obi-Wan, choosing his words carefully. "They certainly seem to be powerful, not to mention lethal. I'm afraid the Hobbits would be no match for them, especially if they were to be alone."

A dark cloud passed over Gildor's face.

"The Black Riders are not alive." Answered the Elf in an almost imperceptible whisper, as he unconsciously caressed his glass with the tips of his fingers. "They are evil, twisted spirits. Tormented souls, enslaved by the Shadow long ago."

However, Obi-Wan could sense that Gildor was hiding something from him: the real reason behind the Black Riders' relentless pursuit of the Hobbits. The Jedi Master thought somberly of what this could be since, despite the great friendship that he was forging with the Elf, Gildor had decided to leave something that seemed so important in the dark. Needless to say, the situation was extremely delicate, not to mention dangerous.

"Tell me, dear friend who came from beyond the Stars," asked Gildor finally as he fixed his sparkling blue-eyes on the dying flames of the campfire. "I believe that deep in your heart you know things happen for a reason, though we may not even begin to understand it."

"I do…" Said Obi-Wan simply. He knew it made no sense to pretend he didn't understand what was going on inside the Elf's mind. "It happens because it's the will of the Force…Or Erú if you will. You talk about destiny, because I have to follow the mandate of the Jedi Order, whether in the Galaxy or anywhere else. You will ask me to protect the Hobbits from the Black Riders, won't you?"

Gildor hesitated visibly before responding.

"I shall ask no such thing from you, my Jedâi friend." Said the Elf softly, as his gaze shifted from the fire to Obi-Wan's bearded face. "I have no authority over you, nor am I entitled to ask anything of you. The Hobbits are on their way to Rivendell, one of the mightiest Elven realms that still stand in Middle-Earth, where the Shadow could never reach them. We shall leave, as I have said earlier, at the first light of dawn, which already can be spotted on the horizon. Yet, I must tell you that should you decide to accompany the Hobbits in their journey, the gratitude of Elrond Half-elven, Lord of Rivendell, shall indeed be generous to you."

"I understand that and I thank you." Replied a sincere Obi-Wan. "However, I must point out that a Jedi doesn't offer his services in exchange of any kind of reward. If I choose to help the Hobbits, it will be because I am sworn to do it."

"Oh, please forgive me!" Cried Gildor as he lowered his head humbly. "My apologies if I have offended you, for I did not intend it. My intentions are merely to tell you that, should you decide to accompany the Hobbits in their journey…many unexpected friends and surprises await you on the road to Rivendell."

As he was saying this, Gildor motioned for one of his compatriots to approach him. The second Elf obeyed, carrying a long, beautiful leather sheathe, adorned with the incomprehensible runes that seemed to be present in every object that belonged to the fascinating humanoid race of the Elves.

"I still cannot understand the mysterious and magical way in which your lightsaber works." Murmured Gildor, while he extracted the metallic sword from its sheathe. "But, behold _Gloérach_…my own blade!"

Obi-Wan fixed his gaze on the shining metal blade of the Elven sword with a mixture of respect and admiration. The work that had gone into such a creation was truly astounding. The sword was in impeccable condition, showing the delicate patterns of Elven runes, engraved in brilliant gold on the edges of the silver blade.

A Jedi never gave a name to his lightsaber. For a Jedi their laser swords were much more than a simple weapon or shield; a lightsaber was an extension of the warrior himself, thus creating a symbiotic union with its owner through a Jedi's communion with the Force. For a Jedi, naming a lightsaber would be as odd as naming one of his arms or legs. However, Gildor's attitude towards his weapon made Obi-Wan understand that Elves looked upon their blades in a reverent manner not that different to the Jedi way. Gildor turned his wrist around, offering the hilt of his blade to Obi-Wan, smiling in a reassuring manner.

"Elven swords are the noblest and mightiest weapons that have ever existed upon the face of this lamenting World!" Said the Elf with great solemnity. It seemed to Obi-Wan that Gildor appeared taller, much more powerful than before. A strange gleam was reflected in the Elf's blue eyes as he went on. "Alas! Since I shall have no need for it anymore as I set out on my journey to the Undying Lands of the West, it is my intent to present Gloérach to you as a gift. May you wield it to protect those who are in need of your services, dear Jedâi friend!"

Obi-Wan smiled back at the gentle humanoid and he quickly accepted the sword. The Jedi Master then concentrated on feeling the weight, length and shape of the Elven blade through the Force, just as if he was wielding his beloved, but damaged lightsaber. He turned his gaze on Gildor, nodding in appreciation and gratitude.

"Thank you very much, my friend." Said the Jedi Master. "It feels strange to hold a metallic blade, but as you can see, this is certainly not the first time I have wielded a sword."

Gildor nodded, apparently most impressed with the brief, but expert demonstration that Obi-Wan had just put up for the Elves, showing that he was a formidable swordsman, whether using a laser or metal blade.

"I can tell just how badly the Hobbits are in need of help and protection." Continued Obi-Wan, as he was placing Gloérach's sheathe on his utility belt. "I will accompany them to Rivendell and, once we've reached the Elven realm, I will decide what I should do next. But of one thing I'm sure: the Force has brought me here and the Force will show me the way."


	3. At The Sign Of The Prancing Pony

**Disclaimer:** LOTR belongs to the Tolkien Estate. Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm. I'm just trying to reconcile them both and making no money out of it!

**A/N:** Again, this is another long chapter, as I'm still trying to establish the story. But, there's some good action in this one too. BTW: I forgot to mention: English is not my native tongue (Spanish is), so I hope I don't make that many mistakes. Thanks! On with the story…

**II**

**At The Sign of the Prancing Pony**

Just like they had said, Gildor and his companions left at the first light of dawn. Obi-Wan went into a deep Jedi meditation trance that, in addition to the prodigious Elven potions he had been administered the night before, began to accelerate his recovery process. Once the Jedi Master came back around, he saw that the Hobbits were still soundly asleep.

Meriadoc and Peregrin –Merry and Pippin, as they preferred to be called– were still lying in the distant corner of the clear where Obi-Wan had last seen them. Frodo and his inseparable servant, Sam were still snoring contentedly right to where the Jedi Master sat cross-legged. Obi-Wan was pondering the situation seriously, wondering what was the motivation behind the determined pursuit of the Black Riders. Suddenly, he sensed one of the small humanoids stirring. Frodo was the first to wake up, groaning and rubbing his eyes as he tried to recognize his surroundings. The small Hobbit let out a startled cry at the sight of the bearded human who sat quietly by his side and immediately leapt to his feet.

"Good morning, my friend!" Greeted Obi-Wan, smiling warmly at Frodo. "Gildor and his people have left. But they asked me to say good bye to you and they wish you great fortune in your quest."

At first, Frodo did not know how to respond. The Hobbit took a couple of steps back and began looking all around him like a scared little Peko-peko from Naboo. It was obvious to Obi-Wan that the small humanoid still didn't trust him despite the great friendship the Jedi Master had forged with the Elves the night before.

Were Hobbits wary by nature? Was it natural mistrust towards the Jedi Master? Or, did Frodo feel like he had something to hide from him?

The Force nudged at Obi-Wan, telling him that the Hobbit was indeed hiding something from him. The Jedi Master could sense it clearly. Still, following his initial reaction, Frodo smiled timidly at Obi-Wan and decided to sit down right next to the bearded man. The Hobbit appeared friendlier now, but at the same time remained wary and kept at a safe distance.

"Are you hungry?" Asked the Jedi Master softly, as Frodo sat down on the grass, watching his companions intently. The three other Hobbits were still sleeping like baby Mynocks.

Still incapable of looking directly into Obi-Wan's eyes, Frodo turned his attention from the other Hobbits and nodded shyly. It seemed to the Jedi Master that Frodo Baggins was a noble and good-natured creature. What led this affable creature to sink so deep into this state of constant and visible apprehension? Obi-Wan didn't know. Judging from what he'd seen the night before through Gildor's projections, the Jedi Master knew that the prospect of being hunted by the Black Riders seemed more than enough to frighten anyone, but that was not it. Not really. Frodo seemed bent and weary, as if he were carrying the weight of a huge Bantha on his small shoulders. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's concentration broke as he could sense two more presences approaching him in complete silence, stunning him.

"I'm starving!" Yelled a small voice suddenly, in reply to the question Obi-Wan had just made to Frodo.

"Tell me about it!" Said a second jovial voice. "I'm starving too, I'll say!"

Merry and Pippin were awake and had approached Frodo and Obi-Wan so quietly, that the Jedi Master had been unable to hear their little footsteps.

"Hullo Frodo!" Greeted both Hobbits at once, smiling widely in the direction of their apprehensive friend. Then, both turned at the Jedi Master. "Hello Obi-Wan!"

"Good morning, my friends!" replied Obi-Wan, smiling genially at both small creatures. "I've only got two rations of compressed food with me, but…taking sizes into consideration, I'd say that'll be more than enough."

Merry and Pippin sat down right next to Frodo, watching Sam with a mischievous smile on their small, round faces; Frodo's servant was still soundly asleep, snoring as loud as a wild Nexu right next to Obi-Wan's feet. The apparent trust shown the Jedi Master by his two friends, seemed to encourage Frodo's restless spirit.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Obi-Wan!" Said Frodo, chuckling softly and winking in his friends' direction. "We Hobbits have a tendency to…eat well, if you know what I mean."

"I see…" replied a somewhat confused Obi-Wan, not really understanding Frodo's little private joke. "Well, we should start by relighting the fire the Elves got going last night."

Frodo woke Sam and sent him and Merry into the woods to find some robust, dry wood as Obi-Wan extracted the small laser lighter that hung from his belt. Pippin, who had stayed behind, could not take his eyes away from the strange man who had fallen from beyond the Stars.

"I do hope that, unlike other parts of my equipment, this little gadget is working." Mused Obi-Wan, grinning at Pippin as he and Frodo cleaned up the remains of the fire lit by the Elves the night before.

Sam and Merry were back after a few minutes, carrying about a half dozen heavy logs in their little arms. As he sensed the enormous effort being made by the Hobbits, Obi-Wan raised his right hand and concentrated. The wood started to float gently in the direction of the center of the clear, startling the Hobbits, who jumped up in surprise. Obi-Wan couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Don't worry!" Said the Jedi Master, trying to contain his laughter. "I just thought you could use a hand!"

The amazement and shock that Obi-Wan saw reflected in the four round faces reminded him that these creatures had absolutely no idea whatsoever of the special powers the Force grants a Jedi. More likely, they had never even imagined that such things were possible in the infinite Universe, not to mention they probably would have never even imagined running into a Jedi Knight.

"Is that your magic, Obi-Wan?" Asked a wary Frodo. "The Elves warned me that you're some kind of…wizard."

"I guess you could say I am." Replied the Jedi Master with a wink, as he approached the center of the clear, intent on reigniting the fire. Once he was there, Obi-Wan ignited his small laser lighter and proceeded to light the fire anew. The small, blue sparks produced by the strange device startled the Hobbits yet once again, but the moment they saw that the fire was relit, they calmed down.

"You are a bit jumpy," observed Obi-Wan chuckling. "Aren't you?"

"Your magic is really something, Mr. Obi-Wan!" Cried out a wide-eyed Sam in surprise. "As you yourself said last night, those awful Black Riders would be scared out of their wits before such power! If you get my meaning…"

Again, Obi-Wan laughed softly as he proceeded to produce the two rations of compressed food that hung from his belt.

"Well, I think now we'd need some recipients to cook the food…" Obi-Wan thought out loud, not really certain on how he'd decompress and prepare the food.

"Oh, well…that is precisely my specialty, yes sir!" Said a proud Sam as he ran off to pick up his small backpack. Smiling widely, the chubby Hobbit proceeded to unpack his beloved recipients and kitchenware, just as Merry and Pippin fixed their gaze on the small packages of compressed food with a look of dismay plastered on their faces.

"That is what you call a ration?" Asked Pippin with a frown. "Why…that looks to me as mice food…and not for very large mice, I might add!"

"That is why it's called compressed food!" Replied Obi-Wan lightly. "Don't worry, Pippin. You'll see."

Oh, how would have Master Yoda loved these small creatures!

Hobbits were kind and good-natured, not to mention extremely intelligent, though somewhat innocent and naïve. Once again, knowing that the fearsome Black Riders were after the Hobbits disturbed Obi-Wan deeply.

Sam, Merry and Pippin stayed close to the Jedi Master; their eyes fixed on him and all that he did. Frodo, on the other hand, kept to himself some distance away; his eyes lost deep in the horizon. Obi-Wan knew he had to find out the reason why Frodo Baggins looked far more worried than the rest of his companions.

"Patience." Thought the Jedi Master. "You'll find out soon enough why the Dark Lord Sauron seems to be so interested in the Hobbits. For the time being, the main thing is to protect them at all costs and do not underestimate their abilities. That would certainly not be worthy of a former apprentice of Master Yoda."

Once they had had their breakfast, the four Hobbits laid on the grass, still unable to hide the great interest and fascination produced by the amazing 'Man from the Stars' that sat right next to them.

"Now, those are some impressive appetites you have, my friends!" Said an amused Obi-Wan. For their size, Hobbits could rival the appetite of a grown Wookie! "I can see you were not lying when you said Hobbits like to be feed well, Frodo."

"Well, Obi-Wan…" Mused Frodo, apparently much more confident than before. "What can I say? Eating properly is one of our finest traits!"

"One of our finest?" Added Merry with unabashed pride, as he prepared to smoke from a curious pipe, while leaning comfortably on the soft, green grass. "Our finest, I'll say!"

"I don't mean to intrude in your affairs," Obi-Wan said softly, aware that the hour was getting late. Haste was needed for the journey ahead and the Jedi Master still had to talk the Hobbits into letting him tag along. "But, Gildor told me you're headed for an Elven Realm called Rivendell. I was just wondering what has driven you away from your land?"

However, the Jedi Master decided not to mention anything about the Black Riders' incessant pursuit.

"You mean to say that Gildor didn't tell you anything about the…?" Asked an astonished Frodo, stopping suddenly in mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Pressed Obi-Wan with subtlety. "About what?"

Nevertheless, the small humanoid lowered his head and decided to keep quiet. In his mind, Obi-Wan could feel how the weight of a heavy burden took hold of Frodo's spirit once again.

"Well, that's about the only thing Gildor told me." Insisted the Jedi Master, trying to find out as much as he could about this odd situation. "And he asked me to join you…"

At this point, Sam, Merry and Pippin laid their eyes on Frodo questioningly. The small and restless Hobbit seemed to be pondering Obi-Wan's words as if trying to decide if he should allow for the Jedi Master to accompany him and his friends on their impending journey. Slowly and calmly, Obi-Wan stood up from the ground and walked to the center of the clear. The four Hobbits turned their gaze on the bearded human as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I really don't know why all of you've been forced to leave your homes," said Obi-Wan in complete sincerity. "And it's not my intention to ask more than what you deem necessary for me to know. But, I did promise Gildor and the Elves that I would look after you, at least until we arrive at Rivendell. I can understand if you don't want my company, though for my part, you can be certain that I'll keep my end of the bargain."

All four Hobbits hesitated before any one of them could offer a response. Their eyes shifted uncomfortably from one to the other, until Frodo cleared his throat and moved forward, looking Obi-Wan straight in the eye.

"I must apologize if I have seemed wary, Obi-Wan." Murmured Frodo wholeheartedly. "I believe if Gildor decided not to share our secret with you, it must be for a reason…"

Obi-Wan listened intently, trying to see beyond the Hobbit's words as Frodo cleared his throat yet again, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Like I said, I don't need to know anymore than what you're willing to share with me, Frodo." Insisted the Jedi Master, using the Force to add assurance to his words. "I'm new here and I don't know where to turn for help. It seems unlikely, but perhaps in Rivendell I can find that help. At least that's what Gildor told me. Besides, you could use my help."

"Oh! I don't doubt that, Obi-Wan." Replied Frodo, somehow feeling he could trust this mysterious man. Then the small Hobbit turned to look at each one of his friends in turn as he seemed to be fingering something hidden in the left pocket of his coat. "Would you mind if me and my friends had a word in private?"

"Certainly not." Obi-Wan said at once. The Jedi Master knew that he had to have the Hobbits' complete trust, for if they did let him tag along without that trust, things could turn out very unproductive for all of them.

Frodo just nodded and turned back to face his friends. The four Hobbits walked away from the Jedi Master and huddled close together, clearly deciding if they should let this strange man come along with them. Finally and after what seemed to have been a heated debate, Frodo walked back to Obi-Wan.

"After seeing the way in which you seemed to have become fast friends with the Elves," announced Frodo in all seriousness. "And taking into consideration that you seem to be some kind of wizard, not unlike our dear friend Gandalf the Grey, we have decided that we'd be delighted to count with your company, Master Obi-Wan."

"Very well, my friends," Replied the Jedi Master, clearly pleased with the Hobbits' decision. "We better get going then, we haven't much time. I shall protect you, just as I promised the Elves, at least until we've reached Rivendell. The Force is a powerful ally, so let me deal with those Black Riders if they actually show up."

Along the way, Frodo told Obi-Wan about his mysterious friend Gandalf the Grey. According to the Hobbit's tale, Gandalf was a very powerful and wise wizard, who had discovered the secret that now Frodo shared with his friends, the reason behind the dreaded Black Riders' pursuit of the Hobbits. Following the wizard's advice, the four Hobbits set out from Hobbiton, Frodo's hometown, and were to make for the small town of Bree, located just outside the borders of the Shire. Once in Bree, Gandalf would be waiting for them and then they would be on their way to Rivendell.

The group went back into the forest of the Shire and headed for the small town of Brandy Hall. Once there, they would have to board the Buckleberry ferry, in order to get across the Brandywine River on their way to Bree. It was very likely that Gandalf was already at the small town waiting for the Hobbits. If that were the case, Obi-Wan's self-imposed mission would most likely be over. After a long day walking out in the wilderness, the group began to approach the road that led to Brandy Hall by late afternoon. The day had grown dark. Cold and bitter winds began to blow violently and the leaves of the trees whistled softly, rustled by the gusting winds. The skies began to darken as thick, black clouds appeared suddenly, as if summoned by the powerful winds of autumn…a storm was coming.

"I do hope it doesn't rain!" Cried out Sam in protest. The small Hobbit was clearly not in the best of moods. The journey across the woods of the Shire had been tense and tiresome and Hobbits, it seemed, were not very fond of being outdoors, or of great concentrations of water. "The worst would be to be drowned even before we've reached that accursed river!"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a warning through the Force. His senses screamed at him, as several creatures, running at full speed over the narrow, primitive road that lay just ahead of the group, were approaching fast. These animals, the Jedi Master knew, were not trying to run away from the imminent downpour. No. They marched at a very steady and organized pace for wild beasts of the woods.

"Be quiet!" Whispered Obi-Wan to his companions in a tone that admitted no reply. "Get off the road! Find shelter! Now!"

The Hobbits ran as fast as they could and managed to hide behind the thick bushes of the forest. And just in time too, for a chilling wail shook the windy air, followed by the steady clap, clap, clap that could be heard clearer and louder. Instinctively, Obi-Wan drew the metal sword that hung from his belt and assumed an attack position, standing alone in the middle of the road.

Soon, the terrifying, dark image of a Black Rider appeared over the road, riding at full speed in the direction of the Jedi Master. It was just as Gandalf the Grey had warned Frodo; the Black Riders were all over the different roads of the Shire, looking intently for the Hobbits.

As soon as the spectral monster spotted Obi-Wan, the Black Rider brought forth his sword and charged against this unfortunate human who found himself in the middle of the road. The Jedi Master stood his ground, breathing steadily and summoning the power of the Force. A sudden, unexpected, invisible wall stopped the horse dead on its tracks, sending its rider flying through the air. In a flash, Obi-Wan was all over the cloaked specter and before the Black Rider knew what was happening, the blade of Gloérach sunk deep into its faceless head. Suppressing his shock at this amazing discovery, Obi-Wan got back on his feet and whirled around; another attacker was coming and he was coming fast.

The Jedi Master measured the moment and waited for this new opponent to approach. The black-robed specter let out a high-pitched scream like a creature from the depths of hell and raised his blade high in the air as he charged, trying to crush Obi-Wan under the hoofs of his powerful mount. With the agility and precision of a Matador, the Jedi Master stood aside at the right moment, letting his enemy pass him by. The confounded Black Rider stopped dead on his tracks and turned around, but before he knew what was happening, the Jedi Master somersaulted high in the air and fell cleanly to the right of the dumbfounded specter. As he was swirling high in the air, Obi-Wan brought Gloérach down and to his left, taking a powerful and swift swing that cut the Black Rider's chest in two. The nefarious monster fell limp on the ground, sending a shrill wail of deep pain into the windy night.

A third Black Rider approached but the moment he seemed to realize what had happened, the nightmarish creature turned his stead around and went back the way he had come, clearly deciding that this strange man was not his prey. Slowly, the Jedi Master placed his sword back in its sheathe, as he kept looking around for any more potential dangers.

Nothing.

The forest of the Shire was quiet as a tomb. The Hobbits were safe, thought Obi-Wan with a sigh, at least for the time being. Slowly and cautiously, he approached the black robes of one of his vanquished foes intent on finding out more about these ruthless monsters. The Jedi Master bent down and tried to analyze the Black Rider's cloak but just before he could lay a finger on them, the robes just disintegrated, vanishing into thin air and producing a poisonous fume that forced Obi-Wan to jump back in disgust. At that precise moment, the Jedi Master could sense four small creatures approaching him in almost complete silence.

"Now, that's some impressive swordsmanship!" Yelled an excited Pippin, right behind Obi-Wan's back. "The Black Riders have been vanquished!"

Slowly, the Jedi Master turned around to face the Hobbits. Merry kept looking in every direction, while Frodo and Sam stood still, looking quite scared and uncomfortable.

"I still don't know what kind of powers these Black Riders possess." Murmured Obi-Wan somberly. "But I was fortunate to catch them off-guard this time. Besides, I only defeated two and, according to what Gildor told me, there are nine of them. In addition, the Black Riders are not aware that I'm with you. Something tells me next time it won't be so. Come on, we better get out of here."

Pippin's face fell, as the rest of his companions just nodded. Slowly, carefully and without another word, the group continued on their way to the docks of Brandy Hall.

Trying to leave their unexpected and terrifying encounter with the Black Riders behind, the group resumed their long journey until they finally reached the docks of the Brandywine River. Afternoon had turned to early evening and a steady rain was hitting the woods of the Shire now without mercy. As he walked alongside the Hobbits, whose small frames were very well protected by their thick capes and cloaks, Obi-Wan couldn't help but yearn for his traditional Jedi brown cloak, which he had removed back on Utapau as he prepared to confront the imposing General Grievous, in what seemed a lifetime ago now to the Jedi Master.

Quietly and carefully, the group finally reached the riverbank and once there, they boarded a small and primitive wooden ferry, which Merry, who unlike most Hobbits wasn't afraid of water, and Obi-Wan helped push off shore. The Jedi Master and Merry rowed as the downpour seamed to gain strength and until the small ferry had finally reached the opposite edge of the Brandywine. Immediately, the four Hobbits and their Jedi guardian started looking around, unsure of how to proceed next, while Obi-Wan kept his senses finely attuned to his surroundings trying to feel the presence of any potential dangers.

Fortunately, the bearded Jedi Master could feel nothing at all and he decided to turn his attention to his tense and apprehensive companions.

"Very well," said Obi-Wan looking down towards the cloaked Hobbits, unable to make their faces in the growing darkness. "Now, which way to Bree?"

Neither one of the four small humanoids were certain. Finally, and as the rain came down as if the skies of the Middle-Earth were about to collapse right on them, the group walked around the woods, until they found the small path that led from the docks of the Buckleberry ferry to the small town of Bree.

"We must look for Gandalf at the Inn of the _Prancing Pony_." Said a thoughtful Frodo softly, as the group walked down the small and primitive path. As he was saying this, the wearisome and apprehensive face of the small Hobbit seemed to light up. "I've a strong feeling that Gandalf and you will become very good friends, Master Obi-Wan. I do hope he's already waiting for us at the inn!"

Obi-Wan was somewhat surprised by Frodo's comment, but the Jedi Master decided to keep silent. He just nodded and smiled weakly, though he suspected Frodo would be unable to see his reaction in the dark. Basically, these were all the words exchanged by the group as they marched slowly and cautiously on their way to Bree. Clearly, the unexpected confrontation between Obi-Wan and the evil servants of the Dark Lord Sauron had darkened their mood and the pouring rain didn't help lift their spirits at all.

After a long and weary day of marching across the wild fields just outside the boundaries of the Shire, the group finally arrived upon the wooden gates of Bree. Obi-Wan immediately tried to think of a place that reminded him of this small, rudimentary and primitive town, but he couldn't remember having been at any place similar to Bree; the whole town was surrounded by a somewhat short, thick and weak-looking wall of stone and the only way to enter Bree was by walking through its ancient and thick wooden gates. Walking slowly, Frodo approached the gates, knocking hard on them, as Obi-Wan kept looking around, remaining alert. After a few seconds, a muffled, old and raspy voice was heard from the other side of the gates.

"Who's there?" Asked the trembling voice of the old gatekeeper of Bree with unmistakable mistrust and fear.

Unsure on how to proceed, the four Hobbits exchanged brief, worried glances and then turned quickly to look up at Obi-Wan. The rain was still coming down hard and, even though the Jedi Master could not make out the faces of his four protégés in the dark, he could clearly sense their discomfort through the Force; the Hobbits were exhausted, nervous, hungry and most of all, soaking wet and wishing to come out of the rain more than anything else at the moment. Immediately, Obi-Wan walked forward joining Frodo in front of the gates.

"We seek shelter!" shouted Obi-Wan, trying to be heard over the furious storm. Like the Hobbits themselves, he was quite anxious to get out of the pouring rain and get some rest after the long and tiresome journey. "We wish to spend the night at the Inn of the _Prancing Pony_."

"I see," replied the wary gatekeeper. As he was speaking, the group could hear a creaking sound as a small window on the gate was slowly being opened. Obi-Wan saw the wrinkled face of the old gatekeeper as the man carefully studied him. "And, what business brings ya to Bree?"

"Our business is our own!" Cried out a small and exasperated voice. Obi-Wan looked down to see an infuriated Frodo, who was too tired of walking in the pouring rain, being soaking wet and mercilessly persecuted as to stand around in front of the gates, being denied entry into Bree by this old man.

As he heard this, the suspicious gatekeeper leaned down and opened another window, which was about a meter from the ground. "Hobbits!" Said the astonished old man. "Four Hobbits…and a Man? Well, now, aren't things much too queer out in the woods lately!"

"As I was saying," murmured Obi-Wan softly in a strange voice, as he raised his right hand and made an almost imperceptible gesture in the direction of the suspicious old man's eyes. "We seek shelter."

"But…of course ya do!" The old man answered, apparently remembering what he was supposed to do. "Of course! Headed for the _Prancing Pony_, ya say? Very well, lad! I shall let ya in then!"

Saying this, the old gatekeeper proceeded to open the old, thick wooden gates. Obi-Wan quickly went in, followed closely by Frodo and his three companions. Not really understanding what had caused the strange and sudden change in the gatekeeper's attitude, the Hobbits just shook their heads in confusion as they walked through the gates, headed for the bustling streets of Bree.

"Please forgive me, little master!" Said the embarrassed old man to Frodo, as the small humanoid went close to him. "I'm certainly not a suspicious man by nature, but it is my duty to ask these questions, after all! Specially after dark and now that folk are saying queer things are happening out in the woods, I tell ya!"

Frodo decided it best not to respond.

Taking notice of the old man's words, Obi-Wan spared a quick glance into his wrist chrono and he realized that it was still not that late. It was quite obvious that the people of Bree had learnt about the presence of evil, black-robed warriors riding in the nearby woods of the Shire, thus making local authorities more careful on who could enter their town. The Jedi Master would have loved to know more about this subject, but he decided instead just to smile softly in the direction of the old and frightened gatekeeper.

The group entered the streets of Bree and immediately headed downtown, following Obi-Wan's lead, as he looked for any sign of the _Prancing Pony_. There were a thousand questions rising in the mind of the Jedi Master, but now was not the time to ask them. The main priority at this point was trying to find this mysterious wizard known as Gandalf the Grey, who would certainly be as interested in Obi-Wan, as the Jedi was with Middle-Earth itself. That was, of course, if Frodo's description of his dear friend turned out to be accurate.

As he was pondering this, Obi-Wan lead the group quietly and slowly down the bustling streets of Bree. The Hobbits appeared even more frightened than before, being in such strange territory and so far away from home. Now, it finally became clear to the Jedi Master that these small, affable and merry-looking creatures were certainly suspicious and wary when around humans.

According to Merry, who was far more familiar with Bree than any of his companions, humans and Hobbits used to coexist peacefully in the small town, which meant their small group would not look so out of place as they made their way into downtown Bree. This was comforting to Obi-Wan who just knew it'd be better for all of them not to attract any unwanted attention. Thinking about this, the Jedi Master looked around, fixing his eyes on their fellow pedestrians. He found what he expected; most of the people who came across their group looked upon them with mere curiosity, while others barely paid any attention to them.

Obi-Wan was quick to remind himself that his tan Jedi robes were certainly strange to most of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth and decided that this must've been the reason for which they looked upon him with curiosity. Once again, the Jedi Master wished he had not left his long, brown cloak behind. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Obi-Wan's appearance was not as bad as he thought, as he noticed that it was the Hobbits themselves who stuck out like a sore thumb, for they fixed their gaze at everything and everyone around them, as if hypnotized. Finally and after a somewhat short walk, the group was able to blend into the crowd as they reached downtown Bree.

"Look!" Cried out suddenly an excited Merry, pointing up across the street with his little right hand. "The Inn of the _Prancing Pony_…we've found it!"

The rest of the group just nodded, smiled and walked across the street, entering the small inn. Once inside, they realized that The _Prancing Pony_ was bustling with activity. Initially, the Hobbits started to wonder if they would actually be able to spend the night at the inn. However, Obi-Wan insisted on trying to find out if Gandalf the Grey was at the inn.

Right away, the Jedi Master was able to sense two malicious presences through the Force, though he was unable to locate them accurately, as the place was swarming with humans and Hobbits alike. Patrons, employees and guests walked around the _Prancing Pony_ as if they were busy Jawas running around the inside of one of their huge sandcrawlers. Obi-Wan just took a deep breath and decided to remain alert to any possible unpleasant surprises.

Then, he spotted a large room, located at the bottom of the inn, from which they all could hear, loud chatter, laughter and chanting: definitely the inn's mess hall. The Jedi Master walked decidedly in that direction followed closely by his four protégés. As he entered the mess hall, Obi-Wan stopped dead on his tracks, almost bumping into a tall, chubby and red-faced man, who ran at full speed, carrying a tray filled with empty dishes and glasses over his hairy and muscular arms. The jolly-looking man looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes, letting out a small startled cry, pausing for just a second, before resuming his hasty march.

"Excuse me…" Said Obi-Wan mildly as the big man trotted briskly past him and headed for the kitchen's door, located on one side of the mess hall.

"Just a minute, milord!" Shouted the hasty and sweaty man, as he went in through the kitchen's door. "I'll be right witcha!"

Frodo and Sam exchanged wearisome glances, as Merry and Pippin watched all around them with fascination. The mess hall of the _Prancing Pony_ was filled with strange looking humans and Hobbits alike. As he stood at the entrance of the mess hall, patiently waiting for the innkeeper to return as promised, the Jedi Master looked around casually and slowly.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped cold as he fixed his gaze on a mysterious looking man who was sitting all by himself in a dark and secluded corner of the room. The man was sitting comfortably on a small wooden stool, with his face covered by the hood of an old and very worn out dark green cloak.

Though Obi-Wan couldn't make out this stranger's face, he could clearly sense that he had been staring at the group the minute they had entered the room. The Jedi Master tried to scan this suspicious man's mind with the Force, but to his surprise the man's will was way too strong for the mind probe. Cautiously, Obi-Wan decided it would be best to keep a wary eye on the stranger who smoked calmly from his pipe, watching the Jedi Master and his four protégés intently from the far, dark corner where he sat.

"Here I am now, milord…oh!" Exclaimed the hasty innkeeper as he finally returned from the kitchen, putting his eyes on the strangely dressed and bearded man and his four small companions. Obi-Wan smiled politely at the surprised innkeeper.

"We're looking for a friend." Said the Jedi Master quietly. "I'm quite sure you must know him, mister…"

"Butterbur!" Came the fat and jolly looking innkeeper's reply as he was wiping off the sweat that ran on his brow with a greasy looking, white piece of cloth. "At your service, mister…?"

"Kenobi." Responded Obi-Wan, offering his hand to Butterbur, who shook it hastily. "We're looking for Gandalf the Grey. Have you seen him?"

"Gandalf?" Repeated a confused and dazed Butterbur. The innkeeper started

to scratch on his bearded chin as if trying to remember. "Hmm…Name sounds familiar for sure…oh why, yes!!! Know I remember! Elderly chap, long grey hair and beard…he wears a long grey cloak and a big, blue, pointy hat, right?"

"That's him!!!" Exclaimed an excited Frodo before Obi-Wan could respond. "He's expecting us! Where is he?"

"Well…" responded a blushed Butterbur, clearly embarrassed. "Haven't seen him round here for six months!"

Frodo's face fell as he heard the innkeeper's words. Immediately, the concerned little Hobbit turned and looked up at Obi-Wan questioningly.

"What shall we do now?" Asked Frodo finally, as the Jedi Master started stroking his own beard, as if lost in thought.

"Don't worry, Frodo," responded Obi-Wan with honesty, placing a reassuring hand on the apprehensive Hobbit's little shoulder. "We shall be patient and wait for your friend. For the time being, I believe we're all hungry and in dire need of some rest."

"That's correct, Mr. Frodo," added Sam with a murmur. "I think Gandalf must've delayed for some reason. I'm sure he'll show up soon. And I am quite famished, if you know what I mean!"

Right away, Merry and Pippin nodded in unison, showing their complete agreement with Sam's words. Resigning himself and trying to forget his deep disillusionment, Frodo nodded, though he was still furrowing his brow.

"In the meantime…" asked Obi-Wan, turning his attention back to the innkeeper. "Could you provide us with some food and shelter, Mr. Butterbur?"

"Why, most certainly, Milord!" Cried out the old and jolly looking innkeeper. "I can show ya to a table, if ya like…as I make all the necessary arrangements for yer rooms."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Butterbur." Said the Jedi Master, smiling the old innkeeper's direction, as he padded Frodo and Sam to move forward. Merry and Pippin followed suit. "We are certainly very grateful for your kindness."

"Follow me, then!" Said Butterbur, smiling back at his new patrons while he lead them through the bustling mess hall. "Right this way, masters!"

Obi-Wan couldn't suppress a chuckle, as Mr. Butterbur reminded him of Dexter Jettser, his old friend and valuable contact, who used to own a small cafeteria back on Coruscant.

With the haste needed to attend his full house, but in a very polite manner, Mr. Butterbur led the group through the room. Several looks, going from curious to malicious fell on the new arrivals, as they followed their gracious host to the heart of the room. Butterbur signaled to a table placed to the right corner of the center of the room. He then turned in the direction of two small Hobbits, who were clearly his assistants and ordered for them to bring four large stools, in order to accommodate Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin as Obi-Wan took a seat in a small chair located right next to the wall. Following this, Butterbur left, saying he'd be back in no time with plenty of food and drinks.

The place was completely veiled by the thick smoke generated by countless pipes and the unmistakable smell of beer permeated the air. Butterbur's assistants were back almost immediately and, smiling gently in the direction of the four Hobbits, they placed the stools on the floor. Frodo and Sam sat right next to Obi-Wan, while Merry and Pippin sat across from them. As soon as they were seated, Merry and Pippin decided they could wait no longer, so they stood and walked straight to the bar.

Soon, both came right back holding large mugs of beers in their hands. Obi-Wan decided to keep a close watch on his protégés insatiable appetites, realizing that he couldn't permit the Hobbits to drink more than necessary that evening. However, the Jedi Master was conscious of the need the group had to relax and blend into the crowd, so he let Merry and Pippin enjoy a good, cold beer. Frodo and Sam, on the other hand, didn't seem as cheery as their two friends.

"That man has done nothing but look at you, since we came into the room, Mr. Frodo." Whispered Sam softly, signaling discreetly in the direction where the cloaked and mysterious stranger was seated.

Frodo turned right away, looking to the spot that Sam was pointing at.

"Careful, my friend!" Warned Obi-Wan into Frodo's ear, as the small humanoid kept glancing nervously in the direction of the dark, secluded corner.

How could such innocent creatures come away unharmed from such a messy situation? Obi-Wan just didn't know. But, one thing was clear to the Jedi Master: the Hobbits weren't ready to go into this situation on their own. It was at that moment that Butterbur came back, carrying a tray containing food and more beer. Obi-Wan took a sip from his mug, and had to recognize that it was good; just as good as the Corellian Ale that was so popular all over the Galaxy. Before Butterbur could leave, though, Frodo pulled hard at the innkeeper's greasy apron.

"Excuse me, Mr. Butterbur," Murmured Frodo uneasily as he pointed discreetly in the direction of the dark, secluded corner. "Who is that Man?"

"Hmm…" Grunted Butterbur with dislike, looking in the direction Frodo was signaling. "People round here say he's one of them Rangers, little Master. I wouldn't go trusting those people if I were ya, sir…Dangerous folk they are! Now, I dunno his real name, but round here he's known as Strider."

_Strider._ Thought Obi-Wan. _Aren't Rangers supposed to be guardians of the woods?_

Sparing one brief, disapproving glance in the direction of the far corner, Butterbur walked away from the table, in order to continue with his innumerable chores. In the meantime, Merry and Pippin had gotten back from the bar, sporting wide smiles on their small, round faces. Everyone was so hungry that they decided to forget about their fears and doubts for the time being, concentrating on the food instead.

As soon as they were all satisfied and far more relaxed, Merry decided he needed a refill, so he quickly jumped off of his stool and headed back to the bar. Obi-Wan barely noticed, as the Jedi Master kept all of his concentration fixed on the mysterious man known as Strider. The suspicious Ranger kept looking their way, slowly drinking from his mug and not even bothering to hide his interest in the group. It was then that Merry got back from the bar, sporting a huge jar that he barely could hold between his little hands.

"This is called a _Pint_!" Exclaimed the small Hobbit with great delight. "Yummy!"

"They come in _Pints_?" Asked an astounded Pippin, leaping from his stool even before he was done talking. "I'm getting one!"

"Don't go!" Scolded a worried Sam, yelling after his departed companion. "We've had more than enough already!"

Obi-Wan couldn't agree more with Sam, so the Jedi Master got up from the table and followed after Pippin's footsteps, taking a casual glance in Strider's direction, so as not to lose sight of the suspicious man. As the Jedi Master reached the bar, he smiled briefly in the direction of the other patrons as he ordered a mug of beer for himself. As soon as he was served, he walked straight to where Pippin had started an animated conversation with a small group of strangers.

"Pippin, I hate to spoil the moment," said the Jedi Master quietly, as he nodded in the direction of the Hobbit's new friends. "But I think we must get going now. We need to rest, remember?"

The small Hobbit just nodded Obi-Wan's way, while he resumed his story. Apparently family anecdotes were the pride and joy of Hobbit conversations and seemingly, someone just had asked Pippin something about his relatives.

"...Baggins?" Yelled an excited Pippin, turning back around to point Frodo's way. "Why, of course I know a Baggins! My cousin Frodo…he's sitting right there!"

Even before Pippin could finish, Frodo sprang up from his seat and rushed to the bar, startling Obi-Wan. It was all the Jedi Master could do but watch helplessly as Frodo slipped on some beer spilled on the floor and fell hard on his back.

"Pippin no!" Yelled Frodo at the top of his lungs as he was falling down.

Obi-Wan started to run in the direction of the fallen Hobbit, noticing that the mysterious Ranger known as Strider had also gotten up from his chair as if it were on fire.

Before either men could reach the fallen Hobbit, though, an astounded Obi-Wan saw how a bright and beautiful gold ring sprang from Frodo's coat, floating high up in the air. Instinctively, the small Hobbit lifted his right hand and reached for the ring, which then proceeded to slip right over Frodo's index finger. Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as he started to frantically look across the room in all directions.

The Jedi Master could feel Frodo's presence through the Force, but the small humanoid was nowhere to be seen!

_Outwards you look, but inwards…blind you are!_ Yoda's teachings in another place in time and space. Instinctively, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, relaxed his breathing and let the all-seeing Eye of the Force guide his shocked mind.

And then inside his mind, the Jedi Master saw Frodo!

The Hobbit was still lying on the floor of the mess hall, incapable of moving.

Frodo just seemed to be frozen; scared to death by some reason Obi-Wan could not begin to comprehend. Several of the patrons, who were in complete awe and shock after what they had just witnessed, began to run in every direction, trying to figure out just what kind of devilish magic was it they had just seen. Anyone of them could have stepped on the small, frightened Hobbit, but that was not the reason why Frodo couldn't move, nor why he seemed to be so terrified.

Obi-Wan concentrated deeper in the Force and as he did so, the Jedi Master sensed a strange, cold and evil presence right there, confronting the poor, small Hobbit. It was as if Obi-Wan was staring straight into General Grievous' ruthless reptilian eyes once more. Except, this time he was only seeing one eye. Lidless. Covered in fire and blinding sparks. Exuding such fearsome and evil power that it could only hail from the Dark Side of the Force.

_There is no life in the Void!_ Shouted a dark, malignant and booming voice that seemed to belong to that evil eye, as it stared right into Frodo's psyche. _Only Death!_

And then, the Eye seemed to sense yet another presence in its midst. For the Eye this was as unexpected as it was startling, for It had sensed the presence of a Force-sensitive, even though the Eye could not possibly understand what this meant. Obi-Wan just stood there, paralyzed by the shock and awe that had just taken hold of him. The Jedi Master had heard stories of how the ancient Sith Lords were known to have created evil devices through the ancient Sith Alchemy they developed in the Korriban system; devices that would allow for them to enhance their powers over the Force. But, up until then, Obi-Wan Kenobi had just thought these legends to be rumors greatly exaggerated through time.

That was until now.

Frodo was in possession of a mysterious and powerful ring that seemed to be just as dangerous and lethal as any legendary Dark Side device conceived by the Sith. This discovery came as such a shock to the Jedi Master that by the time he had finally come out of his trance Frodo was nowhere to be found.

The mess hall was still in chaos, as excited and shocked, indignant and amazed patrons kept yelling and screaming, determined to find out if this mind-boggling event was a simple trick or something created by some frightening powerful magician who was about to try and destroy them all. Obi-Wan had more pressing worries at the time, than to concentrate on the lively discussion. Immediately, the Jedi Master started to look all around him, trying to locate Frodo. Trying to sense his little protégé's presence through the Force only confirmed the worst this time, as Frodo was truly gone.

"Mr. Obi-Wan, Mr. Obi-Wan!" Cried Sam with desperation, as he pulled hard on the Jedi Master's right sleeve. "Frodo has been kidnapped!"

Visibly shaken, Merry and Pippin quickly joined the group and stood close to the Jedi Master with fearful looks written all over their faces.

"Easy, my friends," replied Obi-Wan as calmly as he could, while silently cursed himself for the unforgivable distraction. "We better start looking for him, immediately."


	4. The Ranger And The Jedi Knight

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership of any characters and situations of LOTR nor Star Wars.

**I I I**

**The Ranger and the Jedi Knight**

"This is what we'll do," said Obi-Wan as calmly as he could, leading the group back out into the _Prancing Pony_'s common room. "Pippin, Merry, you search the ground level. Sam and I will go upstairs and search the second floor."

espite its reputation as the best inn in all of Bree and its surroundings, he _Prancing Pony_ was a relatively small and cozy building. The Jedi Master could still feel Frodo's presence somewhere inside the place and he knew that as long as the kidnapped Hobbit was still within his reach not everything was lost.

The Hobbits nodded in unison and Obi-Wan realized that, despite the seriousness of the situation, the small humanoids seemed to be holding up pretty well. Merry and Pippin turned around and started for the small, narrow corridor that led to the underground Hobbit-sized rooms of the inn, when Obi-Wan forced them to pause briefly.

"Remember," instructed the Jedi Master in all seriousness. "Should you find anything, come back for me before you try anything yourselves. Is that clear?"

"Right!" Replied Merry softly. Pippin just nodded his agreement.

"Good." Said Obi-Wan quickly as the two Hobbits resumed their search. "I'll send Sam for you in case we find anything."

As Pippin and Merry turned and headed for the underground rooms, Obi-Wan ran up the stairs that led to the second floor with a disconsolate Sam close behind. The thick wooden floor was creaking loudly as it felt the weight of the Jedi Master's footsteps, though Sam was able to move as silent as a feline. As they reached the second floor, it didn't take long for the Jedi Master and the small gardener to reach their destination.

"I do not know what you're talking about!" Obi-Wan heard Frodo scream from behind the wooden door of one of the rooms. "I carry nothing on me!"

"Indeed!" Came the muffled but powerful voice of the mysterious kidnapper. "Are you frightened?"

Obi-Wan couldn't hear Frodo's reply as he approached the door quietly and cautiously. The Jedi Master turned to Sam and signaled for him to go get Merry and Pippin, while softly pressing his right ear on the door. Sam complied right away as Obi-Wan took a deep breath, slowly lowering his right hand and caressing the hilt of _Gloérach_ softly with the tips of his fingers.

"Not nearly frightened enough!" Warned the kidnapper somberly. "I know what hunts you."

The Jedi Master knocked softly on the door and the room went immediately silent. With his ear still pressed to the thick wooden door, Obi-Wan could hear cautious and slow footsteps approaching and as he heard someone reaching for the knob, slowly opening the door, the Jedi Master took a couple of steps back.

Suddenly, the door went wide open as if pushed by a violent gust of invisible wind and the shocked kidnapper fell flat on his back. Obi-Wan entered the room quickly and took a good, long look at the man known as Strider, who was just sitting on the floor, staring intently at the bearded man who stood before him. The Ranger recovered quickly and leapt back up to his feet, drawing his sword as he did, charging at Obi-Wan with blinding speed.

"Wait!" Cried out Frodo in terror as he ran in the direction of both combatants.

But before Strider could strike, Obi-Wan brought his right hand up and the sharp and bright metal blade the Ranger wielded escaped his grasp and just floated high in the air, away from the reach of its owner. The ragged looking man just stood motionless, looking up in awe to where his sword floated. He then instinctively took a step back in total confusion, not really sure of what to expect next.

At that moment, Sam stormed into the room, followed closely by Pippin and Merry, carrying a large wooden stool that he wielded menacingly like a weapon in his little hands.

"Let him go, Long-shanks!" Yelled Sam with determination, but still trembling visibly as he signaled Frodo and then pointed quickly at Obi-Wan. "You don't know Mr. Obi-Wan's terrible powers!"

Strider shook his head, letting out a long breath as he let his arms fall limp to his sides, clearly recognizing that it made no sense to fight these creatures.

"You have a stout heart, Master Hobbit." Murmured the green-eyed Ranger, eyeing Sam intently. "Alas! That will not save you!"

"I don't think we need to resort to violence to find out what is going on here, Sam." Said the Jedi Master calmly. Once again, Obi-Wan decided that this Ranger was a strong-willed individual. Reading his intentions through the Force was not possible, so it wouldn't be easy to know exactly what he really was up to. Obi-Wan decided to proceed with extreme caution and patience.

Slowly, Obi-Wan walked into the center room, looking around to make sure if the Ranger was alone. Cautiously, Strider walked to the far corner of the room and sat on a chair by the window, staring straight into Obi-Wan's eyes, both men studying each other in complete silence for a long time.

As Obi-Wan laid his eyes on the dark haired, green-eyed, intelligent looking man that stood a few meters from him, he immediately realized that there was much more than met the eye with Strider. His appearance seemed to belie a man of high culture and education; a man that looked far too smart and experienced for his ragged appearance. The Hobbits approached Obi-Wan and stood around their Jedi guardian as if they were frightened children gathering around a protective parent. Strider made no sign of intending to stop them.

"No, there is no need to resort to violence." Repeated Strider with a weary voice. "I am not your enemy."

"That remains to be seen." Replied Obi-Wan. "Who are you and why did you seize Frodo?"

Even if he couldn't read the Ranger's true intentions through the Force, Obi-Wan decided to trust common sense. Strider was just as confused with the Jedi Master's surprising presence and real intentions as Obi-Wan himself was with the Ranger. The calm demeanor and patient attitude displayed now by Strider seemed to indicate that he was telling the truth.

"I still don't understand what all this is about," said Frodo abruptly, just as if he had been able to read Obi-Wan's mind. "But apparently, Mr. Strider here is not lying when he says he's not our enemy."

"I am a friend and ally of Gandalf the Grey." Said Strider simply, looking straight at Frodo, and then returning his attention on Obi-Wan. "Unfortunately, his delay tells me something has happened to him. Gandalf is not one to be late when haste is needed."

"What?" Asked Frodo and Pippin in unison. Strider seemed sincere and he really did seem to know the famous wizard called Gandalf.

"Now, wait just a minute, mister!" Added Sam, looking straight up at Strider with unmistakable mistrust written all over his tiny, round face. "Just how is it that you know we are looking for Gandalf?"

Obi-Wan remained calm. He crossed his hands over his chest, leaning over the edge of the fireplace, while patiently waiting for the Ranger to resume his explanation.

"I have just said it." Replied Strider, smiling weakly at Sam. "Gandalf and I are old friends. And I must insist: I find his delay extremely preoccupying."

The ragged human sighed deeply as he fixed his gaze on the window. A hard, steady rain was still falling over the small town of Bree and Obi-Wan realized that aside from Frodo's small 'incident', the town was extremely quiet.

"A few months ago, Gandalf and I met on the woods just outside the Shire." Continued Strider, breaking the short silence that had filled the room. "He told me that two Hobbits had parted from Hobbiton and headed for Bree. Although he never mentioned they would be accompanied by two more Hobbits…much less a Man."

"I am…an unexpected ally." Replied Obi-Wan. "I am friends with an Elf called Gildor. In fact, I wield his sword."

Saying this, Obi-Wan brought forth the sword he carried on his utility belt and showed it to Strider, who studied it carefully.

"So I see..." said Strider finally as he nodded. "The blade tells the legend of _Gloérach_, sword of Gildor of Lórien. Alas! I have no proof of my identity or intentions. But know this: When I encountered Gandalf in the woods nigh the Shire, he instructed me to come to Bree in case I heard no further word from him. '_For in that case,_' he said, '_that shall mean I shan't be there to look after them and they will need your protection_'."

"So, you are protecting Frodo." Stated Obi-Wan more than asked. The man looked sincere and slowly, things were beginning to fall into place. Strider had not kidnapped Frodo at all, but had actually taken him out of the great danger the Hobbit had placed himself in with the whole gold ring incident at the mess hall. "Listen, I come from far away and, though I still don't understand what kind of mysteries abound in the Middle-Earth, Frodo's sudden invisibility is related to your keen interest in him. Not to mention your alleged friendship with Gandalf the Grey."

"Indeed." Replied the Ranger with unmistakable sincerity. "Frodo's burden concerns me in a way much deeper than all of you can possibly imagine."

"Strider knows all about the Ring…" Whispered Frodo almost inaudibly.

As he heard this Obi-Wan was about to inquire on the mysterious and powerful gold ring, since he was not quite certain, but suspected the ring to be the reason why the Black Riders were coming after his small protégés, but Strider spoke up before the Jedi Master could utter a word.

"I am protecting Frodo from his pursuers." Said Strider somberly, as a shadow crossed his face briefly. "I know them well and I know how terrible they are! That is no trinket Frodo carries with him."

"Oh, I could see that alright." Agreed a thoughtful Obi-Wan, stroking his beard absently with his right hand. "And his pursuers are certainly not to be taken lightly. I had the honor of meeting the Black Riders while we were on our way here."

When he heard this, Strider looked upon the Jedi Master in awe. Clearly, the Ranger was amazed on how lightly Obi-Wan seemed to talk about such dark matters, leading the experienced man from the woods to wonder if the strange, bearded man who accompanied the Hobbits was no mere Man of the Middle-Earth.

"Very well then," Said Strider after he recovered from his shock. "I believe we understand one another."

"Not so fast, my friend." Responded Obi-Wan, as the four Hobbits watched the battle of words between the two strong-willed men with unabashed fascination. "First tell me, do you know the way to Rivendell?"

"We shall leave first thing in the morning." Answered the Ranger known as Strider nodding. "And we shall leave a message for Gandalf with Mr. Butterbur, just in case he does show up. Alas! I can only hope that his delay is no foul doing of the Enemy!"

Later that night and as the storm began to die, the Prancing Pony went eerily quiet as most patrons had turned in, all talk about the mysterious trick pulled by the small and foreign Hobbit had died. Obi-Wan had remained leaning on the mantelpiece located above the fireplace of Strider's room, keeping alert at all times, while the Hobbits were soundly asleep on the bed. The Ranger remained comfortably seated in the chair by the window, looking out constantly.

"You are very strange to me." Said Strider suddenly. "I know all of the Men of Middle-Earth and I am certain none are capable of magic. Who sent you? The Valar?"

"No," was Obi-Wan's simple reply, not knowing what Strider meant. "I'm afraid I don't know much about this…Valar, but let's just say I arrived here…by accident."

"So you are not one of the Istari then?" Asked Strider, furrowing his brow before returning his attention to the window.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," said Obi-Wan smiling softly. "But I don't know much about Istari either."

"Gandalf is an Istar." Continued Strider, unable of taking his apprehensive eyes from the window as he spoke. "It would be my guess that he had sent you. That would help explain your unexpected presence. Although, now that I think of it, Gandalf would have said something if a powerful ally of his were to come in his stead. Tell me friend, have you been sent by the Elves of Lórien?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and his smile became wider, as he wondered just how to explain who he was and where he'd come from.

"Not exactly," said the Jedi Master finally. "I come from…'beyond the stars', as the Elves themselves would say. I'm afraid I couldn't quite explain just how I got here, since I, myself am still trying to figure it out. But I am well trained in combat arts that apparently are not common to the Middle-Earth and I accepted Gildor's request to look after the Hobbits. At least until we've reached Rivendell."

"Very well, my friend," sighed a visibly relaxed Strider, smiling back at Obi-Wan. "Blessed be Ilúvatar or whomever has sent you! For you have taken good care of the Hobbits, Master…"

"Kenobi." Replied Obi-Wan, still smiling. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I promised the Elves I would look after the Hobbits and I intend to keep my word. As far as I'm concerned, I will protect them at least until they've reached…"

Obi-Wan stopped abruptly. Through the Force, the Jedi Master sensed that which Strider feared so much. Quietly, Obi-Wan walked towards the window, sensing that something terrible had just happened at the gates of Bree; the fragile presence of the old gatekeeper had just gone out in a brutal and terrible flash.

"The Black Riders are coming." Whispered an apprehensive Obi-Wan into Strider's ear as both men fixed their gaze out the window.

A few brief but tense moments later, the supernatural and chilling wails of the sinister specters shook the walls of the _Prancing Pony_. The shrill cries brought the terrified Hobbits out of their deep slumber and immediately all four small humanoids started looking around, spotting both, the Jedi Master and the Ranger, now standing at each side of the door, their sharp blades drawn, looking alert and ready to spring into action.

"Who or what are the Black Riders?" Asked Frodo with a shudder.

Obi-Wan and Strider put a finger on their lips, signaling for the Hobbits to remain quiet and still. The tension mounted as time went by and finally, they all could hear the Black Riders leaving the _Prancing Pony_, as once more they had been unable to catch their elusive prey. The dreadful specters had failed to find anything, other than four pillows lying on the beds where the Hobbits were supposed to be sleeping. Having found nothing but decoys, the evil servants of the Dark Lord Sauron just cried out in frustration and immediately headed back out into the woods, intent on finding their query.

Obi-Wan sighed in visible relief as he heard the hoofs of the Black Riders' mounts running away from the inn at full speed. The simple but effective strategy devised by Strider had worked to perfection. The Ranger put his sword back in its sheathe and smiled softly as he walked back to his seat, letting his tense body fall limp on the chair. The Jedi Master also put his weapon away and sat on the edge of the bed. Both men were clearly drained with exhaustion.

"If you don't mind," Frodo asked shyly, as he shifted his weight uncomfortably on the mattress. "Can I ask about the Black Riders now? For I would really like to know what are these dreadful and abominable creatures that seem bent on destroying me without any mercy!"

Strider offered a sympathetic smile to the terrified Hobbit as he began to tell the story of the Nine Ringwraiths to all of his companions.

"They were once great kings of Men." Said Strider quietly and with deep sadness. "Until Sauron the Deceiver presented them with nine Rings of Power, one for each of their realms. But those mighty lords knew not that the power of their rings was forever bound to the malignant power of the One Ring. Thus, they became wraiths, neither dead nor living, condemned to dwell in the Shadows for all eternity. They are the Nazgûl; The Ringwraiths."

Obi-Wan was deeply saddened by Strider's story as he came to realize the ease with which the Dark Side of the Force would seduce those whose fell prey to a much stronger will than their own.

Early next morning, the group left Bree. Before they did, though, Obi-Wan informed Strider about the way he had sensed two or three evil presences back at the inn the night before. Alarmed by this revelation, the Ranger decided to investigate how long was the reach of Sauron's arm. Led by Strider, the group went around the small town as the Ranger began to ask all sorts of questions to the locals.

Finally and after an extensive search, Strider found out that there were spies of the dreaded Dark Lord all over Bree and its surroundings, just as he had feared. Among those spies was a twisted and malicious human by the name of Bill Ferny. With the subtle cooperation of his Jedi ally's mental powers, Strider interrogated Ferny who confessed to having known nothing about the sudden appearance of the Nazgûl at the inn. Nevertheless, the crooked man confessed having received a juicy reward, awarded him by a mysterious and macabre-looking man from the south, in exchange for any information regarding the arrival of a Hobbit by the name of Baggins to Bree.

Regretting his evil deeds or, perhaps fearing any retaliation from the Ranger and his mysterious and 'magical' human friend, the miserable man called Bill Ferny offered the group as small, skinny and ugly-looking horse –which Obi-Wan later discovered was called a pony– as compensation for any harm he could have brought upon them. Oddly enough, Sam decided to name the pony after its former owner, as the small Hobbit took an immediate liking to the poor beast of burden. Not quite satisfied with the results yielded by his investigation, Strider realized it was time to leave, so he led the group out of Bree and headed for the wilderness.

As they entered the woods, Obi-Wan was quick to notice the great experience and knowledge displayed by their guide, as Strider seemed to know what he was doing, leading the group swiftly through the thick woods and forests of the region of Eriador.

The landscape was rougher out here in the wild, helping hide the group's tracks of any potential pursuers as they moved forward. After a few hours, the experienced Ranger moved up a little ahead of the group, studying the terrain ahead of him cautiously and thoroughly. Sam, who was at the rear leading Bill the pony, moved quickly ahead past Merry and Pippin and joined Obi-Wan and Frodo who were at the lead. The small Hobbit looked up at the Jedi with mistrust read all over his face.

"Mr. Obi-Wan, sir," asked Sam. "Are you sure we can trust this Strider?"

"I'm quite sure he knows what he's doing, Sam." Replied the Jedi Master, mulling over the question with all seriousness. "He seems to know the way to Rivendell. And, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice other than to trust him right now."

"What's the matter, Sam?" Asked Frodo lightly, smiling wickedly at his friend. "I thought you wanted to see the Elves more than anything in the world!"

"Oh, I think I'm past that, Mr. Frodo." Answered Sam with a shrug. "Though I must admit that going to one of those marvelous, legendary and beautiful Elven realms is really quite something, if you know what I mean. All I'm trying to say is that…I don't quite trust this Mr. Strider here. I don't trust him at all, I'd say."

"No need to worry, Master Samwise!" Yelled the man in question from the distance, as an amazed Obi-Wan pondered how the Ranger could've overheard what had just been said about him. "As soon as we reach Rivendell, you shall have no need to see me anymore, if that is what you wish."

Not knowing how to respond, Sam just blushed and lowered his head, slowly falling back to the end of the caravan, while Merry and Pippin held a rather animated discussion on just when they would be having their 'second breakfast' of the day. Strider slowed down his march and waited for Obi-Wan and Frodo to approach him. Always the negotiator, Obi-Wan felt it'd be best to change the subject.

"After hearing Bill Ferny's story," Mused the Jedi Master, choosing his words carefully. "I've no doubt in my mind that the Black Riders were alerted to our presence the moment Frodo put on the ring."

"And I have no doubt in my mind that Frodo shall never put it on, under any circumstances whatsoever!" Replied the Ranger fixing his penetrating gaze on Frodo as if to make a deeper impression on the small Hobbit, who walked alongside him and Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master was thoroughly convinced that there was a dark and incomprehensible symbiosis between the Dark Lord, his terrifying servants, and the mysterious gold ring. His gaze fell on the small Hobbit who walked alongside him. Frodo's walk was slow and he kept his back bent as if the weight of the ring, which now hung from a silver chain placed around his neck, was too much for him to bear. The Hobbit stopped suddenly and hesitated for a moment, clearly trying to find the right words, but not wanting to delve deep into this particular subject.

"I know well that the One Ring wields a power incomparable to any other Ring of Power," replied Frodo finally. "Gandalf warned me that there are none who can resist Its power…he also told me that It would try to betray me, for more than anything, It wants to go back to the hand of Its Master. But…I didn't mean to put It on! It just fell right on my finger…as if the accursed thing knew what It was doing!"

"Yes, the moment you slipped and fell." Nodded Obi-Wan, trying to alleviate some of Frodo's pain and terror. Strider moved on ahead again, exploring the terrain with expert ease. "I saw that clearly."

"That's what happened." Agreed the small Hobbit. "And that is…all I shall say about it at the moment."

"I know what you saw, Frodo." Said Obi-Wan simply. "And I agree; the ring seems to want to go back to its master. Or at the very least it is trying to summon him. I could sense the presence of that mad, cruel…eye when you had the ring on your finger."

As he heard this, Strider stopped dead on his tracks and shuddered visibly. Obi-Wan looked around and patiently waited for his amazing words to sink in.

"I can't explain it." Confessed the Jedi Master finally, as he saw that no one would dare say anything about his astonishing revelation. 'We, the Jedi, have developed certain powers not common to most sentient beings. That's how I could see that ball of fire or…eye inside my mind, the moment I tried to sense Frodo's presence back at the inn. I established some kind of telepathic contact with that…thing, by seeing what Frodo saw himself."

"Jedâi?" Asked Strider all of a sudden. "Is that the title the wizards of your land are given?"

"The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace and justice in my…land." Replied the Jedi Master. By now, Obi-Wan had learned that some words that were commonplace to him would be confusing and completely alien to his companions. "We are an Order dedicated to the keeping of the peace, back where I come from. Since an early age, a Jedi is given special training that allow us to develop these aforementioned special powers."

"Therefore, your homeland is in peace?" Asked Strider eagerly, clearly fascinated with Obi-Wan's story about the Jedi. "Your…Order protects it, does it not?"

"Unfortunately, that is not the case now." Sighed Obi-Wan sadly. "For over a thousand years, the Jedi were able to maintain order within the boundaries of the Galactic Republic, that is the name of our ruling government. Though recently, a threat similar to Sauron, which we believed to be extinct for over a thousand years, has resurfaced, pushing us into a cruel war that this dark power has begun to win. The Jedi Order has suffered many painful casualties during the conflict, which seriously threaten to destroy us."

"Whereas here, in the Middle-Earth, the ancient glory of the Kingdom of Men has waned through the evil doings of our Enemy." Said Strider after digesting Obi-Wan's words. "Alas! His name we shall not say out loud! We, the Rangers of the North are the old protectors of the Northern Kingdom. Arnor, they used to call it in the ancient days of light. But now, we suffer and dwindle. I must insist: I believe we understand each other, Master Obi-Wan."

"So it would seem." Agreed the thoughtful Jedi Master. "Cruelty and malice are bound to surface everywhere. Sau…I mean, the enemy, is no different to the Dark Lord of the Sith who fights us hiding behind the shadows. Though, I'd like to think that the Middle-Earth still has some hope left."

"There is always hope, my friend." Said Strider as Obi-Wan caught a strange gleam in the Ranger's eyes. "Let the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth come forth and rise against the Shadow, ere its too late!"

The rest of the day passed without incident –except when the Hobbits became hungry– and as night fell, the group found a good spot to set camp. Once again, Obi-Wan helped to get a fire going, levitating logs with the Force, much to the Hobbits' delight and Strider's surprise and by lighting them up with his small laser lighter. Soon, the Hobbits were soundly asleep, as both men sat in front of the fire.

"You should get some rest, Obi-Wan." Said Strider softly as he leaned on the grass, ready to smoke from his pipe. "I shall do the first guard."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Strider." Replied Obi-Wan gently. "I can rest without sleeping."

"I can also go a long time without sleep." Responded Strider as he covered his body with his thick, green cape. "I have become used to it. But…since you insist, you shall get the first guard, my friend."

"No problem." Said Obi-Wan, as Strider grinned softly, clearly showing he had no intention of sleeping yet.

After a brief moment of silence, Strider shifted his weight and as he did so, Obi-Wan spotted the hilt of a broken sword firmly placed on the left side of the Ranger's belt. The blade was sparkling, but broken.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Said the Jedi Master suddenly, unable to contain his curiosity. "I see you carry a broken sword on…"

"So do you!" Interrupted an animated Strider. "I had been longing to ask you the same question for some time now, as I could not help but notice the strange metallic hilt that hangs from your belt."

"Well yes," replied Obi-Wan grinning softly. "The handle is indeed metallic, but my sword is not. The blade is…summoned by pressing a button, creating a sort of…light or flame, so to speak."

"Interesting magic that of the Jedâi Order from Beyond the Stars." Mused the Ranger, unable to take his eyes off Obi-Wan's deactivated lightsaber. "May I see the power of your blade?"

"I'm afraid my lightsaber is damaged." Sighed Obi-Wan softly. "That is what we call our weapons. Lightsabers are the symbol of the Jedi Knights. To us, they are far more than a weapon, but unfortunately one of the many components of my lightsaber is broken and I fear the weapon will not work unless I can repair it."

Hearing this, Strider chuckled softly and then returned his attention at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was deeply confused at the attitude shown by his companion, especially taking his solemn words into consideration.

"You have asked about _Narsil_." Said Strider with a serious look returning to his face. "The blade that cut the Ring from the Enemy's hand that shall be forged anew! It is a rather long story, my friend. One which you may have the chance of hearing once we arrive at Rivendell…if we indeed make it that far…"

"I see." Responded Obi-Wan patiently, though he really wished to hear the story for, if an ancient metal blade had been able to defeat Sauron, then what chance did this Dark Lord stand against a lightsaber? If only it was in good conditions! "However, one thing I'm sure of is that it'll be much easier to repair your weapon than mine, Strider."

"I do not pretend to understand what has broken your blade." Replied Strider with genuine concern. "Still, could you please tell me?"

"Oh, explaining it is not that difficult." Responded Obi-Wan. "A lightsaber's main source of power is a precious gem, a focusing crystal responsible for generating the energy of the blade itself. Now, if I could find a similar jewel, then repairing my weapon shouldn't be so hard."

Suddenly, as he heard Obi-Wan's words the usually sad and thoughtful eyes of Strider flashed with hope.

"Do not lose all hope, Master Obi-Wan," said the Ranger of the woods with great determination. "For not all hope is lost. And, should you forge your blade anew, then may the servants of the Enemy tremble in fear before such strange and invincible power!"

_I only wish Jedi were invincible._ Thought Obi-Wan sadly, as he was suddenly reminded of his dear friend and former master Qui-Gon Jinn.

The following day was just as quiet and uneventful as the previous. Strider led the group through the wild prairies and fields of the Middle-Earth and there was no apparent sign of the dreaded Nazgûl. The journey was hard and wearisome, but the group's spirits were high as they begun to realize that their enemies had been left far behind.

As Obi-Wan thought about this, he became worried, remembering that he could not sense the presence of the Nine Black Riders through the Force. Still, something nudged at him, a feeling of uneasiness that seemed to remind him his protégés were still not out of danger.

Later that same day, Strider guided the group all the way to the skirts of a steep hill located in the middle of nowhere. Obi-Wan looked up and saw some stone slabs and ruins that lied on top of the hill.

"Amon Sûl." Announced Strider. "Old Weathertop. It was here, on this fortress that the soldiers of the ancient Northern Realm of Arnor used to watch the pass to the South. We shall rest here tonight."

The group was getting ready to climb to the top of the ancient watchtower, when Strider asked Obi-Wan to stand guard as he decided to explore their surroundings.

"This is quite odd." Murmured the Ranger as he returned from his scouting mission. "Although I cannot be sure, I believe Gandalf was here not long ago."

The experienced man of the woods led the group to a clear near Weathertop, where he showed them the remains of a fire apparently lit up not two days earlier and clearly extinguished in haste.

"Strider, I think you'd better take a look at this." Exclaimed Obi-Wan, signaling towards a small slab of rock near the fire.

The Ranger turned and looked in the direction the Jedi Master was signaling, noticing a strange rune engraved on the stone; an Elvish 'G', according to Strider's expert analysis: Gandalf the Grey's symbol.

"I repeat, I cannot be certain," said a thoughtful Strider as he kneeled before the strange rune. "But I could swear that Gandalf has indeed been here. The fire seems to have been lit only two, three days ago…and this Elvish rune has confirmed my suspicions. Alas! What kind of devilry could have scared our friend so much as to drive him away, I wonder?"

Strider looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes and both men exchanged brief, worried glances. The answer was as crystal clear as the blue skies of Naboo; Gandalf the Grey had been confronted and scared away by the Ringwraiths, which would help explain why he hadn't shown up at Bree.

"I must scout this zone further." Decided Strider after a while. Then he turned back to look at Obi-Wan and then the Hobbits. "But you, my friends, you must begin to climb."

Saying this, the Ranger approached the Hobbits and produced small, sharp daggers from his pouch, giving one to each of the four humanoids. Obi-Wan noticed that for the hobbits, the daggers –similar to vibroblades– would be as effective as swords.

"Do not let them out of your sight." Warned Strider, fixing his green gaze on each one of the four Hobbits. "Master Obi-Wan may be a mighty warrior who possesses great powers, but still, the Black Riders are Nine and he shall need more help than I can provide him with. Keep them close to you. I shall return ere long."

"Strider, wait." Called Obi-Wan after his new friend and guide. "The riders are not nine anymore. I took two of them out, back in the woods of the Shire."

_It's not that bad._ Thought the Jedi Master.

"No," Responded Strider with a shudder. "I fear you have not defeated them, my friend. You have only stalled them. For the Nazgûl, the abominable Ringwraiths, cannot die. Only by destroying the Ring of Power, shall the Dark Lord be destroyed along with his Nine dreadful servants."

_Well, then it's worse!_ Corrected Obi-Wan in his mind.

The Ranger left swiftly, disappearing into the woods and the growing darkness. Led by Obi-Wan, the rest of the group started to climb until they reached the ruins on top of the hill called Amon Sûl. Once there, Frodo fell into a deep sleep, while Obi-Wan went to the far edge of the ancient watchtower, where the Jedi Master decided to attempt a meditation trance that could help him locate the Black Riders. It was extremely risky, but after having heard Strider's words, the Jedi Master became deeply concerned.

While he didn't dare delve into the Dark Side of the Force, Obi-Wan did feel something; a stirring, a disturbance that shook him deeply and violently brought him out of his trance, as if he had been swallowed by a huge beast that had suddenly decided to spit him out.

"B-but, what have you done?" Cried out Frodo in terror, as he saw the bright flames of a fire his friends had just started. "Put it out! Put it out, you fools!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Frodo?" Asked a somewhat innocent and confused Sam, his master had just kicked the plate of food he had just offered him. "Aren't you hungry at all?"

"Ashes on my tomatoes!" Pippin complained bitterly as a desperate Frodo kept trying to put away the fire. "Have you lost your mind, Frodo?"

"Enough of this!" Shouted a desperate Obi-Wan, as he prepared to unsheathe _Gloérach_ once more. "The Black Riders are coming!"

All four Hobbits sprang to their feet, all color drained from their faces. Obi-Wan ran to the edge of the ruins and looked down. His eyes widened as he saw the black-cloaked specters approaching the skirts of the hill. Suddenly a terrifying and supernatural wail could be heard across the wilderness.

"Go find a place to hide!" Ordered the Jedi Master as he fumbled with the sword. "Blast! I had no idea these things were so difficult to draw!"

It was then that Obi-Wan spotted five Nazgûl starting to climb up the steep hill with amazing ease.


	5. A Knife In The Dark

**Disclaimer:** Again, this is just for fun, not profit. The owners of most of this story and characters are J.R.R. Tolkien and George Lucas.

**I V**

**A Knife in the Dark**

Bitter winds were howling furiously and dark clouds covered the night skies as Obi-Wan approached the edge of the old fortress, watching down below. Wide-eyed, the Jedi Master spotted the five black-robed figures climbing up the hill at an alarmingly fast rate. The four Hobbits stood immobile around their Jedi guardian, petrified by the uncontrollable fear the Nazgûl always seemed to inspire on their victims.

"Get out of here!" Screamed Obi-Wan at the top of his lungs, looking down at the Hobbits. "Find a place to hide, now!"

The four terrified little humanoids looked around, finding a place to hide but there was none. Weathertop, the ancient watchtower of the Northern Kingdom of Arnor, was a wide-open space on top of a hill, save some loose stones here and a few pillars there, located around the center of the old fortress. Trembling visibly, the Hobbits walked backwards towards the middle of the fortress.

In the meantime, Obi-Wan himself took a few steps back, seeing how the Nazgûl seemed to float instead of climb with astonishing ease. Like the black wings of hungry birds of prey, their black cloaks swirled violently in the gusting winds of the night and soon, they all had reached the top, drawing their lethal swords and approaching their query with great determination.

"Get back, you devils!" Obi-Wan heard the small and trembling voice of Sam say; the terrified little Hobbit had drawn his sword and now wielded it nervously in front of his round face.

But the five Black Riders paid no heed to Sam's insignificant and weak command. By now, they had already figured out that a very powerful human warrior was protecting their prey and they had fixed all of their attention on Obi-Wan. Moving swiftly in the dark, the Nazgûl spread around the group, forcing them to huddle closer together in the center of the old fortress. The Jedi Master stood right before his protégés, assuming a defensive posture.

_Blast! Where the blazes is Strider?_ Thought Obi-Wan with deep concern, as one of his enemies lunged forward. _If only my lightsaber worked…or if Anakin were here…_

But there was no time for regrets. The Jedi Master was alone, his lightsaber didn't work and he'd have to manage with an ancient metal blade. Even worse, the Force would have no effect on these sinister specters.

Suddenly, one of the Black Riders attacked with ferocity, forcing the Jedi Master to parry with his blade, then a second Nazgûl threw himself into the fray, sending a chilling shriek into the surrounding darkness, also taking a vicious cut at his human opponent with fierce determination. Then, a third Ringwraith jumped on the Jedi Master, who was already doing his best trying to keep his first two attackers at bay.

The third Nazgûl forced Obi-Wan to somersault high in the air in order to avoid his lethal, sharp blade. Meanwhile, the two remaining Black Riders wasted no time and immediately approached the Hobbits. Sam came forth, wielding his small sword bravely, but in a manner that clearly indicated he was no expert swordsman. Encouraged by his friend's valiant effort, Merry and Pippin stepped forward, forming a protective circle around a petrified Frodo.

The other three Ringwraiths whirled and turned to follow after the Jedi Master. With the speed and reflexes that only a Jedi can possess, Obi-Wan went up in the air again, positioning himself behind his attackers once again. The Jedi Master swung, parried, kicked and defended himself, displaying his accomplished abilities as a swordsman. Years of experience fighting during the Clone Wars had made Obi-Wan Kenobi one of the best warriors the Known Galaxy had ever seen. But the Nazgûl were no patsies themselves. The three black-robed specters kept pushing their attack, determined to keep the Jedi Master as far away from his protégés as possible.

Finally, Obi-Wan was driven back to the farthest ledge of the ruins, where he stood between his fierce adversaries and a steep thirty-meter long fall into the wilderness below. But he was far from finished. Swirling around with blinding speed, the Jedi Master brought his blade up and connected solidly on the faceless hood of one of the Ringwraiths. The Elven sword might have not been as powerful as a lightsaber, but Gildor had not lied: _Gloérach_ was indeed devastating, when in the hands of an expert swordsman. With a painful and shrilling wail, the wounded Nazgûl disappeared, as his black robes fell on the dusty stone slabs of the fortress and turned into a poisonous fume.

The two remaining specters tried to take advantage of Obi-Wan's unexpected attack and pressed forward as one. The Jedi Master let his body go limp and fell on the ground, rolling away from the two blades, barely avoiding getting cut in half. As he did this, he turned to see how the other two Nazgûl viciously swung their blades at the four paralyzed Hobbits, forcing them to lose their balance and fall flat on the ground. The two Black Riders grabbed Sam, Merry and Pippin and tossed them violently into the air as if they were mere rag dolls. Now, there was nothing standing between the evil Nazgûl and Frodo.

Desperation took hold of Obi-Wan as he was still trying to fend off his two vicious attackers, while helplessly witnessing how Frodo was at the mercy of a most intimidating and powerful foe. Acting on instinct, the Jedi Master brought his right hand up and summoned an ancient stone slab that lied loose on the ground right next to him. With the speed of a missile, the thick piece of stone came up high in the air and sped towards the imposing Black Rider who prepared to attack Frodo. The strategy, however, failed miserably, as the shrill cries of one of the four Nazgûl warned his apparent master of the unexpected attack. The leader of the Black Riders ducked just in time and the stone slab missed its mark completely, falling harmlessly into the precipice below.

"No, Frodo!" Yelled a terrified Obi-Wan suddenly. "Don't!"

Taking advantage of the distraction that Obi-Wan's unexpected strike had created, Frodo crawled away from his attacker, taking hold of the Ring that hung from his neck. Acting on instinct, the terrified Hobbit put it on his right ring finger and disappeared instantly. An alarmed Obi-Wan propelled himself high in the air, trying to reach his terrified friend. As he leapt, his two surviving opponents ferociously attacked the Jedi Master. Both Nazgûl swung at the flying Jedi, barely missing him, as Obi-Wan landed cleanly back on the dusty stone floor, right in the center of the ancient fortress, rolling back up with amazing agility.

With blinding speed, Obi-Wan charged at the apparent leader of the Nazgûl, as the black-robed demon was drawing a short blade, pointing it straight down at the invisible Frodo; invisible to all but the Wraiths, who could see him as clearly as daylight when the Hobbit bore the ring. The Jedi Master swung a powerful blow, only to find the blade of the bodyguard of the lead Ringwraith. The Black Rider was pushed back by the forceful attack of his foe, almost tripping on his own feet. Suddenly, a tingling sensation prickled in the back of Obi-Wan's neck.

"Look out Obi-Wan!" Yelled a horrified Pippin, who had hidden behind a thick pillar along with Sam and Merry.

The Jedi Master turned around for a nanosecond, spotting the dark visages of the other two Nazgûl as they prepared to charge at him. He then leapt high on his back, once again barely avoiding the sharp and lethal blades of the two Nazgûl assigned to separate him from his protégés.

Obi-Wan could feel Frodo's terrorized presence as clearly as the Black Riders were able to see the small Hobbit. Frodo was lying on his back, rapidly crawling backwards, trying to get away from the shadowy, spectral form that leaned menacingly towards him. The lead Nazgûl reached out with his hand, apparently trying to grab the ring, as Obi-Wan, now standing on the weak ledge at the edge of the fortress once again, was forced to fend off the ferocious charge of the three surviving specters.

Suddenly, the rocky ledge upon which the Jedi Master stood gave way. Obi-Wan lost his balance, fell to the precipice behind him and winced, having sensed the excruciating pain Frodo was experiencing as the sharp, lethal blade was ripping his flesh.

"Mr. Frodo!!!" Cried out Sam, the moment he saw the terrifying Nazgûl stabbing the left shoulder of his beloved master.

Obi-Wan was falling…falling…falling…again, like in Utapau. Suddenly, the Jedi Master held out both arms and hung tight to a thick branch that jutted out from the rocky hill. He immediately reached for his utility belt and produced a grappling hook with a rope tied around it, which he proceeded to shoot upwards. Without him to protect them, the Hobbits were lost. But as he started to climb back to the top of the ancient fortress, Obi-Wan was able to hear the sound of swords clashing and he sighed in relief knowing that Strider had returned.

As soon as he had climbed back up the hill, Obi-Wan saw the valiant Ranger wielding his blade with expert ease and grace with one hand, while with other hand he swung at the evil specters with a red-hot, flaming torch. The leader of the Nazgûl was just preparing to take the ring, while his servants had concentrated on disposing of Frodo's friends, just when Strider had arrived and clearly caught them off guard.

Suddenly, the thick and heavy stone pillar behind which the Hobbits hid fell on top of one Ringwraith with a resounding thud. From the corner of his eye, Strider was able to spot the exhausted Jedi pointing up with his left hand in the direction of the fallen pillar.

"Strider, behind you!" Warned Obi-Wan with alarm, instinctively throwing his Elven sword through the air.

_Gloérach_'s sharp blade fiercely pierced the midsection of a Black Rider that had almost stabbed Strider in the back, as the Ranger fought off the leader and his lone surviving companion. The Ranger swirled around, forcefully throwing the torch at the last of the bodyguards. Wailing in horrible pain, the servant of darkness began burning and quickly jumped into the abyss, followed closely by his leader; the Black Riders had been stalled once again, however, there was no time to celebrate.

"Obi-Wan, Strider," called out Sam in desperation. "Frodo's been wounded!"

Both men ran immediately in the direction of the Hobbits. Frodo, now visible again as he had taken the ring off, was lying on the stone floor. His face had lost all color, his breathing was unsteady and the beautiful gold ring now lied quietly in the palm of his right hand. Strider knelt down right next to the wounded Hobbit and picked up the sharp dagger of the Nazgûl. Suddenly, the weapon faded, spewing a foul smelling and acrid fume that forced the Ranger to frown in disgust.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade!" Muttered an alarmed Strider under his breath. "He's beyond my healing skills…he needs Elvish medicine."

Through the Force, Obi-Wan tried to connect with Frodo's spirit and felt the strangest sensation. While it appeared the Hobbit was not mortally wounded, his spirit seemed to be fading as his Force signature, for as dim as it was, seemed to be going out slowly, like sand slipping through invisible fingers.

The group left the top of Amon Sûl hastily and headed back into the woods with Strider on the lead, followed closely by Obi-Wan, who carried Frodo on his arms. Frodo's small and fragile frame shuddered and trembled uncontrollably in Obi-Wan's arms, as his usually jolly face was pale as a blanket. Right behind the Jedi Master, a devastated Sam ran alongside Bill the Pony. Merry and Pippin closed the formation, both with looks of deep concern written all over their small faces.

After a few hours of non-stop march the exhausted group stopped in the middle of a clear. Obi-Wan gently laid Frodo on the grass and looked up at the panting faces of Strider and the other Hobbits.

"I'm no expert healer," confessed the Jedi Master. "Though I could try a Jedi healing trance…"

"I know not if this is indeed what Frodo requires," replied a somber Strider. "For he is not mortally wounded; he has been touched by the evil spell of the Black Breath of Morgul. His body will vanish and his spirit will be lost forever to the Shadow World. He will become like them. Still, I do beg of you to do what you can to save him, Master Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master nodded, knelt before Frodo, closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. Then he regulated his breathing and gently placed both hands on the Hobbit's temples.

"Sam…" Murmured Strider softly, his gaze fixed on Obi-Wan's routine. "Do you know the _Athelas_ plant?"

"What?" Came the reply of the confused Hobbit, who couldn't draw his eyes away from his wounded master.

"The…_King's Foil_!" Seemed to remember Strider suddenly. "That is how they call it…"

"Ahhh…" Mused Sam as his eyes lit up. "Yes, it's a weed!"

"Good!" Exclaimed Strider with great urgency in his voice. "Go see if you can get some. Run as fast as you can! Go!"

Sam complied immediately, as Obi-Wan moved his fingers slowly and gently down towards Frodo's wounded shoulder. As soon as he had just begun to feel the wound, the body of the Jedi Master trembled violently and he jerked back.

"I-I can't believe it!" Said an astonished Obi-Wan. "The wound rejects my touch! It's like it actually could read my intentions!"

"It is the Black Magic of Morgul." Answered Strider ominously. "Only Elvish medicine can heal him now."

Running as fast as he could, Sam came back, carrying a small green bundle in his little chubby hands. The trembling hands of the Hobbit offered the sweet smelling sample to Strider, who then proceeded to take the weed into his mouth. The Ranger chewed softly on it and then took the wet sample out of his mouth, shaping it into a gelatinous green ball with his hands. He then proceeded to place them gently on the wound, as if it were a Bacta bandage. Suddenly, Obi-Wan sprang to his feet as if shot by a turbolaser and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Asked a startled Merry.

"Someone's coming…" Whispered the Jedi Master softly.

Seeing Obi-Wan's reaction, Strider sprang to his feet and followed the Jedi Master's gaze. An immaculate, shimmering white light could be seen faintly in the distance and the sound of hoofs running at full speed could be heard, approaching fast.

The Ranger smiled instantly and without a word, he broke into a run, soon swallowed by the darkness of the woods. Obi-Wan and the Hobbits kept staring right in the direction of that immaculate white light, as it grew and expanded. Then, the sound of Strider's voice could be heard, excitedly shouting something in Elvish and soon, the Ranger came back to the rest of the group, walking alongside a tall and imposing Elf.

Obi-Wan immediately noticed the resemblance between this blonde-haired, blue-eyed humanoid and Gildor, though this Elf radiated even more powerfully through the Force. The magnificent Elf-lord turned to Strider and whispered something in his ear with visible concern.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Asked a wide-eyed Pippin, unable from staring at the imposing Elf-lord.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, Pippin." Replied Obi-Wan, smiling at the downtrodden Hobbits as he approached Frodo and gently took the wounded Hobbit back in his arms. "The important thing is that we've received some very unexpected and most welcome help."

The tall and lean Elf waited a few meters away from the group, as a relieved Strider approached them.

"This is the Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell." Said the Ranger, signaling to the Elf. "He has been sent in our aid by the Lord Elrond Half-elven."

"We must leave at once!" Exclaimed Glorfindel suddenly, as he pointed to the unconscious form of Frodo, still lying in Obi-Wan's arms. " For his wound is deep and the hour grows late."

Saying this, the powerful Elf-lord telepathically summoned his horse, stunning Obi-Wan. However, the Jedi Master knew there was no time for further inquiries. Nodding, he approached the Elf-lord and placed the injured Frodo in his arms, as a beautiful and imposing white horse appeared from the depths of the forest, heeding his master's call.

Glorfindel bowed his head in appreciation and nodded approvingly to Obi-Wan. Then, without another word, the mighty Elf-lord mounted on his stead and left swiftly, his immaculate white aura leaving a brilliant trail in his wake.

"B-but…what are you doing?" Cried a desperate Sam, his eyes following after his departing master and best friend. "He can't just take Mr. Frodo all alone like that! Those accursed Black Riders are still somewhere out there!"

But Glorfindel was now too far to hear the concerned Hobbit's complain. Watching how the white light faded in the distance, Obi-Wan placed his right hand steadily on Sam's small, chubby shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Now, that, my dear Sam," said the Jedi Master with a soft smile curving his lips. "Is precisely what I'd expect."

"Ride, Glorfindel!" Strider muttered under his breath. "Ride and don't look back!"

Then, the veteran man of the woods turned to the rest of the group and ordered everyone to pick up their stuff and prepare to leave at once.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan murmured softly to himself, looking back one last time in the direction where the mighty Elf-lord had disappeared, before resuming his march.


	6. Many Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this story or characters. I just mold them like plastiline and play with them...Free of charge!

**– ****/ –**

**Queen Naberrie: **Thank you so much for your comments and critique. I've taken them into serious consideration, as you'll see in this chapter. As far as the fate of Obi-Wan and the rest of the SW Galaxy? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out the same way I'm dying to know what happened to Luke and Leia from the future in your Early Redemption! ;-D

**– ****/ –**

**V**

**Many Meetings**

The group had finally reached Rivendell two days after Glorfindel did and, just as Obi-Wan had expected, the Black Riders became confused the moment the Elf-lord had appeared and taken Frodo away. Deciding to continue their relentless pursuit at all costs, the evil Nazgûl split into two groups; Four went after of Strider's group, while the other five had taken off after Glorfindel and Frodo. The valiant Ranger and his powerful Jedi ally ambushed the former, making short work of the surprised specters, while the latter continued with their heated pursuit, finally catching up with Glorfindel's mighty white horse at the banks of the river Bruinen, which marked the entryway into the Elven realm of Rivendell.

Facing five imposing opponents, Glorfindel used his amazing magical powers – different use of the Force, Obi-Wan concluded – and the usually tranquil waters of the Bruinen began to stir violently as the five Ringwraiths were just about to cross through the Ford. The enraged Bruinen instantly washed the Black Riders away, as if they were nothing more than a deep, black stain that tainted the purity of the river. Up from that moment, there had been no news of the reappearance of Sauron's evil servants and no one would hear from them again for a long time.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan had now become familiar with the dreaded Nazgûl and he suspected that sooner or later, the foul nine servants of darkness would rise yet once again. It was all the Jedi Master could do to wish it were later, rather than sooner.

As soon as the group arrived at Rivendell, they forgot all about the exhaustion that had taken hold of them, anxious to hear any news concerning Frodo's health. Glorfindel greeted and informed them that the injured Hobbit had been placed under the expert care of Lord Elrond Half-elven, who had been tirelessly working to counter the effects of the evil curse of the Black Breath of Morgul ever since Frodo had arrived.

Not so unfamiliar with the prodigious qualities of the mysterious Elven medicine himself, Obi-Wan could only hope that it would be enough to save Frodo's tormented soul, since the Jedi Master could clearly sense the inner struggle the young Hobbit was going through, as his spirit fought hard against the mighty will of the Shadow World.

Despite their weariness, the group found it impossible to leave the antechamber of the room where Elrond worked on Frodo. Unable to keep quiet, a restless Sam paced the room nervously from side to side, as he waited for the end results of the medical intervention.

After a few long hours, which seemed like an eternity to the Hobbits, the door to the main room began to open with a creaking sound. The startled group held their collective breaths, their gazes glued on the opening door.

The three Hobbits froze as the tall, lean and proud Lord of Rivendell appeared from behind the door, but the look on Elrond's face was inscrutable, making it impossible for the group to tell the outcome of his medical intervention. However, the huge smile of the elder man that followed after Elrond told the group what they were all dying to know.

"Frodo is recovering nicely," announced the deep and booming voice of the old longhaired, bearded man dressed in grey robes. "Due to the expert care of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell, our dear Hobbit is slowly coming back to life!"

With tears of joy forming in his eyes, Sam started jumping up and down, letting a small cry of joy escape his lips as he did.

"It's a miracle!" Shouted the excited Hobbit over and over again, grabbing the arms of each member of the group, still jumping up and down, all around the room. "It's a miracle!"

"It was a trying task." Murmured an exhausted but triumphant Elrond. "But, it is just as Gandalf has told you: Frodo is recovering, albeit slowly. Nonetheless, his spirit has come back from the Shadows."

After hearing the words of the Lord of Rivendell, everyone smiled and sighed in relief. Merry and Pippin had joined Sam's celebration and all three Hobbits embraced each other in a tight hug, jumping up and down incessantly and giggling uncontrollably.

It was right then that the intelligent, blue gaze of Gandalf the Grey fell intently on Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master inclined his head, bowing reverently in the direction of the old wizard and Gandalf returned the bow, smiling gently at the Jedi Master. Also smiling from ear to ear, a relieved Strider stepped in between both men, raising his right hand in Obi-Wan's direction.

"Here is the valuable and unexpected ally who fell from beyond the Stars." Said Strider solemnly. "Jedâi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Welcome to Rivendell, Master Kenobi!" Exclaimed Elrond Half-elven, bowing humbly at Obi-Wan.

"Welcome to the Middle-Earth would be a little more accurate, I think." Added Gandalf softly, still studying Obi-Wan and unable to hide his fascination with this young, bearded human. Elrond looked briefly at Gandalf then returned his attention to the Jedi Master.

"It is quite an honor for the House of Elrond to greet a valuable Man, who has brought so much to our cause asking for nothing in return," Said the master of Rivendell. "Regardless of where he might have come from."

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks in Elrond's way, as he studied the face of his gracious host. The youthful, handsome appearance of the Lord of Rivendell belied the great experience and wisdom clearly found in his bright, lively, green eyes. The Jedi Master immediately realized that he was standing before two of the most remarkable creatures of this planet or system called Middle-Earth.

"I believe we have much to discuss, Master Obi-Wan," said Gandalf finally, breaking the silence that had come between Elrond, the Jedi Master and him. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I shall have another look at our dear Frodo!"

"Certainly." Obi-Wan replied with a slight bow.

Gandalf turned around and went back into the main room, were he had been patiently waiting for the moment the recovering Hobbit regained consciousness. Sam, Merry and Pippin could hardly wait to follow after the wizard, while Elrond, Strider and Obi-Wan patiently stood waiting for Gandalf to return.

Seeing the way the three taller humanoids behaved themselves, the Hobbits realized they had to follow their example, though Sam found it impossible to wait any longer, and just rushed for the door, bursting into the room.

"By my beard, Samwise Gamgee!" Came Gandalf's muffled yell from inside the room. "Do you want to scare me to death? You were supposed to wait outside just like the rest!"

Nevertheless, Gandalf decided to leave the room and came back out, telling Merry and Pippin that they could now join Sam. A huge grin appeared on the Hobbits' faces and they quickly ran right into the room, leaving Gandalf, Strider, Elrond and Obi-Wan all alone in the antechamber.

The Jedi Master was in shock as he realized that Elrond and Gandalf were trying to probe his mind! Still, he knew he had nothing to fear from these amazing creatures, so he decided to open up to their prying minds.

Obi-Wan was somewhat surprised when he noticed that Strider had stayed in the room, even if the Ranger seemed to have no telepathic powers. This didn't bother the Jedi Master in the least; Strider was a great warrior and honorable man, and though he didn't have a Midi-chlorian counter at hand, Obi-Wan could tell that Strider's count would've been extremely high. In fact, had the Ranger received proper Jedi training, Obi-Wan knew he'd be able to join in the telepathic exchange.

The telepathic conversation over, Elrond and Strider excused themselves and headed out into the breathtakingly beautiful gardens of the House of Elrond, leaving Gandalf and Obi-Wan all alone in the antechamber. The Jedi Master's gaze followed after the Lord of Rivendell and Strider until it fell on perhaps the most beautiful female creature Obi-Wan had ever seen.

An Elven maiden that seemed to shine as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine, her skin was smooth as silk, white as milk; her hazel brown hair fell graciously over her bare shoulders and her deep, steely blue eyes were as clear as the waters of Lake Theed on Naboo.

As the Elf and the human approached the dreamlike maiden, she smiled widely and warmly at both, enfolding them in a warm and emotive embrace. Then, the three walked slowly into the gardens, until Obi-Wan could see them no more.

"Well, my friend," said Gandalf with enthusiasm, as he prepared to light up the pipe he had just produced from the pouch he carried across his chest. "It seems we shall have enough time to share many fascinating stories. I suggest we start right away and please, do not leave anything out!"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded as he and the Istar looked for a quiet place where they could talk. The lively conversation went deep into the night and ended as the Jedi Master had just told Gandalf all about Jedi training traditions. Soon after, Obi-Wan was in the room assigned to him by Elrond, having fallen into a deep, placid sleep, the likes of which he hadn't experienced in a long, long time.

The next morning, Obi-Wan walked into a pleasant veranda that overlooked the marvelous realm of Rivendell, where he patiently waited for his second interview with Gandalf the Grey. The moment the old wizard appeared, he laid back on a comfortable couch, lit up his long wooden pipe and listened intently to the rest of Obi-Wan's tale. Once again, the conversation went on for a long time.

"Quite an interesting creature, this Yoda you speak of, Master Obi-Wan," Said Gandalf as he inhaled from his pipe and puffed with a snore. "Quite a master of the Jedâi, I would say!"

"A great master indeed." Replied Obi-Wan quietly as Gandalf chuckled softly. The wizard seem to be in high spirits, motivated by a visit he had paid Frodo earlier that day.

"I find your story truly fascinating, my friend," The old wizard in grey continued. "So…you have fallen into our midst from the Sky…from beyond the Stars!"

"Yes, Master Gandalf, I guess you could say that." Responded Obi-Wan.

Gandalf had already told him the story of the Istari, his own Order, and the Jedi Master found it eerily similar to the Jedi Order itself; both orders were comprised of powerful creatures dedicated to the protection of the weak and powerless. Nevertheless, Gandalf's usually affable face had fallen visibly as he talked about Saruman the White, leader of the Istari.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that not even us, the mighty Istari, can see into the future and see what the fate of the One Ring shall be." Said a thoughtful Gandalf. "Although, I fear the time for sharing our fascinating tales is at an end. Time is of the essence now."

There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that, if Jedi could fall prey to the seduction of the Dark Side of the Force, then even the most powerful creatures of this wondrous land called Middle-Earth, such as the Istari, could indeed fall prey to the power of the evil ring that, according to Gandalf, was a powerful device of black magic, unto which the Dark Lord Sauron had poured his malice, greed and dark will to rule above all of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth.

"This Saruman, he seems quite dangerous…" The Jedi Master started to ask, but was cut short by the old wizard.

"Everything in its due time, esteemed friend." Said Gandalf as he slowly got up from the couch. "When the right time comes, I shall tell you all about Saruman the White; the former leader of the Council of the Wise, as well as many other things you might wish to know."

Obi-Wan just nodded as Gandalf looked away, seemingly lost deep in thought. Half the day had passed in the most peaceful and serene manner, as both men talked and now the Istar had decided to conclude his side of the story by telling Obi-Wan about Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle and the Hobbit responsible for finding the ring in the first place, who at that precise moment was in Frodo's room.

"I have to admit that without your help and Aragorn's, the Hobbits would have never made it this far." Said Gandalf, who had already told Obi-Wan the story of Aragorn son of Arathorn, the Ranger known as Strider and rightful heir to the Kingdom of Men. "I cannot possibly thank you enough, Master Obi-Wan."

"Well, somehow I feel you'd done exactly the same thing if you found yourself in the Galaxy, forced to fight in the Clone Wars." Replied Obi-Wan with a smile. "You would have made an outstanding Jedi Knight, Gandalf!"

Gandalf laughed softly, briefly forgetting all about his shadowy thoughts about the treachery of the mysterious Saruman, then he turned and walked slowly towards the door of the pleasant terrace. Obi-Wan followed suit and both men headed back inside the House of Elrond. As they did, Gandalf paused suddenly and placed his right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking deeply into the Jedi Master's eyes.

"The power of good and evil are at work in every single corner of the infinite Universe." Said the old Istar in all seriousness. "Even beyond all sense of comprehension and destiny is present as well. It is clear to me, Master Obi-Wan, that yours lies not here, on the Middle-Earth. Yet, for some reason I cannot even begin to comprehend, you are here, amongst us. Nonetheless, you have already done that which Gildor asked of you. Perhaps now you will seek another path? For I'm afraid it is beyond my power, or Elrond's to aid you."

"Well, now that you've put it so frankly," replied Obi-Wan, instinctively stroking his beard. "You've just said it Gandalf: I am here, for some strange reason neither one of us can understand. You tell me all about a war that is just about to begin and mention how powerful lords and warriors might fall prey to the power of the ring. You've also told me all about a prophecy that involves some kind of 'Chosen one'. The truth is that my surroundings might've changed, but…the situation remains basically the same."

"However," Said Gandalf, choosing his words carefully. "You have told me all about Anakin Skywalker, your former apprentice. You tell me he seems unable to face his destiny with the courage and commitment necessary to fulfill it. But I have no misgivings about Aragorn, for I know he will fulfill his own destiny someday!"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply at the mention of his former apprentice and best friend, but had to admit that Gandalf was right.

"Anakin's headstrong and impulsive." Confessed the Jedi Master with sadness. "His insecurity and disobedience have been something extremely painful for the Jedi Council and…for me personally. Aragorn seems to carry a similar burden and I can tell Lord Elrond and you have done a much better job at guiding him than I did with Anakin. I truly hope he doesn't hesitate come the time for him to fulfill his destiny."

"If I may be frank with you yet again, Master Obi-Wan," said Gandalf with great sympathy. "Do not be so hard on yourself, for you might have done your best to teach the boy, although you cannot choose for him. Great and powerful lords have yielded to the power of the One Ring, not just mere youngsters who have just begun to fully grasp their destiny. Alas! Many more shall fall, sadly enough, ere it is all said and done, now that the Ring of Power has come forth. This you shall see for yourself, friend, should you decide to remain with us and attend the great Council of the Lord Elrond tomorrow…"

"I will." Said Obi-Wan simply. "The Galaxy has been thrown into a deep pit of darkness. I, myself, was betrayed by my troops as I've already told you Gandalf, and now I've no doubt in my mind that the Dark Lord of the Sith is behind it all. As a Jedi, I am sworn to defend peace and justice, regardless of where I might be. So, now I may not be able to continue to fight against the Sith, but I will continue to fight against the power of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Very well, my dear friend!" Exclaimed Gandalf, clearly pleased with Obi-Wan's answer as both men saw now Elrond approaching them. "So, you have made your choice and your help is most welcome. Now, we shall wait and see what tidings are brought before us in the Council of Elrond. Tidings which may also help you clear some of the doubts that still linger in your heart."

The moment Elrond joined the two men, the Lord of Rivendell smiled gently in Obi-Wan's way, sending a telepathic message of appreciation, not very different to the one Gandalf had just voiced.

"Our dear Frodo has asked for you, Master Kenobi." Informed Elrond. "I believe he wishes to have a word with you."

Gandalf excused himself and left for the vast archives of Elrond's library, as Obi-Wan nodded to Elrond, following the remarkable Lord of Rivendell across the wide halls of his dwelling, until they reached Frodo's room. The moment Obi-Wan entered the Hobbit's room, the Jedi Master's mouth curved into a smile as he saw how the color had returned to Frodo's face.

"Hullo, Obi-Wan!" Greeted a high-spirited Frodo, smiling back at his visitor. "This place is marvelous! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes indeed, Frodo." Replied the Jedi Master softly. "A peaceful and serene place, the likes of which I have not encountered often throughout a lifetime of constant travel."

Frodo nodded and then a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. He shifted his weight and grimaced slightly as his wounded shoulder sent a shiver of pain to his brain. Obi-Wan frowned, able to sense the Hobbit's pain through the bond he had already forged with Frodo through the Force.

"So, you've finally met Gandalf?" Asked the Hobbit with unabashed curiosity and interest, quickly recovering from the brief flash of pain. "Oh, how I wish I could've been there! The wonderful stories the two of you must've shared!"

Obi-Wan just nodded, chuckling softly.

"I am so relieved to have learned nothing bad happened to Gandalf!" Exclaimed a wide-eyed Frodo, a cloud of worry flashing swiftly across his face. "Although…I still can't understand why he was late in meeting us at Bree…"

"All in its due time, my friend." Replied Obi-Wan patiently. "I'm sure Gandalf himself will tell us what happened, tomorrow, during the council of Elrond."

Frodo just burst out in laughter and Obi-Wan stared intently at him, trying to figure out what was so funny about what he'd just said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Said Frodo animatedly. "Now, that's exactly the same thing Gandalf told me earlier this morning when we met! I was certain Gandalf and you were very much alike, Obi-Wan!"

"Yes, Frodo, we are." Responded Obi-Wan, grinning wickedly at the Hobbit. "Except I'm quite a bit younger, my beard and hair aren't quite as long or grey, and I certainly do not possess Gandalf's knowledge and wisdom!"

Both laughed at Obi-Wan's comment for awhile, then the Jed Master got up from the edge of the bed, where he had been seated and walked back to the door.

"You've had quite a day, my friend." Said Obi-Wan softly, ready to leave. "I think I should let you get some rest now, Frodo."

The Hobbit just nodded and waved good-bye to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master left the room and quietly headed back for the quarters Elrond had provided for him.

Once in his room, Obi-Wan couldn't help but think of the marvelous Room of a Thousand Fountains back in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, as the peace and serenity he felt in Rivendell seemed to soothe even the weariest spirit.

The Jedi Master sat cross-legged on the floor and closed his eyes, entering a deep meditation trance as the sun of the Middle-Earth began to go down into the West. During his meditation, Obi-Wan tried to sort out what the future held in store for him. He remembered the commitment he had made to Gandalf; the struggle to defeat Sauron had just begun and Obi-Wan truly felt that his being in the Middle-Earth meant it was his duty as a Jedi to take part in the upcoming conflict, just as he had fought for the Republic in the Clone Wars, until the moment of his unexpected and surprising journey across the Universe.

The question was, just what kind of role would he play?

He thought of Anakin and wondered how his former disciple would be at that precise moment. What would Anakin be doing? Where would he be, and most importantly, in what kind of condition? For Obi-Wan was well aware that Anakin was back at Coruscant the moment his troops had turned on him. He tried to reach out with his feelings and see if he could actually sense something through the deep bond he and Anakin shared.

Curiously, his mind's eye did take him back to the Galaxy indeed, but not to the present time, nor the future, but rather the past. In his mind, Obi-Wan saw the bearded, longhaired visage of Qui-Gon Jinn, his beloved, deceased master, as clearly as if the late Jedi was right there, standing quietly in front of him.

_Trust your instinct._ Whispered the voice of the vision from the past, passing by like a sudden gust of wind; that voice Obi-Wan had heard so many times before, advising him to do just that, back when he was still a young and inexperienced Padawan learner. _Trust the Force, my former Padawan._

"Qui-Gon?" Asked Obi-Wan suddenly. "Master?"

Yet, Qui-Gon's warm, reassuring, smiling face vanished and there was no response. A startled Obi-Wan opened his eyes suddenly, returning to the here and now, left to ponder…


	7. The Council of Elrond

**Disclaimer: **I don't have to keep repeating this every chapter, do I? Anyways, I don't own LOTR or SW and this is just for fun.

**A/N: **To all my readers, thank you very, very much for your reviews! Feedback is greatly appreciated, as well as any suggestions, so please keep reviewing!

**Additional note:** some of the dialogue in this chptr. will be different from the book and movie (FOTR), some will be the same. Hope you enjoy it!

**V I**

**The Council of Elrond**

The next morning, Obi-Wan attended the all-important council of Elrond. Gandalf greeted the Jedi Master and introduced him to Bilbo Baggins, who along with Frodo were the only Hobbits in attendance, since they both had been in possession of the Ring. Sam, Merry and Pippin had not been allowed to participate in the council, but the Jedi Master could sense their presence nearby, as they spied on the proceedings from afar.

Several chairs had been positioned in a circle around the back terrace of the House of Elrond. As Obi-Wan walked to his seat, he could see how diverse groups of humans, Elves and small, stout, thick-bearded creatures, barely taller than Hobbits, were gathering round the stone table located in the heart of the terrace; Dwarves, the Jedi Master would later come to find out. 

As all of the attendants began to take their places, Obi-Wan noticed quickly how several curious and suspicious looks were thrown his way. Without paying much attention to those curious glances, the Jedi Master took a deep breath and sat down on his chair, eagerly waiting for the council to begin. The imposing Lord of Rivendell stood from his chair and raised his arms, in order to appease the raucous crowd gathered round him.

"Friends of old, come from distant lands!" Elrond said with great solemnity, once the terrace was quiet. "I thank you for heeding my urgent call, for I have to inform you that the Shadow has risen again!"

The air became filled with murmurs of sudden shock and apprehension. Once the whispers ceased, Elrond resumed his speech.

"This threat concerns all of the Free Peoples of the Middle-Earth." Proceeded Elrond in all seriousness. "And it shall be during this Council that recent accounts of the utmost importance, unknown to most of you, shall be revealed."

Then, the Lord of Rivendell pointed in Gandalf's direction. The old wizard left his seat and walked to the center of the room, recounting the full story of Sauron and the forging of the Rings of Power. As he heard Gandalf's incredible tale, Obi-Wan was unable to believe his ears. Finally, as the old wizard was finishing telling his amazing story, he seemed to darken and grow taller; his voice became much deeper and somber than usual.

"One Ring to rule them all!" Roared the voice of the venerable Istar. "One Ring to find them and in the Darkness bind them!"

"No one had ever dared utter those words out loud in the Land of Imladris, Gandalf the Grey!" Muttered an alarmed Elrond as soon as Gandalf was done. After collecting his thoughts, the powerful Elf-lord turned his attention to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo complied. Slowly, the small Hobbit left his seat, extracting the silver chain that hung from his neck as he walked to the center of the room. Once there, he let the gold ring drop on the stone table and, once more, the place was filled with astonished and fearful murmurs.

"How do we know this is indeed the One Ring?" Said suddenly a tall and muscular human, springing from his seat and walking briskly to the center of the room.

"Do not doubt your eyes, Boromir son of Denethor," responded Gandalf somberly. "For this is the One Ring, forged by the Enemy in the fires of Mount Doom. But I beg of you to remain patient, for once this Council resumes, you shall know the truth beyond any shadow of doubt."

The tall and arrogant son of the Steward of Gondor took a deep breath, making a visible effort to keep his curiosity under control, though he failed miserably, his strong temper getting the best of him yet again.

"If this is truly the One Ring, then it is a gift!" Exclaimed an excited Boromir. "It is a gift for all of the enemies of Mordor! Why should we fear to use it against the Enemy? For years, Denethor, my father the wise Steward of Gondor, has fought valiantly and tirelessly against the Shadow. It is by the blood of _our_ people that you remain safe and free! I beg of you, O great lords of the Middle-Earth, to grant Gondor the power we need to destroy our foul Enemy once and for all!"

"The Ring of Power only obeys the will of its Master." Replied a serene Aragorn. "None of us can wield It. It must be destroyed."

Boromir turned slowly to face the brave Ranger who had just spoken.

"And what does a mere Ranger from the North know about such things?" The man from Gondor asked, not even trying to hide his dislike for Aragorn's kind in the very least.

A furious Gandalf took a deep breath, about to lash out at the arrogant and disrespectful Boromir, when a tall, lean and handsome Elf sprang up from his chair, staring defiantly at the son of the Steward of Gondor.

"_This_ is no mere Ranger!" Cried out the indignant Elf, pointing at Aragorn. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Repeated an amazed Boromir, his jaw dropping in shock as he studied the face of the veteran Ranger more carefully. "So…this is Isildur's Heir?"

"Please sit down, Legolas." Aragorn said softly to the infuriated Elf who had come forth in his defense.

"Yes, he is Isildur's Heir indeed." Insisted the Elf called Legolas with unbridled pride. "Heir to the throne of Gondor!"

The young and arrogant Boromir just smiled mockingly and chuckled softly as he walked slowly back to his seat.

"Gondor has no King." Said Boromir finally. "Gondor _needs_ no King!"

"Enough!" Yelled Elrond suddenly, sending a disapproving look Boromir's way. "Need I remind all of you that we have gathered here to discuss just how we can vanquish the Enemy? Need I remind you all that it is the Lord of Mordor who is such Enemy? This bickering shall only do the Shadow's work for Him and then all will be lost!"

The strength in Elrond's words was such that the whole room went immediately silent. Steadying his breath, Elrond began to tell the story of Isildur and Sauron's defeat, almost four thousand years earlier.

_Yet one more victim of the power of the Dark Side._ Thought Obi-Wan somberly as soon as he heard how Isildur had decided to keep the Ring in his power, instead of destroying it, just as Elrond had begged for him to do.

It was then Obi-Wan noticed that Aragorn was looking his way, grinning softly and pointing in the direction of the hilt that hung from his belt: Narsil; Elendil's sword, the blade responsible for cutting the Ring off of Sauron's huge black hand.

At this point, Elrond motioned for Gandalf to continue. The revered wizard told the story of the Ring after It had betrayed Isildur to his death and how a small, hobbit-like creature known simply as Gollum had found it and kept it for an unreal amount of time. At this point, Gandalf turned to old Bilbo, asking for Frodo's uncle to explain just how he had come across Gollum and in possession of the Ring of Power.

Obi-Wan listened intently to every part of the story, finally being able to put it all together. When Bilbo had finished with his part of the tale, Gandalf began to tell the full story of the Council of the Wise ­–which Obi-Wan found eerily similar to the Jedi Council– and then, the wizard in grey proceeded to reveal the painful betrayal of Saruman the White, the former leader of the Istari Order and the Council of the Wise.

The more he learned about the Middle-Earth, the more Obi-Wan became convinced that it was not that different from the Known Galaxy. But it was the story of Saruman, as told by Gandalf, that made Obi-Wan shudder as he couldn't help but think of the similarities between the treacherous and mysterious white wizard and Count Dooku. In his heart, Obi-Wan became thoroughly convinced that Saruman and Dooku had much more in common than met the eye.

It was then that Elrond's voice brought the Jedi Master out of his reverie.

"Now, my friends, I would like to introduce you to an unexpected friend." Announced the Lord of Rivendell signaling in Obi-Wan's direction. "A Man who fell from beyond the Stars, who has provided invaluable protection to our dear Hobbits, ever since they left their beloved Shire. A powerful ally, indeed, who is part of an Order of Knights that help protect peace and justice in his homeland, far away: Jedâi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Greetings." Saluted Obi-Wan, rising slowly from his seat and bowing in Elrond's direction. "I know that my presence here will be quite strange to most of you. It is quite surprising to myself. I have come from a world far, far away and…"

"Excuse me!" Boromir interrupted suddenly. "The Enemy has used trickery and deception against us many times in the past. How do we know that this creature…this Man who stands before us now is no spy of Mordor?"

"My dear Boromir, you can rest assured that Master Kenobi is no spy of the Enemy." Stated Gandalf simply. "For without his unexpected and most valuable aid, the One Ring would be back in the hand of Its Master as we speak."

"Master Kenobi's affinity with the Eldar and the Noldor is quite extraordinary." Added Elrond in a no-nonsense tone. "I have looked deep into his heart and have found no malice there. For it is not possible neither for him nor for the Elves, to hide our true nature from each other."

Saying this, Elrond turned his attention to Obi-Wan, motioning for him to continue.

"As I was saying," proceeded the Jedi Master. "I have come from beyond the stars and, as the Lord Elrond himself has already told you, I belong to an Order of Knights dedicated to keeping the peace and order in my…homeland. War, not very different to the one staring you right in the eye as we speak, has ravaged my place of origin…"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to tell his story, from the moment he had been found by Gildor and his brethren to the present moment.

"There is still the matter of the Ring." Said an unconvinced Boromir as soon as Obi-Wan had finished telling his incredible tale. "It cannot be used against the Enemy for It can corrupt the heart of any Man or so I have heard said here. Then, what kind of effect would it produce on a Man who has come from such a distant land?"

"If you refer to me, Boromir," Replied Obi-Wan stating the obvious. "I am a Jedi Knight and Jedi don't need to use any material object if we are to yield to the power of darkness for personal gain. I have had to fight against the temptations of the Dark Side of the Force my entire life, even if you can't quite understand what this means. Rest assured that if I were to fall to the Dark Side I wouldn't need the power of the ring to rule one single world, but I could rule over thousands of worlds."

"His heart has spoken to me!" Exclaimed Elrond solemnly. "The Shadows, I imagine, is what Master Kenobi refers to as the Dark Side. Nonetheless, I must insist, I have looked deep into his heart and have found no evil lurking there."

The sudden appearance of this mysterious human who claimed to have come from beyond the stars sent the crowd into yet another frenzy. Whispers got louder, as every attendant seemed to debate whether the Jedi Master was telling the truth or if he had a hidden agenda, just as Boromir seemed to suggest. The discussion went up, suddenly becoming a heated argument. Elrond and Gandalf stood from their seats and unsuccessfully tried to reestablish order.

"If this truly is the One Ring…" Yelled suddenly the booming voice of a stout Dwarf who sprang up from his chair and walked briskly towards the stone table where the gold ring still lied. "We must destroy it then! What are we waiting for!"

"Gimli, don't!" Yelled an alarmed Gandalf as the small, bearded humanoid lifted his heavy and sharp axe over his helmeted head.

Nevertheless, the Dwarf called Gimli paid no heed to the wizard's warning. Without second thoughts, the stout humanoid let his axe fall on the ring with all of his considerable strength. A thunderous and booming sound shook the terrace violently, as sparks flew in the air. The Dwarf fell flat on his back, his axe broken into a million pieces. But the ring on the other hand, as an amazed Obi-Wan could clearly see, was undamaged…not even a minor dent or crack could be seen in the perfectly round, golden jewel.

"The Ring of Power cannot be destroyed by any means we may posses, Gimli son of Glóin." Said Elrond to the humiliated Dwarf, who crawled back to his chair. "There is but one chance to destroy It. The Ring has to be carried back to Mordor and cast deep into the fires from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The terrace went silent at once.

_Maybe you can't destroy the blasted thing with the primitive means you posses_...thought Obi-Wan grimly, _but…how about a lightsaber?_

Unfortunately for the Jedi Master, there was no way to test his theory at that moment.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Said a weary Boromir. "Its Black Gate is defended by creatures fouler than Orcs…even the air you breathe is a poisonous fume in that accursed land!"

The silence that filled the terrace told Obi-Wan all that he needed to know.

"And then, there is the Eye…" continued the man from Gondor. "An evil Wheel of Fire that sees it all and never sleeps. Not with ten thousand men could you do this…it is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing the Lord Elrond has said?" Asked Legolas, once again looking defiantly at Boromir. "It is the only way!"

Once again, whispers and murmurs filled the terrace and began to go in crescendo, as Obi-Wan remained calmly seated, stroking his beard, lost deep in thought.

_If only Grievous' star fighter were in good conditions. Nothing simpler than setting course for the land of Mordor and just dump the blasted ring into the volcano!_

"I will do it!" Yelled a small voice suddenly, bringing Obi-Wan back to the present time. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!"

The Jedi Master shuddered as he looked down to see Frodo standing in the middle of the powerful lords who had gathered round the stone table in the center of the room.

"Though…I do not know the way." Stuttered Frodo timidly, looking all around him.

Gandalf smiled weakly as he turned to face the valiant Hobbit, placing both hands on Frodo's shoulders in a fatherly and understanding gesture.

"I shall help you carry this burden, Frodo Baggins," said the venerable Istar. "For as long as it is yours to carry."

Aragorn jumped up from his seat and approached Frodo decidedly, kneeling before the small humanoid.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Promised the Ranger solemnly, drawing his long sword as he spoke, placing it before the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And my bow!" Yelled Legolas from afar, approaching Frodo and Aragorn.

"And my axe!" Added the determined Dwarf called Gimli.

"You carry the fate of us all with you, little one." Murmured Boromir softly, walking towards Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor shall see it done."

A speechless Frodo looked all around him and finally, his eyes rested on a smiling, bearded Jedi Master.

"You know my answer already, Frodo." Said Obi-Wan, smiling gently at his small friend. "The question is: when do we leave?"

"Very well," exclaimed Elrond firmly. "Then it has been decided!"

"Hey!" Yelled a small, indignant voice from the distance. "Wait just a minute! Mr. Frodo ain't going anywhere without me!"

"And we're coming too!" Added two more little voices, as Sam, Merry and Pippin came out of their hiding place and rushed to where the group had gathered.

A startled Elrond tried to look indignant, but found it impossible to hide a smile as the three Hobbits stood firmly before him with their arms crossed across their tiny chests.

"No, indeed!" Said the mighty Lord of Rivendell finally. "You shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him even when he's been summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

"You need people of intelligence for this sort of…thing!" Added Pippin proudly as a smiling Obi-Wan joined the rest of the company.

"It is settled then." Announced Elrond. "Ten companions to mirror the Enemy and his Nine foul servants. Henceforth, you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"A nice pickle we've landed ourselves in, Mr. Frodo!" Murmured Sam quietly, apparently just beginning to understand the quest he was about to take part in.


	8. The Ring Goes South

**Disclaimer: **I'm a "citizen" of the Star Wars Universe and I have a "passport" to the Middle-Earth, but J.R.R. Tolkien and George Lucas are the rulers of these two worlds.

**– / –**

**To Kyer and Kavek:** Thank you very much for your reviews and critique. I have taken it into consideration and I hope you will notice how that's helped me polish my writing in following chptrs.

**Kyer**: I understand where you're coming from, regarding Obi-Wan. The idea of him being in shock at seeing Hobbits and/or Elves is not 'cause they were alien to him, but actually 'cause he couldn't remember knowing of such creatures before. He will blend in and become useful to the Quest, I promise! ;-p

**Mr. Larry Ninis: **Thanks! The thought occurred to me one day when I was watching FOTR on DVD. I started wondering what would happen if a Jedi Knight suddenly appeared and became part of the Fellowship. From that point on, I just had to figure out how to develop this. As far as Obi-Wan repairing his lightsaber? Well, maybe he will or maybe he'll just have to adjust to using a metal sword. Either way, you'll just have to be patient and find out later! ;-D

Now, back to the story...

**V I I**

**The Ring Goes South**

Obi-Wan took advantage of the few days given to the newly formed Fellowship of the Ring, before they set off on their perilous quest, to learn as much as he could about the wondrous Middle-Earth. The Jedi Master found Elrond's library fascinating. It reminded him of the vast Archives back at the Jedi Temple, even if the information gathered here was written on paper rather than saved into computers or holos.

Merry and Pippin –who didn't really paid much attention– spent most of their time with Obi-Wan, as the Jedi Master studied maps of the Middle-Earth, finding out that this was just a region of a planet called Eä or Arda in the Elvish tongues. Finally, Obi-Wan located Mordor, the land of the Enemy. The mission wasn't going to be easy. Not by a long shot. Infiltrating a small group definitely sounded much better than declaring open war on the Dark Lord, but Obi-Wan had his doubts about the overall plan. He was certainly no stranger to undercover missions, having infiltrated dangerous places such as the droid foundries in Geonosis or Grievous' lair in Utapau and he knew Strider and Gandalf would do extremely well, but he wasn't so sure about the rest of the Company.

Rivendell was simply amazing. The Force seemed to flow easily around the Elves and everything related to them, so once he was done with his research, Obi-Wan decided to take a quiet stroll down the gardens of the House of Elrond, in order to clear his mind. He felt Aragorn's presence somewhere nearby and he noticed the great apprehension that had taken hold of the valiant Ranger.

The Jedi Master finally came across Aragorn, who walked in silence holding hands with the beautiful Elven maiden that Obi-Wan knew now as Arwen Undómiel, Elrond's daughter. The beautiful maiden walked right next to Aragorn, trying to comfort his troubled spirit, sending warm feelings of love and assurance to the Ranger that Obi-Wan could clearly sense through the Force. As they noticed the Jedi Master, Aragorn and Arwen smiled warmly at him.

"Destiny calls upon us now, my friend." Muttered Aragorn softly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have been summoned by the Lord Elrond."

The Ranger took Arwen's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Then he bowed in Obi-Wan's direction and left as the Jedi Master resumed his stroll, walking now in the company of Elrond's fair daughter.

"Aragorn has gone to receive the symbol of his destiny." Arwen explained in a sweet, soft whisper. "Narsil; the broken blade that has been forged anew. I can see what this means to you, for I have seen it in your thoughts. Alas! Do not despair, for your weapon can be repaired as well."

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, startled by Arwen's comment. A weak, sad smile curved the Jedi Master's lips.

"I'm afraid repairing my lightsaber won't be as easy, milady." Replied Obi-Wan. "Though it is far more than a weapon. It is a symbol for me as well."

"A sword of Light and Fire or so I have heard." Said Arwen, nodding and smiling softy as they walked towards the entrance to Elrond's dwellings. "A weapon worthy of a noble and valiant knight. But I must insist: do not give up all hope, for not everything that you see here is as different to your homeland as you might believe, dearest friend from beyond the Stars."

Saying this, Arwen bowed reverently to Obi-Wan and graciously glided away from the confused Jedi Master, disappearing into the wide halls of the House of Elrond. Obi-Wan returned the bow and took off in the opposite direction. Soon the Jedi Master encountered Gandalf, who had apparently been looking for him.

"Ah, here you are Master Kenobi!" Said Gandalf rather hastily. "Everything is ready for our parting. Elrond has second thoughts about allowing Sam, Merry and Pippin to join us in the quest. Still, I know it would be just impossible to keep them away from Frodo. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm sure the journey will be anything but easy." Replied Obi-Wan, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But I think it's far more important for Frodo to count with friends that will remain loyal to him when the going gets tough, rather than counting with a powerful army that might turn on him. Unfortunately, you know what I'm talking about, Gandalf."

"Indeed." Said a thoughtful Gandalf. "Tell me, have you had enough time to clear your mind?"

"Yes, I have, actually…" Obi-Wan was saying as both men walked slowly towards a small group gathered in one of the main rooms of the House of Elrond.

As they arrived, the Jedi Master observed that Elrond and Aragorn where standing with an Elven smith who carried a soft, silken, purple pillow in his arms. On the pillow, a long, bright silver sword rested quietly.

"I believe I should take my leave now." Announced Obi-Wan, beginning to walk away from the room. "This is an intimate moment that I don't wish to interrupt."

"_Stay, please!_" Said Elrond telepathically. "_Did you not hear Arwen my daughter? This moment is most important for Aragorn. So shall it be for you in time, Master Kenobi._"

Obi-Wan just nodded and stayed in place as Elrond walked forward, taking the sword in his hands and muttering some reverent words in Elvish. Then, the Lord of Rivendell grabbed the hilt of the renewed blade and offered it to Aragorn, who took it with a bow, kissing the tip of the sharp blade softly.

"You shall be known as Andúril." Exclaimed the heir to the throne of Men solemnly. "Flame of the West!"

As Aragorn placed the sword around his waist, Obi-Wan pondered on Elrond's and Arwen's words. He knew the meaning of wisdom, though he was aware that he was far from being as wise as masters Yoda or Mace Windu. Nevertheless, the Jedi Master could not comprehend why the Elves of Rivendell kept comparing the symbolical meaning of Aragorn's sword with his damaged lightsaber. Narsil, now renamed Andúril was a metal blade, easy to repair, but a laser sword? Obi-Wan couldn't begin to imagine just what kind of mysterious 'magical' powers could help him repair his broken sword.

The simple but meaningful ceremony was over. Obi-Wan and Aragorn bid farewell to their host and followed Gandalf to the main entrance of the House of Elrond. There, they were reunited with Boromir, Gimli and Legolas, who were making their last arrangements and packing their things before leaving. After saying good-bye to old Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbits ran down the halls and quickly joined the rest of the Company.

"Very well, my friends!" Said Gandalf with a serious look on his face, once the Company was ready to leave. Sam stopped putting his stuff on Bill's back, looking intently at the old wizard. "Here we are, about to set upon a journey from which none of us are certain to return! You have heard the words of Lord Elrond: If any of you have decided to stay behind, then speak up now before we leave, for it shall be too late to turn around then!"

Nobody said a word.

"I can see that you have already made up your minds." Murmured Gandalf studying each face intently, "Good. Now, remember, none are bound to remain with the Company until we have reached our goal. Soon, it will be time to decide which path shall each one of us follow."

Again, total silence. Only Boromir seemed to stir; it was no secret that the man from Gondor really wanted to return to his land to fight the powerful armies of Mordor. As soon as Sam was finished with his packing, the Company began its slow, reluctant march, leaving the Elven realm of Rivendell behind.

"Rope!" Cried out Sam suddenly. "I knew I had forgotten something! How many times did you say to yourself _'Samwise Gamgee, don't you forget packing some rope, for you're certainly going to need it, you fool?_"

"Nobody's perfect, Sam." Observed Obi-Wan softly, as he himself checked on the accessories he carried around his recently washed robes. "I have some rope myself, should the need arise for it."

After marching through the wilderness for a few hours, Obi-Wan remembered the maps he had studied in Elrond's library and deduced the Company was headed for the sierra known as the Misty Mountains. Again, the Jedi Master realized how intense the Force seemed to be in the Middle-Earth. He could sense all of his surroundings with astounding clarity. He even seemed to perceive sentience in some of that wondrous planet's plants and animals. But he made a mental note, since not every presence the Jedi Master felt was benign.

As the day was growing late, Gandalf, the undisputed leader and guide of the Company, decided that they should get some food and rest.

The Company set up camp upon a small, rocky hill that provided them with an excellent view of their surroundings. Sam unpacked his beloved pottery and began cooking. Merry and Pippin practiced their combat skills with the help of an amused Boromir, while the rest of the group sat around the camp, each lost in his own thoughts. Obi-Wan stood up and walked to the center of the camp, where Gandalf and Aragorn were going over the situation.

"...No, I would not like to go through Moria..." Gandalf was saying to Aragorn as Obi-Wan approached them.

"Neither would I, Gandalf." Replied the experienced Ranger. "Nevertheless, I suggest we take it into consideration, in case we have no other choice."

"Well, if someone asked for my opinion, which they're not," Said Gimli the Dwarf indignantly. "I would say that Moria is a most excellent choice. Balin, my cousin is the Lord of Moria and I am quite certain he would give us a royal welcome!"

"You have heard Aragorn." Said Gandalf in a tone that admitted no reply. "We shall not go through Moria lest we have no other choice, Gimli son of Glóin!"

"I don't know which road to take," added Obi-Wan, unconsciously stroking his beard. "I'm not familiar with the Middle-Earth, but judging from what I read back at Elrond's library the Gap of Rohan sounds like a good option to me."

"Rohan is friends and allies of Gondor." Said Boromir suddenly, supporting Obi-Wan's idea. "The Gap of Rohan is definitely the way we should head."

"Have you heard nothing I said about Saruman in the Council of Elrond, Boromir son of Denethor?" Countered Gandalf. "I am not certain of how strong Saruman's hold is over the Riddermark. Alas! I fear that Théoden King is under his sway. I fear Rohan may have already fallen under the Shadow."

Boromir snorted, showing he was in complete disagreement with Gandalf's somber words. Soon, a heated argument broke out between the two mighty lords, who clearly stood opposite sides on the current political situation of the Kingdom of Rohan. Boromir insisted that Rohan would always remain loyal to Gondor, while Gandalf apparently couldn't stress enough how he had personally witnessed the way King Théoden had declined recently, having fallen prey of Saruman's evil spells. Either way, it became clear to Obi-Wan that his suggestion was not the best choice by far.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master leapt to his feet.

"Something's coming…" Said Obi-Wan quietly.

Hearing the Jedi Master's warning, Legolas stood up from the rock where he was seated and fixed his gaze upon the distant horizon. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and followed the Elf's eyes, spotting a dark cloud that seemed to be approaching faster than it was natural.

"Ah…it's nothing!" Grunted Gimli's deep, coarse voice as the Dwarf tried to focus and distinguish the black spot that clouded the blue sky. "Just a wisp of cloud, that's all."

"It is moving fast then…" Observed an alarmed Boromir. "And not with the wind!"

"That is no cloud!" Said Obi-Wan, sensing a growing sensation of fear in his mind. "That's something alive!"

"Crébain from Dunland!" Cried a wide-eyed Legolas. "Find cover! Quick!"

The Company quickly hit the ground and crawled on their hands and knees, hiding under thick bushes and rocks. And just in time too, for countless of black, ominous-looking, winged creatures came down on the camp, searching, seeking, bent on finding their prey. After a few tense seconds, Obi-Wan sensed how the Mynock-like creatures had flown away and came out of his hiding spot, looking all around.

Nothing. The flying creatures or _Crébain_ were gone.

"We're safe now." The Jedi Master informed the rest of his companions. "I sense no danger anymore."

One by one, each member of the Company came out from their hideouts and started looking around wildly.

"Spies of Saruman!" Spat out Gandalf with disgust. "Or worse yet, spies of the Dark Lord himself. The Pass to the South is being watched."

"We have no choice, Gandalf." Insisted Gimli vehemently. "We must head for Moria!"

"No Gimli!" Snapped the Istar, turning around to face the stubborn Dwarf. It was clear the name 'Moria' frightened the old wizard visibly. "Not yet. First, we must attempt the Red horn Gate through the Misty Mountains."

Nobody dared arguing with the leader of the Company and Obi-Wan realized this option would not be the easiest either.

The Company headed for an imposing, gargantuan mountain called Caradhras. Since they had left Rivendell early in the region's winter season, the Misty Mountains were covered in thick, white snow and a slow, steady drizzle kept falling on them. The Jedi Master wrapped the cloak he had been given in Rivendell around his body as they all climbed on the steep, slippery and snowy road that would lead them to the top of Caradhras.

Suddenly, Frodo slipped, fell and rolled back down. An attentive Aragorn caught the Hobbit and helped him back up. As soon as he was up on his feet Frodo began to desperately feel his chest through his thick, wet clothes; the chain with the ring was gone!

Obi-Wan immediately turned and looked at Boromir; The warrior from Gondor leaned down, picked up the fallen chain and stared intently at the gold ring, unable to keep his eyes off it.

"Isn't it strange?" Asked Boromir as if hypnotized, his eyes caressing the round, gold jewel that he held in front of his face softly, like a passionate lover. "That we shall have such fear and doubt over so small a thing?"

"Boromir!" Ordered Aragorn, keeping his arms wrapped tight around Frodo like a protective father. "Give the Ring back to Frodo!"

The muscular warrior from Gondor hesitated for a moment as Obi-Wan approached him slowly and cautiously. The Jedi Master kept walking towards Boromir and as he did, he noticed that this man's mind was almost as strong as Aragorn; it would be impossible to know his true intentions through the Force.

"Don't judge anyone or anything on size alone, Boromir." Warned Obi-Wan, eyeing the proud warrior cautiously. "This ring is not evil on its own. Its evil resides in the mind of those it consumes and enslaves."

"Of course!" Cried out Boromir, waking from his daydream. "I care not!"

Saying this, the son of the Steward of Gondor walked nonchalantly in the direction of Frodo and Aragorn, offering the ring to the Hobbit, who snatched up the chain and quickly put it back under his coat and scarf.

"Hehehe…" Chuckled Boromir. He stroked Frodo's curly brown hair in a condescending manner and walked away, never noticing Aragorn's firm grip on the hilt of Andúril.

As he started climbing back up, Boromir spared a brief and zealous glance Obi-Wan's way. From that moment on, Obi-Wan just knew that no matter what his true intentions were, Boromir could very well end up destroying them all.

Climbing the mountain turned out to be much more difficult than anyone could've suspected. The light drizzle became a snowstorm and every step the Company took seemed much harder than the last. Through the Force, Obi-Wan knew this was not just nature itself working against them, but some very powerful and evil will, bent on stopping the Fellowship.

The Company reached a very steep and narrow curve and that was when the steady snow became a furious blizzard. Black clouds swirled overhead and booming thunder shook the slippery, rocky ground. Again, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and once more he sensed the same evil presence, though this time it was clear he wasn't the only one to notice this foul play.

"I hear a foul voice in the air!" Warned Legolas at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over the mayhem.

"It's Saruman!" Replied an infuriated Gandalf over the deafening winds. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"

Acting on instinct alone, Obi-Wan threw both hands up in the air, summoning his Force powers to try and to stop the inevitable. A blinding lightning hit the top of the mountain, sending a furious avalanche down on the Company. For an instant, the Jedi Master was able to slow the thunderous snowball, but just for an instant. Nevertheless, this might have saved his and his companions' lives.

"Take cover!" Shouted the Jedi Master as each of his companions pressed their backs against the rock-solid wall of the mountain, huddling close together.

As he was yelling, Obi-Wan grabbed Merry and held the small humanoid between his arms, the snow plummeting on top of the Company and burying them deep under its weight. A few, tense minutes went by and the storm appeared to recede. Gasping for air and fighting the claustrophobia that tried to possess him, Obi-Wan began to desperately scratch his way up, trying to get out of his snowy grave, wondering if they would indeed be able to climb out of the snow. The Jedi Master made an enormous effort to relax and concentrate, letting the Force flow through him, guiding his arms and finding the strength they needed.

Finally, Obi-Wan's head emerged on the surface suddenly, taking a deep breath and reaching down to pull a choking Merry from out of the snow. Around him, the heads of Aragorn and Boromir popped up and soon the rest of the Company had climbed their ways out of the heavy, chilling snow.

"The arm of the Enemy has grown long indeed." Murmured Gandalf ominously as soon as he had made certain that everyone was all right. "The Redhorn Gate is closed to us. We will have to seek yet another road."

"I must insist," said Boromir. "We should make for the Gap of Rohan. Then we shall reach Minas Tirith, my city. We will be safe there!"

"We have already discussed that." Replied a determined Aragorn. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard. It is too dangerous."

"Enough! Enough!" Gimli cried out, his thick, long beard covered in white snow. "We must go through Moria, Gandalf!"

The weary look reflected in the old wizard's face became one of deep concern as he mulled over the Dwarf's suggestion and, for the first time since Obi-Wan had met him, Gandalf seemed to hesitate. Slowly, the grey-bearded wizard turned to look at Frodo.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Said the Istar finally.

Frodo gasped and remained quiet, unsure, undecided. Needless to say, the situation had already gotten out of hand. The Hobbit turned and looked at the long, reddened, trembling and weary faces of his companions.

"We shall go through the mines." Decided the Hobbit.

Defeated by the mountain called Caradhras, the Company started the long way back. Obi-Wan sighed deeply and fervently wished for his lightsaber to be working again.


	9. A Journey In The Dark

** Disclaimer: **Same old story, same old characters...A few new twists and turns and I still don't own LOTR or SW.

**V I I I**

**A Journey In The Dark**

The day was drawing to an end and cold stars were glinting in the sky, high above the sunset, when the Company, with all the speed they could, climbed down from Caradhras and reached the side of a lake. A dark and murky lagoon, would seem the best way to describe it, as Obi-Wan thought darkly, feeling a shiver running down his spine the moment he laid eyes on the impenetrable, dark waters.

"Well, here we are at last!" Said Gandalf triumphantly. "At the West-door of Moria, built by the mighty Elf-lords for the Dwarves. Those were happier days, when folk of different races used to be friends...even Elves and Dwarves."

Still, the Company saw no sign of any gate or door, only a high wall of solid rock that stood in front of them, about three or four meters away from the murky lake.

"Well, here we are already," repeated Merry. "But, where are the doors? I can see no sign of them."

"Dwarf-doors are not meant to be seen when shut." Said Gimli. "They are invisible and their own masters cannot see them or open them if the secret is forgotten."

Gandalf ignored his chattering companions and walked forward to the wall. The Istar looked up to the moon and passed his right hand to and fro right between the shadow of the nearby trees and the space where the moonlight reflected.

"Look!" Said Gandalf loudly. "Can you see anything now?"

Obi-Wan could barely believe his eyes, as a shimmering, pale silver light began to shine on the stone. Slowly, the figures of an Elven tree and a star appeared on the rock as if a holoprojector had been activated from somewhere deep inside the mines.

"_Ithildin_," muttered Gandalf under his breath. "Mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"What does the writing say?" Asked Frodo, fixing his eyes on some brilliant, silver runes that had appeared at the bottom of the rock. "I thought I knew the Elf-letters, but I can't read this…"

"They do not say anything of importance to us." Replied Gandalf dismissively. "They say only: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter."

"What does it mean 'speak friend, and enter'?" Asked Merry.

"That is simple enough," said the Istar matter-of-factly. "If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open, and we shall enter."

"But do _you _not know the word, Gandalf?" Asked Boromir in surprise.

"No!" Said the wizard, beginning to lose his temper.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Murmured Obi-Wan softly, watching the apparently calm waters of the murky lagoon. "Something's not right. There's something evil here…all around us…"

Legolas fixed his intelligent gaze on Obi-Wan's bearded visage and nodded slowly.

"Then what was the use of bringing us to this accursed spot?" Cried Boromir, glancing back with a shudder at the dark water.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed a great disturbance in the Force. The Jedi Master turned his gaze to the edge of the lagoon. There, he saw Pippin and Merry trying to defy boredom by shooting some pebbles into the water, watching them skid across the surface.

"Do not disturb the waters!" Scolded Aragorn somberly, the look of alarm in Obi-Wan's face clearly putting him on edge.

There was definitely something alive under the thick, murky waters. However, Obi-Wan decided to remain quiet so as not to cause a panic. Instead, the Jedi Master approached Gandalf, who clearly was not in the best of moods, frustration slowly mounting, as he could not find the right password.

"Gandalf," asked Obi-Wan politely, trying to remain calm but unable to turn his gaze from the lagoon. "Could you please let me try opening these doors?"

"Of course!" Replied the old wizard gently but growing more impatient by the minute. "I know you have great powers, Master Obi-Wan, and we shall all contribute to this quest as best we can."

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and stepped right in front of the stone doors. The Jedi Master closed his eyes, raised his right hand, pointed it in the direction of the gates of Moria, and concentrated deeply. Slowly, a creaking sound was heard as the heavy, large rocky gates began to yield. The Company immediately turned its attention to the doors and their jaws dropped, as they heard the creaking, screeching sound grow, the gates becoming wide open.

"I-I just can't believe my eyes!!!" Cried a wide-eyed Gimli. "Without the correct password there is just no way that anyone could have opened the doors…not even the lords of Moria themselves!"

"Yes well," replied Obi-Wan, motioning for his companions to walk into the mines. The sooner they were inside, the better. "I think we could continue this discussion once we're inside the mines."

Everyone began to walk into the dark, damp mines but Sam, who didn't want to leave his loyal pony, Bill, behind, hesitated. Aragorn walked towards the small, kindhearted Hobbit and smiled sympathetically at him.

"The mines are no place for a pony, Sam." Said the Heir of Isildur. "But do not worry, for I am certain Bill knows the way home."

Sam nodded reluctantly and spared one last, sad glance at Bill as he spanked the pony's behind, sending him on his way. Then both, Aragorn and Sam, walked right past a vigilant Obi-Wan and entered the mines.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Obi-Wan sensed that for, as lonely and abandoned as the mines of Moria looked, they seemed to be bustling with activity, though the presences the Jedi Master could feel through the Force were anything but benign. Gimli, on the other hand, couldn't hide his excitement and great optimism.

"Just wait till you see the great hospitality of the Dwarves, Master Elf!" Said the small, stout humanoid to Legolas with unabashed pride. "Why, it is what has made our race famous! Malt beer and red meat straight off the bone!"

"No." Said Obi-Wan quickly.

"What did you say?" Exclaimed Gimli, clearly offended by the Jedi Master's refusal. "How dare you decline the polite hospitality of a humble Dwarf, dear friend from beyond the Stars?"

"There are no Dwarves here." Countered Obi-Wan somberly. "Only death…"

"This is no mine!" Added a terrified Boromir, looking all around him nervously; he had just stepped over the rotten corpse of some very unfortunate Dwarf, murdered without mercy right before the gates. "It is a tomb! This is a mistake! We should have never come here!"

The sights and smell of death were all around the Company. Countless of corpses of Dwarves, horribly mutilated could be seen as far as the eye could reach. The Dark Side of the Force was strong in that dark, secluded place. Giving the matter no further thought, the Company turned around and rushed back for the doors.

"Wait!" Warned Obi-Wan, stopping dead on his tracks right under the gates, as he instinctively reached for his belt and drew Gloérach.

Alas, it was too late, for a gigantic tentacle that appeared suddenly from the murky waters of the lagoon reached out and seized Frodo. The Company found itself caught between the monster under the waters and the unseen dangers that waited for them inside the mines of Moria.

"Strider!" Sam yelled in desperation. "Obi-Wan, help!!!"

Aragorn, Boromir and Obi-Wan ran as fast as they could to the edge of the lagoon. The three men started slashing away at the enormous tentacle with their bright, sharp blades. The creature was monstrous indeed; some kind of giant mollusk that dwelt under the dark waters, provided with more than a dozen huge, sticky tentacles, and intent on devouring Frodo. The Hobbit's small, fragile frame was dancing vicariously straight over the monster's giant, gaping maw. Legolas joined the three humans, shooting arrows at the ferocious beast with astounding accuracy. Nevertheless, the creature barely flinched.

Finally, one of Obi-Wan's desperate slashes found its mark. The creature shrieked in pain and let go of Frodo; its tentacle severed by the lethal Elven sword. Aragorn took a few steps forward and caught Frodo in mid-air. Mad beyond belief, the vicious monster leapt out of the water and charged the Company. Obi-Wan was able to summon the Force, sending a huge and powerful wave in the direction of the monster, slowing it down as the rest of his companions rushed back into the mines at full speed.

"Obi-Wan, come!" Shouted Aragorn from under the threshold. "Quick!"

The monstrous and furious creature tried to grab hold of the Jedi Master, but Obi-Wan swiftly whirled around and was able to propel himself with the Force, falling flat on his face inside the dark mines. At that moment, the rocky ceiling began to tremble as the monster violently pushed the Gates into the mine with its mighty tentacles. Obi-Wan rolled on his back, barely avoiding getting crushed under the falling rocks. A sudden, impenetrable darkness took hold of the entrance.

"We have no choice but to face the long dark of Moria." Whispered Gandalf somberly. "Be wary, for we are not alone and there are fouler, more evil creatures than Orcs in the depths of the World."

Saying this, Gandalf brought forth his long, thick wooden staff and suddenly, the place was weakly illuminated with the help of a bright and mysterious small rock that the old wizard had placed on top of the staff. Slowly, reluctantly and cautiously, the Company began its long journey in the dark.

Four days had passed since the Company had entered the gloomy darkness of Moria. Even though they went as fast as they could, the long and countless underground tunnels of the mines made it feel as if they weren't making any progress. All Obi-Wan could sense around him was death, cold and loneliness. Moria had undoubtedly become one of the darkest, scariest places the Jedi Master had ever visited.

Food and rest had become necessary burdens for the Company. In the deep, impenetrable darkness, they could only afford to make brief stops. Sleep had become a scarce commodity, since the ten members of the Fellowship had to stand long watches. To restore energy, the Jedi Master had tried to resort to meditation, but the deeper his trances, the more unsettling the feelings he experienced became and if he tried to sleep, a diabolical monster appeared in his dreams; a sinister creature covered in fire and ashes that Obi-Wan seriously doubted could exist in the vast and no less dangerous Galaxy he came from.

But it wasn't only dreams that disturbed him. Through the Force, Obi-Wan could sense the presence of some creature that, though not entirely evil, did hold deep hatred for the Company. This mysterious creature was following after them; of this the Jedi Master was certain. However, every time his senses made him turn around and look, the creature just seemed to vanish and that was no dream, Obi-Wan knew. He was thoroughly convinced that this was no figment of his imagination or any animal, but some sentient being bent on attacking the Company when they least expected it, some old and sad life form that had run out on its luck long ago.

By the end of that fourth day in the cold darkness, the Company stood on a path that led to three different tunnels. Gandalf stopped and hesitated, unsure of which way to follow.

"I have no memory of this place." Murmured Gandalf softly to himself, his elderly face filled with confusion.

The venerable Istar let his tired frame fall limp on a rock, where he remained silent and thoughtful for a long time. Meantime, the rest of the Company took advantage of the situation to rest their weary feet and get a bite to eat. Some time later, Obi-Wan stood and walked to Gandalf.

"I believe none of these tunnels will be pretty." Muttered Obi-Wan. "I sense all of them will be dangerous.'

"One of the tunnels leads directly into Khazad-Dûm," responded Gandalf. "The great halls of the Dwarf-city. Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember which."

Silently, Frodo approached both men as they kept their gazes glued to the three tunnels, trying to decide which would be best.

"Something or someone has been following us." Whispered the frightened Hobbit. "I have seen two terrible, bright eyes lurking in the dark."

"That's correct." Confirmed Obi-Wan. "I have sensed this creature's presence following on our footsteps."

"It's Gollum." Said Gandalf simply. "He has been after our trail since we set out from Rivendell."

"Gollum?" Frodo exclaimed in a mixture of shock and disgust. "But…how can this be? Was he not captured by the Enemy?"

"Then he must have escaped somehow." Commented Obi-Wan, stroking his beard and discreetly looking around, trying to see if he could spot the nefarious creature. "If it is this Gollum creature indeed."

"It is Gollum alright." Said Gandalf, lighting his pipe. "And either he escaped…or was let go."

"Damn him!" Growled Frodo, his fists curling into balls. "It is a pity Bilbo didn't slay him when he had the chance!"

"Pity?" Echoed Gandalf, fixing his gaze on Frodo's little face. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand!"

"B-but…" stuttered Frodo. "But, if Gollum was dead he would be one less worry in this foolish ordeal, Gandalf!"

"Some who live, deserve death, Frodo." Countered the wizard. "And some who have died, deserved life. Can you give it to them? No. Then, do not be too eager in dealing death in judgment, for even the Wise cannot see all ends."

In spite of himself, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile, for Gandalf's words had reminded him of a very short, old, green-skinned Jedi Master he knew so well.

"Bilbo's pity might rule the fate of many." Continued the old Istar in the dark cold of the mines. "My heart tells me that Gollum has still a part to play yet, for good or for ill, before it is all said and done."

"Still…" mused Frodo quietly. "I wish the Ring had never come to me."

"So do all those who have to live through such perils." Said Gandalf, smiling sympathetically Frodo's way. "Bilbo was meant to have the Ring, Frodo. In which case, you were also meant to have It."

"But, why me Gandalf?" Cried Frodo, despair clearly visible in his small features.

"Why is Master Kenobi here, Frodo?" Replied the wise Istar, pointing at Obi-Wan. "He does not belong to the Middle-Earth, yet he is here for a reason none of us can still understand. Coming into possession of the Ring was not a decision for you to make, my dear Hobbit. It is your destiny."

Gandalf looked at Obi-Wan and winkled. The Jedi Master just nodded, understanding the wizard's words even before he said them.

"We cannot decide what the future holds in store for us, Frodo." Said Gandalf. "All we can decide is what we shall do with time that is given to us. And, that my friend, should be an encouraging thought."

Again, Gandalf turned at Obi-Wan.

"There are many secrets and surprises in this mystery we call life." Concluded the wizard. "And there are many powers at play, besides evil…"

Suddenly, Gandalf sprang to his feet as if the seat of his pants was on fire.

"Ah!" Yelled the Istar excitedly, trotting fast in the direction of the middle tunnel. "It is this way!"

"Well, he finally remembered!" Observed Merry as the rest of the Company stood and followed after their guide.

"No," replied Gandalf, "it's just that the air is not as foul down here."

The wizard's staff was alit again and the Company began to climb down the stairs of the narrow, damp tunnel.

"When in doubt, always follow your nose, Meriadoc." Said the wizard, carefully walking down the stairs with the help of his staff.

The steep and narrow stairway led to an enormous and dark space.

"I think we can risk a little more light here." Said Gandalf softly, the luminous rock that crowned his staff becoming even brighter as he spoke. "Lo and behold! The Dwarven Realm of Khazad-Dûm!"

The sight was impressive. Countless rows of massive pillars and columns, delicately etched in stone, stood tall and proud before the Company, going as far as the eye could see. Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that perhaps the technology found in Middle-Earth was not as underdeveloped as he thought at first, but just different altogether.

"Now, here's a real eye-opener and make no mistake 'bout it!" Said a breathless Sam, while the Company began walking alongside the amazing, long and wide rows of pillars.

Gimli, who was walking slowly alongside Obi-Wan, stopped dead on his tracks...

"The Chamber of Mazarbûl!" Cried out the robust Dwarf, breaking into a sudden run to one side of the large hall.

"Gimli, wait!" Obi-Wan yelled after the excited Dwarf, running right after him.

But Gimli completely ignored the Jedi Master. The small humanoid was so excited to have finally found his brethren's dwelling that he just forgot all about any potential dangers or booby-traps. The rest of the Company rushed after the hotheaded Gimli, finally reaching a wide chamber located at the end of the hall. Instinctively, Obi-Wan decided to keep his right hand close to the hilt of his Elven sword and keep his keen senses finely attuned to his surroundings.

The room was filled with dust, rust and worse yet, the corpses of several grotesquely mutilated Dwarves, identical to the ones found in the West-door. Once inside the chamber, Gimli slowed down considerably and walked slowly to the big stone slab located in the heart of the room.

"No!" Cried out the incredulous Dwarf, suddenly bursting into tears. "It can't be…no!"

The rest of the Company finally reached the chamber. Gandalf walked towards Gimli, who now had fallen to his knees, crying openly. Then, the wizard proceeded to read the Dwarfish inscription engraved on top of the slab.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin." Translated Gandalf with deep sorrow. "Lord of Moria."

His face fell as the old Istar turned to look at the rest of the Company.

"It is as I feared." Murmured Gandalf ominously. "They are all dead."


	10. The Bridge Of KhazadDûm

**Disclaimer: **I continue with my tribute to the work of Tolkien and Lucas. I don't own LOTR or SW, except for a few books, DVD's and some other cool stuff.

**A/N: ** To all my faithful readers who have taken their time to review, thank you very much for your advice! I've found it very helpful so far. And to all of you who haven't reviewed, don't be shy! Leave me a comment and let me know your opinion.

Foreword: Lots of non-stop action in this chptr. folks. And a few, minor surprises I'm hoping you enjoy!

**I X**

**The Bridge Of Khazad-Dûm**

As the Company tried to surmise their situation, Gandalf walked to one of the many corpses spread on the dusty floor of the chamber and leaned before the poor creature's skeleton. The wizard took a book that the dead Dwarf held in his arms and gave his pointy blue hat and staff to Pippin, who walked to the edge of an old, dried-up well by the corner of the room, leaning heavily against it, right next to the erect corpse of a dead Dwarf.

"It is in quite a deplorable state," observed Gandalf as he went through the dusty pages of the thick book, "But some parts are still readable: 'They have taken possession of the Bridge and the Main Hall…we have mounted our resistance inside the Chamber of Mazarbûl…we do not know how much longer we can hold them back…drums…drums in the deep…they are coming!"

The Istar closed the book and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound shook the hollow chamber.

Pippin had inadvertently touched the corpse that stood on the edge of the well and his bones just came apart, falling down into the deep, dark pit. Obi-Wan raised his hands in the air and slowly, the bones began to float back to the surface. However, the bones had already made a thudding, resounding noise as they began to fall towards the abyss down below.

"Fool of a Took!" Snapped an irate Gandalf, violently taking his hat and staff from Pippin's hands. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

The small Hobbit just lowered his head and backed away from the infuriated wizard.

"Patience, Gandalf." Advised Obi-Wan softly, concentrating on sensing the potential danger created by Pippin's unintentional but clumsy incident. "We're not alone in here and fighting among ourselves will only make things worse."

At that precise moment, the Chamber of Mazarbûl began to shake with a deafening roar.

"Drums in the deep..." echoed Obi-Wan with his eyes shut and his hands curled into fists. "They _are_ coming!"

Frodo unsheathed Sting, the Elven sword his uncle Bilbo had given him back in Rivendell. The blade had the unique property of acquiring a bluish hue when around Orcs and at that moment, Sting shone in the dark of Moria as bright as Obi-Wan's own blue laser blade.

The Company moved quickly, placing their backs against the walls, while they all drew their weapons. It wasn't just a handful of Orcs; countless Goblins were approaching, sending savage shrieks into the dark as they came. Obi-Wan looked at the ancient, thick wooden doors of the chamber and spotted two large pieces of wood that lied still to the right of the doors.

"Aragorn, Boromir," instructed the Jedi Master. "Grab those sticks and place them on the doors on my sign!"

The two warriors obeyed immediately. They rushed for the doors, picked up the sticks and placed themselves at each side. Boromir ventured to take a quick glance outside, as the deafening shrieks and wails of the Goblins could be heard getting closer.

"They have a cave Troll!" Announced the warrior from Gondor, thick drops of sweat falling from his temples.

The war cries of the savage Goblins could be heard just meters away from the doors now.

"Now!" Shouted Obi-Wan, raising his right hand and Force-pushing the doors shut.

Aragorn and Boromir moved quickly, placing the thick, wooden sticks on the doors, shutting them tightly. In the meantime, Obi-Wan and Legolas rushed forward and joined the two men on the front, while Gandalf, Gimli and the Hobbits remained in the back of the room. Soon, thundering, wild knocks on the doors were heard as the disorganized but multiple Goblins tried to push their way into the chamber.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked a bewildered Boromir in Obi-Wan's direction. "You have no bow, no arrows and no shield!"

Legolas and Aragorn wielded large bows, ready to launch sharp, pointy arrows, while Boromir wielded his blade, well protected behind his huge, round metal shield.

"I don't need a shield." Responded Obi-Wan delving deep into the Force.

The doors began shaking violently and the shrieking, savage wails of the Goblins filled the Chamber of Mazarbûl. Even though he didn't really know anything about these creatures, Obi-Wan immediately decided that reasoning with them would be completely out of the question.

"Let them come!" Roared a defiant Gimli, standing tall over the tomb of Balin, wielding his sharp axe menacingly. "For there is a Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

_Sling! _Legolas took a shot in the dark and a sudden, shrilling cry of pain could be heard as the accurate and lethal projectile penetrated a small hole in the doors, hitting a Goblin right between the eyes. Still, the overwhelming wails continued without end, as did the savage pushing and shoving on the doors.

Finally, the abused wooden doors yielded and a numerous horde of greasy, grey-skinned and deformed monsters flooded the chamber, their ugly faces filled with immense hatred and malice. Once again, Obi-Wan was reminded of the Noghri, the lethal warriors of the Honoghr system, though fortunately for the Jedi Master, these Goblins, slightly shorter than humans, were not nearly as formidable combatants as the Noghri.

Legolas and Aragorn kept firing at the doors, killing and maiming countless enemies, while, protected by his thick shield, Boromir started slashing wildly to his left, then to the right, killing any foe that stood on his way with relative ease. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan used the blade of Gloérach just as if it had been his damaged lightsaber effectively dodging enemy arrows fired his way. Unlike laser bolts, which would ricochet off a lightsaber's blade and return in the direction whence they came, the primitive arrows would fall harmlessly on the floor, right at the feet of the Jedi Master.

His companions looked at Obi-Wan in wonderment and awe and soon, the entire Company got involved in a frantic, violent confrontation with the invaders of the citadel. Totally immersed in the ethereal power of the Force, Obi-Wan began to move with the grace and swiftness of an expert dancer. Back in the Known Galaxy, any sentient being was well aware that a Jedi was a lethal fighter in close quarters. Fortunately for the Jedi Master, these Goblins had no idea whatsoever. With amazing speed, Obi-Wan began to sever the heads, arms and legs of countless Goblins and only a handful were fortunate enough not to meet their death when reached by the lethal metal blade of the Elven sword.

Legolas produced two small, sharp daggers that hung from his belt and rushed in Obi-Wan's direction, dancing, leaping, and swirling around in swift and well-coordinated moves. The Elf and the Jedi stood back to back, facing their savage enemies, forming a formidable tandem, comparable only to a Master and his Padawan. In just a few seconds, the first wave of attackers had been defeated. Nevertheless, a second and much larger horde of Goblins charged the chamber.

Before these new arrivals could reach the Company, though, Obi-Wan Force-pushed them violently backwards. Dozens of Goblins were crushed as they crashed against the walls and pillars of the chamber with astounding velocity and furious intensity. The Company regrouped and anxiously waited for yet more enemies to come.

Suddenly, the dusty floor of the chamber shook violently. Obi-Wan looked up and spotted a huge, green-skinned humanoid monstrosity that broke into the room with a deafening roar. The creature stood three meters above the ground and carried a huge metal mace in his muscular right hand; the cave Troll Boromir had mentioned. Legolas and Obi-Wan barely got out of the way, as the Troll let his mace fall on them with all of his superhuman strength. The floor broke and the Jedi and the Elf fell flat on the surface.

The terrified Hobbits backpedaled to the back of the room, protected by Glamdring, Gandalf's lethal Elven sword, as well as their own small daggers. The huge Troll moved swiftly past Obi-Wan and Legolas, savagely charging Gandalf and the Hobbits. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin stood their ground bravely as the monstrous creature approached them, roaring wildly.

Legolas sprang back to his feet and opened fire on the Troll, though he could not even slow down his advance. Obi-Wan sensed an urgent warning and was barely able to turn to his left, parrying a lethal blow from a Goblin's scimitar. The Jedi Master grabbed the nefarious creature by the neck and pushed it away, propelling it with the Force. The Goblin crashed against a wide stone pillar, with a bone-crunching thud and fell lifeless on the floor.

"_Nice creatures!"_ Said the Jedi Master to Legolas through the Force. The Elf nodded briefly, as he continued advancing in the Troll's direction with great determination.

The savage monster had been able to pit Frodo into the farthest corner of the room, while Gandalf, who had been forced away from the Hobbits by a half a dozen Goblins that fell on him furiously, was desperately trying to fight his way back to the harassed Frodo. Momentarily free of any opponents, Aragorn ran at full speed in the direction of the Ringbearer as the rest of the Company took care of the numerous Goblins.

From the distance, Obi-Wan sent a powerful Force-push the Troll's way. The gigantic creature fell heavily on the ground, as the Hobbits jumped on him and began to furiously stab his head with their short daggers. The Troll growled, raised his left hand and pushed the Hobbits away as if they were nothing more than annoying insects. Then the monster got back up and charged furiously at the tomb of Balin, where an unsuspecting Gimli found himself in a very precarious position.

The stout Dwarf had just defeated two enemies, when all of a sudden he realized that he was standing right in the infuriated Troll's way. The monster raised his huge mace above his head and swung down with all his might, trying to crush the helpless Dwarf. Obi-Wan pointed at Gimli and a gentle Force-push lifted the Dwarf up in the air, as the heavy mace shattered the top slab of the tomb. Gimli quickly recovered and ran in Obi-Wan's direction.

"I am most grateful, my dear friend from…" Began the Dwarf.

"Beyond the stars, blah, blah, blah." Interrupted Obi-Wan hastily. "You can thank me later, Gimli. Now let's get this over with!"

Saying this, the Jedi Master leapt high in the air and descended cleanly in front of the Troll, cutting off his furious and rapid advance. The creature looked down at the bearded human who stood before him and raised his mace over his head once again. The moment the lethal weapon fell, Obi-Wan fell on the ground and rolled to the right, then lifted his left hand and the broken stone slab of the tomb was shot in the direction of the surprised Troll. The stone hit the creature directly in the back of the huge head, killing him instantly.

Obi-Wan got back up on his feet and looked around. The Company was still fighting several Goblins; Boromir, Gandalf and Sam were fighting about a dozen opponents. Merry and Pippin had found their way to the center of the room and were standing right next to Legolas and Gimli, the Elf firing arrows at any foe who tried to come near them.

But, there was no sign of Frodo.

Fearing the worst, the Jedi Master made his way to the back of the room.

After disposing of three Goblins who were unfortunate enough to be standing in his path, Obi-Wan spotted Aragorn who was fighting five opponents at once. The Jedi Master sighed in relief as he saw now that Frodo had not panicked and put on the ring as he had done in Weathertop. Obi-Wan ran to his friends, joined quickly by Gimli, Legolas, Pippin and Merry.

Too late!

Aragorn took a bad step, slipped and hit his head against the stone floor, lying still on the ground, while a larger Goblin, perhaps the leader of the enemy army, picked up a large and sharp spear and stabbed Frodo hard in the chest. With a sharp grunt, Frodo fell on his back and exhaled loudly.

"No!" Cried Merry and Pippin at once, while they charged furiously at Frodo's attacker.

The two pained Hobbits made short work of the assassin as the chamber slowly went silent again. The battle was over. Sam rushed to his master's side and quickly knelt before him, taking Frodo's right hand in his.

"Mr. Frodo!" Cried Sam, tears running freely on his chubby cheeks. "Mr. Frodo, please! Say something!"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed a spark of life in the Force. In some strange, inexplicable way, Frodo was not dead!

An exhausted Gandalf approached the unconscious Hobbit and bent down, gently taking Frodo's face in his hands. The Ringbearer opened his eyes, coughing hard while he held his chest.

"He's alive!" Exhaled Sam nervously.

Meanwhile, a relieved Obi-Wan leaned down in front of Aragorn and concentrated hard. The valiant man had just suffered a slight concussion. The Jedi Master touched Aragorn's forehead gently and the Heir of Isildur started to come around.

"Where's Frodo?" Asked a worried and confused Aragorn.

"He's fine." Said Obi-Wan. "I still can't understand it, but he's fine…thank the Force."

Both men stood up and approached the rest of the Company, who were now looking down at Frodo with amazed looks on their faces.

"That spear would have killed a wild boar!" Exclaimed an astonished Boromir. "How could you survive it?"

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Muttered Gandalf softly, with great relief.

Slowly, Frodo got up on his feet and opened the top buttons of his tunic, revealing a beautiful, shinny mail coat that hung from his chest.

"Mithril!" Whispered Gimli breathlessly.

Obi-Wan remembered having read about the precious metal in Elrond's library and he realized that his fascination with Middle-Earth grew by the minute.

"We have to get out of here." Warned the Jedi Master, coming back to the present. "Now!"

Everyone got back on their feet and quickly raced out of the infernal Chamber of Mazarbûl. Obi-Wan came to realize that the brief, but violent skirmish had been nothing more than a prelude, as he could sense thousands of evil presences lurking in the shadows; getting ready to ambush their unexpected guests. It would be just a matter of time before the real armies of Moria pounced on the Company and the feeling was truly overwhelming.

The moment the Company made it back to the main halls of Khazad-Dûm they were greeted by hundreds of savage, shrieking Goblins. The foul creatures of darkness started to descend upon the Company, sliding down the huge pillars and walls of rock like lethal, silent Kouhons. Finally, the Company was forced to a halt, surrounded by their ferocious, malignant enemies right in the middle of the hall.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Whispered Obi-Wan. However, his comment was not directly related to the Company's current situation, but rather to something else…something darker and far more perilous that appeared to be emerging from the dark depths of Moria at that moment.

The Company remained frozen. They all drew their weapons once more and prepared to meet their apparent doom, as the Goblins came closer, ready to pounce on their prey. But before the devilish creatures could make their move, a dim, reddish light began to weakly illuminate the dark halls and corridors of the citadel and the ground began to shake almost imperceptibly.

The Goblins stood still and turned their attention to that red light, as it grew accompanied by steady, giant footsteps. A sudden, chilling roar shook the halls and corridors of Khazad-Dûm and the terrified Goblins began to scatter and climb back up the walls and pillars, disappearing as quickly as they had come. Gimli let out a triumphant cry, raising his axe gleefully over his helmeted head. The rest of the Company, though, was not nearly as relieved.

"Gandalf, what is this new devilry?" Asked Boromir, shuddering visibly.

The old wizard closed his eyes and grimaced before responding. Nobody dared to move as the red light kept growing and the ground under their feet shook more violently.

"A Balrog." Replied Gandalf finally. "A demon of the Elder Days."

The wizard turned swiftly and looked straight at Aragorn and Obi-Wan.

"Swords are no more use here!" Exclaimed a terrified Gandalf. "Run!"

Saying this, the old Istar broke into a desperate run that would've just seemed impossible for a man his age. Without making any further inquiries, the rest of the Company rushed after their leader.

The Balrog had come.

It was the same evil monster that Obi-Wan had seen so clearly in his dreams the moment he had entered the nightmarish mines of Moria. The infernal red light generated by the flames that covered the demon's frame had become blinding and the thundering footsteps made it feel like the stone floor of the halls would crack open at any time. The Company ran as fast as they could, forgetting all about any weariness or hunger they might've been experiencing at that moment. Finally, they reached a dark and long tunnel that led to a narrow and fragile stone platform: the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm.

Boromir was the first to reach the bridge, followed closely by Obi-Wan. The moment they arrived at the bridge, the Jedi Master was forced to grab the proud warrior's cape as he almost fell into a long, long precipice. The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm was in ruins; only two passages could be seen and crossing to the other side wouldn't be easy at all. The rest of the Company joined Obi-Wan and Boromir almost immediately, with the Balrog right on their heels.

"Jump!" Ordered Gandalf hastily. "Jump now!"

The booming roars were closer by the second. Legolas decided it best to obey the old wizard and leapt high in the air, landing cleanly on the second passage of the ruinous bridge.

"Go!" Pressed a desperate Gandalf, pushing Frodo and Sam forward. The roof over their heads began to tremble and crack. "This foe is far beyond any of you!"

"I'm sure he is!" Yelled Obi-Wan above the deafening roar. "But you can't stay behind, Gandalf. The Fellowship needs you far more than they need me!"

"Do not be stubborn, Master Obi-Wan!" Replied the Istar. "Aragorn and you shall lead…now, get out of here!"

The Balrog was just a few meters behind and for the first time, Obi-Wan could lay his eyes on the demonic creature. It was as tall and imposing as a Krayt Dragon from Tatooine. It's head, crowned with two, long, sharp horns. It's eyes, two balls of savage, untamable fire. It's body, some sort of inextinguishable black and red flame. With his right hand, the demon carried a huge sword of fire, while he wielded a lethal, flaming whip with his left hand. Like the legendary Sith beasts of old, this creature was undoubtedly no mere animal, like an Acklay or a Rancor beast, but rather some creation of an evil and twisted power from the past.

Aragorn grabbed hold of Sam and threw him towards Legolas' waiting arms. The Elf caught the chubby Hobbit and gently put him on the rocky platform, which had begun to crack, falling prey to the Balrog's giant footsteps. Next, Boromir took hold of Merry and Pippin and jumped high in the air, landing right next to Legolas and Sam. The rocky surface where Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo and Obi-Wan still stood began to rock from side to side.

Obi-Wan thought about using one of the two thermal detonators he had found inside Grievous' star fighter's cockpit but immediately thought better of it, seeing how the fragile stone ceiling was already cracking over his head.

"Gandalf, jump!" Legolas yelled back from the other side of the bridge. The old wizard complied and landed with a grunt on the other platform.

Meanwhile, Aragorn tried to grab hold of Gimli, but the proud Dwarf raised his right, gloved hand in a prohibitive gesture.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Said the enraged Gimli and then, the stout, bearded humanoid propelled himself through the air.

But Dwarves were clearly not as agile as humans or Elves. The heavyset Dwarf didn't make it to the other side. Legolas had to catch Gimli's thick, long beard and pull him up, helped greatly by a little shove Obi-Wan gave the Dwarf through the Force.

"Not the beard!" Cried Gimli to Legolas as the Elf helped the Dwarf back on his feet.

Finally, the weak, old structure yielded. Frodo and Aragorn lost their balance and fell on the steep incline, almost falling down into the abyss below. Obi-Wan might've not been able to face the Balrog, but he knew there still was something the powers of a Jedi could do to help the situation.

The platform had begun to sway more violently. The Jedi Master somersaulted and reached the other side of the bridge with ease, rapidly turning back to assist his troubled friends.

Aragorn and Frodo stood and leaned forward, forcing the platform to sway that way. The fragile structure fell on top of the other side of the bridge, as Obi-Wan helped slow it down with the Force. And just in time as well, for the Balrog's huge, evil head appeared suddenly through the tunnel. The Company raced for the opposite end of the bridge and once they reached it, arrows started raining on them.

The demon of the depths of Moria was finally able to destroy the cracked entry to the tunnel and lunged forward. However, the weak and narrow bridge began to crack under the Balrog's huge legs, forcing him to a halt. Showing no fear whatsoever, Gandalf approached the edge of the broken bridge, looking up defiantly at his imposing rival.

The demonic creature roared furiously, raising his long arms menacingly. The old and wrinkled wizard appeared as small to the creature as a Jawa would look to a Bantha. Nevertheless, Gandalf didn't budge.

"You cannot pass!" Exclaimed the wizard angrily and decidedly, as he stomped on the ground with his staff in imperative fashion.

The Balrog grumbled loudly, apparently mocking this inferior opponent. With blinding speed, the diabolical creature brought his flaming sword down on Gandalf.

Right at that moment, the attention of the Company was drawn to the higher levels on the other side of the bridge, where several Goblins kept firing countless waves of arrows against them. Obi-Wan raised Gloérach and brought it before him, using the Elven blade to shield and protect himself, Merry and Pippin. Boromir did the same, protecting Frodo and Sam, while Aragorn and Legolas began firing back.

"I am the wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf's deep and booming voice echoed throughout the hollow abyss. "You, foul creature, shall not pass! Go back to the Shadow, Flame of Udûn!"

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped as he sensed Gandalf's presence as if it was a blinding, luminescent lighting in the Force. It felt as if the old man had actually become One with the Force!

The Balrog took another powerful swing at his smaller opponent. This time, the Company could clearly see how Gandalf brought his apparently simple wooden staff up and over his head. An intense blue lighting formed around the old wizard's frame, protecting him from the lethal blow. Slowly, the Goblin's attacks began to recede. The accuracy of both, Legolas and Aragorn had begun to cause serious casualties among the Goblin archers.

"You shall not pass!" Insisted Gandalf with authority, standing his ground, unmovable, unflappable.

After several futile attempts and apparently exasperated beyond belief, the Balrog decided to risk crossing the bridge, but his mistake would prove costly…to all. Terrified the members of the Company saw how the demonic monster took a giant step forward, trying to reach the platform upon which Gandalf stood. However, the Balrog's weight was too much for the weak, fragile stone structure and the surprised creature began to fall into the dark precipice below with a chilling roar. The black and red flames that covered the creature's gigantic frame began to disappear as the relieved Company watched their guide and leader pulling back from the edge of the cracked platform.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan lunged forward, the Force screaming at his senses.

"Look out, Gandalf!" Said the desperate Jedi Master, running to the edge of the platform. "Behind you!"

But the revered wizard could not hear the Jedi Master's warning. From the depths of the abyss, the whip of fire of the Balrog wrapped itself around Gandalf's legs, pulling him down into the precipice. Caught completely off-balance, the old wizard slipped and fell towards the edge of the fragile platform. A grunt escaped Gandalf's lips as he tried to hold on to the edge of the platform with the tips of his fingers. Obi-Wan ran and concentrated as hard as he could, trying to hold the fragile body of the old Istar with the Force.

"Gandalf!" Cried out a terrorized and incredulous Frodo, while Aragorn tried to keep him from rushing to the old wizard's aide.

Gandalf was slowly slipping down, his fingernails scratching the rocky surface, desperately trying to hold on. Finally, Obi-Wan reached the edge of the platform and held out his hand. Suddenly, another lethal rain of arrows began to fall on the Company.

"Fly, you fools!" Was Gandalf's last command to his followers as he let go of the platform and fell into the abyss, following right after the Balrog.

Still unable to believe his eyes and in great pain and confusion, Obi-Wan drew out his sword and shielded himself from the relentless attack of the Goblin archers as he ran back to where the rest of the Company stared in disbelief at the horrifying sight.


	11. Lothlórien

**Disclaimer: **Another chapter of a story that doesn't belong to me...except for a few parts, that is...

**– / –**

**Kyer: **Glad to see your back. Well...I don't know what kind of damage the thermal dethonator could've done to the Balrog, but if an Elven sword did him in, I figured any explosive device could've done the trick. ;-) I thought about changing this and having Obi-Wan save Gandalf, but you're absolutely right...He had to go, just like in the original story. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and I hope you keep reading!

**X**

**Lothlórien**

The moment the Company left the dark and sinister mines of Moria they came out to a small, grassy field located on the other side of the Misty Mountains, east of Rivendell. It was mid-afternoon, the sun was still shinning high above them and, after being in the dark for so long, they found it hard to focus. But the truth was that the moment, it was the tears that flowed freely from their eyes what really impeded their eyesight.

The Hobbits were in total shock. They just fell on the grass and cried their hearts out. Legolas and Gimli walked away from the rest of their companions, looking far out into the horizon and unable to say a word. Boromir approached the Hobbits and started stroking their curly brown hair as an affectionate father would. Aragorn approached Obi-Wan and before looking at the Heir of Isildur, the Jedi Master briefly closed his eyes and concentrated, unable to sense any sign of Gandalf's otherwise powerful presence in the Force.

He was truly gone.

"We cannot linger." Murmured Aragorn, taking a deep breath as he spoke. The loss of Gandalf was undoubtedly much more painful for him and the Hobbits than for the rest of the Company. "Orcs are night creatures and it will be dark soon. We should get as far away from here as possible."

"I understand." Said Obi-Wan. "I'm so sorry, Aragorn."

The heroic Ranger just nodded and immediately turned in the direction of the inconsolable Hobbits.

"Legolas, Boromir," Aragorn commanded pointing to the Hobbits. "Pick them up."

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Replied a broken Boromir. It seemed that the loss of Gandalf grieved him deeply.

"The hour grows late," countered Aragorn, "By nightfall these fields will be swarming with Orcs!"

Slowly, Obi-Wan walked to a devastated Sam, who grabbed hold of the sleeve of the Jedi Master's tunic not wanting to ever let go.

"Come, Sam." Said Obi-Wan softly as he picked the small Hobbit off the ground. "I know it's hard to understand, but Gandalf will be with us always."

"Frodo!" Aragorn called after the Ringbearer, who had made his way to a lonely, secluded spot on the fields.

The moment he turned around, Frodo's eyes were completely reddened. The loss of Gandalf was much harder on him than anyone else. While inside the mines, Frodo had begun to hesitate. Now, without the guidance of the venerable Istar, Obi-Wan wondered just how would the Hobbit fulfill the quest he, himself, had placed upon his small shoulders.

Merry and Pippin finally got back on their feet with the help of Boromir and Legolas and soon, the Company resumed their journey. Spirits had reached their lowest point and everyone kept silent. The Force, that ethereal and almighty energy field that helped bind the Universe together, would never abandon a Jedi. Obi-Wan had unshakable faith in the Force. He knew the Force would always be there to guide him. Still, he had to ponder, what about the rest of the Company? How would they fare? How could they dissipate their fears and doubts and find the strength they would need, in order to fulfill their quest?

Aragorn led the Company down a thick forest, which seemed completely different to Obi-Wan from all the other forests of the Middle-Earth that he had seen thus far. According to his calculations, the Jedi Master suspected the Company was entering the legendary and mystical Elven realm of Lothlórien, one of the three Eleven kingdoms, along with Rivendell and the forest known as Mirkwood, that still stood tall and proud in the Middle-Earth.

The trees here were high and filled with leaves, belying the winter season that had come to the region. Those leaves shined with an intense light, giving them the appearance of jewels more than tree leaves and the branches looked softer and smoother than regular branches. The atmosphere was permeated with thousands of good and benign presences. Elves undoubtedly. Noble and wise Elves, perhaps even more so than those Obi-Wan had met so far. Though, not every member of the Company seemed to share the Jedi Master's appraisal of the situation.

"Beware, master Hobbits." Whispered Gimli suddenly, gripping his sharp axe tightly. "Legend has it that these woods are the dwelling of a witch…a terrible Elf-witch! They say those who lay their eyes upon her forever fall under her spell."

Obi-Wan could indeed sense a powerful feminine presence through the Force. However, he felt this mysterious lady of the woods was completely different from what the frightened Dwarf had just described. Suddenly, Frodo stopped abruptly. In his mind, Obi-Wan could hear a sweet, soft female voice addressing the Hobbit.

"_Your presence here is most disturbing, Ringbearer."_ Said the ethereal female voice. _"You bring great misfortune with you, though I do bid you welcome…those who have seen the Eye!"_

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, knowing that the spiritual female presence had also probed his mind, for she was aware the Jedi Master had also seen that evil eye of fire.

Daylight had begun to wane on the second day after leaving the nightmarish Moria behind when the Company reached the heart of the woods and all the while, Gimli kept rambling on, perhaps trying to fight his fears with the to the sound of his own voice.

"Well, this is a Dwarf that Elf-witch will not ensnare so easily!" Boasted the stout Dwarf loudly. "I have the eyes of a hawk, the nose of a hound and the ears of a fox…"

"Quiet, Gimli." Murmured Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, the Company saw itself surrounded by dozens of arrowheads pointed straight at their heads. A tall, blonde Elf, whom Obi-Wan thought looked like a clone of Gildor and Glorfindel, approached Aragorn and stood immobile in front of him, nodding slightly.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Said the tall and lean Elf with a snort.

Gimli just grunted but stood still, as Aragorn bowed deeply to the Elf. The rest of the Company imitated him. Nevertheless, the Elf archers stayed on their guard.

"Greetings, O Haldir of Lórien." Said the Heir of Isildur solemnly. "We have come to seek the aid of the Lord and the Lady of the Woods."

"So, you are he who fell from beyond the Stars…" Mused the Elf called Haldir, fixing his gaze upon Obi-Wan. "The Lord and the Lady wish to speak with you. Alas! The presence of the Company here is an ill omen. Yet, we bid you welcome."

"I am he." Replied Obi-Wan humbly. "I am at your service and I look forward to meeting the Lord and the Lady of the Woods."

Haldir nodded briefly in Obi-Wan's direction and turned to face the rest of the Company, signaling for his alert guards to lower their bows. Then, the imposing Elf looked directly into Aragorn's eyes and smiled warmly.

"The Lord and the Lady of the Woods await you, O Aragorn son of Arathorn." Announced Haldir softly.

Next, the guardians of Lothlórien proceeded to put bandages around the eyes of each and every member of the Company, except Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master didn't know it yet, but he soon found out that the Elves of Lórien had sustained a long conflict with the race of the Dwarves and it was because of Gimli that all of the Company's members would have to be led across the woods blindfolded.

"_Your extraordinary skills render covering your eyes useless,"_ said Haldir through the Force. _"For I know you would find your way back to Caras Galadhon, blindfold or no."_

"_As I'm sure you know I don't represent any danger to your world."_ Responded Obi-Wan immediately. Haldir just smiled and nodded.

Unfortunately, Gimli didn't understand the reason why the "man from beyond the Stars" would be able to travel with no restrictions of any kind, while the rest of the Company was forced to go blindfolded.

"Bah! This is most unfair!" Protested the Dwarf vehemently. "Master Obi-Wan is a great ally for certain! But it bothers me greatly to see that a Man who was not even born to this World can move around freely, while a just and honest Dwarf is forced to be blind as a bat, all because of old grudges and prejudice!"

"_Let them see, O Haldir!"_ Ordered the telepathic voice of the Lady of the Woods. _"For there is no foe among them. The reason that has brought them here would suffice to deny them all entry."_

Sighing deeply at Gimli's protest, Haldir obeyed his mistress and the bandages were removed. The Company was led through the fantastic forest of Lórien until they finally reached a huge gathering of impossibly tall and thick trees located in the deepest and most inaccessible part of the woods.

At first, Obi-Wan likened the dwellings of the Elves of Lórien to the traditional dwellings of the Wookies, who used to build their cities on top of the gigantic trees of Kashyyyk, their home planet. However, as the Company began to climb towards the citadel of Caras Galadhon, the comparison became most inappropriate. Caras Galadhon was truly an amazing place…even more so than Rivendell. The Force was so intense in the capital city of Lothlórien that Obi-Wan had to shut down his senses, as Haldir led the group towards the Hall of Celeborn, since thousands and thousands of Elvish thoughts were mounting inside the Jedi Master's mind.

The Hall of Celeborn shined with such an intense, pure, immaculate, white light, that it appeared no evil could ever taint it. Obi-Wan felt that, should the Force have physical appearance, this would be the way it would look. Two Elves, as handsome as they were wise and strong, descended graciously down the stairs of their throne room, smiling peacefully to the Company.

"Greetings, O Lord and Lady of the Woods!" Saluted Haldir, bowing reverently. The Company followed his lead as the two ethereal humanoids approached them.

"Greetings, my friends." Saluted the Lord of the Woods. "I am the Lord Celeborn of Lórien and this is Galadriel, my spouse and the Lady of the Woods."

The deep, blue eyes of Lord Celeborn studied each face intently before he spoke again.

"Ten companions set out from Rivendell, yet only nine I see." Asked Celeborn cautiously. "Where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

No one dared answer. Galadriel's intense gaze fell upon the Company instantly.

"He has fallen to the Shadows!" Gasped the angelical female with horror after reading the looks reflected on the faces of each member of the Company. Slowly, the grief-stricken face of the Lady of the Woods adopted a look of sympathy and compassion.

"You have traveled far and you must be weary, for you carry much toil and sorrow." Murmured the tall, blue-eyed, blonde Lady. "We shall wait till morning so we can speak with the seriousness this situation demands. For now go. Go and rest your troubled spirits while you can."

The Company just nodded, all in unison. But before she allowed for Haldir to lead her guests to their assigned quarters, Galadriel looked at each member of the Company in turn.

"_The Valar have been generous by allowing you to come before us."_ Said the Lady of the Woods to Obi-Wan through the Force. _"Alas! You carry much sorrow from years spent traveling across the Stars for the sake of others. Here, you will find solace and serenity if only for a short while."_

Much to his surprise, Obi-Wan realized that Galadriel seemed to be able to communicate even with those members of the Company that possessed no telepathic abilities. The Lady of the Woods smiled warmly at the Jedi Master, who returned the smile, clearly understanding her message, though Obi-Wan was barely able to contain his enormous surprise; in a matter of seconds, Galadriel had apparently been able to know every detail about the Jedi Master's life!

The Company was spent. The moment they reached the quarters that the Masters of Lórien had provided for them, they all let themselves fall limp on comfortable cushions and pillows and relished in the quiet peace and serenity that permeated the air of the Elven realm. Knowing that he had to rest and recover his strength, Obi-Wan began to meditate, bent on finding out what kind of extraordinary perception allowed Galadriel to understand the mind of Jedi so well, despite it being something completely alien to her. During his trance, Obi-Wan's mind transported him around the thick forest of Lórien. The Jedi Master was able to sense hundreds of Elves who had gathered around a fire, interpreting a sad, sorrowful chant.

"A Lament for Gandalf." Said Legolas painfully. Sam had just asked about the sad Elvish song.

"What are they saying?" Asked Frodo's servant, not able to understand the Elvish words.

"I cannot tell you," murmured Legolas in a barely audible whisper, "For the pain is still to near for me."

Just like in the woods of the Shire, in his mind Obi-Wan could understand the meaning of the sad, melancholy chanting. Listening carefully to the sweet voices of the Elves, many of the doubts that still lingered in the Jedi Master's mind began to clear. Gandalf, also known as Mithrandir in the tongues of the Elves and as the Grey Pilgrim by others, was indeed some kind of Jedi; a powerful mind contained in a mortal body, sent by a mighty and incomprehensible Power to defend and protect the weak and the defenseless of the Middle-Earth.

The Jedi Master sighed deeply and sadly, remembering the deaths of so many of his Jedi brothers and sisters during the Clone Wars, up until the most recent passing of a similar brother; the Istar known as Gandalf.


	12. The Gifts Of Galadriel

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be cool if this actually did happen? Unfortunately, I don't own the rights to either LOTR or SW, so I'm just gonna have fun for free, instead of making millions by directing a blockbuster film. (sigh)

– / –

**QN, Adm. Bones, Larry Ninis:** This here chptr. is for you...Little surprise near the end! Enjoy!

**X I**

**The Gifts of Galadriel**

That night an intense amount of images shook Obi-Wan's mind as he meditated. In his mind, the Jedi Master saw and felt the powerful presence of the Lady Galadriel approaching the Company's quarters. He sensed her leading Frodo and Sam towards a far, secluded clear in the woods. Once there, Galadriel smiled gently to the Hobbits, trying to ease their troubled spirits.

The fair Lady of the Woods glided slowly towards a small altar of stone, where she took hold of a delicate silver jar. Then, Galadriel walked slowly in the direction of a fountain located to the right of the altar, where she filled the silver jar with a bright bluish, white liquid. The Lady of Lórien then walked back to the center of the clear and poured the precious liquid into a wide silver platter; 'the Mirror of Galadriel' is what she used to call it.

Unable to contain their enormous curiosity, Frodo and Sam approached the Mirror. But before she allowed them to look into it, Galadriel sent them a warning.

"The Mirror of Galadriel sees all," the Elven Lady said solemnly, "Things that have passed, things that are and things…that have not yet come to pass."

In spite of the gloomy attitude shown by Galadriel, Frodo and Sam ventured to look into the Mirror. Obi-Wan likened the impression of looking into the Mirror of Galadriel to studying an ancient Holocron. The Hobbits, though, were not used to such mysteries and wonders, and became easily startled by the visions they saw reflected in the magical, silver platter. Each one of them saw a not so distant and very unpromising future that compromised everything and everyone they held dear.

Horrified beyond belief, Sam saw his beloved Shire raided and burnt to the ground. Evil and cruel beasts had subdued and enslaved the good-natured Hobbits, who were now being pushed and shoved around, enchained and beaten senseless by their sadistic new masters. Frodo saw the evil Eye of Sauron with the same clarity he had seen It when he used the ring and trembled violently. Incapable of containing the enormous fear and apprehension that had taken hold of him, Frodo rushed in Galadriel's direction and offered her the ring.

"You offer It to me freely!" Cried Galadriel breathlessly. "I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired to ask for what you offer…"

A sudden roar, powerful like thunder, shook the ground upon which the Hobbits stood and Galadriel's otherwise delicate frame seemed to grow impossibly tall, casting a blinding light as bright as lighting.

"The World would change!" Boomed the imposing voice of the Lady of the Woods. Horrified, Obi-Wan felt that this reaction must be similar to what a Jedi experiences when seduced by the Dark Side. "Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a Queen. A Queen as fair as dawn and as treacherous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall worship me and despair!"

The Jedi Master opened his eyes suddenly, determined to stop this outrage at all costs. There might have been little hope to stop the evil power of Sauron from growing, but there was a Jedi King in the Middle-Earth.

"I can see that you have looked into the Mirror." Said a soft voice through the Force suddenly.

Obi-Wan gathered his thoughts and stood up quickly. He turned around and saw Galadriel standing motionless behind him. The aura of the fair Elven Lady shone as bright as a diamond. Dawn could be seen, slowly rising on the horizon and the Jedi Master caught a brief and bright glimpse of serenity in Galadriel's steely blue eyes that immediately forced him to wonder if his vision had been but a mere dream.

"I will not let the visions of the Hobbits come true." Sent Obi-Wan to the Lady with great determination. "I might not be able to see clearly into the future, but I know Sauron must not get what he wants. Such temptation should not even exist."

"You have spoken wisely," admitted Galadriel out loud, "But I have passed the test and so will you when your time comes, for I have looked into your heart. The Shadow is all around you, yet it cannot touch you. But heed my words and heed them well! You shall not be able to forge the destiny of a land foreign to you. You can only help and protect those who shall shape the fate of this World."

Galadriel was right and Obi-Wan knew it. The purpose of the Jedi Order was to keep the Balance of the Force, not to forge it themselves. And even if a Jedi was meant to shape such Balance, it would be Anakin and not him. For good or ill, the Middle-Earth had its own destiny, its own balance, and Obi-Wan was not meant to intervene directly with the conflict, but actually fight alongside those who would help shape the future of their planet. The Jedi Master nodded slowly and bowed to the Lady of Lórien, accepting her words, as if spoken by the members of the Jedi Council themselves.

"I know you wield a sword of fire and light." Said Galadriel, abruptly changing the subject.

Again Obi-Wan nodded and began to tell Galadriel the tiresome, worn-out tale he had already told countless times before, but before he could finish, the Lady cut him short.

"I am also aware that your weapon is broken." Said the ethereal female softly. "May I see the magical crystal that brings your blade to life?"

Obi-Wan reached for his deactivated lightsaber and carefully disassembled it, handing the cracked focusing crystal to Galadriel. The Elven Lady took it into her hands and caressed it gently with her fingers, studying it carefully for a long, long while. Then she returned the gem to Obi-Wan, smiling sweetly to the Jedi Master.

"So much pain and sorrow could be avoided, should your sword of fire and light be forged anew!" Sighed the beautiful blue-eyed She-elf. "Alas! Of this I shall speak no more. All in its due time, dear friend from beyond the Stars."

Saying this, the Lady of the Woods smiled again and swirled around, beginning to leave.

"As soon as your companions wake, let them know that we shall wait for them in the Hall of Celeborn." Said the enigmatic Galadriel, sparing one last glance in Obi-Wan's direction. Then she slowly glided away, her bright aura dwindling in the distance.

Frodo and Sam were back shortly and as soon as the rest of the Company woke, they refreshed themselves, bathing and basking in the warm and energizing waters of the Silverlode before joining the Masters of the Woods. The Company entered the spacious and majestic hall, were a smiling Celeborn and Galadriel greeted them warmly. The Lord and Lady of Lórien were seated in the middle of a huge table filled with plenty of food and drink, prepared especially for a feast to honor the Fellowship.

In spite of his humble Jedi formation, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile after seeing the look of joy and surprise that permeated the faces of his companions, particularly the delighted Hobbits. As Celeborn and Galadriel raised to assign the Company their respective seats, Obi-Wan remembered that most of the creatures of the Middle-Earth –except perhaps Rangers and Istari– were not used to a life of comings and goings, full of danger and limitations –especially simple and sedentary creatures such as Hobbits–. They all enjoyed the delicious feast mostly in silent, broken only by the casual comment here and there and as soon as breakfast was over, Celeborn stood and looked upon each member of the Company.

"Now is the time," Said the mighty Elf-lord, "when those who continue the Quest must harden their hearts and leave these lands. Those who do not wish to go forward may remain here for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace, for we are come now to the edge of doom. This doom is upon us all and this Realm shall not stand forever."

There was a brief silence. The tension could be cut with a vibroblade.

"They all resolved to go forward…" Galadriel whispered softly, after probing the minds of the Company. Like her, Obi-Wan could clearly sense courage and determination in all of his companions.

"As for me," announced Boromir decidedly, "my way home lies forward and not back."

"That is true." Agreed Celeborn. "But, are all the members of this Company going with you to Minas Tirith?"

Maybe they all would, except for a determined Jedi Knight.

"We have not decided our course." Said Aragorn with sincere confusion. "Beyond Lothlórien, I do not know what Gandalf intended to do. Indeed, I do not think that even he had a clear purpose."

Again, a long silence took hold of the room. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that the Force would guide them, but he decided this would probably not be the best time to say it out loud.

"I see that you do not know what to do." Observed a thoughtful Celeborn, breaking the silence at last. "It is not my part to choose for you, but I will help you as I may. There are some among you who can handle boats: Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River, and Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the traveler…"

"And one Hobbit!" Protested Merry suddenly, raising his little hand. "Not all of us look on boats as wild horses! My people live by the banks of the Brandywine."

"That is well." Replied an amused Celeborn. "Then I will furnish your Company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go by water, there are places you will be forced to carry them."

"That won't be a problem." Said Obi-Wan. Obviously, the Jedi Master could help lighten the burden by levitating the boats on those difficult spots.

Celeborn nodded and resumed his farewell speech.

"It is the waters of Anduin, the Great River you must tread." Said the Lord of Lórien. "There, you will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir and maybe at last to the Great Falls of Rauros, where the river thunders down to Nen Hithoe; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while, yet they will not give you counsel. In the end, you must leave the river and turn west…or east."

Aragorn stood and thanked the Lord of Lórien many times. The meeting was over and the two mighty Elves lead the Company down to the docks of the river Silverlode, where they saw a group of Elves preparing the boats for their imminent departure. The moment to bid farewell to Lothlórien had arrived and Obi-Wan could immediately sense the morale of his companions falling noticeably; and it was comprehensible. The Elven realm had left an indelible mark in all of them. Jedi were used to spending little time on the countless planets they visited, no matter how tempting it were to remain, and it was in moments like these that Obi-Wan was most grateful for his training. Leaving the wondrous land of Lórien behind did take a great amount of effort and determination.

The Company stood before Celeborn and Galadriel in the bridge of their Elven ship. The Lady of the Woods approached each of them in turn, smiling warmly as she always seemed to do. Then a handful of Elven handmaidens approached their mistress, handing her the gifts and presents she had prepared for each member of the Company. The fair Elven female presented them with marvelous gifts that would come very handy during the rest of their quest, depending on each individual case or situation.

"To you, Frodo Baggins I give the Light of Eärendil." Said the Lady of the Woods as she handed a small, transparent flask to the Ringbearer. "May it be a light for you in the darkest places of the World, when all other lights have gone out!"

To Sam, Galadriel gave a small and simple wooden box, along with that which the Hobbit had forgotten when he left Rivendell.

"Rope!" Said a grateful Sam. "Oh! I just knew I would need it!"

"And that is no mere rope either," said Haldir, chuckling softly, "It is an Elven rope!"

Obi-Wan was already well acquainted with the incredible resistance of Elven ropes. He smiled weakly, remembering when he had first arrived on the Middle-Earth, but at that precise moment, Galadriel stood before him.

"And to you, valiant Knight from beyond the Stars," announced the fair lady, handing a small pouch of purple silk to the Jedi Master. "I present a most precious gift, forged with the eternal Light of the Silmaril that protects our World from far beyond the Stars. A worthy gift for a Man who belongs to such place!"

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed thankfully anxious to open the pouch and look inside. But his manners and patience helped contain his mounting excitement.

Next, Galadriel provided each member of the Company with beautiful cloaks of indefinite color; sometimes grey, sometimes brown, sometimes dark-green. They had been custom made to fit the bodies and shapes of each member of the Company. Obi-Wan put the cloak on top of his tan robes and felt like he had recovered his traditional brown Jedi cloak. Finally, Galadriel gave each one a pack containing samples of curious bread known as Lembas. The Lady of the Woods explained that they should consume it wisely, for the Elven bread would replenish their strength when it faltered.

Led by Celeborn and Galadriel, the Company left the ship of the Masters of the Woods and headed back to the docks. Once there, Celeborn presented them with three light and swift boats. Made out of the wood of Mallorn trees, the gigantic native trees of Lothlórien, the boats were amazingly resistant for their size and appearance.

"Namarië!" Exclaimed the Lady Galadriel to the Company as they boarded the boats and began to row away from the docks of the Silverlode.

Slowly and reluctantly, the Company left Lothlórien behind and approached the waters of the Anduin, the so-called Great River. Aragorn was in the lead boat, along with Frodo and Sam. Next came Boromir, Merry and Pippin. And last, came Obi-Wan with Legolas and Gimli. They all turned and stared longingly after the land they had just left behind. In the distance, they could still make out the white, delicate form of Galadriel, waving good-bye slowly. Gimli couldn't resist it any more and suddenly broke into tears. Obi-Wan tried to leave all feelings of nostalgia behind and concentrated on seeing the contents of the small pouch Galadriel had given him.

He just couldn't believe his eyes!

For there, lying inside the small pouch, was a shimmering, white crystal; an identical copy of Obi-Wan's damaged focusing crystal! The Jedi Master shook his head in disbelief and smiled from ear to ear in acute contrast with Gimli's sorrowful feelings.

"We have left a peaceful and serene land behind us, Gimli my friend." Said the Jedi Master. "But the Force will be with us no matter where we are."


	13. The Great River

**Disclaimer:** The idea is mine...my own...my...preciousss! The story, though, and most of the characters are not mine.

**– / –**

**Kyer:** Always a pleasure to read your reviews! Now, the difference 'tween going blindfolded or no?...simple, really. In the book the point was not to let Gimli reveal the location of Lórien and he doesn't like it one bit, so the Elves decide against it. And, yes...I thought about killing 2 birds with 1 stone, thinking what kind of gift could Galadriel give Obi-Wan? How could he repair his broken blade? Well, the Silmaril is a jewel and they used it to create Frodo's gifts. Kudos for figuring it out! ;-)...Oh! And on your footnote on Yoda facing the Balrog?...hahahaha!...hope you enjoy this chptr. and keep reviewing, my friend!

**Dweller of the Shadows:** Thank you very much for your words, my friend! I'm glad my little story is helping you to become interested in LOTR again, 'tis an awesome story (2nd. only to SW in my book)...Obi-Wan's moment of glory? Well, he will play a key role down the road, but he's only beginning to understand it and get comfortable in the Mid.Earth...you'll just have to keep reading and find out! ;-P (great nick btw!)

**Obi 1:** Thanx, man! It's pretty motivating to see that so many people seem to enjoy my little idea...hope you keep r & r!

**– / –**

Now, back to the story, folks...

**X I I**

**The Great River**

The Company covered a lot of ground the rest of the day. The boats were indeed as swift as Celeborn had promised. As the sun began sinking on the horizon, Legolas leaned forward towards Obi-Wan, who was rowing at the time.

"I wish to relieve you, Obi-Wan." Offered the blonde Elf, despite the fact that it was not yet his turn to row. "I believe you need some time to forge or… repair your weapon."

Obi-Wan turned and smiled to the kind Elf.

"Oh, I am quite anxious to repair my lightsaber myself, Legolas." Replied the Jedi Master. He had patiently waited for the opportunity to try the gem Galadriel had given him. "Thank you, my friend."

The Elf nodded and smiled as Obi-Wan handed him the paddle and began to carefully disassemble the rod of his Jedi weapon. Unfortunately, the constant rocking of the boat made it impossible for him to work on the lightsaber. Finally, Obi-Wan gave up and decided to wait until the Company stopped for a breather.

Soon after, Aragorn made a sign and the boats headed for the banks of the Anduin, docking near a thick forest. Immediately, each member of the Company began to do what was more important to him; Aragorn and Boromir mounted the first watch, the Hobbits concentrated on cooking supper for all, and Obi-Wan sat on top of a thick tree bark and proceeded to work on repairing his weapon. Legolas and Gimli approached the Jedi Master with unabashed curiosity, fixing their gazes on the small silver rod. Next, the Hobbits came, handing Obi-Wan a dish full of sweet smelling food. The Jedi Master nodded his thanks and looked up at the small crowd gathered round him.

"Well, the crystal seems to fit alright." Murmured the Jedi Master, getting back up on his feet and tightly gripping the hilt of his laser sword with his right hand. "If the blade comes to life, my friends, this meal will probably be the most memorable of my life."

And so it was!

Standing at a safe distance away from his companions, Obi-Wan pressed the ignition button and the lightsaber came to life, producing a soft humming sound; that all-too familiar buzz that had saved Obi-Wan's life so many times in the past. Using the focusing crystal that Galadriel had given to the Jedi Master, the blade shone a brilliant white now. A Jedi didn't usually accept gifts, but the present of the Lady of the Woos was indeed priceless.

And so was the look on the faces of each member of the Company. They all looked at the Jedi weapon with a mixture of fear and awe plastered on their faces.

"Is that a sword indeed?" Asked a perplexed Boromir. "For if it is, then Orcs and fellow servants of the Enemy: beware!"

"Well, let's just say we've gained the upper hand, my friends." Replied Obi-Wan, smiling wickedly at his companions. Of course, nobody seemed to mind. Little did Obi-Wan know that the first opportunity to test his recently repaired lightsaber would come very soon.

Later that night, Obi-Wan and Frodo had been scheduled for the third watch right after Legolas and Gimli. The small Hobbit was exhausted and he dozed off more than once. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's mind sensed a warning through the Force.

"Wake up Frodo," whispered the Jedi Master, shaking the Hobbit awake, "Something's coming. Stay sharp."

The Ringbearer quickly leapt up to his feet and immediately drew Sting, looking all around apprehensively. However, the metal blade of Frodo's Elven sword had not yet turned blue. At that precise moment the still of the night was shaken violently by the sound of several haunting howls.

Obi-Wan shot up and immediately assumed a defensive stance, instinctively activating his lightsaber. He didn't think of doing it, but it felt good! And just in time too, for four ferocious and huge canines suddenly leapt out of the darkness and lunged forward.

"Wargs!" Cried out Aragorn in alarm as he recognized the savage, evil creatures.

Whatever their names, they didn't stand a chance against a Jedi armed with his traditional lightsaber. The first Warg, perhaps attracted to the bright and clean, white laser blade leapt furiously in Obi-Wan's direction. The moment the monstrous canine opened its sharp fanged maw the Jedi Master bent low on the ground and raised his lightsaber in the direction of the enormous animal. The laser blade immediately penetrated the Warg's huge mouth, melting its brain instantly.

A second Warg charged forward but didn't get too far, its heart pierced by Legolas' sharp arrows. The third canine tried to jump on Frodo. The frightened Hobbit fell on the ground and began crawling backwards, doggedly defending himself with Sting's sharp metal blade. The ferocious beast stood firm on the ground and leaned on its two rear legs, ready to pounce on its victim. But before the Warg could propel itself forward, Obi-Wan leapt high in the air and fell cleanly on the animal's wide, muscular back, stabbing the creature with all of his might. The fierce and drooling canine fell limp on the grassy surface with a smoking orifice that had crossed his body from back to belly.

Deciding it was clearly outnumbered the fourth Warg stopped dead on its tracks, swirled around and ran as fast as it could back into the dark depths of the woods.

"Impressive!" Said Frodo with great relief as Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt.

The Jedi Master smiled softly, offering a hand to the Hobbit, who took it and picked himself off the ground. Obi-Wan immediately turned and looked at Legolas, who had disposed of one of the foul beasts without attracting so much attention.

"We're not going to spend the rest of the journey praising a weapon from another world, are we?" Obi-Wan asked Frodo pointedly.

The whole Company nodded.

"A lightsaber certainly doesn't make a Jedi invulnerable," continued the Jedi Master, pointing in the direction of the Elf. "If it hadn't been for Legolas here, who knows? Maybe the fight would have proven more costly."

"We must take as much advantage of your weapon as possible." Granted Aragorn. "But I agree. Master Obi-Wan has fought valiantly and honorably thus far, without his sword. We cannot grow overconfident and believe the lightsaber will save our lives. Alas! We must leave now. It is not safe to remain here."

The unexpected reappearance of the lightsaber brought renewed hope to the Company. However, unlike Aragorn, Obi-Wan was aware that his weapon didn't represent an advantage, neither for him nor his companions. For in the time spent in the Middle-Earth, the Jedi Master had come to discover that the Force manifested itself in strange, mysterious ways and there were still so many secrets the Dark Lord Sauron could keep under his sleeve. Indeed, the lightsaber didn't give any advantage to the Company. It simply evened the odds a little more.

The journey over the waters of the Great River resumed at first light the following day. Hours went by slowly but without incident, until late in the afternoon when Obi-Wan sensed a familiar and disgusting presence through the Force.

"Gollum!" Said the Jedi Master all of a sudden.

Frodo and Sam whirled and looked at Obi-Wan, as the Jedi Master kept his gaze glued to the dark, cold water of the Anduin. Other than the boats of the Company and a few logs that floated innocently enough here and there, the Jedi Master failed to distinguish anything else floating on the surface.

A few minutes went by when Sam, who had been assigned to watch the waters by Aragorn, suddenly leapt to his feet almost turning the boat over.

"There!" Yelled the chubby Hobbit excitedly, pointing into the water. "On that log! There he is…I've just seen his big, bright, round eyes!"

Again, Obi-Wan turned and looked in the direction Sam pointed, though he could see nothing at all. And that was how the rest of the day passed. Obi-Wan, Sam and Merry kept watch over the waters, trying to see if they could spot the slippery, malicious creature. Although he never could see him, the Jedi Master could clearly sense Gollum's presence lurking somewhere nearby.

By nightfall, the Company had bigger worries in their hands than Gollum. After the scary incident with the Wargs the night before Aragorn thought it best for them to continue with their trip till dawn. Around midnight, the Company heard shrieking wails and screams that came from the nearby woods.

"Take cover!" Obi-Wan yelled at his companions, igniting his lightsaber as he spoke.

The white light of the laser blade illuminated the dark night as strongly as the moonlight that bathed the skies. The moment the lightsaber hummed to life, the shrieking wailing that came from the woods by the side of the river went immediately silent.

"Orcs," Sent Legolas through the Force. "Your weapon has startled them!"

"Not for long." Replied Obi-Wan ominously.

After coming to the conclusion that the lightsaber must have been nothing more than a bright Elven torch, the Orcs that hid behind the thick bushes by the side of the river began to fire arrows at the Company as if there were no tomorrow. Obi-Wan parried each shot with his blade, though, this time the arrows just caught fire and vanished into a cloud of smoke and ash.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Company crouched low inside their boats to protect themselves from the incoming rain of arrows. Hiding behind Obi-Wan's white-bladed lightsaber, Legolas began to fire back at the dark, thick woods. Soon, they all could hear shrilling cries of pain and as sudden as it had begun, the attack of the Orcs ceased.

"Is everyone all right?" Asked a concerned Aragorn after a while.

"Yes," answered Obi-Wan, having sensed the presence of all of his Companions, "We're all fine, Aragorn."

"That is good." Sighed the Heir of Isildur with relief. "We must make haste."

The next morning, the boats of the Company began to approach two titanic monuments that not only towered above the river, but stood tall and proud above everything else around them. Obi-Wan looked up, up, up and made out the sculptures of the bearded faces of two men who wore elegant tunics and long crowns upon their heads. Each was standing completely erect, holding out their right hand as if in warning to all travelers who came into their midst. Undoubtedly, the two gargantuan statues were sculptural jewels that represented the ancient glory of the decaying Kingdom of Men.

"Behold the Argonath!" Said Aragorn, standing tall inside his boat as the rest of his companions were still looking up at the two monuments with great fascination. "The Kings of Old…my kin!"

There was no arrogance in his words. The Heir to the Throne of Men was simply deeply moved by knowing that some day in the distant past the Kings of Men were wise rulers of the Middle-Earth. Obi-Wan was thoroughly convinced now that Aragorn would make an exceptional monarch, should he succeed in fulfilling his destiny.

Finally, the Company reached the Great Falls of Rauros, an imposing waterfall that marked the end of the Great River Anduin. The boats reached the shore and they all climbed out into the sandy banks of the river.

The moment he climbed off his boat, Obi-Wan spared a long glance at Gloérach, which still hung from his belt. Needless to say, the Elven sword had proven invaluable to the Jedi Master, but know that he had been able to repair his damaged lightsaber Obi-Wan began to seriously ponder what he would do with the primitive metal blade. Especially taking into consideration that the sword had somehow become an unneeded burden.

"I understand how you feel," said a sympathetic Legolas. "As I understand that it is not for lack of gratitude on your part. What shall you do with Gloérach?"

For the time being, Obi-Wan didn't really know the answer. The Jedi Master just shrugged off the Elf's question as the rest of the Company began to unload their possessions from the Elven boats. After everyone was done, they all sat under the shadow of two tall and thick trees. The woods were eerily quiet. There was no sign of Orcs, Gollum or any other kind of threat nearby. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated but felt nothing through the Force.

"What shall we do next?" Gimli asked Aragorn as everyone around them leaned on the soft, warm grass, taking a well deserved break.

"We shall rest, Master Dwarf." Replied Aragorn. His eyes lost deep in thought. It was clear that the veteran warrior had no idea of what to do next.

"I shall go back to Minas Tirith." Offered Boromir. "Those of you who wish to accompany me and help defend my city are more than welcome. Alas! It is not my intention to split this Company."

"Really?" Thought Obi-Wan somberly. Boromir had barely been able to keep his eyes from Frodo since they had reached the shore.

"I believe the time for the Ringbearer to decide is come." Said Aragorn softly, eyeing Boromir suspiciously.

"Must I decide?" Said Frodo nervously. "Well…the truth is I do not know. I have no idea whatsoever of what Gandalf may have done when we reached this point."

"I do not know either." Confessed Aragorn.

By now, Boromir couldn't stop himself from staring at Frodo. The small Hobbit stood up all of a sudden, apparently noticing the stare of the warrior from Gondor and started to shove his large, hairy feet into the soft grass nervously.

"Well, if I must decide…" Hesitated Frodo, shifting uncomfortably. "I would like to go for a stroll that helps me collect my thoughts."

"I don't think you should go alone, Frodo." Suggested Obi-Wan. "I would like to come with you."

"No." Replied the Ringbearer at once. "I thank you for your concern, Obi-Wan, but this is my burden, my own. I myself placed it upon my shoulders, so, I agree; I must come to a decision."

And even before he was finished, Frodo turned around and started walking uphill and away from the river.

"Be careful!" Advised Aragorn, looking over his shoulder after the departed Hobbit. "And do not stray far."

Frodo nodded in the distance and continued climbing towards the hill called Amon Hen, yet another ruinous fortress of old. Obi-Wan stood up and walked straight to Aragorn, seating by the proud warrior's side.

"I can clearly sense the confusion that has taken hold of all of us." Said Obi-Wan softly. "Though, as far I'm concerned, I wasn't put in this world to fight a war that is not my own, but actually to help protect those who will. I will stay by Frodo's side. All I need is to know the way."

"Like Frodo," responded Aragorn, his green eyes locked with Obi-Wan's, "I confess that I do not know what Gandalf would do once we reached this place. Indeed, I cannot tell for sure if he would have chosen this path. I understand what you have said to me, Master Obi-Wan. We shall head for Emyn Muil."

"Well, if you consider it to be the best option, I trust your judgment, Aragorn." Said Obi-Wan.

"Nay!" Exclaimed Gimli all of a sudden. "It is not the best choice! Emyn Muil? A maze of coarse, sharp rock and hostile dry lands…and if we make it past that, then what awaits us next? The Dead Marshes, a collection of foul-smelling pools that extend as far as the eye can see!"

"Well," replied Obi-Wan with a smirk. "If I told you about some places I've been to, my dear Gimli, you'd know this road doesn't sound that bad."

"That is our road indeed, Master Dwarf." Aragorn added in a tone that admitted no reply. "So, unless you have decided to accompany Boromir to Minas Tirith, I suggest you rest and recover your strength."

"Recover my strength?" Hollered Gimli, clearly offended by Aragorn's words and immediately turning his attention towards Merry and Pippin. "A Dwarf does not need to recover his strength! Pay no heed to that, Master Hobbits!

"Speaking of Hobbits," noticed Aragorn, "Frodo has been gone for much too long."

"And speaking of Boromir," added Obi-Wan. "Where is he?"

The Jedi Master didn't wait for a response. He quickly got up on his feet and rushed up the hill as a tingling sensation kept screaming at his senses. He didn't know why, but Frodo had used the ring again. There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind.


	14. The Breaking Of The Fellowship

**Disclaimer: **Tolkien and Lucas own it, but that doesn't mean we can't play with it...that is not charging a cent for it of course.**  
**

**– / –  
**

**Adm. Bones: **So sorry, but if Obi-Wan couldn't save Gandalf...well...the idea is to remain true to the story UNTIL it is time for our great Jedi to hit the grand slam that wins the game ;-P...glad to see you back!

**Sabra Jaguar: **Thank you very much! Actually, when I wrote the comparison Obi-Wan makes 'tween Dooku and Saruman, I just had to laugh! I just think it's impossible not to acknowledge the brilliant work of the great Christopher Lee. Will they meet somewhere down the road? I'll leave that up to you. I have a long version and a short one. If people want to see the long ver., then yes; they do meet and in a most surprising way, I might add. But if people prefer the short ver. then I'm afraid Saruman will die as he did in ROTK ext. ed. So it's entirely up to you, my faithful readers!

**Lunatic Pandora: **Yay indeed! You didn't actually think Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to fix his lightsaber, did you? Why, a Jedi w/o a laser sword is like a burger with no fries! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**DMitchell: **Thank you very much for your words...Very encouraging:-)...OK, a couple of things: the story's finished, I'm just translating (my native tongue is Spanish and it was written in Spanish) and revising. But I promise it WILL be completed! I also update regularly, so keep coming back and you'll get a new chapter daily, all things permiting. The rest of the Galaxy? Remember, Obi-Wan's stranded. Will he be able to fix his ship? Hang on to your seat and you'll see! ;-D

**Kosjenka: **Thanks! I appreciate the encouragement..and here it is: another chptr...last of the first part of LOTR. Hope you enjoy it!

**Larry:** Welcome back, my friend and thanks for your kind words!!!

**Kyer:** LOL! Vader's in for a big, big surprise, yep! DEFINITELY!

Wow! That was long! I hope I didn't forget about anyone...now, back to the Middle-Earth...

**– / –**

**  
X I I I**

**The Breaking Of The Fellowship**

The moment Obi-Wan arrived to the spot where the Force guided him, he found Boromir lying flat on the ground and sobbing inconsolably. The Jedi Master leaned down and grabbed the devastated warrior from Gondor by the collar of his Elven cloak.

"Where's Frodo?" Demanded the Jedi Master. "Answer me!"

A trembling Boromir looked wildly around, his eyes blood-shot, his handsome face contorted with grief. Finally, he pointed in the direction of the ancient ruins of Amon Hen, over the mount of Parth Galen.

"I-I did not mean to do this!" Stuttered the otherwise proud warrior, his remorse more than evident. "Something took hold of me…I-I am so sorry!"

"I understand, Boromir." Muttered Obi-Wan in sympathy, as he remembered Gandalf's warning in Rivendell; the mightiest and the proudest could easily fall prey of the ring's seductive power. It was not to be underestimated by any means. "Go back to the camp. I'll bring Frodo back."

"Curse me!" Cried the man from Gondor, slowly getting back up. "Curse me! For I have failed you all!"

Ignoring his cries, Obi-Wan let go of the abated Boromir and closed his eyes, concentrating hard like he had done back at the _Prancing Pony_. He finally sensed Frodo's frightened presence; the Hobbit had climbed to the top of the ancient fortress of Amon Hen and hidden behind a thick and ruinous pillar, his mind paralyzed by that fear Obi-Wan had come to know so well by now. For there was the huge, lidless Eye of fire, staring defiantly at the helpless bearer of his precious ring. Only this time, Obi-Wan could also see the impossibly tall, black tower upon which the Eye stood mighty and invincible; the Barad-Dûr, Sauron's invulnerable fortress in the black land of Mordor.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed a booming, mocking laughter echoing in his mind and then the frightening Eye disappeared abruptly; Frodo had taken the ring off. Boromir was gone but the Jedi Master couldn't care less as he broke into a run and headed uphill.

"Frodo!" Yelled the Jedi Master at the top of his lungs as he reached the ruins, but obtained no response. He looked up and all around, sensing the presence of the Ringbearer nearby.

And there he was!

The small Hobbit had fallen hard on his back from the top of Amon Hen and now he was lying on the ground, shaking uncontrollably and unable to move. Obi-Wan approached him slowly and cautiously but as soon as Frodo spotted him, he just sprang to his feet and began to desperately back away from the Jedi Master.

"Stay away from me!" Warned Frodo.

The Jedi Master just stood still, looking deep into Frodo's wide eyes.

"Frodo, we must go back." Obi-Wan said as calmly as he could so as not to upset the already panicking Hobbit. "I know what Boromir did to you. We must head back to the camp. It's not safe for you out here."

"No!" Cried Frodo. "You want It too! I don't care where you've come from…you're still a Man! You will also turn on me and try to keep It for yourself!"

"The ring?" Said Obi-Wan, carefully taking a couple of steps back. Frodo was clearly on edge and it would be most dangerous for both of them if he kept coming closer. "Didn't you hear what I said during Elrond's council? I don't need this ring to dominate, Frodo…I know the temptations of the Dark Side and those lie deep within me."

"I must leave…" Frodo said in an almost inaudible whisper, walking away from Obi-Wan as if he was drunk. "I must do this alone."

"_Kenobi…"_ said a haunting voice in Obi-Wan's mind, _"Powerful Lord of the Stars…"_

But, where did it come from?

As he closed his eyes, Obi-Wan realized it. The voice had come from Frodo's pocket.

The ring was calling out to him!

Incredibly, the voice went on. Telling the Jedi Master that with their combined strength he could become the Master of Middle-Earth. He could even overthrow the Dark Lord Sauron himself.

The Jedi Master shook his head slowly and smiled weakly as he brushed the thought away, coming back to his senses. He had resisted Dooku's pleads in Geonosis he would resist the Ring of Power of the Middle-Earth. It was just as the Lady Galadriel had foreseen; he had face the test and pass it. The Jedi Master looked down to Frodo, who now was just standing there, hesitant, undecided.

"Put the ring on the ground, Frodo." Instructed the Jedi Master, fingering the ignition button on his lightsaber. "Let's get rid of it once and for all."

The Hobbit's eyes went wide again as he stared in disbelief at a determined Obi-Wan.

"No!" yelled Frodo with amazing conviction, his face twisting into a fit of rage. "You cannot do this, Obi-Wan! The Ring is _my_ burden! _Mine_! _My_ own!"

As if walking from a daydream, Obi-Wan gathered himself quickly and activated his blade, the ground upon which he stood began trembling and quivering. Meanwhile, Frodo looked down to his belt and noticed that _Sting_ was shinning as blue as the sky. Suddenly, terrifying, guttural growls filled the air.

Obi-Wan turned around to see a numerous legion of huge, muscular, grotesque Orcs rushing in their direction and approaching fast. Instinctively, the Jedi Master walked into the fields and bent low into a crouch, his right hand firmly grasping his laser sword.

"Go Frodo!" Commanded the Jedi Master. "Go back to the camp and warn the others!"

The small humanoid complied and began to race back downhill as the giant Orcs stopped and surrounded the Jedi Master, their big, yellow eyes glued to the incandescent laser blade. At first, they hesitated, for they had never seen such a weapon before. They wondered what kind of wizardry this was and they wondered just how they could counter it.

But the Uruk-hai, the monstrous creatures created by Sauron and his puppet, Saruman, were not meant to fear. They were meant for one single purpose: to destroy the world of Men and here, before them was a Man. Sorcerer or no, their instincts just screamed at them and they lunged forward, hurling ferocious war cries at their opponent. Obi-Wan raised his left hand above his head, defiantly inviting his intimidating enemies to fight him.

The first gigantic Uruk charged Obi-Wan furiously, his sharp scimitar raised high in the air. He was no match. The Jedi Master struck back as quick as lightning and the huge humanoid fell dead on the ground, his scimitar broken in two by the bright laser blade and his thick, metal armor smoldering at the chest. Ten more monstrosities fell on Obi-Wan as a pack of hungry predators, but the Jedi Master summoned his considerable power in the Force and a furious and invisible telekinetic wind lifted them high in the air. They all fell into a hurting, confused pile.

Several of the evil warriors broke from the main group and began running down the hill. Immediately realizing what the Uruk-hai were really after, Obi-Wan followed his instincts and began to run back to the shore, getting there just in time.

"Let him go, you brutes!" Demanded a desperate Sam, captured by the ferocious Uruk-hai, along with his master.

The brave Hobbit kept pounding the armored chest of his captor with his small hands but the giant Uruk didn't even flinch. Instead, the three Uruk-hai that surrounded the two giants who carried Sam and Frodo in their arms burst out in laughter, apparently most pleased at succeeding in capturing their prey.

"You heard him." Said Obi-Wan. The five monsters immediately turned to face him. "He told you to let them go."

Before any of the Uruk-hai could react, Obi-Wan somersaulted high in the air in the direction of the warrior who carried Sam, severing his lone, free arm in one electrifying and accurate swing. The grotesque giant howled in pain, fell on his knees and let go of his prisoner at once. Sam rushed for the banks of the river and hid behind one of the boats. The Uruk who carried Frodo hesitated briefly before turning on his heels and heading back up the hill, running away as fast as he could. His three remaining companions stood right in front of Obi-Wan, trying to cut him off.

The Jedi Master spun on his heels and used a swift backhand move, easily penetrating the thick steel armor of the first of his opponents with his blade, charring his heart instantly. The Jedi Master spun again and leapt high in the air, falling cleanly behind the back of his second attacker. In a matter of seconds, the body of the huge Uruk was lying lifeless on the soft, wet grass. The third Uruk-hai turned around as the fourth finally recovered and both ran back from where they had come. There was no point in facing this mighty foe, but it was imperative to make sure they delivered the captured Hobbits to their master.

Enhancing his speed with the Force, Obi-Wan went back up the hill and as he reentered the woods, he realized that most of the fighting had concentrated in another direction. The Horn of Gondor, which Boromir had carried around his chest throughout the whole ordeal, began to blow repeatedly somewhere in the distance; enemy warriors had certainly centered their attention around the man from Gondor. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan was forced to ignore it; Frodo had to be rescued at all costs and there was no time for further contemplations.

Forced to shut his heart to Boromir's desperate call for help, he finally caught up with the monster that held Frodo in his huge arms. The moment he heard the footsteps of the Jedi Master closing in on him, the savage Uruk-hai stopped and turned, sending a mocking look Obi-Wan's way and drawing a sharp knife that he pressed violently against Frodo's neck.

"Stay right were you are, you miserable sorcerer!" Roared the Uruk in a booming, guttural voice. "If you dare come any closer I will gut the Halfling and eat his innards before your own eyes!"

"I don't think so." Replied a serene Obi-Wan. "You don't want to fight me."

The Uruk-hai started cackling loudly as Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt, replacing it with Gloérach instead.

"See?" Said the Jedi Master. "Now we're in equal conditions. Let go of the Halfling and pick on someone your own size. Your move."

The Uruk seemed confused for a second, but he quickly shook his head and raised his eyes to the sky, bursting out in mocking laughter yet again.

Big mistake.

At the exact moment, Obi-Wan hurled Gloérach and propelled it with the Force striking the distracted Uruk-hai's belly, barely centimeters away from Frodo's left leg. The monster growled and fell on his knees grabbing his stomach as Frodo came free of his hold and raced back for the shore with Obi-Wan right on his heels.

The Jedi Master came to realize that there was no sign of their attackers. It was clear that the battle had centered round Boromir and his loud horn. There was no sign of any other member of the Company either and there was no time to lose. The call of the Horn of Gondor began to cease gradually, but the most important thing at the moment was making sure to keep Frodo safe.

"Let's go!" Ordered Obi-Wan hurriedly, taking a startled Frodo by the waist and putting the Hobbit over his right shoulder, running at full speed towards the docked boats.

"Let me go, Obi-Wan!" Yelled Frodo over and over again as he shook wildly, trying to set free. "You must let me go!"

"We've no time to discuss this, Frodo." Replied the Jedi Master in a no-nonsense tone. "This is not a committee!"

As they reached the shore, Sam looked up at them and began to frantically wave his arms over his head.

"Mr. Frodo, Mr. Obi-Wan!" Cried out the chubby Hobbit. "This way!"

"Get your things and hurry back, Sam!" Ordered Obi-Wan while he put Frodo down inside one of the boats. "We're getting the blazes out of here!"

"Obi-Wan, no!" Insisted Frodo all of a sudden. "I shall go to Mordor alone!"

Sam rushed to one of the other boats, picked up his and Frodo's possessions and ran quickly back to the boat where Obi-Wan and the Ringbearer waited anxiously for him.

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Frodo!" Replied Obi-Wan decidedly. "We have no choice. Come on Sam, hurry!"

Frodo's loyal servant threw the backpacks at Obi-Wan and dove for the boat. Immediately, the Jedi Master raised his right hand and Force-pushed the boat back into the river. Then he began to row at full speed, headed for the opposite end of the Anduin. There was no sign of the Company or the imposing Uruk-hai that had ambushed them.

"Do you not understand, Obi-Wan?" Asked Frodo wildly as the boat began to approach the shore. "The Ring will destroy us all!"

But the Jedi Master ignored the Hobbits' insistent protests as he docked the boat on the riverbank. There seemed to be no apparent danger in sight, though Obi-Wan did sense a small disturbance in the Force; Merry and Pippin were in deep pain and suffering and Boromir was gone. His presence no longer felt in the Living Force. Without a word, he disembarked followed closely by the Hobbits, when all of a sudden and without warning Frodo broke into a wild run into the woods.

"Mr. Frodo wait!" Exclaimed Sam, running after his beloved master.

Obi-Wan imitated Sam and ran after the desperate Frodo. He was able to catch up to the Hobbit and as he did, Obi-Wan stood right in front of him. Sam joined them shortly and stood right behind Frodo, cutting him off.

Defeated, Frodo just sighed deeply and let himself fall on the soft grass. Obi-Wan and Sam sat at his sides, both looking intently at the Ringbearer, who just sat there on the grass looking far into the horizon, unable to speak for a long while. Finally, Frodo looked at both his friends with unabashed sorrow.

"I'm going to Mordor alone." Insisted the Hobbit once more.

"Of course you are!" Said Sam. "And I'm coming with you."

"Well, aren't you stubborn my friend?" Said Obi-Wan, leaning heavily against the grass.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo," murmured Sam with tears in his eyes, " 'don't you let him out of your sight, Samwise Gamgee!' I was told. And I don't mean to, Mr. Frodo…I don't mean to!"

Frodo just took another deep breath but decided to remain silent. Slowly, tears began running down his cheeks.

"I have no intentions of taking the ring, Frodo." Muttered Obi-Wan softly. "But just like Sam, I promised I would look after you till the end of your quest and Jedi never break their promises."

Frodo turned and looked at Obi-Wan, nodding slowly. Then he looked at Sam and a smile began forming in his lips.

"My dear Sam!" cried Frodo, holding his faithful servant in a tight and spontaneous embrace. "I may be stubborn, but you are definitely far worse than me!"

Then, the Ringbearer turned back to look at the Jedi Master and smiled warmly at him, placing his small, trembling right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I miss Gandalf terribly." Mused Frodo. "But I believe that if he were here now, he would approve of your decision, Obi-Wan. I'm certain this is what he, himself, would've chosen to do."

Obi-Wan just smiled back at Frodo and nodded his agreement and then they all stood slowly back up.

"But I still have to ask…" said Frodo as they started walking into the wilderness.

"Yes?" Said Obi-Wan.

"You don't really know the Middle-Earth, Obi-Wan," stated the Hobbit. "And we certainly do not know the way to Mordor…how will we get there?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Frodo." Replied a smiling Obi-Wan "The Force will guide us."

**– / –**

**A/N: **The Fellowship of the Ring is broken. The Two Towers loom large in the horizon. Now, I had a long, heated debate w/myself trying to figure out which way would Obi-Wan go...with the Hobbits or with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. I just decided his abilities would suit the Hobbits best as NOW, he takes on a leading role...Wait till you see what Obi-Wan has in store for that gurgling, sneaky, treacherous, squizo Gollum!**  
**


	15. Sméagol Tamed

**Disclaimer: **Guess we all know this stuff by now...

**A/N: **I don't know what is going on, but somehow, I can't read my reviews:-0 Hopefully the staff here will fix this problem soon and I can reply to each and everyone of you for your kind words. I apologize for this and thank you all for r & r!

**– / –**

**  
X I V**

**Sméagol Tamed**

Emyn Muil.

Gimli the Dwarf was definitely not exaggerating when he had described that hostile region of the Middle-Earth. It was a hellish arid, coarse sierra, filled with sharp and steep rocky formations and outcroppings, complicated even more by endless labyrinths of rock and stone that were as confusing as they were frustrating.

The group had walked a long way on that day. After leaving the shores of the Great River Anduin, they had crossed the thick wilderness of the woods, heading southeast; heading for Mordor, the Land of the Shadow. Finally, they had arrived at this desolate and sterile region of the Middle-Earth and they certainly felt like they weren't getting any closer to their goal. At least they hadn't been followed, thought Obi-Wan.

Frodo paused briefly as exhaustion finally caught up with him. The group was on top of a coarse rocky formation overlooking the dark clouds that hovered ominously above the black land of the Dark Lord Sauron, covering Mordor under a black, impenetrable veil.

"I wonder if we'll ever see our friends again…" Mused the Ringbearer almost inaudibly. He was quite aware that the hardest, most dangerous part of his self-imposed quest still lied ahead of him.

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo." Responded the always cheery and optimistic Sam. "We may yet."

"As long as we don't give up hope, anything is possible." Added Obi-Wan, smiling sympathetically at the bent Hobbit. "We all have to follow our own destiny but, if everything goes well, I believe we will see our friends again. Now, I'm afraid we should carry on."

The Jedi Master had to wonder, would _he_ ever get to see his friends again? Unfortunately, there was no more time for contemplations. The past was gone, the future was always in motion and the present time, the Living Force, was the here and now, where his mind belonged, as Obi-Wan had always been taught by his revered Master.

"Do you think we are headed the right way?" Asked Frodo, bringing both, he and Obi-Wan, out of their reverie.

"I hope so," replied Obi-Wan with sincerity. "I only wish we knew exactly where those blasted Dead Marshes are."

Reluctantly, the group resumed their long and weary march. The way was certainly not easy, though Obi-Wan could advance with certain ease. The rocky formations were quite similar to those found on Geonosis or Tatooine and the Jedi Master had certainly been on much more hostile environments in the past. However, the road was anything but easy on the Hobbits. Given that Emyn Muil seemed to be an endless maze, every part of the sierra was identical. In fact it was so confusing, that even following the guide of the Force to try and find the so-called Dead Marshes would prove extremely hard.

The group walked for a long time, trying to sense the moist and humidity that a marsh or swamp would create, but came up empty handed. The air was cold, arid and dry and the wind blew hard on their backs. Obi-Wan remembered that even out on the Dune Sea of Tatooine, one could run into a Jawa sandcrawler and ask for directions. Emyn Muil, however, offered no help whatsoever to a lost traveler.

"This place looks vaguely familiar." mused Sam, looking up and all around, breaking the long silence.

"That's because we've been here before, Sam!" Cried out a clearly frustrated Frodo.

"No." Said Obi-Wan calmly. "The problem here is that this territory looks all the same. It's some kind of maze that makes us feel like we're walking round in circles. We must be patient, my friends."

As he was speaking, the Jedi Master stopped his walk abruptly. Again, he could sense the presence of the creature known as Gollum, spying on them from the top of one of the countless rocky hills that surrounded them.

"Mr. Obi-Wan, what's wrong, sir?" Asked Sam, noticing Obi-Wan's abrupt pause.

"I'm hungry," lied a smiling Obi-Wan. He decided it best to hide his discovery from the Hobbits so as not to frighten them. "I believe we've walked enough for a day. We must get some food and rest and forget the terrible frustration this endless maze of rock has made us feel."

"Well, I fear we don't have much in the way of food." Said Sam, sighing deeply and looking into his backpack. "Other than that Elven bread the kind and beautiful Lady of the Woods gave us. It smells real good, though I must admit I'd much rather have a good plate of meat and potatoes and some of that most excellent ale they serve back home at the Green Dragon."

Frodo seemed absent. Through the Force, Obi-Wan could sense his presence growing weaker by the minute. This disturbed the Jedi Master much more than Gollum's close presence.

"Well, since we can't go to the Green Dragon today, Sam," said Obi-Wan, peeking discreetly at the rocky hills nearby. "I think this is as good a time as any to try some of that Lembas, wouldn't you agree?"

The Hobbits nodded, though with little enthusiasm, and the three of them sat on the harsh, coarse rock, beginning to unwrap the Elven bread. The taste of Lembas was sweet and delicate, it just rolled off the tongue, but beyond this, the Elven bread seemed to reenergize their weary bodies in a way similar to a Jedi trance. The group ate in complete silence. The journey had been extremely exhausting and the Hobbits were spent, in spite of the mysterious proteins found in the Lembas bread.

Suddenly, several pebbles fell from high above behind their backs. Sam turned quickly around and then looked at Obi-Wan and Frodo, with a deep frown drawn on his jolly, chubby face.

"There's that accursed Gollum again!" Spat the Hobbit, surprising Obi-Wan.

"You knew he's been following us?" Asked the Jedi Master.

"Well, Mr. Obi-Wan," replied Sam. "I just didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to startle Mr. Frodo or anything, since you know what they say about him being dangerous and all. But, aye! I did see his big, bright, evil eyes just a few hours ago…sparing ill looks our way, if you catch my meaning."

"I see," said Obi-Wan. "Then I guess the secret's out. I had sensed his presence and decided not to tell you anything, precisely because I didn't want to frighten you."

"Well, now that we all know he's still following us," asked Frodo with deep concern and unable to take his eyes off the outcropping from where the pebbles had fallen. "What shall we do about it?"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Obi-Wan.

"According to what Gandalf told us during the council of Elrond, Gollum was a prisoner in Mordor, was he not?" Asked the Jedi Master.

"Aye." Said both Hobbits in unison.

"Very well, then," proceeded Obi-Wan grinning wickedly at both Hobbits. "Then why not use this knowledge to our advantage?"

"I don't understand." Replied Frodo.

"Me either!" admitted Sam, a confused look permeating his face.

"Oh, it's very simple really," said Obi-Wan. "Neither one of us knows the way to Mordor, right?"

Both Hobbits nodded in agreement.

"But Gollum does." Added Obi-Wan.

Frodo and Sam exchanged intense glances for some seconds, then a smile started forming slowly on their lips as Obi-Wan's plan started to sink in. Finally, both turned at the Jedi Master and nodded in approval. The plan was set. A Jedi Knight might not know all of the mysterious secrets that the Middle-Earth held in store, but he was certainly familiar with the nature and the will of sentient beings anywhere in the Universe.

The group pretended not to notice anything amiss at all and at nightfall, both Hobbits rolled around in their thick, warm blankets, immediately falling into a deep slumber. The plan was simple: The group, or at least Obi-Wan, would pretend to be asleep, allowing for Gollum to approach them under the cover of darkness. This was the only way they'd be able to lure the creature into their trap, if it indeed hadn't noticed having been discovered yet.

The hours went by slowly for Obi-Wan as he discovered that the malicious creature was much smarter than he had originally given it credit for. The Jedi Master wasn't sure if Gollum had actually seen his lightsaber in action, but the presence of the mysterious Man who accompanied his prey was too much to risk a move. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan had yet another card to play under his sleeve. The ring held such sway over the creature that attracting its attention shouldn't prove too difficult.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated. The Jedi Master delved deep into the mind of Gollum, probing it, testing it, until he was finally able to create an illusion in the twisted, corroded mind of the creature. Gollum would sense the ring calling him, summoning him and his attachment to the gold ring was such that it quickly fell into the trap.

"There they are, Preciousss!" Hissed the creature under his breath. "The thieves…the filthy, little thieves…Tricksters! Bad Hobbitses! They took it from us…It's ours, it issss! And we wants it!"

Saying this, Gollum jumped down from his hiding place and fell on the Hobbits with astounding agility and speed. Obi-Wan reacted at once and Force-pushed the evil, deranged creature into the rocky wall behind. Both Hobbits woke up immediately, a startled look in their faces. The creature tried to reach for Frodo, but before he could recover from Obi-Wan's Force-push, the Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber and Gollum stopped at once, dropping to the dusty ground and curling himself into a ball.

"That light!" Shrieked the terrified creature, pointing at Obi-Wan's blade, but unable to look directly at it. "It hurts us, Preciousss! Yes, it hurts us!"

"Consider yourself lucky that the blade of fire and light hasn't touched you…Gollum!" Spat out Sam with disgust.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel sorry for the pathetic creature; Gollum was trapped. He couldn't possibly escape, other than getting himself killed in the process and, while deranged, the creature didn't strike the Jedi Master as suicidal. Deep in his heart, the deformed Gollum didn't really mean them any harm. He just wanted to recover his 'precious'. The Jedi Master deactivated his lightsaber and approached the creature.

"We will not harm you." Said Obi-Wan softly, seeing the terror the creature felt reflected in its big, blue eyes. "I know what you want, but recovering your 'precious' is just not possible."

"Sméagol isss good!" Replied the creature, his voice and expression changing suddenly. "Yes, preciousss! Sméagol is good, good, good! Good Hobbitses! Good Man! You will not harm Sméagol, yes?"

"No." Said Frodo with honesty. "We will not harm you. Tell me, do you know the way to Mordor?"

As he heard the name, Gollum/Sméagol shook visibly.

"Answer the question." Demanded Obi-Wan coldly.

"Yes!" Hissed the wide-eyed creature through clinched teeth. "Yes, preciousss! We knows the way to Mordor!"

"Can you take us there?" Asked the Jedi Master.

"No!" Exclaimed the terrified Gollum immediately.

"No?" Asked Obi-Wan, Frodo and Sam at once, an odd feeling of Déja-vu crawling all over Obi-Wan briefly.

"You don't want to go there!" Replied the miserable Gollum. "No, preciousss! They don't! Mordor is a bad place…Evil place!"

"That's not what we asked." Said Frodo. "Can you take us there or no?"

Gollum's big, wide eyes seem to widen even more as he turned all of his attention to Frodo.

"You shall be the Master!" Shrieked the creature, slowly crawling on his hands and knees around the Hobbit's small legs like a faithful dog. "You are the Master of the Preciousss! You will protects us, not let anyone harms usss! Yes?"

"If you promise to take us to Mordor," responded Frodo firmly. "Then I promise no harm will come to you."

"We will takes you to Mordor!" Spat the disgusting creature, between unintelligible gurgles. "Yes, preciousss! Yes, yes, yes! We will takes you to Mordor!"

"The Ring is treacherous," observed Frodo somberly. "There is no promise you make that I believe you can keep. But we will hold you to your word."

"Very well." Said Obi-Wan, who had witnessed the exchange between Frodo and Gollum with careful interest. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Sam looked intently at Gollum with a mix of disgust and dislike, one last time before he and Frodo went back to sleep. The creature's presence clearly disturbed Frodo's servant and Obi-Wan could easily read his thoughts; Sam was worried that sooner or later, Gollum would try to get hold of the ring… that was if an alert Jedi Knight let him.

The Jedi Master spent the rest of the night fully awake and alert, watching that odd and miserable creature carefully. As he did, Obi-Wan could sense an irrational, unstoppable hatred for him growing in Gollum's mind. The creature was well aware of just who was to blame for luring him into a trap and swore to himself that sooner or later, he would have his revenge. Obi-Wan just shook his head and sighed with resignation; it wasn't the first time a Jedi Knight was hated by some adversary and it certainly wouldn't be the first time that hatred became self-destructive in the end.

They woke up at dawn. Sam took care of all the packing, as Obi-Wan made sure to wrap Sam's Elven rope tight around Gollum's neck and hands. All the while, Frodo remained quiet, detached, and aloof. Without having to probe his mind, the Jedi Master could perceive the way the ring had begun to demoralize the small, valiant Hobbit. Time was of the essence. The group had to keep moving and fast. For the Force seemed to tell Obi-Wan that Frodo's burden would eventually be his downfall.

"It hurtses usss!" Cried the miserable creature known as Gollum suddenly, wriggling like a dying reptile on the coarse ground. "The evil Elvish rope! It's killing usss!"

Obi-Wan turned and threw a confused look Gollum's way. Right away, the Jedi Master could tell that the creature wasn't lying. Apparently his initial reaction at seeing the lightsaber's blade added to the unbearable pain that the rope caused him seemed to indicate that the pathetic little creature just couldn't stand being around anything made by the Elves.

"Shut up, you!" Ordered Sam furiously, looking at Gollum with obvious contempt. "You don't expect us to set you loose so you can run and go tell your Orc friends all about us the first chance you get, now do you?"

"Hmmm," mused Obi-Wan, absently stroking his beard. After cursing the Jedi Master in his mind the night before, Gollum had actually fallen into a deep sleep and had made no sign of pretending to catch them off-guard. In fact, he hadn't even thought about it. "I don't think he'd actually do that, Sam."

"Take it off!" Pleaded a desperate Gollum, trembling uncontrollably. "It's killing usss, it isss!"

"Now that I've seen him, I do pity him," whispered Frodo softly with a merciful look in his eyes. "Let's take the rope off, Obi-Wan."

Frodo was right. Seeing how his heart was still so compassionate eased the Jedi Master's mind…for the time being at least.

"Right." Said Obi-Wan and nodding in agreement, he approached Gollum, knelt down and untied the poor, miserable creature. "Besides, he can't escape and he knows it. He couldn't outsmart me and…you wouldn't want to see the bright light of my blade again, Gollum."

"No, no, no!" Said the creature, adopting the noble personality of Sméagol once again. "Good Man! Good Hobbitses! Sméagol will guide you to Mor…to your dessstiny…yes, preciousss, we will!"

"Very well, then." Said Obi-Wan. "You better get started. We haven't got all day."

The creature's thick lips contorted into a twisted smile as he began to climb on the rocky outcroppings with amazing ease like if he were a giant insectoid. It was quite obvious that Gollum did in fact know the way to the Land of the Shadow. The group followed after his guide, finally beginning to make some progress.

Sunlight began to fade as the group reached a point of the rocky sierra where the temperature and atmosphere changed radically; they were finally approaching the Dead Marshes. In spite of him not knowing the territory, Obi-Wan found the name of that place quite unpromising.

"At lassst!" Exclaimed Gollum triumphantly, looking up into the sky. "The dreaded Yellow Face goes, Preciousss! Yes, away it goes! Now we can travel swift…yes, yes, yes!"

"No." Said Obi-Wan quietly but firmly. "We will not travel by night. At least, not until we've reached Mordor."

Actually, traveling by day or night across that desolate and lugubrious wasteland would have made no difference. The Jedi Master had decided that once they had reached the Black Land the group would certainly be forced to go in the dark. It would be just too dangerous to travel during the day, though Obi-Wan's real intent was to cover as much ground as quickly as possible.

Gollum shuddered visibly each time he heard the name of Sauron's evil realm, as if stung in the chest. This was comprehensible knowing he'd been held prisoner by the Dark Lord not so long ago.

"No!" Begged the creature, crawling yet again around Frodo's legs. He was clearly bent on gaining the trust of the bearer of his beloved 'precious'. "No, no, no, preciousss! Master, please! We hates the White Face, yes! But we hates the Yellow Face even more!"

_Thank the Force you don't have to stand the heat of Tatooine's twin 'yellow faces'_. Thought Obi-Wan, finally understanding what Gollum referred to as the 'yellow face'.

Frodo looked down on him with pity, but decided to respect Obi-Wan's decision.

"It's been decided, Gollum." Announced Obi-Wan. "You and the Hobbits need to get some rest. We will resume our march at dawn."

Later that night, the group finally reached the edge of the Dead Marshes. Sam proceeded to unpack his and Frodo's blankets and they all begun to mount their small and simple camp. After a few minutes and confident in Obi-Wan's protection, the Hobbits went to sleep. Gollum remained awake, though, wrapped around himself like a serpent right in front of Obi-Wan.

Occasionally, the deformed being stared at the Jedi Master with great mistrust, gurgling and muttering incomprehensibly to himself, though the deep hatred and anger he felt for Obi-Wan was more than clear. Ignoring this strange creature's ways, Obi-Wan decided to meditate. Given the circumstances, the Jedi Master was perfectly aware that it would be a long time before he could actually get a good night's sleep again. Gollum's constant mumbling and gurgling made it difficult for Obi-Wan to maintain his concentration, however. Suddenly, the Jedi Master noticed that Gollum's constant diatribe had actually become quite clear and understandable.

"No, no, no, Preciousss!" Murmured the creature almost inaudibly. "We can't trussst them! They are mean to us, yes! Mean! The Man is evil! The Fat Hobbit too! They will hurts usss…Yes, Preciousss, they will hurts usss!"

At that moment, the deranged creature's voice changed rapidly; it was Sméagol's turn to respond.

"B-but…we won't harm Master!" Whispered the creature, trembling, unsure of himself. "Master is good to us, Preciousss! He's my friend!"

"You have _no_ friendsss!" Hissed the other voice, its tone lower, darker. "He's a Bagginsss! A thief and a liar! He has the Preciousss! We can't have it back if he has gots it!"

"No!" This time, the voice of the creature once known as Sméagol was slightly louder. "Master's good! We can't kill him!"

"No, not us, Preciousss," Muttered darkly the voice of the evil one; Gollum. "But _She_ can do it! Yes, yes, yes! _She can_ rid us of the evil Man and the fat Hobbit."

At that moment, Gollum's twisted mind closed abruptly and he returned to his unintelligible gurgles. Obi-Wan had no idea whatsoever of what the creature referred to as 'she'. Nonetheless, the Jedi Master had gotten a small glimpse into the creature's plan to betray them. He sighed deeply and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing this, Gollum shut up instantly and pretended to be snoring.

From the very first moment Obi-Wan had laid his eyes on him, Gollum's intentions had been as clear as the waters of Kamino. However, the creature's resourcefulness and guidance had become extremely helpful for the Jedi Master and his protégés. The malicious being had actually lead them out of Emyn Muil and it was clear that he was a necessary evil, for they just couldn't find Sauron's dreaded realm by themselves and Obi-Wan knew it. Saying that Mordor was going to be well guarded would've been a major understatement and the group wouldn't enter the black land just by simply knocking on the front door.

And so it was that Obi-Wan came to a decision regarding the creature known as Gollum. He would follow the creature's lead, but keep his eyes wide open at all times, preparing himself for the moment the evil and twisted being finally turned on him and the Hobbits. For needless to say, it was clear that handling Gollum's treachery would be much easier than facing the numerous and powerful armies of the Dark Lord Sauron.


	16. The Passage Of The Marshes

**Disclaimer: **I love both, SW and LOTR, but I don't own them (sigh)...

**– / –**

**Kalistar: **Thanks for the advice, much appreciated! Yep, I don't fancy using terms such as "force-push", "force-induced", etc. myself, but I thought a longer description of the facts might actually slow the story down. Will try to keep them down to a minimum, though. :-)

**Larry: **You're very welcome, my friend! Yes, Sméagol/Gollum is the same entity, he just suffers from multiple personality disorder, in addition to being totally dependent on the ring, the poor guy. I wrote this a while ago and I promised a daily update, time permiting, so I'm glad to know I'm spoiling my readers!

**Kyer: **Yeah, Spanish is quite a complex language, I'm glad I learned since the craddle lol! I lived for a long time in the US, which is how I learned English (beautiful language, indeed, I prefer it sometimes to my own, actually). Now, my understanding is that a Jedi mind-trick only works briefly, so if Obi-Wan wanted to try it on Gollum, then he'd have to keep doing it all the time...not very practical, me thinks! ;-) Always a pleasure to read your reviews, many thanks!

**Lunatic Pandora: **As Obi-Wan himself would say: Patience! Use the Force!...For didn't the Hobbits themselves witness Aragorn's defining moment? Nothing's etched in stone here, so just stay patient and you won't be disappointed. Promised! ;-)

**Satta: **Actually, my reasoning was that Gollum has only one thing in mind: getting his "precious" back and Obi-Wan represents quite an obstacle, of course! That's why Gollum resents him so much. Gollum knows he's trapped and while he was coming up with his plan, he had to put the blame on the "mean, evil man" naturally. Thanks for r & r!

**DMitchell:** Yesss...This saga is far from over! Glad to see you like it! Who is "she"? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thank you and keep r & r :-)

**Sabra Jaguar:** Thanks for noticing! Yes, I did sprinkle some of Obi-Wan's more notable lines here and there, and some others classic SW quotes, like "this is not a committee!" from TESB, which I love. "Who's the more foolish..." is definitely one of my favorites, but remember: it's Gollum who's leading them to Mordor and not Obi-Wan, so it wouldn't apply in this case. ;-D...that's one vote for the long ver.! Thanks and stay in touch!

**A/N:** After that long list of replies and thanks to all of my dear readers, just a short, short note: BIG surprise for you all down near the end. Enjoy!

**– / –**

**X V**

**The Passage Of The Marshes**

They took off at dawn just as Obi-Wan had decided. As the hours went by, the weather and landscape changed dramatically. The steep, coarse and harsh rocky formations of Emyn Muil were replaced with an extensive muddy, swampy region, where the Jedi Master perceived no sign of life…though there was definitely something in the air…floating all around them…

Something dark…shadowy…ominous yet not alive was definitely there. But this feeling was elusive and soon, the surreal presence just seemed to vanish into thin air.

The humid and heavy heat of the marshes slowed the group down notably and the foul-smelling, vaporous pools that surrounded them made the air heavy and damp, their march suffocating and tiring, breaths becoming harder. Gollum, though, kept going at his usual pace, trotting briskly on his hands and feet like a swift feline, apparently tireless.

As their eccentric and deform guide lead them through the scarce bushes and long but shallow pools, Obi-Wan became aware of the way Frodo seemed to bend and walk as if intoxicated, once again crushed by the ring's evil influence. The Ringbearer would stop then and again, panting, his eyes distant, his face tense and he'd stay like that for a long while; looking far into the horizon, his head bent low. But, the worst part was that whenever the Jedi Master or Sam tried to cheer him up, Frodo seemed to shut himself to the light in a manner most preoccupying.

There was just no power that could help bring the Hobbit back to the light, other than the strength and determination that he carried deep within his own heart. Suddenly, Frodo stopped abruptly and fell forward as if shot by an unseen blaster, plunging head first into the black, dense waters of one of those stinking, steamy marshes.

"Mr. Frodo!" Gasped a worried Sam, running hastily after his beloved master. "I'm coming!"

Gollum stopped dead on his tracks and, to Obi-Wan's surprise, ran right after Frodo.

Not any less concerned than Sam and Gollum, Obi-Wan rushed after the Ringbearer, who was yet come out of that foul-smelling pool. As he ran, Sam slipped and fell head first into yet another marsh.

"Get the fats one!" Yelled the creature at Obi-Wan while he reached into the dark murky waters, pulling Frodo back out to the surface.

Obi-Wan complied and went after Sam, the Hobbit's hairy, long feet the only visible part of his small, chubby body.

"Sam," asked Obi-Wan, once he had pulled Frodo's faithful servant out of the muddy marsh. "Are you alright?"

Sam coughed loudly and spat some water out of his mouth as Frodo and Gollum approached him and the Jedi Master. Then, the chubby Hobbit got back up on his feet and started looking around dizzily. Frodo and him just turned and started walking around as if drunk, their eyes fixed on some unseen presence.

"Are you alright?" Asked Obi-Wan, a look of concern etched on his bearded features. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Mr. Obi-Wan, have you seen the lights, sir?" Asked Sam, pointing directly behind the Jedi Master's back. Frodo was just standing there, looking fixedly in the direction Sam signaled.

Obi-Wan turned and look to where Sam had pointed. Like holo-projections, the Jedi Master saw many shimmering lights that floated right on top of each pool, dancing, swirling, enticing those who dared to look at them.

"No!" Warned Gollum frantically. "Don't look at the ligthses! Many dead here! A battle long ago…Men, Elveses, and Orcses! All dead, all rotten!"

The Jedi Master turned again and stared intently into the eyes of the Hobbits and suddenly, a whirlwind of images raced in his mind. Feeling an overwhelming apprehension take hold of him, Obi-Wan could clearly see the faces of thousands of creatures that lied deep inside the murky waters, submerged for all eternity, grieving with deep sorrow in their watery graves.

Death was all around them and this was a foe even a Jedi Knight could not easily defeat.

In his mind, Obi-Wan could see humans, Elves, Orcs and creatures far more terrifying than Orcs, all disfigured, deformed, rotten. Mortal wounds could be seen all over their faces, on their necks and bodies. Their faces: the mask of death. The lights: just a prelude.

"Don't stare at the lightses!" Shrieked Gollum's voice as he was pulling hard at Obi-Wan's Elven cloak. "Or you will light little candleses of your own! Join the dead forever!"

Hearing the strident voice of the creature, Obi-Wan came back to his senses and all of a sudden, he finally understood. Somehow the vital energy of these miserable spirits had been forever caught in the foul-smelling pools, which were nothing more than a watery cemetery; an ancient battlefield rendered useless by war ages ago. He finally came to understand that fear itself was the only weapon these long-dead warriors could wield against them.

But fear was an emotion Obi-Wan Kenobi had learned to control long ago.

In complete agreement with Gollum, the Jedi nodded and steadied his breathing. Slowly, he walked to the hypnotized Hobbits, who now just stood immobile in their places, and gently laid his arms on their small shoulders. He was forced to shake them violently and as he did, he sent a warm wave of reassuring thoughts into their frozen minds through the Force.

"Don't let fear take hold of you." Said Obi-Wan calmly. "You must understand that these spirits are harmless. They are not really among us and it is only through fear that they can harm you."

Both looked up at the Jedi Master with nervous looks on their faces. Obi-Wan smiled gently at them and closed his eyes, reinforcing his Force-induced thoughts. Slowly, Frodo and Sam began to calm down, their fears gradually dissipating. Then they started walking forward not ever looking back at the fires again. Soon the lights began to quiver and disappeared, the terrible faces of the fallen warriors following soon after.

Gollum began to accelerate his march, the rest following his example, leaving the ghostly battlefield well behind them, never to return. A few hours later, the group was finally able to spot rows and rows of tall, sandy, barren and deserted dunes and mounts. Life, it seemed, had never touched those infertile, arid wastelands. Except for one savage and evil irrational presence that popped suddenly into Obi-Wan's mind.

They were just beginning to leave the Dead Marshes behind, when Gollum stopped suddenly.

"They are coming!" Screeched the terrorized creature at the top of his lungs, while he ran in circles all around Obi-Wan and his charges. "Seek shelter! Quick!"

Without further warning, Gollum ran back into the swamps and disappeared somewhere between the stinking marshes and the small, scarce bushes, followed closely by the Jedi Master and the two Hobbits.

"Do as he says!" Ordered Obi-Wan hurriedly, frantically looking around for a place to hide. "Find cover!"

At that very moment the sky darkened as the large and somber black form Obi-Wan had felt earlier appeared far overhead. It was a terrifying sight; a dragon of some sort with long, black wings similar to those of hawk-bats back in Coruscant. But this fell beast was not alone. Riding on top of it was a black-robed, nightmarish figure. As if to confirm Gollum's suspicions, the cloaked Nazgûl emitted a shrieking, haunting wail.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Obi-Wan wondered under his breath, desperately seeking a place to hide.

Frodo and Sam followed Gollum's path and quickly found some bushes that would help hide them from the winged Ringwraith. For a human being, however, the Dead Marshes didn't offer much in the way of a hideout. The ominous flying nightmare was approaching fast and furious. Obi-Wan knew that, if push came to shove, he could actually take on this foe, especially now that he had repaired his lightsaber, but that would certainly make things much worse. The specter would only fade and go back to his master and soon a full-blown search would be conducted all over the region.

Acting on instinct alone, the Jedi Master dove into one of the dark, muddy pools, wrapping the Elven cloak around his frame and submerged deep into those nefarious and foul-smelling waters, placing the small breathing apparatus that hung from his belt between his lips.

He closed his eyes, regulated his breathing and tried to relax, giving himself completely to the Force, trying to merge his life-energy with the captive presences of the numerous ghosts that permeated the marshes. If the Black Rider was to sense anything, it would certainly be only one more of those tormented spirits that forever haunted the swamps.

After a few tense minutes, a whooshing sound was clearly heard overhead. The Jedi Master opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the gigantic fell beast flying up and away from him. In a matter of minutes, the demonic monster and its rider were gone.

"We were pretty fortunate that Black Rider didn't find us." Commented Sam after a while. "Though, he would have certainly be scared out of his wits if he had seen your sword, Mr. Obi-Wan! How'd I love to see an evil, dreaded Rider like that running at the sight of your blade like a rabbit runs away from a fox, if you follow me."

"Don't be so sure about that Sam," responded Obi-Wan, his gaze fixed on Gollum. The creature had stopped babbling and gurgling since their near fatal encounter with the Nazgûl and now was concentrating on filling his role as their guide. "Had the Rider spotted any of us, these wastelands would be swarming with Orcs and even nastier creatures. The Dark Lord would've been alerted to our presence and completing our mission would prove nothing short of impossible."

Obi-Wan was thinking that the reappearance of the dreaded Ringwraiths meant that, by now Sauron must've learned that the mission of the Uruk-hai had failed miserably. The Dark Lord of Mordor knew that the Halflings were still alive and even if he couldn't be certain, Sauron must've come to suspect that his enemies were trying to destroy his precious ring.

"What would the Enemy think if he knew that a Man from beyond the Stars who wields a Sword of Fire and Light is headed for his accursed land?" Wondered Frodo out loud.

Listening to the sound of the Hobbit's little voice lifted Obi-Wan's spirit notably. The ring had a powerful influence on him, but still Frodo resisted.

"He would most certainly try to find a way to destroy me, Frodo." Said Obi-Wan after considering the question seriously. "We have a mountainous mission ahead of us, my friend, not to mention extremely dangerous. But we still have a very valuable ally on our side: the surprise factor."

Both Hobbits looked up at Obi-Wan with intrigued looks on their faces. The group was about to start climbing up that line of sterile, arid dunes that gave the impression of being nothing more than toxic waste, if such a thing existed in the Middle-Earth. At any rate, the region was yet another desolate and barren wasteland devoid of any life forms. They were coming closer to Mordor and Obi-Wan could sense the dark power of that black land like a black hole that sucked the life out of any unfortunate life form that dared approach it.

"Sauron is aware of my presence," said Obi-Wan, remembering the inquisitive look on the Hobbits' faces. "Though he doesn't know who I am, where I've come from, and especially, what my intentions are."

"What do you mean, Mr. Obi-Wan?" Asked a confused and curious Sam.

"The last time Frodo used the ring," Continued the Jedi Master, carefully watching Gollum. The creature had stopped suddenly, lifting his big, round head, sniffing around nervously. Obi-Wan sensed no present danger, so he resumed his explanation. "Like I did back in Bree, I established a connection with him through Frodo. I defied him, but that…eye of fire just laughed at me and vanished the moment Frodo took off the ring."

"I saw you!" Said Frodo animatedly. "Just as I saw Gandalf when he escaped from the evil clutches of Saruman the White!"

"We must hide." Said Obi-Wan softly, finally able to perceive that which Gollum had smelled. "Someone's coming."

The Jedi Master found a small opening located down the skirts of a somewhat large and extensive rock formation. It was a little narrow but hard to detect. Gollum and the Hobbits had no problems fitting in, though the Jedi Master had to bend and crawl, pressing his knees hard against his chest to sit. He tried to forget all about his discomfort and through the Force he sensed thousands of life forms approaching fast. Their minds were disciplined and made-up, their purpose clear: to participate in an upcoming war.

Suddenly, his mind traveled far from those sterile wastelands, beyond the Dead Marshes and even beyond Emyn Muil. He could clearly see long, extensive fields of green. Then, beyond those grassy plains, he saw a thick, dark and gloomy forest. A forest filled with tall, angry trees that seemed to be speaking to each other, grieving over the way they were being hacked, chopped and mowed down by foul creatures. But the anger and fury of those trees was only surpassed by their resolve to stand and fight back.

Right in the heart of that mysterious and enigmatic forest, in the middle of a clear covered by a leafy canopy that blocked the sun's rays, the form of an old man dressed in bright white robes stood tall and proud in the mind of Obi-Wan. His long hair and beard were as white as the robes he wore and his face was wrinkled, hard, but kind still. Suddenly the old man's blue eyes sparkled as he spoke inside the mind of the Jedi Master.

_Yes, Master Obi-Wan,_ said the kind, grave voice of the elder. _It is I, my friend._

Obi-Wan just snapped his eyes open with such force that Gollum and the Hobbits leapt, visibly startled.

"W-what happened, Mr. Obi-Wan?" Stuttered Sam.

"Nothing flattering around us, I'm afraid," responded the Jedi Master. "However…"

He approached Frodo as he could. The Hobbit was completely downtrodden, having given up all hope of ever getting out of that Womprat hole alive.

"He's alive," said Obi-Wan, smiling widely and still unable to believe it himself. "Gandalf is alive!"

Frodo and Sam looked intently at the Jedi Master, with incredulous expressions on their wearisome faces. Then, they turned at each other, exchanging confused glances.

"But…how can this be?" Exclaimed Frodo, turning back to look at Obi-Wan. "We saw him fall into the dark of Moria…he fell into the abyss!"

"I don't know." Said Obi-Wan frankly. Finally, the Force always worked in mysterious ways. "But I did sense his presence in a distant forest."

Saying this, the Jedi Master closed his eyes again.

"He's with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli." He began to describe the situation to the Hobbits. "They're headed for a city called Edoras where they'll try to meet with Théoden, the king of Rohan."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure of the meaning of his words, but his bond with that bright, noble Istar; grey before, white now, was as strong as any he had ever forged with a Jedi before, except for Qui-Gon and Anakin.

"They are preparing for war." Murmured the Jedi Master sadly as he reopened his eyes.

"War? Asked both Hobbits in unison.

"I'm afraid so," Sighed the Jedi Master. "Rohan has fallen prey to the treason of Saruman the White. They are preparing to defend their freedom. But we shouldn't worry about that. There is nothing we can do about it. The important thing is that Gandalf knows now that you're both well and that I'm with you. He wishes us great fortune and sends you his warmest greetings."

"I'm glad to know Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are safe and sound with Gandalf." Said Frodo, sighing with nostalgia and relief. "Oh, how I'd love to have seen this like you did, Master Obi-Wan!"

But then a dark cloud appeared briefly on his face.

"Wait a minute…" Murmured the Ringbearer with great preoccupation. "What about Merry and Pippin?"

Again, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and established contact with Gandalf.

"They're both safe." Said a relieved Obi-Wan. "They were captured by enemy forces in the skirts of Amon Hen, but they've been rescued. They are presently not with Gandalf and the others and I'm afraid we had to break contact. But, Gandalf did assure me that both our friends are in good hands."

Though Obi-Wan didn't really know whose hands those were. Frodo and Sam just smiled and sighed in relief.

"Well then!" Said Sam. "It's great to know our friends are alright and probably having a ball right now, while we're here, forced to hide like a mouse hides from a big, bad cat, if you get my meaning."


	17. The Black Door Is Shut

**Disclaimer: **I've used General Grievous as my nick in some chat rooms, but like most of this story and its characters, he doesn't belong to me.

**– / – **

**Lunatic Pandora: **Thanks for keeping the faith! You won't be disappointed later on, I promise. There's plenty more to come yet...just keep on r & r...thanks :-)

**SwimAngel: **New reviewer! Welcome and thank you very much! And to think the best is yet to come...;-) Hang on to your pants and keep the reviews coming!

** DMitchell: **Okay, so you want a hint...hmmm...let me see...She's not any character from the SW Universe, nope...She's big, hairy, bloated, stinky and completely gross! lol! Think cobwebs, sticky, very sticky...

**Kavek:** Great to see you back and reviewing! Now, regarding Her...hmmm...that passage will be quite different from what many are expecting, actually. I hope not to disappoint anyone, it's just that I had to keep true to my story. (sounds a lot like GL saying he had to keep true to his vision, over and over...sigh). She will be there of course, but I can't promise it'll be as exciting as some readers expect. However, all in its due time, my good friend. The rest of the story will be frantic, _that _I do promise!

**– / –**

**X V I**

**The Black Door Is Shut**

They reached the outskirts of the evil realm of Mordor at nightfall. Obi-Wan was thankful that the group had been able to find a much larger cave to spend the rest of the night, though it was cold, damp and dark. As usual the Hobbits slept like two logs, snoring loudly, except for a few grunts and gasps that escaped Frodo's lips on occasion.

The cave was no fancy, luxurious mansion by any means, but Obi-Wan was more interested with its proximity to Mordor than in its comfort or lack thereof. This cave would make for a good base of operations, from which the impossible mission could be attempted. In addition, the Jedi Master could fall into a deep trance at last. Gollum was spent and was sleeping as profoundly as the Hobbits that night, granting Obi-Wan the peace and quiet he required for the good practice of his Jedi meditation exercises for a change.

Early the next morning, Obi-Wan ordered the Hobbits to stay inside the cave, where they'd remain safe and sound, while he and Gollum went on a scouting trip. The moment the Jedi Master and the deranged creature left the cave, Gollum stared long and hard at Obi-Wan, his big, round, blue eyes reflecting the great hatred the creature felt towards the Jedi.

Leaving the Hobbits behind was something that had relaxed Obi-Wan visibly. A Jedi could hide easily and their training featured an extensive instruction on survival even under the most adverse circumstances. The cave was well hidden under those sandy, deserted wastes and there was no presence of any other living being nearby. Not a soul. Needless to say, the Jedi Master knew he couldn't possibly let Gollum remain so close to his irresistible 'precious', thus he was forced to form a rather unconventional scouting tandem with the strange creature.

A few hours later, Gollum finally had lead Obi-Wan before the imposing gates of Mordor. They lied in hiding on the infertile sand of a high and coarse dune. Once he made certain that he couldn't be seen, Obi-Wan reached down and extracted the small set of macrobinoculars that hung on his utility belt.

"You're ssstrange…" gurgled Gollum, watching Obi-Wan's macros intently. "Ssstrange Man who practiceses magic…Evil, cruel Elvish magic!"

"Be quiet!" Obi-Wan whispered harshly at the creature as he tried to focus and study the gargantuan, black portal that protected the Land of the Shadow.

"Mean Man!" Insisted the creature, crawling all around their small observation post on hands and knees. "Mean, cruel Man! He wants to hurts us, Preciousss…yes, yes, yes! He wants to kill us!"

Obi-Wan looked down from the door of black metal and looked straight into Gollum's hate-filled eyes.

No.

Hate wasn't quite right; it was fear…dread, that was it; Gollum dreaded Obi-Wan. The creature knew that this mysterious warrior was unlike any Man he had ever encountered before and, according to Gandalf's description of him, the creature was extremely old and had survived for centuries, despite several encounters with very dangerous foes, not to mention Gollum had made it out of Mordor alive. He was not to be underestimated, not in the very least…

"That decision is yours and yours alone." Warned the Jedi Master icily. "If you intend to betray us, as I fully know you will, I will do what I must to stop you. But, if you choose to do the right thing, I promise I won't harm you."

"You're a strange, mean, evil Man!" repeated the deformed being, clearly unable or unwilling to understand Obi-Wan's words. Still, after these words, Gollum finally quieted down. "Yes, my Preciousss, he isss!"

But Obi-Wan paid no attention whatsoever. He knew Gollum was trying hard to exasperate him, thus exposing the Jedi Master to Sauron's forces. The creature's efforts had failed miserably, though, and he remained quiet and still, apparently deciding that he'd formulate another plan to rid himself of the 'mean man' later on.

The Jedi Master returned his full attention to the enemy territory. The huge Black Gate of Mordor was comprised of two enormous and thick doors, that seemed to be built with an extremely resistant alloy; might as well have been durasteel. Melting them away with the lightsaber wouldn't be easy, even if Obi-Wan had enough time to try it. The Black Gate stood about ten meters above the ground so, jumping over it was also completely out of the question, especially for the Hobbits. But it wasn't the properties of the gate itself, but rather the hundreds and hundreds of Orcs, Trolls and Uruk-hai that roamed around it that made it impossible to penetrate into Mordor.

If he could only attempt this mission on his own!

However, the words Galadriel had spoken to him on Lothlórien were clear and present in the Jedi Master's mind. He wasn't meant to alter the destiny of the Middle-Earth, but only to see for those whose fate lied on that planet far away. It was Frodo's duty to bear the ring, the burden had been placed on his small, fragile shoulders and Obi-Wan understood it. Frodo had been chosen by some of the mightiest, wisest beings in the Middle-Earth because there simply was no other choice. Things were no different back in the Galaxy.

Was _he_ meant to bring Balance back to the Force? No…

…But, was _he_ meant to guide the Chosen One and stay by his former apprentice's side, offering advice and counsel? Yes.

The same laws applied to this planet; they were Universal Laws. The same principles applied to Obi-Wan's path. Be it in the Known Galaxy or in the Middle-Earth. Such was the will of the Force.

A roaring thunder shook the ground and immediately brought Obi-Wan back to the present moment. Thousands of strongly armed soldiers, by all appearances human, marched towards the Black Gate in single file. Their lean, muscular bodies were heavily protected under red and black, metallic armor, their faces covered with thick, black veils. It was, undoubtedly, the same army that had crossed paths with Obi-Wan's charges the day before.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a tingling sensation crawling on the back of his head that forced him to turn around. There were Frodo and Sam, their gazes fixed on the imposing Black Gate. Again, Obi-Wan had to admit the amazing stealth of the Hobbits.

"What are you doing here?" Asked an irritated Obi-Wan, still trying to collect himself from the Hobbits' startling and sudden appearance. "I thought you were supposed to stay back in the cave."

Both turned and stared at the curious object Obi-Wan held in his hands.

"What's that, Mr. Obi-Wan?" asked Sam with great curiosity, pointing at the macrobinoculars with one of his chubby fingers. "Looks to me like some kind of magnifying glass, I think."

"Drop!" Whispered Obi-Wan hurriedly, as one of the soldiers marching towards Mordor appeared to have spotted them.

Frodo and Sam obeyed and fell on their bellies right behind the Jedi Master. The warrior cautiously approached the skirts of the dune and slowly and carefully began to scan his surroundings. Obi-Wan made eye contact with the man and slowly lifted his left hand, waving at the startled soldier.

_There's nothing here,_ thought Obi-Wan, sending his mental words into the mind of that perplexed soldier of Mordor. _You have just seen the sun reflecting off the sand._

The hypnotized man turned around in the direction of his commanding officer, "There is nothing here, sir. It is just the reflection of the sunlight on the sand."

Their amazing Elven cloaks seemed to have changed colors and merge with the sand around them; they might as well have been invisible. The effect of the capes, added to Obi-Wan's mind trick fooled the confused warrior with relative ease.

"That was a close call." Sighed Obi-Wan with relief.

A strident, chirring noise filled the air, forcing the Jedi Master to turn his attention back to the Black Gate. Gollum and the Hobbits crawled on their hands and knees and joined Obi-Wan, watching the proceedings below.

The imposing metal doors had begun to open wide, thanks to the help of two monstrous Trolls that pulled hard on thick ropes that activated the primitive mechanism devised to open and close the Black Gate of Mordor. The moment the gate was wide open the large army of veiled warriors began their slow, disciplined march into the Black Land. Next, the two Trolls began to let go of the ropes slowly and with a brusque thud the Black Gate was hermetically shut again. Infiltrating Mordor through the 'front door' was, of course, completely out of the question.

"And so, here we are!" Mused a frustrated Sam, once the macabre military parade had concluded. "Here's the gate and I'm under the impression that we can go no further. The way I see it, my ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say 'bout this, and not very nice, I might add. I suppose it's no good asking what we should do next. We can't go on…not unless we asked those Orcs for a hand."

Saying this, his eyes shooting vibroblades straight at Gollum, he lunged for the deformed creature.

"Nooo!" Cried Gollum, defensively, covering his face with his hands as Obi-Wan caught hold of the infuriated Sam. "We did what you asked of us! We brought you to Mordor!"

Frodo placed himself in front of the scared Gollum while Obi-Wan tried to keep Sam at bay.

"Easy now, Sam." Said the Jedi Master softly. "He's right. We asked him to lead us here and he kept his end of the bargain. But, there are alternatives to this predicament."

"There's another way!" Confessed Gollum eagerly, once again adopting the servile personality of Sméagol. "Oh yes there is, Preciousss! A dark road, a secret road, hard to find…But Sméagol founds it, yesss…Let Sméagol guide you!"

"Another road?" Asked a wary Frodo, looking from Gollum to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master nodded his approval.

"There's always a back door." Commented Obi-Wan simply.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Shrieked Gollum/Sméagol. "It's a secret path! Orcses don't know it! Orcses don't use it…they always go round and round for miles! Sméagol will take you there!"

Sam threw a repulsive look Gollum's way, as they all turned and began a slow and cautious descent down that sandy hill. The day had been long and frustrating, but not entirely wasted. Making their way to the Black Gate of Mordor had been in vain, though, their patience had been rewarded as Gollum had finally confessed to knowing another way. In addition, Obi-Wan's brief spying mission allowed for him to catch a glimpse of the dreaded realm of Mordor.

Obi-Wan had already decided that once they had reached the borders of Mordor, it'd be best to travel by night and rest during the day. So before they left the cave, the group decided to use what few precious hours they had left before dark to eat and get some rest. They were all exhausted, tense and hungry. Sam extracted four pieces of Lembas bread from his backpack and gave one to each of his companions.

"Yeecht!" Cried a visibly repulsed Gollum the moment he had sniffed the Elven bread. "Elvish food! We hates it! We hates it!"

"Fine then!" Responded an angry Sam. "One's just trying to be generous to you…Stinker! If you don't want a piece of Lembas, then have it your way! You can starve to death, for all I care!"

The creature sent an ill look Sam's way and then began to wail loudly.

"Evil, mean Hobitsesss!" Gollum said, turning and twisting on the ground like he always seemed to do. "Bad Man! You'll let poor Sméagol ssstarve!"

"What kind of food do you eat?" Asked Obi-Wan. He really felt sorry for the pathetic, miserable being.

"Fish!" Replied Sméagol/Gollum, smacking his drooling lips. "Raw, wiggly fish from the sweet waters of the riversss…"

"Well, I don't think there are any fish round here, Sméagol," observed Frodo between bites. "Surely, you must've found another way to survive the last time you were here."

"Indeed." Agreed Obi-Wan, chewing the last piece of his daily ration. "You must've found some food."

"Orcses…" murmured the deformed creature, visibly nauseated. "And they're not very tasty…Oh no, they aren't Preciousss."

Soon as he heard Gollum's reply, Obi-Wan felt like hurling the last bite of Lembas he had just consumed. Frodo nearly choked and Sam's face lost all color.

"Orcs?" Asked an incredulous Sam. "You mean to say you really have tasted Orc meat? Why…that's got to be the _most_ disgusting thing I've ever heard and, believe me, I've heard plenty in my time!"

The creature just nodded slowly with a smirk.

"Well," Said Obi-Wan decidedly. "I think it's safe to say that possibility is completely out of the question. But I seriously doubt you'll find any rivers round here, Sméagol."

"No!" Insisted the famished creature. "There's a pond near here…but the bad, mean Man and Hobbitses won't let us go…"

Both Hobbits looked at Obi-Wan, a look of great mistrust etched on their little faces. But Obi-Wan ignored their concerned expressions and began stroking his beard, lost in deep thought. Gollum's mention of a pond nearby had clearly caught his attention. The water they carried in their containers was running low and finding the precious liquid would become much harder later on. At that moment, Obi-Wan noticed that now Gollum was looking at him as intently as the Hobbits.

"And why not?" The Jedi Master said finally. "His intentions are clear, my friends. He just wants to feed."

Frodo nodded slowly, but Sam kept looking at the creature with a look of suspicion that seemed now to be permanently fixed on his face whenever he laid his eyes on him.

"Nice Hobbitses!" hissed Gollum, rolling around on the ground before heading for the cave's opening. "Good, nice Man! Ressst now, yes ressst! Sméagol will be back soon…and then we'll leave!"

"No," said Obi-Wan flatly. "We're coming with you. You'll eat your fish, we'll replenish our water supply and _then_ we'll leave to find this secret road of yours."

"If it even exists…" Put in Sam darkly.

Gollum looked surprised at first, his eyes narrowed into slits as he began mumbling and gurgling. But he decided to remain quiet and obey the 'Evil, mean Man's' command.

Then, the group left the safety of the cave and slowly began walking away from the Black Land again. Gollum jumped right ahead, hopping on his hands and knees as always. As soon as the disgusting creature was out of hearing range, Sam looked up to Obi-Wan.

"Mr. Obi-Wan," said Frodo's loyal servant timidly. "I beg your pardon, sir…I don't mean to question your great wisdom or powers or anything, but…do you think this…Stinker should be trusted? He plans to turn on us, I just know it, he's a felon."

"Yes, I know, Sam." Responded the Jedi Master frankly. "In fact, I've known it all along. He'll try to recover the ring at all costs. But, he won't try what you're thinking."

"How's that?" Frodo intervened.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the crawling creature and then responded, "Sam suspects that Gollum's plan is to deliver us to the Orcs of Mordor. But if he did, he'd never get his 'precious' back. He would be captured along with us and the ring would go back to its master, while Gollum is submitted to the insufferable torments he already knows so well."

"But of course!" Reasoned Frodo. "I believe Gollum was set free on purpose, like Gandalf said back in the mines. Though, the Enemy would never think that Gollum would actually dare to turn on _Him_!"

"That is correct, my friend." Agreed Obi-Wan. "Your insight serves you well."

"I don't understand a thing," mused Sam with a frown. "If Gollum was supposed to be working for that foul Dark Lord, then why would he turn on Him?"

"Because he wants the Ring for himself, Sam." Explained Frodo. "Gollum wouldn't want to give it back to the Enemy. Not for the World!"

"Alright then, Mr. Frodo…" proceeded Sam, turning now at Obi-Wan. "But still, if you are convinced, like I am, that Stinker here will try to betray us, but not turn us to the Orcs, then what is he planning inside that big, twisted head of his?"

"I don't know that yet, Sam." Responded a thoughtful Obi-Wan. "All I know for the moment is that we should always expect the unexpected."


	18. Of Herbs And Stewed Rabbit

**Disclaimer: **Well, in this chptr. the rabbits belong to Sam, but I still don't own anything.

**– / –**

**Kyer: **Yes, they meet up with the 2nd. captain of Gondor right in this chptr. and it's not pretty! ;-P...Now, what in the blazes did Orcs eat? Well, I guess that's why they raided and pillaged so savagely. In fact, their talk about "maggoty bread" when they've just captured Merry and Pippin is what leads to their big fight, just before the arrival of the Rohirrim, so I guess they were starving most of the time, the poor creeps...Again, a pleasure to read your reviews, hope you keep enjoying my story!

**Nathan:** Welcome, new reviewer! Thanks a lot for your words, my friend...I've been working on an idea about the downfall of Dooku, starring the Count, Qui-Gon and, of course, Palp/Sidious...it's totally in-canon and currently in the works; I hope to publish it next...:-)...thermal dets? Yep, they may come in very handy pretty soon, so stay tuned and keep reviewing!

**SwimAngel: **Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this one as much!

**Lunatic Pandora: **Always a pleasure hearing from you:-)...yeah, maybe Obi-Wan could take on lots of Orcs all by himself (he will have to at some point), but remember: Jedi are not all-poweful and there's much more than simple Orcs in Mordor ;-)... thanks and keep r & r!

**– / –****  
**

**X V I I**

**Of Herbs And Stewed Rabbit**

The group spent the rest of the night journeying across the apparently endless wastelands that surrounded Mordor. Gollum headed northwest, followed closely by Obi-Wan, Frodo and Sam. By dawn they had abandoned the barren dunes that stood between the Dead Marshes and Mordor. The terrain was far less hostile, a few bushes and undergrowths, and small leafless trees showing up here and there.

By daybreak they had reached a long, thick, fertile forest that still resisted the noxious, evil influence of the Land of the Shadow. Obi-Wan smiled softly to himself, able to sense thousands of life-forms all around them, albeit plant life, wild beasts and animals. However, none of those creatures projected the same cruelty and fear that seemed to fill all of Sauron's servants.

Finally, after several hours of marching alongside a small, narrow creek, the group reached the pond Gollum had described. The creature had finally been able to feed, catching a few fish along the way, which he quickly gobbled up, raw and still alive. Obi-Wan and the Hobbits couldn't help but wince at the sight. Once at the pond, the Jedi Master and the Hobbits took off their clothes and took a long, revitalizing bath.

After washing their filthy, mud-stained clothes and putting them back on, Sam proceeded to fill the containers he carried with him in his backpack. Fortunately for Obi-Wan, Frodo's servant was quite efficient; having suspected that Merry and Pippin would forget about packing their own containers, Sam had packed two additional bottles in his own backpack.

"You certainly think of everything, Sam!" The Jedi Master said gratefully, taking a mouthful of the precious liquid. Still, Obi-Wan was aware that finding water later on would prove difficult, so for the moment he limited to relishing on that one refreshing sip.

"You said it, Mr. Obi-Wan," Sam replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I may not be able to do any magic and I'm not much of a fighter, but I certainly know how to take care of my chores, yes sir I do!"

"You're the best of friends, Sam." Added Frodo. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I don't know where _we'd_ be without you." Obi-Wan agreed, a smile curving his lips.

Sam tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the words. Embarrased, he just blushed and lowered his head while Frodo and Obi-Wan exchanged quick, amused glances. Then they all decided to lie on the soft, warm grass, basking in the sun. The Jedi Master sensed no warning at all, so he allowed for him and his companions to indulge themselves for a brief moment, before continuing with their burdensome journey.

Gollum, who had remained silent all the while, began tilting his head from side to side, as if trying to remember the great warmth and camaraderie of friendship. Then he split from the group suddenly and dove for the thick bushes of the forest. Little by little, Frodo began to nod, until he fell into a deep sleep. Obi-Wan was about to go and look for Gollum, but the creature reemerged from the bushes as quickly as he had left, carrying two curious, small, furry mammals with pointy ears and long teeth.

"Look!" Said the creature in the small voice of Sméagol, smiling widely at Obi-Wan and Sam. "Look at what Sméagol gots for the good Man and nice Hobbitses!"

Obi-Wan was still trying to recognize the small, furry creatures, when Sam leapt from the grass with great excitement.

"Coneys!" Exclaimed the chubby Hobbit, taking the two creatures from Gollum's long, sticky fingers. "Can't complain 'bout the taste of that Lembas bread, but it was about time to have us a decent meal, yes!"

_Coneys?_ Obi-Wan thought curiously. At any rate, the creatures did seem edible and Sam was already extracting his beloved cooking utensils.

"W-what…what are you doing?" Asked a disgusted Gollum, the moment Sam began to peal the two furry creatures.

"Getting ready to prepare these rabbits, obviously." Sam said with annoyance, once again sending a reproving look in Gollum's way.

As both humanoids argued, Obi-Wan stood up and walked around the woods. The place was quiet, a little too quiet for his taste. But then again, after having faced so many perils, it was just hard to believe that they might've finally found some peace. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted. The Jedi Master sighed softly and returned his attention to the heated argument.

"No, no, no!" Gollum was saying, frantically shaking his slim, long arms above his nearly hairless head. "Poor Sméagol bringses you food and you wants to ssspoil it like that?"

"Listen to me, you wretched creature!" responded Sam, pointing menacingly at Gollum with a large spoon. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything like that, but we're gonna eat like decent folk here, got it? And there's only one way to prepare a nice coney stew!"

Gurgling incomprehensibly as always, the creature threw an ill look at Sam and crawled away, curling into a ball in the far corner of their improvised camp.

"Mr. Obi-Wan, sir…" asked Sam politely. "Could you please lend me a hand here with that little fire-making machine of yours?"

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled at Frodo's servant, then gathered some dry branches and leaves, activated his laser lighter and lit the fire, while Sam placed the rabbit meat in one of his cooking pots.

"Just look at him!" Observed Sam, his eyes full of concern as he stared fixedly at the sleeping Frodo. "He's so pale and thin!"

"This journey has been quite hard on him, yes." Agreed the Jedi Master softly. Frodo's aspect was indeed preoccupying. "But you must recognize your own effort, Sam. Your friendship and loyalty towards Frodo are truly worthy of admiration. Don't sell yourself short, my friend. Because, if it wasn't for you, Frodo would've probably given up long ago."

"Come now, Mr. Obi-Wan," Sam responded blushing, shrugging off the Jedi Master's praise. "Don't go making fun of me! I was being serious! Without you to guide and protect us, neither one of us would've made it!"

"I seriously doubt that, my friend," said Obi-Wan. "I have plenty of experience in missions similar to this one and so far, that's proven useful. Still, I know Frodo doesn't entirely trust me, which is only natural, given what Boromir tried to do to him. But I believe that if you weren't by his side, Sam, Frodo just wouldn't make it. If he and I were alone, I'm quite certain we wouldn't have made it this far."

"Well," said a grateful Sam. "Then I guess, _I_ should be the one thanking you, Mr. Obi-Wan…I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you!"

"I'm glad to know that, Sam." Obi-Wan replied warmly as he signaled in the direction of the boiling pot. "That smells good! I think the stew's ready."

"Hmmm…" mused the small cook, carefully tasting the stew. "Not quite yet, Mr. Obi-Wan. I think we ought to wait just for a few more minutes…"

Gollum looked in Sam's direction with great repulsion. Then he stood and hid behind the bushes. The creature had spent long years underground, living in a cavern under the Misty Mountains and this had certainly affected his big, glowing blue eyes; he just couldn't stand sunlight for long, though he was very proficient in the dark. Obi-Wan made a mental note of this fact as he continued to wait for Sam's delicious dish.

"The stew's ready!" Announced a proud Sam finally.

Obi-Wan looked down at Frodo, who was still soundly asleep and decided it best not to wake him.

"Let's try and make sure we leave some for him." Obi-Wan said softly. "He'll wake up quite hungry, I'm sure."

Sam just nodded his agreement as he took another sip off the spoon. As the two of them ate, Frodo woke up at last and the moment he smelled the stew, the Hobbit shot up to his feet and joined his servant and the Jedi. Seeing Frodo so well rested and eager, Obi-Wan felt much better.

"We saved some stew for you, Mr. Frodo." Informed a smiling Sam, offering the still hot contents of his recipient to his master and best friend.

"Thanks Sam!" Nodded a grateful Frodo. "Hullo, Obi-Wan! Now, what is this? It smells real good!"

"It's rabbit, Mr. Frodo." Gurgled an unsatisfied Sam. "But, I'm afraid it's not that good, really. Course, any half-decent cook knows coney stew ought to be cooked with potatoes and such! But, all things considered…it's not that bad, I'd say."

"Don't be so demanding, Sam!" Exclaimed Obi-Wan, unable to suppress a laugh. He had no idea whatsoever of how the stew would taste if prepared the way Sam suggested, but after so many days of living off Lembas alone, the rabbit stew was glorious. "Your stew's delicious!"

Frodo seemed to agree with the Jedi Master the moment he tasted the stew.

Morning had passed quickly and by the moment Frodo was done with his breakfast, Obi-Wan realized it was past noon. At that precise moment, the Jedi Master sensed a jolt in his mind.

"We must hide!" He said suddenly, quickly getting up to his feet, fingering the ingnition button of his lightsaber as he looked around nervously. "Head for those bushes, quick!"

The Hobbits ran as fast as they could in the direction pointed by Obi-Wan, as the Jedi Master saw to putting out the fire and brush away any signs that might give them away with the thick soles of his leather boots. Then, he ran and hid behind a tall, thick undergrowth, a few meters ahead to where the Hobbits and Gollum lied in hiding.

In a few minutes, the terrain began to tremble violently and, slowly hundreds of armed men marched a few hundred meters away from the pond. After the soldiers that marched on foot had passed, the intensity with which the ground quaked gained strength, leading Obi-Wan to believe this was some sort of earthquake. Several mounted troops followed the marching soldiers, riding on horses and behind them, came the real reason for the supposed earthquake.

A large row of huge animals, as big as the Kaadus of Naboo if not bigger, stomped hard on the ground; their huge, thick legs just dropping on the soft earth as they marched majestically before the hidden group. Archers were sitting high atop the gargantuan behemoths' heads, marching east, towards Mordor; Sauron was still gathering all of his forces. Obi-Wan stared intently at those spectacular creatures, as they passed just a few meters from his hiding place.

Like their legs, their bodies were large and wide. Two long and sharp fangs protruded from each side of their mouths, and their faces ended in a large, muscular snout that snored loudly as they went.

"That's an Oliphant!" Obi-Wan heard Sam's excited voice say. "Unless my eyes are cheating me, that is! No one at home will believe this!"

Obi-Wan turned around and sent a reprehending look in the direction of the bushes where the Hobbits remained hidden, taking his index finger to his lips; the military procession was almost past them and it would be real tragic if the group were to be discovered due to Sam's impulsive amazement.

But at that precise moment, hundreds of arrows began raining on the unsuspecting army. Marching soldiers fell, riders were thrown off their mounts and the huge Oliphants just panicked and began to run wildly in all directions…all hell broke loose.

However, the skirmish was brief. The stealthy, cunning warriors responsible for the surprising attack disposed of their enemies rather quickly and came out in the open.

They were heavily cloaked, but Obi-Wan did catch a glimpse of their heavy metal armor; these warriors were clad in identical mail coats than that of Boromir of Gondor. The valiant, efficient warriors of the last standing realm of Men in the Middle-Earth gathered round their fallen enemies, turning their backs to the small pond, making sure that those fortunate enough to escape their ambush didn't come back.

Obi-Wan immediately took advantage of the situation and began to crawl on his hands and knees, going back in the direction whence he'd come from, still well protected by the heavy undergrowth that stood on his side. The Jedi Master took a quick and cautious glance at the bushes where his charges had hidden but there was no sign whatsoever of Frodo, Sam or Gollum. Suddenly, the Force sent a shrill warning to his brain.

The Jedi Master emerged quickly from his hiding place, igniting the blade of his weapon as he was coming out in the open. He quickly realized that he was completely surrounded by hundreds of warriors from Gondor. Two of them had snatched Frodo up and now carried him in their arms, while two more held Sam tightly to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" Shouted Frodo desperately the moment he spotted the Jedi Master. "Help!"

The moment their eyes fell on the blinding laser blade, the startled warriors backed up slightly. Still, two arrows darted in the direction of the Jedi Master. Instinctively, Obi-Wan whirled around, his lightsaber a whirlwind around his body, destroying both arrows with ease.

"Hold your fire!" Ordered a powerful, commanding voice. The two archers obeyed immediately and lowered their bows, while Obi-Wan stayed on his guard, alertly eyeing those mighty warriors.

A tall and lean man clad in the traditional armor of Gondor, displaying a beautiful white tree mounted over a five-point blue star on his chest, walked slowly to the center of the woods. The moment the man removed the hood of his cape from his face, Obi-Wan froze.

This man had to be a clone of Boromir!

"I do not know what kind of sortileges the Enemy has bestowed upon you, stranger," said the commander of Gondor cautiously, pointing at Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "Nonetheless, I fear them not! Lower your weapon slowly and surrender without resistance, for there are two hundred of us here and only one of you."

Watching the terrified look etched on the faces of his protégés, Obi-Wan was forced to admit that the commander of Gondor was right. Even if he could try something, he'd seriously compromise the safety of the Hobbits and even if a Jedi Knight is a powerful adversary, he was far from invincible. On top of that, Gondor wasn't the enemy and there was no reason to fight these men. Sighing in resignation, the Jedi Master deactivated his blade as the commander of Gondor approached him, demanding the Jedi Master handed him the weapon.


	19. The Window On The West

**Disclaimer: **One Ring to rule them all...But it's not mine!

**– / –**

**ReallyGreatNoodles: **Hi there and thanks so much for reviewing! What will Obi-Wan do? Well, you just have to read to find out, my friend...but remember! Obi-Wan was the _Negotiatior_. The swashbuckling, blow-it-all-up type was Anakin, not him. ;-)

**SwimAngel:** Thank you very much! Glad you're enjoying my story so much...please, keep r & r!

**LunaticPandora:** What can I say? Shrewd as always! Yeah, in close quarters a Jedi is nearly invincible against any foe, you're absolutely right, but...you hit the jackpot! If attacked by all sides, then even an Orc can get lucky...and they're all over the place, lol!...always a pleasure to hear from you, keep them reviews coming:-)

**YamiTai:** Welcome, my dear new reviewer! Yeap, the story's finished (I'm not that fast, actually, took me 4 yrs. and LOTS of revisions! lol)...well, if you like Faramir and OB-1, then you're gonna LOVE the next few chptrs. Enjoy and keep r & r, danke!

**Estel la Rodeuse:** Merci, mon ami and welcome back! I guess I've already answered your comments above...OB-1 is a great warrior, sure, but I think his skills as a negotiatior and undercover Jedi serve the Hobbits best, yeap. Faramir and him? Read the reply above, please. :-)

**Haloweenluver:** Thank you very much and welcome! She...hmmm...okey, she'll be there but in a MUCH different way than many people expect, however. Hope you enjoy my little idea concerning her, 'cause it WILL involve some serious peril to our dear Jedi! ;-)

**Stelmaria: **Thanx, thanx and more thanx, preciousss! Well, please read above to see why I chose for OB-1 to go with the Hobbits. Nope, he's not all powerful nor did I intend for him to be, glad to see you like my version of the character :-)...I wanted to follow the storyline as much as possible and not defile Tolkien's work, but OB-1 will make for an unexpected twist at some point, count on it! I hope you enjoy!

Now, back to the Middle-Earth and our friends...

**– / –****  
**

**X V I I I**

**The Window On The West**

"There are only two kinds of travelers who dare venture into the woods of Ithilien," Said the commander of Gondor, fixing his gaze intently on the strange metallic rod that he held between his fingers. "The allies of the White Tower or…the spies of the Enemy!"

"Hey there now," Sam shot back immediately. "Wait just a minute! We're no spies of nobody!"

They were all still in the middle of the woods. Frodo, Sam and Obi-Wan were standing in the center of the clear, their hands bound tightly around their backs, as the commander of Gondor walked around them slowly, surrounded by his two hundred alert and strongly armed men. Gollum was nowhere to be found.

"I am Faramir," the commander of Gondor went on, completely ignoring Sam's heated protest. "Second Captain to the High Guard of the White Tower of Ecthelion. When found, stragglers who have not been granted permission by the Lord Denethor to roam freely across our lands are executed on the spot. I have been granted the power to deal judgment upon you. Nonetheless, fear not, for I have sent no Man or beast to an unjust death and it has given me no pleasure when I have been forced to do it."

"Be careful," warned Obi-Wan somberly, repeating the words he had spoken to Gildor; Faramir kept studying the lightsaber with unbridled interest. "The ignition button on my weapon is extremely sensitive. You have nothing to fear from us, Captain. We're no enemies of Gondor."

"_That_ remains to be seen." Responded the strong-minded Captain of Gondor, returning his gaze to the silver hilt of the lightsaber even before he was done speaking. "So, this is a weapon then. Some kind of new and deadly sortilege conjured up by the Enemy, perhaps? We shall see…"

Saying this, Faramir continued fingering the hilt of the lightsaber until he barely touched the ignition button with the tip of his thumb. The Jedi weapon hummed to life immediately, forcing the amazed Captain of Gondor to rear his head back instinctively as a radiant, white, laser shaft spurted out from the hilt.

The fascinated warrior took the handle in both hands, keeping the incandescent and lethal blade away from his face. Then, Faramir began wielding Obi-Wan's lightsaber with expert ease, waving it around his lean body as if fighting an imaginary foe. It was clear the Captain of Gondor was quite the seasoned warrior. The Jedi Master could only hope that Faramir would keep true to his word and not pass judgment on them hastily.

"Now," Said Faramir, returning his attention to Obi-Wan as he clicked on the ignition button of the Jedi weapon to turn it off. Even if the lightsaber was an alien device to him, the young warrior seemed to catch on pretty quick. "Regarding your assurances of being no enemy, stranger, tell me, who are you and where do you come from? Be warned; do not try to cheat me, for I can tell a liar when I see one. And speak quickly! For the day grows old."

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Replied Obi-Wan, realizing there was no reason or need whatsoever to hide the truth from Faramir. "You'll find this hard to believe, Captain Faramir, but I come from a world far, far away; from beyond the stars, where I belong to an Order of Knights sworn to uphold peace and justice…"

"Knight, says you?" Interrupted abruptly an indignant Faramir. "Why, that is a title bestowed upon noble and valiant warriors! Certainly not befitting the spies of the Enemy!"

"There you go again!" Put in an exasperated Sam. "Begging your pardon, mister, but if you don't know who we are and where we've come from, then don't go around drawing hasty conclusions, if you please! We're here, standing in the middle of nowhere, if you understand me, and pretty soon, we'll be surrounded by all of the Orcs of Mordor!"

Faramir's lips curved into a slight grin, as he looked straight into Sam's reddened, round face. Still, the Captain of Gondor decided to remain silent, showing his expert interrogation skills. The shrewd warrior was just waiting for his prisoners to slip and give themselves away.

"I am Frodo Baggins." Said Sam's master softly, nodding in Sam's direction next. "He is Samwise Gamgee."

Sam stayed quiet, though he kept shooting defiant glances at Faramir and his men.

"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked Frodo with curiosity, pointing at Sam with the deactivated lightsaber.

"His gardener." Corrected Sam.

"Have the two of you descended from beyond the Stars also?" Faramir inquired. "For I have never seen creatures such as yourselves before."

"We are Periannath." Responded Frodo, using the Elvish word for their race. "We hail from the Shire, north of here, though our race is nothing but a mere legend or rumor in these distant lands."

"Periannath!" Exclaimed an amazed Faramir, no less surprised with the Hobbits than he was with that mysterious Man who claimed to have fallen from beyond the stars. "So, the legends are true then! Why, if I was not looking upon you with my own eyes, I certainly would have never believed it."

The attitude of the Captain of Gondor was beginning to soften; their situation appeared to be improving. Like Aragorn and Boromir, Faramir was a descendant of the ancient race of Númenor, a strong-willed individual, whose mind couldn't be probed easily. In addition, Faramir wasn't lying when he had said he couldn't be deceived. Fortunately, the man seemed to be much more reasonable than the proud and headstrong Boromir.

"We're part of a company that set out from Rivendell under the authority of Elrond Half-elven." Explained Obi-Wan.

"Rivendell you say?" Repeated the fascinated Faramir, his men whispering softly behind his back.

"Boromir of Gondor was part of our company." Added an astute Frodo.

The moment they heard Boromir's name, the men of Gondor seemed to gasp all in unison, their murmurs increasing.

"And where is he now?" Faramir asked with unabashed interest. "Where is Boromir of Gondor? Why has he not come with you on your journey from the far Elven country of Imladris?"

"I don't know where Boromir is." Replied Frodo with sincerity. "Ten companions set out from Rivendell. Yet, we lost one in Moria and were ambushed by Uruk-hai from Isengard on the hills of Parth Galen. The rest of the Company broke. Aside from the three of us, I'm afraid I do not know where the others are."

"Boromir is dead." Faramir mused with deep sadness, lowering his head as he spoke. "He was my brother."

Frodo and Sam seemed to leap in surprise, but Obi-Wan just stood his ground. He had already sensed Boromir's dead and it was no surprise that Faramir turned out to be Boromir's brother, given the astounding resemblance. After carefully studying the reaction of each one of his prisoners, Faramir approached Obi-Wan, looking straight into the Jedi Master's eyes.

"You do not seem grieved by the ill news, stranger." Said Faramir warily. "If the news is indeed as ill to you as it is to us, that is."

"I knew Boromir was dead." Responded Obi-Wan frankly, keeping his eyes fixed on Faramir's intense, inquisitive look.

"You knew of this?" Inquired the Captain of Gondor. "How is it that you knew? Given your companions seemed to know nothing of Boromir's passing?"

"As an expert military commander, Faramir," Obi-Wan explained, appealing to Faramir's nature. "You must certainly know that many things happen at once on a battlefield. It's just impossible for all of the combatants to see everything that's happening around them. Frodo and Sam didn't witness the moment your brother fell. I did…from a certain point of view."

"Yet you have kept this from your companions," pressed the shrewd, intelligent man from Gondor, shutting his personal feelings completely. "For their reaction has told me they knew nothing of Boromir's fate."

"When you are taking part in a mission as dangerous and delicate as ours," Responded the Jedi Master. 'You, as a great leader of armies, will surely understand that it's not convenient to talk about casualties with your men. It would be most demoralizing for all."

Slowly, Faramir nodded, as he continued to walk around his prisoners.

"Dangerous…delicate mission you have said," Countered the warrior from Gondor finally. "What is this mission of yours?"

"Have you ever heard these words before?" Frodo put in before Obi-Wan could offer an answer. "_Look for the broken blade that lies in Imladris?_"

During the Council of Elrond, Boromir had talked about a strange vision he had shared with his brother and father in Gondor. This vision was directly linked to the legend of the sword Narsil, as well as with the 'Periannath'. Frodo had acted wisely, for if this man was really Boromir's brother, the mention of the broken blade should be proof enough of their intentions.

"Yes," a surprised Faramir confessed finally in a barely audible whisper. "I have heard the words before."

Then, the Captain of Gondor remained silent for a few seconds, lost deep in thought.

"The hour grows late." Said Faramir finally, and then he turned briskly to his men. "Cover their eyes for they shall come with us to Henneth Annûn. We will resume our conversation there."

The last image Obi-Wan's eyes registered before being blindfolded was Faramir's intent gaze as he softly caressed the ignition button of the Jedi's lightsaber.

Faramir's men led their prisoners firmly, yet not brusquely and after a couple of hours, they realized they were being led through a waterfall, climbing up towards some cavern, hidden deep behind the waters. The men of Gondor hadn't understood what the Elves perceived so clearly; Obi-Wan could have returned to the hidden fortress of Henneth Annûn anytime he pleased, despite being blindfolded.

With great clarity, The Jedi Master could also sense Gollum's presence somewhere nearby. The creature had been following after them with his usual caution, stealth and shrewdness. When they had finally arrived at the secret stronghold of Gondor, Faramir's soldiers removed the folds from their eyes.

"Now, odd and amazing strangers," announced Faramir who stood proudly before them. "We shall continue our little conversation."

They were alone with him in what seemed to be his personal chamber. The Hobbits binds had been removed and now they could move freely. In the center of the room was a round wooden table with two chairs and two high, round barrels set for the Hobbits to seat. In the middle of the table rested a jar filled with red wine, surrounded by four mugs. Faramir still clung tightly to Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

"Please, be seated," Said the astute Captain of Gondor softly, pointing at the bottle of wine. "Help yourselves. Food is on the way…"

"It's rather difficult to eat and drink in my condition." Said Obi-Wan; his hands still firmly tied behind his back.

Faramir just smiled coldly in his direction as he poured himself some wine. It was obvious that he considered the Hobbits could be handled, not so the mysterious wizard who claimed to have come from the depths of space.

"Patience, foreigner," Faramir said at last, smiling gently at Frodo and Sam. "If you are truly allies like you claim and not servants of Mordor, then I shall immediately set you free. Do not fear me, for I shall not judge you unfairly."

Faramir didn't seem to trust them yet. Not even Frodo's astute mention of the legend also known as _Isildur's Bane_ had been enough to dissipate the young warriors doubts. The Captain of Gondor placed all of his attention on the Ringbearer, resuming his incessant interrogation.

"I decided to bring you here, for the matter you have brought forth is quite delicate to me, Frodo." Faramir murmured to the Hobbit's ear. "This topic is something I shall not risk discussing in front of my men."

"We have told you the truth, no matter how hard to believe." Replied Frodo cautiously. Knowing that the man who faced him was Boromir's brother had clearly put him on edge. "It is just as Master Obi-Wan has told you; we were sent by Elrond of Rivendell to fulfill a mission that must remain secret at all costs."

Faramir set the lightsaber down on the table, distractingly touching it with the tips of his fingers.

"All you have told me is very disturbing indeed, Frodo." Faramir pressed on. "Disturbing and suspicious I should say. For I knew my brother had fallen. Ever since he parted for Rivendell, Boromir had sent no news. Therefore, I had no idea whatsoever of his involvement with this secret mission of yours. Tell me, Frodo, were you friends with Boromir?"

"Yes, I was." Replied Frodo with certainty, despite having been betrayed by the man from Gondor. "For my part."

"But, how did you know?" Asked Frodo; Sam and Obi-Wan kept silent and alert. "How did you know Boromir had died?"

Faramir sighed and shook his head slowly before responding.

"The remains of an Elven boat reached the shores of Gondor not long ago." Replied Faramir at last. "It was then that we found the Horn of Gondor, which Boromir took with him when he set out for Imladris."

"If you knew this all along, then why the interrogation?" Asked Obi-Wan suddenly, trying to draw Faramir's attention away from Frodo.

"Because I must." Responded the Captain of Gondor, without even turning his gaze from the Ringbearer. "Frodo tells me he was friends with Boromir. Yet his eyes tell me otherwise. Once again I tell you, cheating a man of Gondor is not easy."

Hearing this, Frodo hesitated and lowered his head for an instant. Obi-Wan noticed that Faramir was trying to torture Frodo's mind. Somehow, Faramir's attention had been drawn to the Ringbearer himself.

"What is it that you really want from us, Faramir?" Asked the Jedi Master directly as he felt the rope starting to cut the circulation on his wrists. He could untie his hands at any moment, but he knew that creating a potential conflict with Faramir and his men would do much more damage than good. The situation was tense, indeed.

"I just want the truth!" Cried the man from Gondor with great anger. It was the first time he had lost all pretense of patience. "Boromir was my brother! Do I not deserve at least that much?"

"I am telling you the truth!" Exploded Frodo at last, unable to contain his apprehension anymore. "I really considered myself Boromir's friend."

The Captain of Gondor calmed down at once, an icy expression returning to his face.

"I do not know how Boromir felt about me." Responded Frodo. Faramir was really a master interrogator; he was coming dangerously close to discovering that which Frodo feared so much.

"Boromir was an ally, companion and friend of all of us." Obi-Wan put in quickly, aware of the need to bail out Frodo. "His death came as a painful surprise to the company."

"You lie!" Faramir yelled, standing abruptly from his chair. Obi-Wan's strategy seemed to be working. In his frustration, the young warrior had let go of the lightsaber, which now dangled freely on the table.

"I lie?" Asked Obi-Wan, a look of fake innocence on his face. "Every single warrior knows he can die on any given day, Faramir. You know this. We've both been there!"

"Yes, I know." Said the Captain of Gondor softly, trying to control his temper. Slowly, he approached the Hobbits. "Yet Frodo is hiding something from me. I can see it clearly in his eyes."

"Frodo is hiding nothing from you," countered the Jedi Master. "He has told you the truth. What more do you want?"

"I have nothing to hide!" Cried Frodo nervously. Despite Obi-Wan's efforts to distract Faramir's attention, the tide had begun to shift and the shrewd warrior's strategy had begun to work.

"Oh, yes you do!" Exclaimed Faramir, nowpretending anger. "You have hidden the reason why you feel Boromir didn't look upon you as his friend! You have hidden the reason why, ever since you knew I was his brother, you have looked upon me with ill will! And finally, you have hidden from me the reason why all of you deserted Boromir in his darkest hour! That which is directly related to your mysterious mission and Isildur's Bane!"

Obi-Wan began to open his mouth, but Faramir swiftly stretched out his hand to shut him up.

"What is this mission of yours all about?" Faramir kept pressing, leaning menacingly on Frodo, trying to intimidate the small humanoid. "Is it some mighty, lethal weapon of the Enemy, perhaps? Some dark and foul sortilege such as this mysterious stranger's sword?"

"Leave him alone!" Cried a furious Sam suddenly, shooting up from his chair. "Do you really want to know the truth? You really want to know what happened to Boromir? Fine! I'll tell you!"

"Easy, Sam." Said Obi-Wan, trying to attract the small Hobbit's attention to him. But Sam was quite beside himself…if only he looked straight into the Jedi Master's eyes!

"Shut up, Sam!" Pleaded Frodo. "Please! You don't know what you're doing!"

Suddenly, the jar of wine jumped off the table and smashed against a wall, startling Faramir and the Hobbits and the room went silent as a tomb.

"What is this?" Asked Faramir, rushing for the door and calling to his men. Several warriors heeded their captain's call and entered the room, their sharp metal blades drawn.

"I tried to be kind to you." Murmured the Captain of Gondor darkly. "I tried to be just. But you have left me with no choice. By tomorrow morning, you shall have told me the truth or I shall be forced to order for you to be executed at once!"


	20. The Forbidden Pool

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either the characters or the story, I don't charge a cent to my readers, but I love writing this!

**– / –**

**YamiTai:** I'm sorry I couldn't post this chptr. earlier, but it's here at last. Hope you enjoy!

**Kyer:** Yeah, it's definitely not easy for Faramir. Not in the very least...but sit, read, enjoy and find out what he'll do...;-P

**LunaticPandora:** Yeap, handling a lightsaber is not easy, though you definitely don't have to be an expert to use it. Remember Han in Hoth? He was forced to use Luke's blade to slice that poor Taun-taun up and keep Luke warm and, well...Faramir must definitely be a much more accomplished swordsman than Han, me thinks ;-)

**Dmitchell: **So glad to see you back! Boromir died an honorable death, trying to protect Merry and Pippin, thus redeeming himself for his brief brush with the power of the Ring. I decided not to change that, because that's one thing I love about SW and LOTR: redemption. Shelob? Well, I've said this before: that passage will be quite different from what many expect (and quite surprising also!) Frodo...hmm...seems like everybody I know keeps saying that about him lol! I think it's quite clear that without Sam (one of my very favorite sidekicks ever) he wouldn't have made it, yes!

Well, again, thanks so much for r & r, my dear readers, now back to the story...hope you enjoy!

**– / –**

**X I X**

**The Forbidden Pool**

Obi-Wan sat on the cold, hard ground of the cavernous dungeon where he had been left for the night. At least, his hands were now tied in front of his body…those ridiculous ropes. How could they stop a Jedi? And, what about the door? A thick, but primitive metal door…he could blow it wide-open right out of its sockets if he so desired.

But that was not the problem. Escaping this situation wasn't going to be easy. Two hundred men – all descendants of the powerful race of Númenor, all strong-minded and perhaps all with a high Midi-chlorian count – stood between him and the main and only entrance to Henneth Annûn. And then, there was the matter of rescuing the Hobbits. Even if he could free them, the three of them would find it impossible to sneak out of the fortress unnoticed. Faramir's orders to his men were clear…

_Do not let them out of your sight till I have delved into the bottom of all this!_

The Jedi Master sighed wearily. He was caught between a rock and a hard place…literally. No. He shouldn't even consider the possibility of escaping. He had to remain patient and reach deep into the Force for guidance.

Though Faramir's mind was as strong as his brother's, Obi-Wan could sense some confusion taking hold of the young captain. Faramir was bent on discovering the secret Frodo had worked so hard to keep from him and he couldn't possibly imagine how close he had come. Yet, despite the deep frustration he was experiencing, the young captain seemed to hesitate about carrying out his death sentence.

The Jedi Master knew that he was in a similar position. The men of Gondor were noble and valiant, not evil tyrants. Fighting them would mean doing a very un-Jedi like thing; it would have been resorting to the Dark Side. And that if it could even be attempted. No. Resorting to violence was not the answer and Obi-Wan Kenobi was not known as the _Negotiator_ for nothing. There had to be another choice…

Another deep breath…breathe deep an trust in the guidance of the Force.

Then Obi-Wan sensed a familiar presence near the rocky, cavernous dungeon were he was held. Gollum was near and he was scared out of his wits. Had he been caught?

The Jedi Master opened his eyes and shook his head as he sensed someone coming. The door to the dungeon snapped open suddenly and in stormed Faramir, followed closely by five of his men. They all drew their swords immediately and approached the Jedi Master, brusquely lifting him to his feet.

"Bring him to my chamber." Ordered the Captain of Gondor, his face an unreadable mask. Then he swiftly turned back around and left the dungeon.

Obi-Wan offered no resistance. Even if he couldn't see it in his captor's face, he knew something had happened; something that had caused a deep, serious change in Faramir. The man wasn't as confused now; his mind was made up. Given the sudden change he had sensed in Faramir, the Jedi Master decided to bide his time and patiently wait for the right time to act.

Faramir's soldiers led him back into their commander's chambers. There was their captain, standing by the door. The Hobbits were standing in the far corner of the room, both looking quite nervous and afraid. Something dramatic seemed to have happened while Obi-Wan was held prisoner inside the dungeons of the stronghold of Gondor and it was directly linked to Gollum. One of Faramir's men pushed the Jedi Master into a chair.

"Sit down." Commanded the Captain of Gondor in a whisper.

Obi-Wan obeyed, expecting the right moment to act. If he was going to do this, then he had better do it soon. Faramir turned to his men and signaled for them to leave the room. The minute they were gone, the warrior from Gondor shut the door and stared intently at his three prisoners, his eyes quickly settling on Frodo.

"So, this is the answer to all the riddles," Murmured a mesmerized Faramir, more to himself than to his prisoners. "Hither we are, in my secret fortress and surrounded by two hundred of my best men…"

Obi-Wan looked intently at Faramir, then glanced quickly around the room, trying to spot his lightsaber, but to no avail; the Jedi weapon was nowhere to be found.

"And the Ring of Power lies within my grasp," continued Faramir, his back still to the door. "A chance for Faramir of Gondor to show his quality…"

The Jedi Master shot up from his chair, his binds removed with the Force. Sam leapt and positioned himself between his beloved master and the tall, imposing blonde warrior who had begun to approach them slowly.

Faramir turned quickly to face the now free Jedi Master and stopped dead on his track. His eyes glinted faintly, forcing Obi-Wan to stop from lunging at him on the spot.

"Fear no more, my friends!" Said the Captain of Gondor, suddenly laughing with relief. "Fear no more! I would not take this thing, if it lay by the high way...no, I do not wish for such triumphs."

And then, Faramir looked upon a confused Obi-Wan, smiled and placed his right hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder.

"Now, we shall have a toast!" Exclaimed the Captain of Gondor. "To celebrate the alliance of the White Tower with the Man from beyond the Stars and the valiant Periannath of the North!"

* * *

They toasted and drank, as Faramir and Frodo told Obi-Wan what had happened. Faramir had asked for his men to retrieve Obi-Wan's weapon from the warehouse where it had remained hidden and the lightsaber clung tightly to Obi-Wan's utility belt now. 

The shrewd Faramir had already suspected that these mysterious, wondrous strangers had something to do with Sauron's One Ring. He was debating hard with himself on what to do, when Mablung, his second in command, informed him of having spotted an ill-looking creature swimming in the pond where the waterfall broke, just outside the fortress.

Knowing just how dangerous it'd be to take the mysterious man with him out in the open, the Captain of Gondor decided to leave Obi-Wan imprisoned and woke Frodo instead, leading him out of the cavern and showed him to the pool where Gollum rejoiced, singing and catching fish after fish, satisfying his tremendous Hobbit-like appetite.

"_To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death,"_ Faramir had informed Frodo darkly, pointing all around him as he spoke. _"Shall I order my men to shoot?"_

The Hobbit looked to where Faramir had pointed and saw twelve elite archers spread around the pool, targeting the unsuspecting creature with their bows ready to fire. Frodo's eyes widened and he pleaded with Faramir to let him go down to talk to Gollum. The Captain of Gondor complied and the Ringbearer was able to save the poor creature's life.

Nevertheless, Faramir had already alerted his men. The moment the creature came out of the water, he was quickly snatched up by four soldiers of Gondor, who placed him inside a sack and brought him back into the fortress with them.

As he was enjoying the delicious red wine Faramir had offered him, Obi-Wan listened intently to the Captain of Gondor, while the two Hobbits began nodding in their seats.

The moment they had reentered Henneth Annûn, Faramir had ordered Frodo taken back into his chamber, while he followed after his men and the captured creature. Gollum was thrown into a dungeon similar to where Obi-Wan had been held and then, Faramir displayed his exceptional interrogation skills once again.

"_The cruel, evil Men hurtses us!" _ Cried Gollum, his body wrapped around himself, his back turned to Faramir. _"They took it from us, they did! Nasty, tricksy little Hobbitses!_"

"_What?"_ Pressed Faramir, pouncing on his prey like a dangerous predator. _"What did they take from you?"_

Gollum turned around violently, his eyes narrowed to slits, his mouth drooling.

"_My…PRECIOUSSS!"_ Screamed the deranged creature, a wild look permeating his face.

* * *

"And that is how you came to discover the truth." Stated Obi-Wan the moment Faramir had ended his tale, stroking his beard absent-mindedly. 

It was late and the Hobbits had fallen asleep in Faramir's soft bed, having been carried there earlier by both men.

"The truth?" Faramir said with honesty, his gaze fixed on the glinting stars that appeared behind the window of his chamber. "The truth is what cost Boromir his life. The moment I understood this is the moment I realized the evil power of the One Ring and that is how I have passed this trying test."

"So," asked Obi-Wan softly. "Now that you know the truth, what have you decided to do with us?"

Faramir turned to look upon the Jedi Master, a smile curving his lips.

"I still find your story impossible to believe, Master Obi-Wan." Said the Captain of Gondor, changing the subject at once.

"It's not the first time I've heard that, Faramir." Replied Obi-Wan, smiling back at Boromir's brother. The Jedi Master knew Faramir would want to know what _they _had decided to do and just how had the group ended up in his lands.

"So," Faramir mused softly. "You are a mighty Knight that fights evil in distant, unimaginable worlds. I can see now that we are indeed not so different, you and I. In fact we are much more alike than you might suspect, my friend. Alas, for now that my brother has fallen, we need strong leaders like yourself. Oh, how I wish with all my heart that you came to the aid of the People of Gondor!"

"I can't leave the Hobbits." Obi-Wan responded. "I'm sorry, Faramir, but we're headed for Mordor. We're trying to destroy the ring."

Faramir's eyes widened, his ears unable to believe what he had just heard.

"That is folly!" Said Faramir, laughing softly. "Even with your magical blade of fire and any other magic powers you might possess…it would take more than a thousand warriors, all wielding swords of fire, to assault Mordor."

"That's not exactly what we have in mind." Obi-Wan explained, remembering the similar words spoken by Boromir in the Council of Elrond. "We just need to find a way to sneak into Mordor in secret and cast the ring into the volcano."

At that, Faramir laughed so loud that the Jedi Master feared he would wake the Hobbits.

"Are my ears cheating me?" Said the Captain of Gondor finally. "Surely, you must have never laid your eyes in the Land of the Shadow, my friend."

"I have been to the Black Door of Mordor." Obi-Wan replied. "Just yesterday morning, in fact. Indeed, there's no way we could enter Sauron's domain through the front door, but if we were to find a secret entrance, then the mission can be accomplished."

"I do not know what kind of mysterious things take place in your world, Master Obi-Wan." Said Faramir in all seriousness. "But we do not trust to miracles in these lands forsaken by hope. Say you are able to enter the Enemy's domain then, what shall you do? Just walk right to the Orodruin and cast the Ring of Power into the accursed fire whence it came?"

"Basically? Yes." Said Obi-Wan simply. The most difficult part would be penetrating Sauron's lands. Once inside, the mission would indeed become more feasible. "I have infiltrated places as dangerous as Mordor before and have come out in one piece, my friend. Still, even if the mission were doomed, we have to try, Faramir. It is the only way."

Faramir kept quiet, his mind lost deep in thought. Of all the crazy ideas ever conceived, this had to be the worse by far. The Captain of Gondor had been so determined to find out about the ring, that he seemed to have completely forgotten just how the accursed jewel had made it to Ithilien in the first place.

"Why the Periannath?" Asked Faramir suddenly, breaking the silence. "Why not a powerful warrior such as yourself?"

"Because it is Frodo's destiny." Responded Obi-Wan. "You know this. The Prophecy which speaks of Isildur's Bain says the damage can only be undone by a Halfling or Periannath, as you call them."

"If what you have just told me is true," decided Faramir at last, placing his right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. "Then I shall part right away to fight in the war, just as I had planned. I shall give you all the aid that is within my power and send you back on your way as soon as the day breaks."


	21. The Journey To The Crossroads

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the fun of doing this for free.

**– / –**

**YamiTai: **Fear not, mellon nin, for I shall keep updating daily...Just maybe a little too late (or early) for you, because of the hour difference. Yeah, I didn't like the Faramir from the films either (hated him there, actually), so I tried to stay as true to the book as possible. Glad you liked him! Well, don't sell yourself short. One of the reasons it took me so long to publish this story was precisely because I felt like my english wouldn't be good enough. Can't tell, till you try! Thanks again and I hope you keep enjoying my work :-)

**LunaticPandora:** Thanx 4 the tip! I'll see if I can check out that vid over the weekend (week's been hectic so far). Glad to see you liked how it all turned out. Keep r & r my friend!

**DMitchell:** hmm...Can't tell you anything 'bout OB-1 and Shelob. Sorry, you'll just have to read and I promise she'll be there...Just in a much different, scarier way and maybe, just maybe, our dear Jedi can't do much about Her ;-) Thanks again and I hope you keep enjoying...

**Kyer: **Boga could eat Shelob? hmmm...It would've been interesting, to say the least, to see that! Though, can't happen (sigh)...talk to you later, my friend! Thanks. **  
**

** X X**

**The Journey To The Crossroads**

Frodo and Sam spent the rest of the night on Faramir's bed, snoring loudly, while Obi-Wan made an improvised bed for himself on the floor of the chamber, using the Hobbits' soft and warm blankets and getting his first good night's sleep since Lothlórien. The floor was rocky and harsh, but after so many sleepless nights it felt great.

Faramir spent the night wide awake, surrounded by his most trusted military advisors, thoroughly analyzing the alarming situation that had begun to take hold of the Realm of Gondor. Mordor's assault was implacable. Every day, countless Orcs and even fouler beasts enslaved by the Dark Lord Sauron charged the lands of Gondor, ravaging any unfortunate village that stood in their wake. Combined with the devastating loss of Boromir, their beloved leader and captain, Mordor's siege had seriously begun to crush the morale of the men of Gondor.

"…Scouts have not returned yet." Explained a concerned Mablung to Faramir the moment Obi-Wan had awakened and entered the War Room. "Still, we have reason to believe that the forces of the Enemy shall strike at Osgiliath soon, if their attack has not yet begun. Captain Faramir, I fear we must leave at once."

Osgiliath, as Obi-Wan remembered from his extensive research at the House of Elrond, was the second most important city in all of Gondor, partially abandoned by its population, due to its close proximity with Minas Morgul; the dreaded lair of the Nine Ringwraiths. The citadel, located by the banks of the Great River Anduin, was the most important route into and out of Gondor, either by ground or water; its importance could not be underestimated.

"The Traitor Saruman attacks Rohan from Isengard." Murmured a somber Faramir, pointing at the small dots on the primitive map that lied on the center table of the room. "Sauron strikes at Gondor with great wrath. The fight shall come to Men in both fronts. Mablung is right. My heart is filled with dread, for I feel that the doors of Osgiliath shall fall ere long."

In addition to its great importance for the people of Gondor, Osgiliath was a key strategic point for the advance of Sauron's; if it fell, then the road to Minas Tirith, the capital city of Gondor, would be wide open. Obi-Wan corrected himself. The great war of Middle-Earth was not about to begin; it had already begun. The war was just about to be blown wide open.

Faramir turned and looked at the Jedi Master, offering him a brief, faint smile before a look of deep concern adorned his handsome features again.

"We're ready to leave." Announced Obi-Wan. "I can sense fear in your men and I understand, Faramir. We've never intended to be a burden for you and I'm aware you have to leave as soon as possible."

"It is a dark hour for Gondor." Faramir replied softly, his eyes glued on the map. "But seeing the great determination and decision shown in your face and the Hobbits' renews the hope in me, my friend. I shall make all the necessary arrangements for your departure."

Faramir didn't mention it. But Obi-Wan realized that the young captain was perfectly aware the battle he was about to face was nothing when compared to the mountainous quest of his guests.

The Jedi Master smiled softly at his gracious host and nodded his thanks. Then he left the War Room and headed back to Faramir's chamber.

"Hullo, Obi-Wan!" Said both Hobbits in unison. Their natural enthusiasm and great affability, in spite of their imposing mission, were truly admirable.

"Hello there, my friends." The Jedi Master replied with a smile.

"What happened with Sméagol?" Asked Frodo with genuine concern.

"He's fine." Responded Obi-Wan. "He spent the night babbling and mumbling as usual, but Faramir's men are honorable. They didn't hurt him. And how about you? How do you feel this morning?"

"I'm starving!" Sam exclaimed, still yawning and stretching on the bed. "Seeing how you and the nice Captain seem to have become good friends, I was wondering, Mr. Obi-Wan. Do you think it's possible for Captain Faramir to give us some breakfast?"

Obi-Wan tried hard to suppress a chuckle, realizing once again that even if for some reason he were unable to stay by Frodo's side, Sam would never forsake his master. Not under any circumstances whatsoever.

"I'll see what I can do." Responded Obi-Wan at last, trying to shake the odd feeling he had just experienced, as he turned and left the chamber again.

While the delighted Hobbits breakfasted, the Jedi Master returned to the War Room, where Faramir would help him choose which way to go next.

"We can escort you back to the place where we found you," offered the Captain of Gondor. "From there you may continue with your journey. Alas, I wish I could provide you with a guide, but I fear I shall need each and every one of my men. Did the creature tell you where he plans to lead you?"

"Not really." Confessed a sincere Obi-Wan, his arms folded across his chest. "He mentioned something about a secret passage; claims to have used it himself. He also said he plans to lead us to some creature he referred to as _'She'_…"

"That is an ill omen!" Faramir replied breathlessly, shuddering visibly. "For I have heard stories tell that, nigh the accursed Morgul Vale, there stands a stairway of stone which leads to the tower called Cirith Ungol; dwelling of the foul Orcs of Mordor. Legend has it that in that accursed and dreaded passage, hidden deep in the rocks, there is a tunnel, a long, foul tunnel; black as starless night, which guides directly into the heart of the Black Land. Whispers speak of an unseen terror that lurks in the dark of the tunnel. Much has been said of those who dared enter the tunnel, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Sounds promising." Obi-Wan said dryly. Then in a serious tone added, "Still, we have to try, Faramir. I really don't know what Gollum refers to as _'She'_, or if he's actually even thinking of leading us into that tunnel. But, if that were his plan indeed, then it would mean he went through the tunnel and made it out unscathed. In my opinion, that would render the legends untrue and would give us a good chance to enter Mordor undetected."

The truth was Obi-Wan Kenobi was a practical and pragmatic man. He had never really believed in any spooky stories, at any rate. Yet, he was aware of Gollum's imminent betrayal and, having seen so many things in that fantastic world called Middle-Earth, he knew much better than to take anything for granted.

"Come," replied Faramir after mulling over Obi-Wan's words. "The time has come for us to part."

Both men walked out of the war room and headed for the entrance to the cavern, where the Hobbits were already waiting along with Faramir's men.

"It is time for all of us to meet our doom, my friends." Said a solemn Faramir to Frodo and Sam. "We have discussed the possibilities that may rise on the road and now it is time to walk down that road. The forces of Darkness besiege my country; hence we must leave at once. Alas! Your Quest is just as urgent!"

Both Hobbits nodded their agreement, not showing any signs of apprehension or hesitation. Faramir approached, knelt before them and placed his strong hands on their shoulders to make as lasting an impression on them as he could.

"Now," Advised the Captain of Gondor. "Although my heart fervently wishes against it, it is feasible that not all of you reach your final destination. Keep your eyes open and do not confide in that wretched creature Gollum!"

Again, Frodo and Sam just nodded. Then, Faramir stood and Mablung stepped forth, presenting his captain with three sacks with food and water.

"You carry the fate of all of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth in your hands!" Exclaimed Faramir. "I wish I could present you with more valuable gifts than these, yet these bags of supplies and counsel is all I can provide for you. I hope they prove useful to you in your wandering."

Saying this, the young captain gave the sacks to each, smiling at them and then turned his attention to his men.

"The time has come to fight and die for the honor and freedom of Gondor!" He said, drawing his sword and raising it high above his head.

"Hail Gondor!" Exclaimed all of the soldiers in unison, drawing their blades and imitating their captain.

Soon after, two warriors emerged from the deep shadows of the cavern, pulling hard from a chain tied around Gollum's neck. The creature resisted with all of his considerable strength, desperately clinging to the rocky walls with the long, sharp nails of his fingers and toes. At this sight, Frodo approached.

"Come Sméagol." Said Frodo with pity, offering his hand to the creature. "They haven't hurt you, just as I promised. Now, it's time for you to keep true to your word."

Gurgling through clenched teeth, Gollum looked at the men gathered round him, his eyes filled with hatred. Then, he looked at Frodo and his expression changed abruptly.

"Master promised Sméagol that the evil, mean Men wouldn't hurtses us," Said the miserable creature. "And he kept his promise. Now, it's time for Sméagol to keep his promise to Master, yesss!"

"I have seen what lies in your mind." Murmured Faramir darkly at Gollum, glancing quickly up at Obi-Wan. "May death find you quick if you betray them."

With nothing more to say, they all departed from Henneth Annûn and delved deep into the woods of Ithilien. The forest was serene and peaceful that morning. But a threat kept growing inside Obi-Wan's mind.

"Is it normal for these woods to remain so quiet?" The Jedi Master asked Faramir in a whisper.

"It was, long ago." Replied the Captain of Gondor while he took a quick, wary look around. "But lately, enemy forces have attacked more often and in greater numbers."

They marched on, their footsteps the only sound that could be heard, other that the occasional whistle of some bird or the shrill cries of smaller beasts. Nevertheless, some unheard noise kept creeping up Obi-Wan's brain…growing steadily as he advanced. Faramir, Mablung and Obi-Wan headed the procession, followed closely by the two Hobbits and Gollum. The rest of the men came behind…all restless and unquiet…all on their toes.

A few short meters away from the pond, Faramir sent two of his men forward to scout the road ahead. Some tense seconds later, the two warriors returned with a look of deep dread on their faces.

"What have you found?" Their captain asked them.

"The scouts, sir…" responded one of the men, breathing hard. "…We found them."

Following the two men, they soon reached the clear where Obi-Wan and the Hobbits had breakfasted the previous morning. There, they found the three scouts that Faramir had sent out for Osgiliath a few days earlier. With horror, they saw their dead, beheaded bodies lying still on the ground, their heads stuck on large, sharp wooden stakes right next to the lifeless forms.

Obi-Wan was forced to keep his disgust in check, as he reached for his belt, igniting his lightsaber and assuming combat position at once.

"Form ranks!" Faramir commanded, alarmed by the Jedi Master's sudden movements.

With admirable discipline, worthy of the traitorous clonetroopers of the Republic, the soldiers of Gondor assumed defensive positions as if they were one single man. Soon, the unmistakable cries and growls of the Orcs flooded the erstwhile peaceful forest.

Gollum started leaping around in horror, as Frodo and Sam sought shelter. The men of Gondor tried to hide, but soon discovered it wouldn't be easy; they had fallen right into the trap.

Suddenly, the woods were filled with savage, raging Orcs; hundreds of them could be seen all around the place. The moment they laid their ugly, yellow eyes on Obi-Wan's white laser blade, some of them hesitated. But those who made the mistake of charging forward soon found themselves lying in a smoldering, charred, lifeless pile around the Jedi Master.

"Charge!" Faramir ordered furiously. "In the name of Gondor and the glory of Númenor, attack!"

Frodo and Sam had found a hole deep in the trunk of a wide tree and remained hidden. There was no sign of Gollum. Obi-Wan fought furiously against his numerous opponents, giving no quarter to the putrid creatures. Some Orcs climbed on top of the branches and launched themselves at the Jedi Master, only to meet their demise, instantly cut down by the incandescent laser blade. Others were violently thrown high up in the air, crashing against the thick tree trunks, while stones and rocks that darted in their direction abruptly, crushed yet some others.

But for every Orc he downed, Obi-Wan was forced to face two or three more that immediately replaced their fallen counterparts. He suddenly remembered the battle of Geonosis, where he had been forced to face countless battle droids in the arena of the Coliseum where the Clone Wars had started. And like in Geonosis, the men of Gondor fell all around the Jedi Master. Soon, the savage soldiers of Mordor had closed in on their enemies, cutting down any chance for them to advance or go back to Henneth Annûn.

And that was when Obi-Wan remembered about the thermal detonators.

With speed that only the Force can induce, the Jedi Master reached for his belt, grabbing one of those lethal, silver spheres and hurled it high into the air in the direction of the Orc formation.

"Get down!" Obi-Wan warned his allies.

_BOOM!_

In a matter of seconds a bright, sudden flash blinded the woods of Ithilien, accompanied by a huge explosion that rocked the forest. The incessant strike of the Orcs ceased instantly. It was clear that they feared more of those sudden, unexpected, magical attacks. Hesitating to move forward, the Orcs turned and ran back into the woods, disappearing as quickly as they had come.

"We must make haste!" Ordered Faramir. "Let us go now!"

Frodo and Sam emerged from their hiding place. Gollum descended quickly from the branch of a tree he had climbed, and they all ran at full speed, headed in the direction of Osgiliath. Then, a strident, screeching wail could be heard far up in the sky

"Nazgûl!" Yelled a petrified soldier of Gondor, unable to move and pointing up.

"Frodo, Sam, hide!" Commanded Obi-Wan as the horrendous flying monster began to swerve down at full speed in the direction of Faramir's men, the sinister black robed Rider sitting on top of its head. "Follow Gollum. He knows how to go unseen, hurry!"

The Jedi Master took both Hobbits by the hand and ran in the direction of a small incline in the woods where Gollum had hidden, surrounded by some thick bushes and trees. Once there, he bent down and looked straight at both Hobbits.

"B-but…what will you do?" Asked a hesitant Frodo, his voice mesmerized.

"I'm going to take care of that Sith-like nightmare!" Responded Obi-Wan in a tone that admitted no reply, his sweat-drenched face reflecting the glowing white light of the lightsaber. "Stay here!"

The archers of Gondor took aim at the flying monstrosity and opened fire, forcing the Nazgûl to pull hard on the reins of his mount, slowing down their descent, flying sideways, in order to elude the sharp arrows that darted in his direction.

The thick, wide barks of the trees began to vibrate, as the sound of the Orcs strident war cries could be heard once again. Meanwhile, the ruthless Black Rider's mount dove for a group of terrified soldiers of Gondor. The men found themselves unable to move, frozen with the uncontrollable fear the Nazgûl inspired on their victims and fell prey at his mercy.

Wailing as loudly as always, the sinister specter ordered his bestial mount to charge Faramir's horrified men. The creature plunged at them, picking up a handful of warriors with its enormous paws, then it took off again, letting the unfortunate men fall from high above. Their bodies smashed hard against the trees, rolled down and fell dead on the ground with a resounding thud.

"Obi-Wan," Murmured Frodo, his legs shaking visibly. "I can't do it!"

"You will, Frodo." Replied the Jedi Master as the Nazgûl's mount turned quickly around and headed back up to gain velocity for its next run. "Trust your instincts…Feel, don't think!"

But Frodo remained frozen in place. The Nazgûl descended once again and took a powerful swing with his sharp Morgul blade, cleanly severing the heads of two archers of Gondor who fired against him. Their headless, bleeding bodies fell instantly on the ground. The monster turned around and took off again, getting ready for yet another vicious attack, as the battle raged on all around the woods.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, his eyes filled with tears as he grabbed his master's arm and began to pull with great desperation. "Please! C'mon, listen to Mr. Obi-Wan. We can't give up, not now! Not so close to our goal…we still have got to believe there's some good in this World."

Frodo felt an irresistible urge to hide, except it was not what Obi-Wan intended all along. The small Hobbit began to nervously finger the ring that hung around his neck, instantly alerting the Ringwraith to his presence.

"Don't you even think about it!" Murmured a determined Obi-Wan through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Frodo," Insisted a desperate Sam over and over. "We must go!"

The intimidating flying beast roared ferociously as it descended upon the small corner of the woods. Obi-Wan stood and came out in the open, lightsaber firmly placed in his hands. The moment he spotted his enemy, the Nazgûl pulled hard on the reins and the creature lunged at the Jedi Master, its huge maw opened wide.

But before the fell beast could sink its sharp fangs into Obi-Wan's flesh, the Jedi Master let go of his weapon, hurling it into the air. Like a tornado of blinding white light, the blade severed the right wing of the creature, which emitted a loud, savage cry of pain as it fell limp on the ground below. The Ringwraith lost control of the reins and was violently thrown off his stead, falling hard on his invisible, ghostly back.

Like a boomerang, the lightsaber returned to the hand of its owner. Obi-Wan rushed at the fell beast and stabbed its head hard with his blade, putting the awful creature out of its misery. The Nazgûl charged the Jedi Master furiously, wielding its sharp, albeit metallic, sword menacingly.

A second shrieking wail was heard in the distance; another Black Rider was coming. With no time to lose, a decided Obi-Wan lunged for his spectral opponent, taking a devastating hack at him. The Nazgûl never had a chance. His blade was quickly cut in two, his faceless head decapitated by the ardent, lethal laser blade, all in one swift stroke. The empty black robes floated slowly to the ground and disappeared without a trace.

Obi-Wan could hear that the noise of the battle had begun to recede, though he still wasn't certain of the outcome. The strident wails of the second Ringwraith could be heard farther now, headed instead for the besieged citadel of Osgiliath. The Jedi Master turned around and looked into the secluded spot where Gollum and the Hobbits had remained hidden, but found no sign of them. He closed his eyes and tried to sense their presence nearby, but to no avail.

Frodo was gone. There was nothing Obi-Wan could do about that now. The Jedi Master sighed wearily and tried to cope with this as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"We were victorious." Said a now familiar voice behind Obi-Wan's back, panting hard. "It was a costly triumph, certainly, as they always are in these lands. But we did it. Thanks to your heroic intervention, Master Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master turned slowly around, facing Faramir and his surviving charges. A look of deep worry flashing in his face, for there were only about fifty or sixty men standing around him now in contrast with the two hundred that had originally left Henneth Annûn.

"Long live Obi-Wan!" Exclaimed a handful of warriors, lifting their swords in the air.

Obi-Wan just took a deep breath and fell heavily on the grass. Faramir approached and imitated him. Suddenly, the face of the Captain of Gondor adopted a look of concern.

"Where are they?" He asked. "Where is Frodo?"

"He's gone."

"But, without you he stands no chance!"

The Jedi Master turned around slowly and laid a hand on the other man's lean shoulder.

"When I first got here," said Obi-Wan with great resignation. "Gandalf told me we all have different paths to follow. He knew it is Frodo's destiny to repair Isildur's Bane. He is the one who will fulfill the Prophecy. Believe me, Faramir, I know about such things."

A brief look of confusion permeated Faramir's features, quickly replaced by a weak smile, in spite of the imminent storm that threatened his people.

"It is settled then." Faramir said finally, taking a deep breath. "Frodo's destiny is about to be revealed. We must keep faith in him, although I fear his challenge might prove too formidable for him. Yes. It is in his Quest that we must place our hopes. I take it then that you shall accompany us to Minas Tirith?"

"That seems to be _my _path." Sighed Obi-Wan. "I have fulfilled my mission to protect the Hobbits for as long as I could. Now, I believe we must leave at once, Faramir. We can't possibly let those blasted flying abominations get there first, can we?"

**– / –**

**A/N: **Here ends The Two Towers, part II of the Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. Now, we move to the climactic part III, the much anticipated Return of the Jedi…er…I mean King, that is…

Well, I know most of you were expecting to see Obi-Wan face that bloated, stinky, hairy Shelob (believe me when I tell you that I'm an aracnophobic myself and nothing could've pleased me more than to have Master Kenobi chop her into tiny bits and pieces!).

Here's the thing: When I was writing the story, I realized that Obi-Wan would be a great asset for Gandalf in the defense of Minas Tirith (those of you who haven't read or watched LOTR, I'm assuming that by now, you've figured that all hell's about to break loose). Poor old Gandalf has to take care of everything all by himself and, what better than to have the great General Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic to help him lead Gondor's army? It just made perfect sense to me.

Regarding Shelob, I'd ask you all to please remember that scene from AOTC, on the Geonosis coliseum and just how easily Obi-Wan disposed of that big, ferocious crustacean (the Acklay). I thought a confrontation 'tween him and that…ugly thing that makes my skin crawl, would've been very anti-climactic, indeed.

Please, accept my sincerest apologies, faithful readers, but I had to stay true to my story. Still, we will learn all about the Hobbits' confrontation with Shelob in a most unexpected manner I'm hoping you'll enjoy.

Thanks for journeying across the Middle-Earth with Master Kenobi and yours truly!

Stay tuned…enjoy…and keep those reviews coming up!

**  
**


	22. Minas Tirith

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters and situations are no more mine than the throne of Gondor was Denethor's.

**– / –**

**LunaticPandora: **Yep, that was the idea, having OB-1 display a little of the Jedi's flash and dash here and there! In fact, using the lightsaber as a boomerang is one of my favorite moves in SW videogames and such! lol...and, now, he gets to be reunited with all of the guys sooner than you expected, right? ;-) Keep reading, 'cause it only gets less predictable as we move on. Thanks, shrewd as usual, my friend.

**YamiTai:** Well, I did feel like Faramir would've made a much better apprentice than Anakin and then, I'd like to see Anakin whining as he did, had he been Denethor's boy instead of OB-1's apprentice lol! Well, yes...there's a pretty good chance that OB-1 will be riding to the Black Door later on...but, nothing must be taken for granted, so hang on to your seat! ;-p and danke! I'm glad you like my style, means a lot, honestly.

**Estel:** Merci beaucoup, mon ami! OB-1 in Minas Tirith? yeah, it's gonna be a wild ride and it starts right here! Hope you enjoy...

**Kyer:** I laugh and get lost in deep thought every time I read your delightful reviews! Keep it up! Anakin? hmm...he'd probably gone berzerk being lost and so far away from Padmé, cut off both of Saruman's hands and head at Sauron's command, then Sauron would've ordered him to lead his Orcs right into Rivendell and Lórien, slaughtering all Elves in sight and then, he probably would've been maimed by Aragorn and fallen into the lava at the Orodruin as he tried to keep the ring for himself lol!...Shelob is referred to as "she" in the books, yep...nope, the lightsaber wouldn't have worked, being that its focusing crystal comes from the M. E. now ;-)...

**Anon:** Welcome, new reader & reviewer and many thanks for your reviews! Hope you keep enjoying, 'cause we're just getting to the most interesting part. Keep r & r:-)

**Dmitchell:** You're very welcome and let me tell you: you have absolutely NO idea how amazing the reunion 'tween Gandalf and OB-1 will be, I promise...;-D so, just start reading right now and thanks again for r & r.

**Tula:** Thanks and welcome new reviewer! You're absolutely right and that's just what I thought, besides I love Sam's role in both, the books and the films. That's why OB-1 can't stress enough his importance on Ithilien. I'll finish the story, that's a promise. Just keep on r & r, thanks!

**SwimAngel:** The wait is over! Here's the next chptr., and thanks for reviewing again!

**A/N: **I really want to thank you all, faithful readers, for your support on my decision regarding Obi-Wan vs. Shelob. I knew it, 'cause I been very fortunate of getting great, smart, intelligent readers like yourselves. Again, thanks and let's go back to Middle-earth now...

**X X**

**Minas Tirith**

Osgiliath stood…for the time being.

The meeting with Sauron's coming forces was actually not an ambush, but by chance. The Orc Company they had encountered in the woods of Ithilien was a scouting party headed for Osgiliath and not the main army. The forces of Mordor had not been unleashed yet and _that_ was a scary thought.

The sun had begun to set into the near western shores of southern Middle-Earth, when several scouts sent out earlier by Faramir returned and informed their captain that numerous boats filled with Orcs and ferocious Uruks had set out from Mordor and were now advancing rapidly, sailing on the waters of the Anduin; they would most certainly reach the docks of Cair Andros, Osgiliath's main port, at nightfall.

Despite knowing that his weak garrison wouldn't be able to resist the imminent strike of Mordor, Faramir decided to stay in Osgiliath and sell his defeat to Sauron at a high price. Following the orders of their captain, the soldiers of Gondor set up an ambush for the overwhelming forces headed their way. Faramir and Obi-Wan remained hidden behind a large row of thick pillars located right in front of the docks, where the Orcs and Uruk-hai would be disembarking shortly.

"The future has never looked darker, Obi-Wan, friend." Murmured a frustrated and hopeless Faramir, trying to break the tension that had taken hold of him and his men. "I cannot see a way for Frodo and his…gardener to succeed in their Quest."

"We must keep the faith, Faramir." Obi-Wan responded quietly. "I know Frodo's quest seems quite hard, not to say impossible, but still, he has made it this far. I sense it must be for a reason."

"Chance has been on his side, thus far," countered Faramir gloomily. "Mithrandir, as we call Gandalf round here, and you had been by his side all along. This is what I fear the most; I fear our small friend may have run out of luck."

"There is no such thing as luck, Faramir." Said Obi-Wan. "We can't protect Frodo anymore, but we can still help him by keeping Sauron's armies distracted and occupied here."

The Captain of Gondor just nodded slowly, though Obi-Wan couldn't see him in the surrounding dark. The night sky was clouded, gloomy, dark…announcing impending doom to all of them. Though he couldn't make out their faces, all around him, the Jedi Master could sense the spirits of the men assigned to protect the docks already beaten. As all of the Jedi had felt back in the Galaxy, Obi-Wan could just sense the way the Dark Side had begun to tip the scales in its favor here, in the Middle-Earth, as well.

Yet, the night felt quiet and still. There was no sign of the enemy and Faramir decided to keep his thoughts to himself and remained silent. Obi-Wan delved deep into the Force, trying to sense any sign of Frodo and Sam through the tight bond he had already forged with the two Hobbits during their time together, but couldn't feel a thing.

_Patience, Obi-Wan_, said the Jedi Master to himself. _You know the powers of a Jedi reside in the light and how they are greatly diminished when the Balance of the Force is threatened so greatly by the Dark Side._

Instead of worrying about Frodo and Sam, Obi-Wan concentrated on his surroundings…and that was when it happened.

The Force emitted an anxious alarm inside his head. The Jedi Master turned to Faramir and made an eerie sound that appeared to be nothing more than the call of a rodent, while he reached for his lightsaber. Soon, the sound of Mordor's navy docking on Cair Andros could be clearly heard all around them.

Thousands of savage and angry Orcs, Uruks and wild men jumped for the stone piers of the docks and broke into a wild, disorganized run, bent on destroying anything they found on their path, headed for the silent, desolate streets of Osgiliath. As soon as the putrid creatures crossed the threshold of the great columns, Faramir gave the order.

"Now!" Yelled the courageous Captain of Gondor.

Moving as one, the deadly silhouettes of all the warriors who remained hidden behind the great stone pillars shot forth like a laser bolt in the direction of their unsuspecting enemies. Three Orcs who stood just a couple of meters from Obi-Wan, with their backs to the Jedi Master, whirled rapidly and stared blankly at the blinding white blade, only to fall victims to the lethal laser shaft in one swift double stroke.

Following their initial ambush, Faramir and Obi-Wan rushed for the ruinous streets of the citadel, the rest of Gondor's troops right on their heels. A furious battle ensued and the defenders of the port city fought the invading monsters all night long, bravely and tirelessly. The lightsaber took down foe after foe, but it was just not enough and soon the valiant effort of the soldiers of Gondor came up short; Sauron's forces easily outnumbered them and more boats kept docking at the pier. Finally, Faramir was forced to order a retreat.

"Pull back!" Exclaimed the devastated Captain of Gondor over and over. "Pull back to Minas Tirith!"

For some strange, unseen reason it was still dark, but just as the day should have begun to break, the horrid wails and shrieks of the Nazgûl were heard high above their heads with terrifying clarity. Obi-Wan stood his ground, his extensive Jedi training and experience once again keeping him from experiencing the unshakeable fear and dread that the Ringwraiths used as their most potent weapon. Armed with his lightsaber and fighting in small, narrow spaces, the Jedi Master was an invincible opponent for the fierce, but primitive soldiers of Mordor; their sharp, thick scimitars vastly inferior weapons when pitted against the powers of a full-fledged Jedi Knight.

Nevertheless, the rest of Gondor's defense forces were not nearly as fortunate. In the distance, Obi-Wan could see how a group of deadly accurate archers had barely been able to save the life of their captain, as Faramir had suddenly found himself surrounded by a numerous group of enemies. The archers fired at and killed the nefarious attackers, opening a path for their leader to escape.

The Jedi Master fought his way out of a similar predicament with certain ease and immediately ran in Faramir's direction, who turned and looked at Obi-Wan.

"We ride now!" Said a panting Faramir. "We ride for Minas Tirith."

The moment they spotted him, Orc archers opened fire against the Jedi Master, who easily deflected the arrows with his blade, while Faramir approached him, taking the reins of the fallen Mablung's horse, brutally murdered by an ugly, one-eyed Orc, and offered them to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, hurry!" Begged a desperate Faramir. "We can do no more here!"

"You won't get away with this…" Murmured Obi-Wan darkly, looking straight at the huge, deformed Orc who had killed Faramir's second in command, who just laughed mockingly at them.

Obi-Wan took the reins of Mablung's stead and fell cleanly on the saddle with a spectacular side-jump. Faramir, his Jedi ally and the few surviving men of Gondor raced out of the fallen citadel and set out for Minas Tirith.

In spite of the surrounding darkness and gloom, Obi-Wan could start to make out the form of an impossibly tall, white spire that stood proud in the distance; a fortified citadel sculpted out of the thick rock of a huge mountain. Highlighting that impressive sight was a wedge-shaped tower that protruded from the mountain, high above all the white spires of the city; the White Tower of Ecthelion, symbol of the former power and glory of Men in the Middle-Earth, which stood tall and proud in open defiance to the Dark Lord of Mordor. Swirling, violent winds began to blow all around the riders, carrying with them the sound of huge, flapping wings.

"The Wraiths are coming!" Shouted Obi-Wan above the mayhem.

Soon enough, five imposing specters pounced on them, as the fleeing riders pulled hard on the reins of their terrified horses, trying to keep their mounts from panicking.

"Faramir," Called out Obi-Wan above the flapping wings, roars and howling wails of the Nazgûl and their fell beasts. "Stay ahead of me!"

But the Captain of Gondor unsheathed his sword and kept his horse right next to Obi-Wan's. Meanwhile, the Nazgûl had begun their ruthless attack, diving down on their prey, horses and riders alike crushed under the huge, sharp paws of their mounts. The valiant men and their noble horses fell like a pack of Sabacc cards on the soft grass of the Pelennor Fields; the gardens that welcomed travelers to Minas Tirith. Soon, it was clear that the fleeing riders of Gondor stood no chance against those flying nightmares, but perhaps, just perhaps, a Jedi did.

The attack of the Ringwraiths was relentless. Some of the riders and their horses were lifted in the air, only to be dropped from high above to a certain death. Others were simply shredded to pieces by the fell beasts paws and fangs, and yet some others lied still on the ground, having been touched by the lethal Black Breath of Morgul; they would all be consumed by the shadows and those who were lucky enough, would die shortly, but not before experiencing excruciating pain and suffering. At last, the Nazgûl reached the leading riders.

"Blast you, slaves of the Dark Side!" Spat Obi-Wan, looking back over his shoulder at the flying menaces that came fast at him.

Three of the Black Riders went up higher to garner more velocity and came back down quickly, while their two remaining counterparts flew to the left and right of their prey.

"Faramir, bend forward!" Obi-Wan said, barely able to bend himself, the paws of one of the ferocious fell beasts, centimeters away from his head.

The two awaiting Nazgûl precipitated down on the lead riders from each side. They were trapped. Some of the horses stopped right on their tracks, their riders falling to the ground, flat on their faces. Others just began running round in circles or sideways, panic taking over. Obi-Wan sent a reassuring flash of warm energy to the brain of his noble mount and then pulled to a stop.

A fell beast lunged at the Jedi Master, who quickly brought his blade up, intensely burning the belly of the beast. The flying creature shook violently up in the air, its Black Rider loosing balance and falling on the ground, only to be violently crushed by the hoofs of Faramir's mount. With a horrifying shriek, the specter vanished instantly.

The remaining winged Nazgûl stopped briefly but regrouped quickly and fell on their prey with renewed determination. By that point, there were only five survivors, Obi-Wan, Faramir and three more soldiers of Gondor who had been with the Jedi and their captain since Henneth Annûn. The Jedi Master began riding in zigzag, making it much harder on his dogged pursuers and immediately was imitated by Faramir and his surviving men.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stood on the saddle of his horse and somersaulted back to the ground. Two of the Ringwraiths spotted the Jedi Master and quickly dove for him, forgetting all about the stallion.

"Obi-Wan," Asked Faramir, stopping abruptly the moment the Jedi Master fell on the ground and turned to face the sinister specters. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Get out of here, Faramir!" Responded Obi-Wan, reading himself to face the Nazgûl. "Don't worry about me!"

The Jedi Master's diversion seemed to be working as he noticed the monstrous fell beasts falling on him, while Faramir and his men rode at full speed for the huge Great Gate of Minas Tirith. Following the guidance of the Force, Obi-Wan dropped and rolled at the right moment, dodging the sharp paws of the fell beasts. Then he recovered quickly and swirled around to face yet another attacker…

But he wasn't fast enough.

A Morgul blade barely grazed the Jedi Master's left shoulder. The cut was but a scratch, yet a burning, excruciatingly painful sensation, like a high fever, began to take hold of Obi-Wan's senses. Making a superhuman effort, he could still propel himself high in the air, barely avoiding yet another deadly stab thrown his way. Still, the Black Breath had already begun to take effect on him. As he fell back on the ground, Obi-Wan's arms tingled, forcing him to drop his lightsaber. The Jedi weapon fell on the soft grass, immediately followed by its owner. He was at the mercy of these merciless rivals.

Right that instant and just as the Nazgûl prepared to finish Obi-Wan off, the huge gate of Minas Tirith was lifted and a blinding white, pure, immaculate light flashed brilliantly from within the city. The Nazgûl stopped abruptly in mid-air, in complete shock and awe at the sight of that mighty, ethereal white lightning.

A majestic white stallion emerged from the city, running with a speed more akin to a speeder than a living creature, its rider looked down at the fallen Jedi Master briefly before turning his blue-eyed gaze back up at his rivals, pronouncing some ancient Elvish words as he went. The venerable old man lifted his long white staff and pointed it towards the Nazgûl. Sudden, blinding white rays of energy shot up from the staff and an uncontrollable fear possessed the winged Wraiths, who pulled violently on the reins of their fell beasts, swirled around and flew away back to Osgiliath. At that moment, Obi-Wan felt four strong arms lifting his body, hurriedly heading back to the city. Brief seconds later, his eyes clouded and his mind fell into a dense, impenetrable darkness.

* * *

_Time and space seemed to have stopped for him. He was walking over the sticky surface of a confusing maze of dark tunnels, uncertain, not sure if there was a way out. And then, he saw the face of the creature; his big, glowing, blue eyes, looking at him with evil, mocking pleasure. No, the creature was not looking at him, but actually right past him. _

_There they were, Frodo and Sam. The Hobbits were frozen, petrified, unable to move in the surrounding darkness. Some unseen malicious presence watched them from afar with evil, threatening eyes…many eyes. But the Hobbits' inability to move was not caused by fear alone, but because they were trapped; caught in some kind of giant spider web. With a shrieking cry and an insatiable thirst for blood that could be clearly perceived, a huge, hairy, eight-legged monster approached her victims, crawling on the ground, crawling on the walls, crawling on the ceiling…fast, unstoppable._

"_Frodo, Sam, look out!" Cried out the voice of his terrified mind. "Behind you!"_

_But, to no avail. His warning went unheeded. For he was there, but yet, he wasn't. The bloated creature was a mere meters away from them and it was not his voice, but Her shrill cries that warned the Hobbits. Frodo and Sam turned their heads and looked at that eight-legged demon, their faces becoming masks of fear. A blinding white light, immaculate and identical to the one his blade now projected, illuminated that dark, sticky tunnel. The bestial arachnid stopped dead on her tracks for a moment. Then, the tunnel of Cirith Ungol was enveloped by darkness again._

_He lunged forth, trying to save his friends, but the tunnel was not there anymore; replaced instead by an infernal, volcanic land: Mordor, the land of the Enemy._

_Yet, this land was too vast to be Mordor and there were many volcanoes, not just one. The skies were red as blood; the air was even drier, than inside the tunnel, and the heat that embraced him, suffocating._

_Where was he?_

_He was standing on top of a hovering platform that dangled perilously close to the lava underneath. Hot, smoldering, bubbling lava. His tan robes were stained and ragged, his face drenched in sweat, but more than that, his face bore the unmistakable look of pain that only betrayal can bring._

_The Hobbits were gone. So was the creature Gollum, and so was the giant spider; instead, they had been replaced by a tall, lean, athletic man. A man who stood right in front of him now on top of another dangling platform; the face of this man however, he knew almost as well as his own._

"_This is the end for you, my Master." The all-too familiar voice he had known since this man was a boy growled darkly, with a dangerous edge never heard before._

_But the boy was no more. His big, blue eyes replaced by two reddish-yellow wheels of fire that now looked upon him with unbridled hatred, the young man's heart beating now with the raging fire of the Dark Side of the Force._

_And the friend turned foe launched himself high up in the air, his blue-bladed lightsaber stabbing at him with a fury incomparable to any enemy he had ever faced before. But this was no enemy…_

_This was his brother. _

_And then, wanting no more of this hellish nightmare his heart just stopped beating._

"_Obi-Wan…"_

"_Obi-Wan, listen to me!"_

"_You must live. Wake up and rise, live on the here and now, my old Padawan."_

_The power of that voice was irresistible. The leonine features, the long graying brown mane and beard, the soft, compassionate blue eyes…_

_The pain of the Black Breath of Morgul did not induce this vision. This vision was pleasant, warm, comforting._

"_Obi-Wan, wake up!"_

_And with that powerful, irresistible command, his heart began to beat again._

* * *

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan exclaimed breathlessly as he emerged from his endless nightmare of shadows, cold and death. 

"What?" Responded a little voice right next to him. "Who? You're awake! I can't believe it!"

Obi-Wan turned to his right and saw Pippin. The small Hobbit was comfortably seated on a high wooden stool, dressed in a smaller version of the black and silver uniform of the soldiers of Gondor, smiling, raising his eyebrows in surprise and tilting his head in confusion. The Jedi Master smiled faintly at that little Squire of the Kingdom of Gondor.

"Hullo, Obi-Wan!" Continued Pippin. "Why, this is a miracle! Especially, after all Gandalf's said about the Black Breath of those terrible Wraiths!"

The Jedi Master was lying on a soft, comfortable bed, covered by white sheets that smelled quite nice and clean. He began looking around the room and immediately realized he must've been in some kind of medical center.

"I'm very happy to see you again, Pippin." Said Obi-Wan finally, meaning every single word. "Where are we?"

"In the Houses of Healing of Gondor," the small Hobbit responded. "I just wish we had more time so you could tell me everything that's happened with Frodo! But, I'm afraid the situation just gets worse here by the minute."

The moment he heard this, Obi-Wan began to remember his near fatal confrontation with the Nazgûl and the powerful effect of their evil Black Breath, Gandalf's sudden and very timely appearance and…the even more opportune vision of Qui-Gon.

But, had it been just that? Only a vision…or was it something else?

Either way, it was the unexpected appearance of his beloved, late master that had brought him back to life.

"Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor." Obi-Wan informed Pippin at last, fervently wishing for the dark vision he'd had of that evil, spidery tunnel to be nothing more than a nightmare induced by the Black Breath. "I wish with all my heart that I could've stayed by their side, but I'm afraid I didn't have a choice."

Pippin's face darkened.

"Captain Faramir told us what happened." Said the Hobbit. "Gandalf trembled in a way I had never seen when Faramir told us the name of Cirith…something…"

"Cirith Ungol." Added Obi-Wan. "Where's Gandalf, by the way?"

"He's in the White Tower." Pippin responded. "The Lord Denethor has summoned Faramir and Gandalf to an urgent meeting."

The Jedi Master stood up quickly and rapidly realized he felt no after-effects from his nearly fatal encounter with the Nazgûl's Black Breath. He was naked from the waist up, his tan tunic hung on a perch by the door and he was barefoot, his boots resting under the bed. He took a quick glance at his shoulder and realized that the wound inflicted by the Ringwraiths wasn't even as serious as the one Count Dooku had given him in Geonosis; nothing that one of the Bacta patches he carried on his utility belt couldn't heal.

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Pippin, unable to contain his great curiosity.

"Can you guide me before Gandalf and the Lords of Gondor?" Obi-Wan asked as he put his boots back on.

"Well…" Hesitated the small Hobbit. "I have been appointed as Page of the Citadel by none other than Lord Denethor himself. And Gandalf had to petition for him to let me come and watch over you, till he could come and check on you personally, that is."

"I see." Said a thoughtful Obi-Wan, putting his tunic back on. "Do you know how long I've been out? It's still dark out there."

"I don't know." Pippin said with some sadness. "The sun hasn't shown His face all day."

Then, Obi-Wan noticed something missing from his belt: his lightsaber was gone!

"Now," Said Pippin, not really noticing the look of concern drawn on Obi-Wan's face. "Gandalf did tell me that I should run and tell him if something unexpected happened with you."

"Well," murmured Obi-Wan, trying to regain his composure. "I'd say my waking up is something quite unexpected. Don't you think you should run and tell him?

Pippin grinned wickedly and winked at the Jedi Master.

"Why don't you come with me?" Said the Hobbit. "That way, if Gandalf doesn't believe me, he could see for himself!"


	23. The Siege Of Gondor

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to mention: not all characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Obi-Wan, Cody, Boga, Qui-Gon and Anakin are Lucas' and a few others are OC. Still, this is just for fun.

**– / –**

**LunaticPandora:** The lightsaber fell right before the Gate of Minas Tirith, as Obi-Wan suffered the effects of the Black Breath. Will he recover it? You'll have to read to find out...;-P...BTW, you asked if Gandalf was a Maia a few chptrs. ago, right? Sorry, I overlooked your question: yes, he is. Maiar are the second migthiest spirits created by Erú (God), only behind Ainur and Valar. Both, Gandalf and Sauron were Maiar.

**YamiTai: **The Halls of Mandos, good thinking! Well, it was about at this time that Qui-Gon would've started to appear to both, OB-1 and Yoda. Given that he's One with the Force, I thought he could travel across the Universe effortlessly and, what better way to counter the Black Breath? ;-) A sequel? Well, right now, I'm a bit busy with work and other real-life stuff, but I'm also working on a draft for my next story: the fall of Dooku. I hope to publish it soon, too. :-)

**Dmitchell:** Yeah, the dream was induced by the Black Breath of Morgul, which preys upon one's darkest fears. But, was it just a dream or a premonition of things to come? Of course, we all know the answer to that question, right? ;-P...on the other hand, sorry to disappoint you, but Frodo will be back at some point. He has to...

**SwimAngel:** Many thanks! No, Gandalf did not take the lightsaber. You have to keep on reading to find out what happened! ;-)

**SabraJaguar:** Welcome back, my friend! And thank you very much for your words. That was an interesting chptr. and I had a lot of fun writing it. Glad to see you approve of my idea of incorporating some of the ideas from the films as well. Keep reviewing, please!

**MarkSolo:** Welcome and thanks! Yeap, I've gone through several revisions as the years have gone by. (At first, my Jedi was an OC, not Obi-Wan and it was placed 6 months after the start of the Clone Wars, instead of at the moment of Order 66). I'm honored by your words and don't worry, English is my 2nd. tongue as well. In fact, I plan on posting this story's original version in Spanish soon.

**A/N: **Again, thanks to all of you, faithful readers, for taking the time to read and reviewing my story. It's very cool to see that so many people share my vision and to see you seem to be enjoying it as much as I am! Enough blabber...back to Minas Tirith and the Siege of Gondor...

**X X I I**

**The Siege Of Gondor**

Pippin led Obi-Wan through the deserted streets of Minas Tirith. The capital of Gondor was buried under a very comprehensible state of apprehension. The citadel itself, however, was magnificent. Obi-Wan was briefly reminded of Naboo's capital city of Theed. Minas Tirith was comprised of elegant edifices of stone, most of them white as marble; beautiful gardens and, lively, green ivies that protruded from walls and windows, adorned most of the houses and buildings of a city built on seven levels, set upon the imposing mountain called Mindolluin.

At last, they came before the gate of the imposing White Tower of Ecthelion, located on the citadel's top tier. Obi-Wan's gaze was drawn to the old, rotting bark of a leafless white tree that stood in the middle of the entrance garden; Pippin approached the two soldiers of Gondor stood guard at each side of the door and bowed to them. Their eyes widened in surprise the moment they saw the Jedi Master standing right behind the affable Hobbit.

"We've come to see the Lord Denethor and Mithrandir." Announced Pippin to the soldiers.

Both men nodded and opened the door, allowing the two visitors into the seat of the throne of Gondor. Once inside, Obi-Wan saw several windows of glimmering crystal that illuminated the marble halls of the Tower of Ecthelion; the elegant purple and red curtains and rugs that adorned the shimmering white walls and floors; and the thick pillars of black marble that alternated with the busts of the ancient rulers of the city that led directly into the throne room.

When Obi-Wan and Pippin finally entered the main chamber, they spotted Gandalf, Faramir and a middle-aged man, whose wrinkled, proud and once handsome features still reflected vigor and strength; Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. Yet, the old man sat on a chair of black wood, while the throne remained empty. The moment they saw Obi-Wan walking towards them right next to Pippin, Gandalf and Faramir raised their eyebrows in surprise but wide smiles quickly replaced them.

"Blessed be the Powers!" Gandalf exclaimed, rising from his chair and walking swiftly in the direction of the Jedi Master. A smiling, relieved Faramir remained standing right at his father's side. "How is it that you have awaken, dear friend?"

"Well," Obi-Wan replied sheepishly. "I just woke up a few minutes ago and asked Pippin to bring me here."

"You are powerful, indeed!" Said Gandalf with genuine amazement, taking Obi-Wan's arm to guide him before the Steward of Gondor. "I have never heard of anyone who survived the evil spell of Morgul without the aid of Elven medicine!"

"I had some…" Obi-Wan tried to explain, still trying to understand it himself. "Rather unexpected help…it's still hard to comprehend it Gandalf. Even for me."

"Well," Said the wizard, smiling widely as he produced a small, metallic rod from his thick white robes and handed it to Obi-Wan. "I received some unexpected help myself after I fell in Moria and I believe this belongs to you, Master Kenobi."

"You saved it!" Said Obi-Wan in surprise, quickly placing his lightsaber around his waist. "How?"

"You have Shadowfax to thank for that." Gandalf replied. "My stead; a stallion unlike any other, for he is the Lord of all Horses. It was he who gently retrieved your weapon with his teeth and brought it back to Minas Tirith."

"A horse like no other, indeed." Said Obi-Wan, smiling in gratitude. "Just like his rider. Thank you Gandalf, you saved my life."

At that moment, Denethor rose from his seat and signaled for both men to join his table. Placed in front of the throne of Gondor was a table filled with food and wine. Faramir filled a glass of fine crystal and offered it to Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Gandalf saved your life, just like you saved mine, Obi-Wan friend." Said the noble and brave Captain of Gondor.

Denethor sent a brief, condescending look in their direction and then fixed his intense dark eyes on the Jedi Master.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Gondor, Man from beyond the Stars." Said the proud Steward at last. Obi-Wan bowed reverently at him. "I hear that, like Mithrandir here, the Grey Pilgrim who comes and goes, you have been bestowed with mighty magical powers."

Obi-Wan looked straight into the eyes of the powerful Lord of Gondor and caught a brief glimpse of something he couldn't quite describe, but that made him shudder slightly. He felt that, behind a veil strong will and pride the man was possessed by a terrible, unshakeable fear.

"I'm honored to be of any assistance to the fight for freedom and justice in the Middle-Earth." Obi-Wan replied to Denethor, as he seated in front of him and to the right of Gandalf.

Denethor gave a brief, distracted nod to acknowledge Obi-Wan's words and remained silent.

"We have been discussing the precarious position that the Ringbearer finds himself in." Gandalf explained to the Jedi Master. "Faramir has told us of what happened in Henneth Annûn. I fear the road chosen by our friends may prove fatal."

"You cannot seriously believe such folly can actually work," Murmured a defeated Denethor finally. "Hope is no more…we are doomed…"

"Father, Gondor has not yet fallen." Faramir observed quietly, but with genuine determination. "We must keep the faith."

"Nay," replied the Stewart, bitterness dripping from his words. "I have lost that one son of mine who represented such faith, and hope is gone along with him, my dear child."

Faramir bowed his head, clearly stung by his father's most insensitive comment.

"Comfort yourself!" Gandalf exclaimed in a commanding voice, looking straight into Denethor's dark eyes. "In no case would Boromir have brought It to you. He is dead and died well; may he sleep in peace! Yet, you deceive yourself, Denethor son of Ecthelion. For if he would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken It, he would have fallen. He would have kept it for his own and when he returned, you would have not known your own son!"

Denethor's gaze fell upon Gandalf with great contempt. Then he turned his eyes briefly on Faramir and Obi-Wan before speaking again.

"You found Boromir less apt to your hand, did you not?" Inquired the proud Steward of Gondor, returning his attention to Gandalf. "But _I_, who was his father, say he would have brought It to me. You are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtlety you have not all wisdom! Counsels maybe found that are neither the webs of wizards nor the haste of fools. I have, in this matter more wisdom that you deem."

_I can take a hint_. Obi-Wan thought dryly. Denethor was not only blaming Gandalf for the potential disaster he sensed, he was undoubtedly pointing his words at that mystical 'wizard' who had come from the Stars as well.

"What then is your wisdom?" Asked Gandalf.

"Enough to perceive that there are two follies to avoid." Denethor replied. "To use this thing is perilous. But at this hour, to send it in the hands of a witless Halfling into the Enemy himself, as the three of you have done, _that_ is madness!"

"May I ask you, Lord Denethor," Asked Obi-Wan softly, his arms folded across his chest. "What would you have done?"

The elder Steward looked at the Jedi Master and raised an eyebrow. Denethor surely felt this foreigner from a distant world was meddling with the affairs of others. Yet, Obi-Wan had fought long and hard trying to stop Sauron from reaching his goal, so he was entitled to express his feelings, whether his opinion pleased the high and mighty Lord Denethor of Gondor or not.

"Even though I am under no obligation whatsoever of answering to a foreigner in our lands, I shall indulge you, Master Kenobi." Said Denethor. He seemed to be well informed on Obi-Wan's title and activities. "I would have done neither. But not surely, for any argument, would have I set this thing at a hazard beyond all but a fool's hope, risking our utter ruin, if the Enemy should recover what he lost. Nay! It should have been kept hidden, hidden dark and deep!"

"You think, as is your wont, Milord, of Gondor only." Countered Gandalf. "Yet there are other men and lives and time to be. Not to mention, Master Kenobi's valuable and most unexpected help. And for me, I fear for all, not just Gondor. I even fear for the slaves of the Enemy themselves."

Denethor stared hard at Gandalf, his eyes flashing briefly with anger. The tense battle of the wills between the two mighty men was such that even Pippin had sensed it; it wasn't necessary to summon the Force to see it.

"If I had! If you had!" Exploded Denethor. "Such words and 'ifs' are vain. It has gone into the Shadows and only time shall tell what fate awaits us."

The Stewart of Gondor took a deep breath to collect himself, and then turned in the direction of his son.

"What know you of the situation in Osgiliath?" Asked Denethor to Faramir, getting ready to eat his dinner.

"Osgiliath is overrun." Said the Captain of Gondor with deep grief. "I fear we must accept it is lost to us."

Hearing the words of his younger son, the proud Lord of Gondor posed his eyes at Faramir as if they were two deadly vibroblades.

"I shall hear no such words uttered by someone who deems himself worthy of my linage." Denethor murmured between bites. "We should not lightly abandon the outer defenses your brother made with so great a labor, keeping the Enemy's forces at bay for so long."

"Osgiliath is not the extent of things." Replied Faramir. "The situation is the same all around our borders. We must concentrate our defenses on protecting the capital."

"Much must be risked in war." Spat Denethor with harshness. "I will not yield the River and the Pelennor unfought! Not while there is still a Captain here willing to do his Lord's will."

Weary with so many battles and sorrow, Faramir placed both his arms on the head of the empty throne and sighed deeply.

"You are weary, I see," Denethor observed, though not with the warmth a father usually shows towards his children. "You have ridden fast and far…"

Saying this, the Steward of Gondor rested his eyes on Obi-Wan.

"…And under shadows of evil in the air, I am told." Said Denethor.

Faramir looked at Obi-Wan, who remained calm and serene, studying the proceedings as carefully as he used to do in the Jedi Council's Chamber.

"Please Father," Cried Faramir. "Let us not speak of that!"

"Then we will not." Said Denethor matter-of-factly. "Go now and rest as you may. Tomorrow's need will be sterner."

Gandalf and Obi-Wan exchanged worried looks for a long time, before returning their attention to the exchange between father and son.

"Do you wish then, that our places had been changed?" Asked Faramir in a broken voice. "That I had died and Boromir lived?"

"Yes I wish that indeed." Sighed Denethor bitterly, his dark, sad eyes darting from Gandalf to Obi-Wan. "For Boromir was loyal to me and no wizard's pupil."

"I do not oppose your will, sire," Concluded Faramir. "I shall go and do what I can in his stead. But if I should return, think better of me, Father."

"That depends on the manner of your return." Replied Denethor coldly.

The proud Lord of Gondor dismissed his guests with a slight gesture and Gandalf, Obi-Wan and Pippin left the White Tower immediately, heading for the quarters assigned to the Hobbit by Denethor. Obi-Wan and Gandalf began discussing future possibilities along the road.

"Tell me, my friend," said the venerable Istar. "You, who come from distant lands, must surely know something about war that may be of help."

"To be perfectly honest," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "I believe trying to free Osgiliath by force is certainly not the best of choices, Gandalf. My experience as a general for the Grand Army of the Republic has taught me that in such situations as these, the best card we can play is the surprise factor."

"I agree." Nodded Gandalf. "You still have hope in Frodo's mission, then?"

"Yes." Responded Obi-Wan, thinking back on the strange, dark vision he had had when he was out cold. "The only thing that worries me is Gollum's inevitable betrayal."

"I didn't like it when I learned that you had taken the creature as your guide." Murmured Gandalf, a frown of deep concern etched on his elderly features. "I didn't like it at all."

"That was my fault, I'm afraid." Admitted Obi-Wan. "It was me who chose to lure him into a trap. I did it, because knowing that he had been a prisoner of Sauron's, I thought he'd help us find an easier way into Mordor. I also supposed he wouldn't be difficult to control…if I was still there, that is."

"Now that you've put it that way," Gandalf said thoughtfully. "I do not think it was such a bad idea. For as powerful as you may be, Master Obi-Wan, there was no way you could foresee you'd end up separated from our dear Hobbits, my friend."

"Tell me, is there any hope?" A concerned Pippin intervened while he opened the door to his quarters. "For Frodo I mean. Or at least, mostly for Frodo."

"There never was much hope." Said Gandalf as they all walked into the cozy room. "Just a fool's hope as I have been told. And when I heard about Cirith Ungol…"

Gandalf's eyes widened in terror, "Cirith Ungol! Why that way, I wonder?" Just now, my heart almost failed me hearing that name!"

"Again, that was my fault." Obi-Wan confessed, beginning to seriously ponder if his vision under the effects of the Black Breath could actually be true. "Despite having sensed Gollum's intentions clearly, I thought that trying to sneak into Mordor would prove almost impossible; the Black Door was definitely out of the question, so I finally decided that it'd be much easier dealing just with Gollum than having to face all of Sauron's forces."

The old Istar stared at Obi-Wan for a few seconds before offering a reply.

"That is true." Gandalf admitted finally. "Even if Frodo and Sam cannot longer count with your protection, Master Obi-Wan, it relieves me somewhat to know they only have to face Gollum instead of all of the foul armies of Mordor. Yes. Actually, I believe I would have decided to do the same thing, had I been in your place. Alas! I can only wish that Gollum is the worst peril our friends have to face on their journey."

Slowly, Gandalf stood from his chair and looked intently at Pippin, as the three of them walked slowly to the balcony.

"Now," Said the wizard. "There are evil days ahead. To sleep while we may!"

"But…" Pippin began to say shyly.

"But what?" Grumbled an exhausted Gandalf impatiently. "Only one _but_ will I allow you tonight, Peregrin!"

"Gollum!" Said Pippin with a shudder. "How on Earth could Frodo and Sam go about with him in spite of Obi-Wan's warnings? And I could see Faramir didn't like the place he was taking them anymore than you do. Why didn't our friends simply leave him behind the moment Obi-Wan was separated from them?"

Obi-Wan and Pippin looked straight at the old wizard's bearded visage as he sighed.

"I cannot answer that now." Said Gandalf at last. "Yet, my heart guessed that Frodo and Gollum would meet before the end. For good or evil. But of Cirith Ungol I will not speak tonight."

Saying this, Gandalf looked intently at Obi-Wan.

"Treachery, treachery I fear." Murmured Gandalf. "Treachery of that miserable creature! But so it must be. For you could see it coming, Master Obi-Wan, and yet you decided you couldn't prevent it, but rather take advantage of his treacherous intentions. You have chosen wisely, my friend. Let us remember that a traitor may betray himself and do good that he did not intend. It can be so sometimes, this can actually happen. Good night!"

They turned their backs to the balcony and were just about to go to sleep when a deafening roar shook the still of the night. Startled, the three of them turned swiftly, their eyes darting in the direction of Minas Morgul. There, they saw a blinding blue streak of lightning spurting out of the highest tower of the Nazgûl's terrifying lair, exploding into the clouds.

"The deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf announced solemnly. "Now, the Enemy reveals His most dreadful servant: the Black Captain of Mordor; Witchking of Angmar and Lord of the Nine. The board is set and the pieces are moving. We have come to it at last; the greatest battle of our time."


	24. The Ride Of The Rohirrim

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of things to say here, but you already know I don't own most of this stuff, right?

**– / –**

**YamiTai: **Sorry to disappoint you on that argument. Thing is that OB-1 is not really one to get caught up in his emotions. He listens, thinks and then discerns. Remember, he's just getting to know Denethor and Jedi don't usually intervene in the internal affairs of the places they visit, unless they are required to do so. Seeing Qui-Gon again? Well, he's already appeared in 2 chptrs. and played a very important role and now that we're getting down to the action, OB-1 will have little time to meditate for a while! Will he stay in the M. E? Maybe...you'll just have to find out, my friend! ;-)

**LunaticPandora:** Yeap, 'that' guy...hehehe...Yes, Aragorn is crossing the Paths of the Dead as all of this is taking place, but that's something OB-1 doesn't know anything about...yet! ;-P

**MarkSolo:** Looking forward to reading your story! Glad to see you liked the prev. chptr. I know it didn't have a lot of action, but the tension? You could cut it with a knife! hehehe...glad to see you like my take on OB-1, too!

**DMitchell:** Well, the prev. chptr. was to establish Denethor, his pessimistic position, impending insanity, mourning Boromir, etc. It is in this chptr. that all hell breaks loose, I promise. Thanks for your comments on my characters staying IC and my writing, I really appreciate it! And...no, there's no Frodo here either lol!

**SwimAngel:** hahahaha! Yeah, I couldn't stand Denethor either! Neither in the film, nor in the book...and, yes, we're only getting to the frantic, action-packed part! So, stay tuned, my friend...

**Kyer:** "Horse ate my lightsaber"??? rlmao! That's brilliant! Well, OB-1 is wary of Denethor, but he knows he's no Sith...hehehe...yeap, our Jedi Master is about to become the great General again and fights are going to be cool (I hope), especially when he teams up with Legolas, again...;-)

**Forcefan:** Thanks a lot, new reviewer and welcome! Regarding your questions, well...OB-1 is lost in space AND time (hint) but, will he be able to go back home? Stay tuned and you'll find out! You read, I update, you review and we're all happy:-P

**A/N: **Again, many thanks to all of you for continuing to r & r!...Mordor's coming, so I'll just let you go back now to Minas Tirith!**  
**

**X X I I I**

**The Ride of the Rohirrim**

The moment Obi-Wan woke he saw that the skies of Gondor were as dark as the previous two days. In some strange way, Sauron seemed capable of manipulating even the elements. An extremely powerful opponent indeed; up to par with any Dark Lord of the Sith, if not even beyond them.

Denethor had summoned Gandalf and Pippin that morning, but the moment Obi-Wan had asked the Wizard to let him come along, Gandalf shook his head and sighed wearily.

"The Lord Denethor doesn't quite trust you, my friend." Said Gandalf with indignation. "It seems that, like Boromir at first, that arrogant, stubborn, old fool suspects you might be a spy of the Enemy."

"Like father, like son." Obi-Wan replied dryly. "Still, once I got to know Boromir a little better, I found him to be an honorable, though weak, man. I just hope Denethor can come to appreciate the jewel he has in Faramir, instead continuing to grieve about Boromir's death."

Gandalf nodded in agreement and posed a supporting hand in Obi-Wan's shoulder. Then he and Pippin left the room.

After having breakfast and taking a much-needed bath, Obi-Wan replaced the Bacta patch he had placed on his shoulder and left Pippin's quarters, deciding to walk about the city of Minas Tirith. The fact that Denethor had decided to keep him at bay wouldn't necessarily mean that the Jedi Master would remain idle. He decided to get a better grasp on the situation and possible strategies that might help defend the citadel from Mordor's imminent attack and that was when he saw them.

Hundreds of troops riding on horses marched down from the White Tower and headed for the Great Gate led by Captain Faramir. Thousands of apprehensive, concerned citizens looked on and hurled white roses at the passing warriors. The military procession had a sepulchral feel to it; they were all marching to meet their doom and they all knew it.

Obi-Wan stood in place until the circle of commanders of Gondor came his way. Faramir, riding at the head of the group, spotted the Jedi Master, offered a faint wave and smiled weakly at his new friend and ally. Obi-Wan made his way through the crowd and rushed to meet the young warrior.

"Let me come with you, Faramir." Said the Jedi Master, a look of concern etched on his bearded face.

"I am truly sorry, Master Obi-Wan." Said Faramir, shaking his head slowly, great resignation written all over his face. "I have asked for my Father to let you come with us but he denied me. He still does not trust entirely trust you."

"Faramir, I feel I must come." Said Obi-Wan frankly. "I would probably do the same, were I in his place. After all, it's not easy to understand how I came to the Middle-Earth, much less to believe it, but you will need all the help you can get."

But the Captain of Gondor smiled weakly, shook his head and pulled the reins of his horse, resuming his march.

"Farewell, dear friend who came from the Stars!" Faramir said in his usual solemn manner. "We shall meet again soon and then, we shall wield blades together yet once more!"

"He shall need our help, yes." Murmured Gandalf behind Obi-Wan's back. "But I fear Minas Tirith shall need our aid even more, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned to look at the wizard and immediately understood what he meant. Then, Gandalf walked briskly along the line of horses and riders, approaching Faramir.

"Faramir, do not throw away your life in rashness!" The wise wizard said warmly. "Your father loves you and he shall remember before the end. Farewell!"

The soldiers were gone, the streets became empty once again and Gandalf approached Obi-Wan. The wizened face of the old Istar showed the same concern Obi-Wan felt at that moment.

"May the Force be with you, noble warrior of Gondor." Obi-Wan thought aloud taking a long, last look in the direction of the Great Gate of Minas Tirith.

The frustration felt by both, Gandalf and Obi-Wan, was evident in their bearded faces as they both knew that Denethor's reluctance had them pretty much tied up. The proud Lord of Gondor didn't trust either of them and, since he felt the war was pretty much lost already, he didn't want for either 'sorcerer' to interfere. No. Denethor of Gondor blamed Gandalf for sending Sauron's ring of power back to the Enemy and he blamed Obi-Wan for following the 'Grey Pilgrim's' folly.

As Gandalf guided Obi-Wan through the lugubrious streets of Minas Tirith, he began to put the Jedi Master up to date with everything that had happened around the remaining members of the Fellowship since they had been forced to separate at Parth Galen.

Merry and Pippin had been captured during the ambush on the hills of Amon Din and the monstrous Uruks had tried to take the Hobbits back to the Pinnacle of Orthanc, the stronghold of the traitor Saruman in the realm of Isengard. Apparently, Saruman had created an impressive army, not that different to the clone army created in Kamino, but through very different methods and means. Using his considerable powers, Saruman had forged a secret alliance with Sauron, though the traitorous wizard craved the ring for himself.

_How surprising._ Obi-Wan thought dryly, suddenly remembering the way the Sith had fallen a thousand years earlier: by turning on each other and carrying out their own personal, secret agendas. If only Sauron and Saruman decided to do exactly the same!

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had returned to the banks of the Anduin and reached the logical conclusion that Frodo and Sam had been forced to leave hurriedly with Obi-Wan. Having decided that their amazing ally from outer space had acted correctly, the three brave warriors sighed in relief and decided to rescue the other two captured Hobbits.

They traveled far, until they reached the kingdom of the horse-masters: Rohan. Following after the trail of the Hobbits, the three hunters encountered Éomer, the Third Marshall of the Riddermark and nephew to King Théoden, who quickly became friends with Aragorn. It was thanks to the intervention of the valiant Riders of Rohan or Rohirrim, as they were called, that Merry and Pippin had been able to escape.

The three hunters kept looking until they delved deep into the legendary Fangorn Forest, where they finally met again with Gandalf, as Obi-Wan had clearly sensed through the vision he had in the caves around Mordor.

"But wait, Gandalf," asked Obi-Wan at that point. "How is it that you survived from that nasty encounter with the Balrog?"

"The same way you survived your encounter with the Black Breath, my friend." Replied Gandalf with a wink. "I had some unexpected help and was sent back to finish my job."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Gandalf went on with his story. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli joined Gandalf and rode to the capital of Rohan, Edoras, where they met with King Théoden. There, Gandalf confronted and exposed an evil spy of Saruman called Grima Wormtongue and rid the haunted monarch of Saruman's evil spells.

Together, they fought the battle of Helm's Deep, where the numerous forces of Isengard besieged the realm of Rohan. It was due to the unexpected intervention of the giant sentient trees known as the Ents that Rohan was able to achieve victory; the same arboreal creatures whose grief and anger Obi-Wan had clearly felt through the Force.

In the company of the Rohirrim and his three allies, Gandalf marched down to Isengard and cast Saruman out of the Istari Order, stripping him of his powers. The Ents had captured the Pinnacle of Orthanc and Isengard was occupied by hundreds of furious trees as Saruman's "mind tricks" had failed miserably.

Next, Pippin had made mistake big enough to garner Gandalf's immediate attention, though the wizard decided not to tell Obi-Wan what the mischievous Hobbit had really done. But Pippin's mistake turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as it led Gandalf to discover Sauron's imminent attack on Gondor. Riding like the wind on the back of Shadowfax, Gandalf had arrived at Minas Tirith one day before Faramir and Obi-Wan, forced to bring Pippin along.

"Do you really think King Théoden will keep true to his word?" Asked Obi-Wan, the moment Gandalf was finished with his story. "For all you've told me, I believe the Rohirrim would be an invaluable asset for Gondor at this time."

The Rohirrim were bound for life to uphold an oath taken by Eorl, the founding father of their nation, claiming they would always heed Gondor's call for aid.

"I am certain that Théoden will come." Said the wizard. "Even if it were already to late, the Riders of Rohan will fulfill their oaths."

At that moment, two soldiers of Gondor trotted hurriedly in the direction of the two bearded men.

"Mithrandir, Master Kenobi," Said one of the men. "The Lord Denethor has asked to see you immediately."

Obi-Wan and Gandalf exchanged brief, knowing glances. They both nodded and followed after the soldiers of Gondor. The moment they arrived at the throne room they found Denethor sunk on his seat, quiet and lost in his deepest, most intimate thoughts.

"I have received recent news." Announced the Steward of Gondor without preamble. "My scouts have told me that the Enemy has dispatched an impressive force that marches from Minas Morgul in the direction of Osgiliath as we speak. I have also been told that a rather powerful regiment of cruel Southrons is on its way."

Gandalf and Obi-Wan remained quiet, absorbing the alarming news Denethor had just given them. At last, Denethor posed his weary eyes on the Jedi Master.

"I know you are well aware of the way I feel about you, Master Kenobi." Said the elderly Steward. "The moment you crossed the door to my city I have been weary, in spite of going against my own son's counsel, who swears upon the once Great White Tree that used to guard these miserable lands, that you are a Man of honor; A Knight of sorts who fights with such might and power seen in no Man on the face of the Earth before."

"You have also ignored my advice regarding Master Kenobi, Denethor." Gandalf said sternly. "If it had not been for him, the Enemy would probably be at your doorstep at this very moment."

"Bah!" Replied Denethor in very un-lordly manner. "That is bound to happen sooner rather than later. For now, all you have done is delay that dreadful moment. Yet, I have decided to offer a commission to Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed reverently, accepting Denethor's offer. Suddenly, one of the messengers of the court broke into the room abruptly.

_These people are in dire need of a comlink_. Obi-Wan thought as the messenger hastily whispered something to his sire's ear.

Denethor's face fell as he shot up from his seat and walked briskly to the doors, followed closely by Obi-Wan and Gandalf.

"It is the Enemy!" Yelled one of the guards, watching intently upon the balcony of the White Tower. "They have broken the dam and are coming fast!"

"Where are our men?" Demanded an alarmed Denethor, rushing to the edge of the balcony.

Obi-Wan approached the balcony and extracted his macrobinoculars.

"I can see them," said the Jedi Master with visible apprehension. "Faramir is on the lead."

The scene was horrifying. Faramir rode back to the gate of Minas Tirith with all the speed his mount could muster, a handful of his men right behind him. They were all visibly beaten and battered, but it was far worse than that: Mordor had unleashed its attack on Gondor in full strength.

Thousands, upon thousands of Orcs, Uruks, Trolls and savage humans marched upon the Pelennor Fields, led by a faceless, crowned Nazgûl who sat atop his fell beast with diabolical majesty. Sauron's army had been equipped with all kinds of primitive weaponry: catapults, battering rams and huge metallic towers or rather, escalators, that they were sure to employ on their relentless invasion.

The ruthless Black Captain of Mordor came down on Faramir and his men with a vengeance, severing heads and slicing throats with his Morgul blade, while its cruel, winged mount mercilessly preyed upon the unfortunate soldiers. Then, the wailing cries of all Nine Wraiths shook the white walls of Minas Tirith, creating a panic among the citadel's already terrified population.

Obi-Wan had seen and waited long enough.

The Jedi Master removed his macros and rushed for the lower levels of the city at full speed. With agility worthy of a Jedi, Gandalf joined Obi-Wan and just as both were about to cross the threshold of the gate to the White Tower, a sudden and panicked cry stopped them on their tracks.

"This is our ruin!" Exclaimed Denethor, his eyes wide with terror. "Abandon your posts and run! Flee, flee for your lives!"

As soon as they heard their master, the troops who were standing guard all over the besieged city lost all pretense of order and began running in a frenzied, chaotic panic.

"We are doomed!" The demented Lord of Gondor went on. Any remaining bit of sanity left in Denethor's brain had left him the moment he had looked out the balcony. "We shall all die. Rohan has deserted us. My line is spent. All is lost!"

"Silence, you miserable coward!" Ordered an angered Gandalf, belting Denethor's terrified face with his staff. Then, the old wizard shifted his eyes to Obi-Wan, his expression changing in a flash. "Obi-Wan, you must help me! Take command of the troops and do not let them lose their sanity the way this poor excuse of a Steward has lost his!"

Obi-Wan nodded briefly, turned and ran back to the balcony, removed the second and last of the thermal detonators that hung from his belt and threw it up high in the air with all of his strength. Propelled by the Force, the lethal explosive device reached the frontlines of Mordor, exploding in a sudden, sonic boom. Orcs, Trolls and other cruel creatures began running around wildly, just as they had back in the woods of Ithilien, giving Faramir and his men a little more time to reach the citadel's huge gate.

"You're not alone in this fight!" Said Obi-Wan to the troops of Gondor, becoming once again the legendary General. "Don't give up hope!"

"You are soldiers of Gondor!" Added Gandalf's deep, booming voice. "Begin to act like such!"

The men of Gondor regrouped and returned to their positions, as the forces of Mordor began their attack in full force, their artillery launching huge, heavy, lethal chunks of rock at the white citadel with their numerous catapults. The Force sent a shrill, sudden warning and Obi-Wan had to step back from the edge of the balcony, just avoiding being crushed by one of the gigantic projectiles.

Yet, Obi-Wan's brief moment of triumph was insignificant when pitted against the enormous chaos and destruction happening all around him. Thousands of citizens of Gondor, both soldiers and civilians, had fallen prey of the implacable bombardment of their enemies' catapults. It soon became clear to the Jedi Master that, if additional help didn't arrive soon, Gondor's capital would inevitably fall under Sauron's evil power.

"Send these foul beasts back to the abyss!" Gandalf commanded to Gondor's artillery with utter determination.

The soldiers who manned the catapults that defended the citadel obeyed immediately. Using lose chunks of the debris created by Mordor's incessant bombardment, the catapults were loaded and began returning fire.

And then, they came.

The Black Riders of Mordor descended upon their enemies with a vengeance. Troops and civilians alike were caught in the sharp paws of the fell beasts and thrown down into a certain death at the spires of towers and buildings on the lower levels.

"The defenses have to hold!" Said Gandalf to Obi-Wan. "Come with me!"

They both ran as fast as they could and entered the stables of the White Tower. The wizard mounted on top of his noble white stallion, while Obi-Wan climbed on the back of the late Mablung's horse yet again. It was clear the beast had taken quite a liking to the Jedi. Then, they both ran off towards the lower levels, motivating the troops as they went.

"Captain Faramir needs our aid!" Said Gandalf to the men who were eagerly awaiting orders. "This is the hour to show the bravery and honor of Gondor!"

Hundreds of men lined up behind the White Rider and his Jedi companion, who wielded his lightsaber firmly in his right hand. They both kept going down through the different tiers of Minas Tirith slaying opponents as they went. Soon, Gandalf pulled ahead and Shadowfax ran faster than a hungry Nexu, until he reached the first level.

There was Faramir. The valiant warrior lied still on the ground, his right foot caught in the saddle. Several men gathered around their captain, lifted him up and put him on top of Shadowfax. Gandalf turned around and left for the White Tower.

"Take over, Master Kenobi!" That was the last thing the blazing White Rider said before riding swiftly through the citadel's second gate. Then, he was gone.

Obi-Wan complied and began rallying the men around his brilliant white-bladed lightsaber. Using the ample experience gained through the three long years he had spent as a general of the Republic, the Jedi Master instructed the men of Gondor and put them in position, readying them for the inevitable ramming of the Gate.

_If only Anakin were here._ The Jedi Master thought.

The onslaught continued late into the night. Then, a deafening roar rocked the Great Gate.

"_GROND! GROND! GROND!"_

"Steady." Ordered Obi-Wan to his men, projecting great serenity into them and wondering just who or what in the blazes was Grond. "Steady."

Then, he knew.

The towering head of a metallic battering ram crushed the thick wooden door as if it were made of chopsticks, followed by a steady rain of arrows lit with oil.

"Stay on your posts!" Obi-Wan ordered his men as he deflected the lethal rain of fire that fell on him without mercy.

Every single soldier of Gondor obeyed and stayed put. But soon, the Jedi Master regretted issuing his last order, as a full company of armored giants broke into the citadel, pouncing on their smaller, insignificant enemies as if they were nothing but mere puppets.

Obi-Wan pulled the reins of his mount and charged forward decisively. With a backhanded double stab, the Jedi Master took two Trolls down with his lightsaber and both beasts fell with a resounding thud. Then, he turned in the direction of the archers and pointed back at the violated Gate with his laser sword.

"Fire!" Yelled Obi-Wan to his men.

The archers obeyed, shooting several Orcs and Uruks down with sharp, deadly accuracy.

But in that very moment, thousands upon thousands of Orcs and Uruks began ascending on the large wooden escalators that Trolls had carried all the way to the outer wall of the citadel. The Black Captain of Mordor descended upon the ledge of the Tower of Ecthelion and the rest of his troops followed suit, savagely ravaging the gardens where the withering White Tree stood.

"Now!" Said Obi-Wan, adding strength to his voice with the Force. "In the name of Gondor, charge!"

Despite being heavily outnumbered, the brave warriors obeyed their new and improvised commander. Riding on the back of his mound, Obi-Wan twisted and turned, his lightsaber a swirling fountain of lethal white light. In addition to the last stand being made by the Jedi Master's men, hundreds of archers located in the middle tiers of Minas Tirith began to shoot arrows on fire at their numerous enemies.

Surrounded by Orcs, Uruks, Trolls and other savage beasts of Mordor that seemed to just pop out of the grass and rocks of the Pelennor Fields, it all seemed lost. Then, right at that moment, hundreds of horns began to hum from afar, followed by the thunderous roar of thousands of hoofs that approached the besieged citadel at full speed…

Rohan had finally come.


	25. The Battle Of The Pelennor Fields

**Disclaimer: **This is getting boring and tiresome, but I don't want to get sued, so I'll say it again: this is just for fun not profit!

**– / –**

**Anon:** Yep, I feel ya! Problem is OB-1 found the thermal det's in Grievous' figther and that was a small cockpit with not a lot of room for more. Though, I guess he'd prefer to have a squadron of gunships with him ;-)...thanks and keep on r & r!

**YamiTai:** Always glad to read your reviews :-)...yep, I've seen that alerts don't seem to be working, as I'm getting no reports on reviews and updates either. I hope they fix that soon...Anakin? Well, just by being so far away from Padmé, he probably would've tried to take the Ring for himself! I hope you keep r & r, thanks!

**LunaticPandora: **Yeah, I read a little bit on thermal det's in the database at the official SW site. Looks like the little suckers could actually do a lot of damage! BTW: I've checked out the Aragorn w/lightsaber video at YouTube, you're right! It looks pretty cool! Probably helps give an idea of how Obi-Wan would do in my story, right? Thanks and please, keep those reviews coming up :-)

**Kavek:** You're absolutely right, my friend. Siege towers could only reach up to the height of the outer wall, but in the film they do go up a lot higher than that! lol!...Anyways, Orcs, Trolls, et. al., are all over the place, so they're just gonna have to find a way to push them back. Maybe Rohan can help now...Thanks, always good to read your reviews!

**Kyer:** Witty and shrewd as usual! hehehe...Anakin's turn is bound to happen, we all know that. Part of the deal (according to Lucas) was that OB-1 couldn't actually talk to Qui-Gon until he was taught by Yoda. Here, he's only seeing glimpses of his old Master and poor old Jinn has got his hands full with everything that's happening across the Universe! ;-P...and, yeah; Yoda would be the perfect assassin! lol! Denethor's mind had been worn down by Sauron, because the old man had a Palantir (seeing stone) in his power and he fell prey to Sauron's "mind tricks"...thanks for your usual good insight, hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** Well, that's 100 reviews for my story! I never really thought it possible, but it's true and I'm dancing away as it is! lol...thank you all very much for reading, reviewing and enjoying my little "experiment". Now that we're approaching the climax, I hope you like it as much as you've liked it so far (if not better!). Thanks and now, we go back to the Battle of Gondor...

**– / –**

**X X I V**

**The Battle Of The Pelennor Fields**

The Riders of Rohan appeared on the skirts of the Mindolluin like thunder, wielding long, sharp spears, swords and shields. Their long, blond manes floated in the winds of the early morning, as the clouds overhead began to part and give way to some scattered sunrays. Shocked beyond belief, Orcs, Uruk-hai and other soldiers of Mordor broke formation and ran wildly in all directions, scattering as the thick legs of the magnificent horses of the Mark fell on them like a deadly hammer.

The tide had turned in a flash, though Obi-Wan and his few surviving men had been forced up to the Fourth Gate. Still, the Jedi Master and his charges had been able to slow down Mordor's implacable assault. It was on that fourth tier that the two commanders of Gondor became reunited.

"Obi-Wan!" Gandalf yelled above the mayhem, riding swiftly to meet his Jedi ally and signaling in the direction of the Fifth Gate with his staff. "We must go back to the White Tower. Time is of the essence, especially for Faramir!"

"Let's go!" Obi-Wan responded, realizing now that the endless assaults of the Nazgûl had finally stopped. They were just gone, vanished without a trace.

"Run Shadowfax!" Exclaimed Gandalf, pulling hard on his mount's reins. "Run like the wind, dear, old friend!"

Just like his rider had commanded, the magnificent white stallion rushed for the besieged Seventh Gate. Obi-Wan and his men followed after the Istar, quickly disposing of any foe they met on the way. When they had finally reached the gardens of the Tower of Ecthelion, a concerned Pippin ran to meet them.

"What's happened, Gandalf?" Asked the Hobbit breathlessly.

"Faramir was defeated by the dreaded Black Captain." Gandalf answered somberly. "He was touched by the Black Breath and I do not know if my powers shall be enough to defeat it."

"Speaking of which," asked Obi-Wan, as Pippin ran to the Houses of Healing, where Faramir lied. "Whatever happened to the Nazgûl?"

"I faced their accursed captain," responded the White Istar. "And I defeated him. The moment this happened, the rest of the Nine took off and disappeared into the sky like a foul wind of the depths. Alas! I did not destroy him. We must be wary."

"He'll be back soon." Observed Obi-Wan. "And he'll bring reinforcements. We must take advantage of the arrival of the Rohirrim while we can."

At that precise moment, a desperate Pippin ran back in their direction, frantically waving his little arms over his head.

"Gandalf, Gandalf!" Cried the small humanoid over and over again. "You must come see the Lord Denethor at once!"

"There is no time for more incoherent meetings with the pessimistic Steward!" Gandalf barked in a tone that admitted no reply. "Go back to your sire and tell him I have a war to fight!"

"No!" Yelled a desperate Pippin, pulling hard at Gandalf's long white robes. "You don't understand; the Lord Denethor has lost his mind! You have to help me! He's ordered for him and Faramir to be burned alive at Rath Dínen!"

The already frail sanity of the Steward of Gondor was crushed the moment he laid his eyes on his lone surviving son, poisoned by the dreaded spell of Morgul. Without knowing the meaning of Rath Dínen, Obi-Wan looked directly at Gandalf.

"I must go." Said the White Istar softly. "If Denethor has decided forfeit his own, weak existence that is his problem. But I shall not let a demented fool such as him put out his own son's bright star!"

Meanwhile, the valiant troops that had followed Obi-Wan up to that point kept looking at their new commander with renewed hope in their eyes, anxiously expecting his orders.

"You must go back to the Gate, Master Obi-Wan," Gandalf said. "While I go stop Denethor's madness. The hour is indeed much darker than I feared, for without the guidance of their courageous captain and without my aid, the men of Gondor shall require leadership. Once again, I thank the Valar for bringing you to us!"

They all could hear that the battle outside kept raging on.

"Go, Master Obi-Wan!" Encouraged Gandalf, patting the Jedi Master on the back, as he left and went after an anxious Pippin.

Obi-Wan nodded briefly, but decidedly and rode back to his men, ready to take the fight to the enemy.

"Obi-Wan," Said Gandalf suddenly, forcing the Jedi Master to look back at him. "May the Force be with you, my friend!"

Obi-Wan smiled back at the venerable wizard and then, for the first time, he took off for the nightmare that the Pelennor fields had become, followed closely by hundreds of Gondor's soldiers.

The minutes that had gone by from the moment the Rohirrim had arrived to the moment Obi-Wan and his troops finally reached the outskirts of the citadel, the Enemy's forces had multiplied. To the east, a full company of Haradrim rode on the heads of their gargantuan Oliphants; to the south, hundreds of Southrons on horseback and countless mountain-trolls had arrived. And, as if that wasn't enough, hundreds of evil looking, savage men had arrived from the northern hills.

Yet, this wasn't the worst.

Lying in the middle of the battlefield, Obi-Wan spotted the body of an old, blonde-haired man lying on the ground, caught between the lifeless form of his fallen horse and the monstrous bird of prey that acted as the Black Captain's stead. The Witchking descended from his mount and advanced in the direction of the fallen man, carrying a huge sword and mace.

The Jedi Master rode as hard as he could, slaying any opponent that stood on his path. The Force was especially generous that day, as the Dark Side had begun to recede, allowing for Obi-Wan to have a much clearer sense of his surroundings.

Still, the path to his black-hooded opponent was long and hard. Five malignant riders of the East tried to cut the Jedi Master down, only to be hurled into the air and finished by the hoofs of the Rohirrim's mighty horses. Obi-Wan was determined to bring the terror created by the specter to an end right there and then.

It wasn't, he was certain, a sudden brush with the Dark Side. Granted. The scene reminded him of the hangar generator in Naboo, where that demonic, tattooed Sith Lord had ended his beloved Master's life. But, deep in his heart, Obi-Wan could sense the way the Force told him of the imperious need to rid the Middle-Earth of that faceless, crowned menace once and for all.

Then, he saw the small, light frame of a Rohirrim, who planted himself before the Black Captain with unwavering determination. This rider was truly short and fragile on appearance, his frame more of a youth than that of a powerful, grown man. Yet, Obi-Wan's flight was interrupted once again by his enemies, but in brief instants, they were all lying dead on the soft grass of the Pelennor Fields, smoking holes in their chests and backs as the men of Gondor and Rohan kept fighting furiously around him.

A huge Oliphant ran straight at him. For a nanosecond, Obi-Wan was reminded of his fear of flying, as he compared this menace to being faced with a huge meteor in the vast depths of space. The Jedi Master remembered the best way to get rid of the menace and just rushed straight at his gigantic opponent, as arrows fell all around him.

He rode harder and harder, then pulled hard on the reins and his stead turned abruptly, just centimeters away from one of the Oliphant's giant back legs. He then stretched out his hand and cut deep into that thick, leathery leg with his lightsaber. The huge behemoth let out a deafening roar of pain and crashed hard on the ground, crushing three Trolls under its huge weight.

The Jedi Master returned his attention to the unequal confrontation between the valiant Rohirrim and the ruthless Nazgûl. At that moment, the Rohirrim took 'his' helmet off to show the beautiful face of a young maiden. She was as valiant as she was powerful and that was clear enough by just looking at the great determination that permeated her soft, juvenile features.

Another distraction.

Obi-Wan was forced to dock, in order to avoid the long, sharp spear of a Haradrim. He then turned in a flash and took a powerful backhanded swing at the attacker, melting his armor at the chest, killing him instantly.

A sudden and steady rain of arrows began raining on the Jedi Master, as another huge Oliphant crossed his path. Obi-Wan could easily protect himself from that endless attack, but not his mount. Mablung's valiant horse was hit by several arrows and fell to the side, his rider barely able to jump and avoid getting caught under his stead's dead weight.

The Jedi Master hurled his lightsaber up in the air, hitting the Oliphant right between the eyes, the gargantuan pachyderm fell dead on the ground with a thundering thud, its riders rolling and scattering on the ground, severely wounded as the Jedi weapon returned to the hand of its owner.

Enhancing his speed with the Force, Obi-Wan broke into a desperate run. With great apprehension, he saw how that valiant female from Rohan kept defending herself and the fallen old man from their opponent's vicious attacks. The Jedi Master was fully aware of the great power and skill of female Jedi such as Adi Gallia, Luminara Unduli or Aayla Secura, knowing well that he'd never make the mistake of underestimating them. Yet, the Nazgûl's fell beast did just that.

With amazing speed and accuracy, the young female warrior from Rohan swirled around herself and severed the flying monstrosity's head in one swift stroke. At that moment, Obi-Wan looked all around him and quickly realized that the battle had concentrated in another direction. His path was finally free!

Suddenly, the Jedi Master was brought to an abrupt halt as his surprised eyes caught sight of a small humanoid form that crawled silently on hands and knees, approaching the Witchking from behind. The Force screamed at him to run faster, for he recognized the little warrior clad in the armor of Rohan.

Merry!

Going for the killing blow, the imposing black figure brought his huge mace down on the beautiful shield-maiden of Rohan. Somehow, the girl was able to bring her thick shield up, withstanding the powerful, killing blow. Obi-Wan was but a mere meters away and suddenly, he heard a chirring, deafening wail of pain; Merry had sneaked behind the Black Captain and sharply stabbed the demonic specter in the back with all of his might.

The young female warrior stood high in front of the dying menace and brought forth her sword with her left hand, her right arm broken; the shield she carried, in splinters. Then she took a decisive step forward and let her sharp metal blade dig itself into that faceless hood. With another chilling shriek, the Black Captain of Mordor vanished into thin air, never to return to the plain of the living again.

At that moment, the Force threw a sudden warning at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master dropped on the ground instinctively as the sharp scimitar of a huge Orc barely missed his head. Then, Obi-Wan rolled on the grass and rose in a flash, recognizing the deformed, one-eyed, pink-skinned monstrosity that had just tried to behead him. The Orc who had mercilessly murdered Mablung in Osgiliath took another stab at the Jedi Master, only to see his sharp blade severed cleanly by the lightsaber. Then, the white blade crisped the menacing creature's belly and his body fell hard on the ground.

With no time to lose, Obi-Wan ran towards the wounded damsel and Merry. Both fell on the ground and began shaking visibly, their faces pale as death. Probing their minds through the Force, the Jedi Master was quick to realize that both had been poisoned by the evil spell of Morgul. Then, the beautiful maiden closed her eyes and lied still. The Jedi Master knelt slowly before her and gently placed her in his arms, taking her away from the foul-smelling, evil carcass of the fell beast.

Merry was still conscious and leaning against the dead horse of the noble old man that the Witchking had brutally tried to murder. The young Hobbit was crying inconsolably as the Jedi Master gently placed the fallen female on the ground right next to Merry. Suddenly, the old man coughed blood and opened his eyes. Merry took the man's hand in his and looked down to that wrinkled, noble face.

"Where is Éomer?" Asked the man in a whisper. Obi-Wan immediately thought this must be Théoden, monarch of Rohan.

As Merry tried to respond, the Jedi Master leaned in front of the beautiful blonde maiden and placed his right hand on her forehead. She was as cold as the snow that covered the face of planet Ilum, her face as blue as the waters of Kamino. Meanwhile, Merry sobbed sadly at their side.

"He's death." Murmured the devastated Hobbit, just as several Riders of Rohan approached them. "His Majesty, King Théoden has left this Earth!"

Obi-Wan put his right hand around Merry's shoulder and tried to comfort him as best he could, while all around him, the battle continued. There was no more time to mourn. The forces of Mordor had regrouped and the Riders of Rohan had been seriously affected by the death of their monarch. Obi-Wan ran back into the mayhem, lightsaber at hand as the battle raged on.

The forces of the Enemy were still much larger than the defenders of Minas Tirith and, even counting with the valuable appearance of the Rohirrim, the battle had begun to incline in favor of Mordor yet again. Several men had taken Merry and the young maiden back to the citadel as the Jedi Master sighed deeply, knowing well the pain that must've overtaken them. Still, there was no time to grieve. Jedi training had taught Obi-Wan that they couldn't save all the lives under their protection, only minimize casualties to a minimum.

He lunged back into the fray, watching the valiant Riders of Rohan in full battle with the gigantic Oliphants of the Haradrim. Many of the Rohirrim fell under the huge legs of the pachyderms, while arrows downed many others, fired by the archers that rode on the heads of the gargantuan behemoths. As he fought against Orcs, Uruks, wild men and other foul beasts, he was quick to realize that Rohan was suffering an alarming number of casualties.

He twirled around and spotted five Uruks who advanced in the direction of a tall, longhaired Rohirrim. The Jedi Master lifted his hand and sent a powerful gust of telekinetic energy that pushed the giant Orcs violently to the ground. Before they could recover, the apparent new leader of the Rohirrim charged and crushed the Uruks under his stallion's hoods, just as Obi-Wan finished off another group of enemies. Fortunately, the sun had returned in all its bright glory to the region, clearly slowing Orcs down, since they really were creatures of the night.

"Sunshine is our best ally!" Shouted the Marshall of Rohan, raising his sword high above his head. "Charge Rohirrim! For the Glory of the Riddermark, fulfill your oaths!"

Several soldiers of Gondor, exhausted but motivated by the way Obi-Wan and the Riders of Rohan fought, joined them quickly, evening the odds just a little more and soon, the battle moved in the direction of the western coast of Gondor.

"Look!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers suddenly, pointing in the direction of the nearby coast. "Ships! Hundreds of battleships draw nigh from the Northeast!"

Obi-Wan spared a glance in the direction where the terrified soldier pointed and spotted the large sails of the battleships, as the Rohirrim moved closer to him.

"Corsairs!" Said their Marshall, defeat dripping from his words. "Corsairs from Umbar! Belfalas has fallen and Dol Amroth is lost. This is our ruin!"

Somehow, Obi-Wan felt completely different as his senses read a few familiar presences on board of the large fleet's flagship.

"Those are no pirates." Said the Jedi Master, walking slowly toward the docks, where hundreds of Orcs with their backs against them, awaited the arrival of their much-needed reinforcements. "That's Aragorn!"

The close proximity of Obi-Wan's and Rohan's men forced some Orcs, a couple of dozen or so, to turn around. Wrongly feeling that they were about to increase their numbers, the servants of Mordor charged at them with renewed hope. Yet, the Riders of Rohan, soldiers of Gondor and their Jedi ally easily abated them.

Soon, the front sail of the flagship could be seen clearly. The symbol displayed by the sail was none other than the shield of Gondor: the White Tree standing proud on top of a five-point blue star. The Rohirrim rode at full speed in the direction of the docks, as Obi-Wan led his men in a violent confrontation with some of the Orcs waiting by the pier.

From the distance and as he kept slaying opponent after opponent, the Jedi Master made out the form of Aragorn. The Heir of Isildur looked magnificent, descending from the boat in one swift jump, followed closely by Legolas and Gimli. Yet, that was it; the rest of the battleships seemed deserted.

But the Force told Obi-Wan that there was definitely something else out there.

As he severed the heads of two Orcs on one powerful swing with his lightsaber, he sensed the presence of spirits akin to those that dwelt in the muddy pools of the Dead Marshes. Suddenly, thousands of shimmering, greenish spectral forms appeared from right out of nowhere and charged furiously against the mighty armies of Mordor, floating swiftly across the plains that surrounded the Pelennor Fields.

Orcs, Uruks, Trolls, savage men of the wilderness, Haradrim and Southrons stood petrified in a powerful mixture of shock and terror. Thanks to the opportune intervention of Aragorn and his most incredible allies, Sauron's forces were easily defeated. Those who didn't fall to the mighty, invincible blades of the fearsome specters, turned, scattered and ran, having fallen prey to an indescribable fear.

Reunited once again, Obi-Wan and Legolas were able to establish telepathic contact and quickly took over twenty enemies down, including a huge Oliphant. In a matter of mere minutes, Sauron's first strike had been utterly defeated. The long awaited return of Gondor's King had saved them.

Gimli and Aragorn approached Obi-Wan and Legolas, all panting breathlessly, but smiling from ear to ear.

"Always on the move, eh?" Asked a smiling Obi-Wan, embracing each one of his friends briefly.

Aragorn laughed softly and turned to see the exhausted Marshall of Rohan dismounting from his horse. Then both men embraced warmly and Obi-Wan was introduced by Isildur's Heir with Éomer, the Third Marshall of the Riddermark.

"Well, here we are, my friends." Said Aragorn. "Together again, as I promised Éomer back in the plains of Rohan."

"Indeed." Replied Éomer softly, looking around as if to see where his fallen sire might be. "You kept your promise, my friend. Just as we, the Rohirrim, fulfilled our oaths and came to the aid of Gondor in its hour of most dire need."

"My dear friend from beyond the Stars!" Gimli said to Obi-Wan in his usual, coarse and loud voice. "Many are the legends and songs that speak of your greatness already!"

_I do hope that news don't reach the chambers of the Barad-dûr as quickly as they do back home._ Obi-Wan thought, but kept his thoughts to himself as he nodded and smiled at the animated Dwarf.


	26. The Houses Of Healing

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could do this for a living and that this story and characters were mine. Alas, they're not. (sigh)

**– / –**

**Twisterblake:** thanks! I keep updating daily and will continue to do so (all things permiting). So, enjoy, my friend!

**Kyer:** Yeap, spotted LOTS of typos myself, lol! But, thanks for pointing it out:-)...I sure know better than to tick off a woman, but apparently the Witchking wasn't all that experienced with the opposite sex, ;-)...yeah, he did loose another mount; that's 2 mounts and R4-D17, his astromech droid, bad Karma indeed, lol! Well, he'll be closer to the lava (and a little bit of surprising foreshadowing in that chptr., I might add) than many think, but you'll just have to keep on reading to find out! ;-D

**YamiTai:** The last sentence is about OB-1 thinking about the Holonet and how fast news would spread in the SW galaxy, hoping that they don't reach the ears of Sauron that fast and not wanting to spoil the moment of triumph for his friends, as they all know it's still far from over...speaking of which, don't you think for a moment that we're that close to the end, fraulein ;-)...there's still many unresolved things to look fwd. too! (hint: the scouring of the shire).

**SwimAngel:** You have NO idea of the twists and turns awaiting you next! Just read and enjoy...hehehe...

**Halloweenluver:** Great to see you back! I'm glad you approved to see OB-1 staying with Faramir. Yes, it is Frodo's quest and burden. Had OB-1 remained with them...well, I guess it would've been too easy for him to see the quest fulfilled. Keep on reading!

**A/N:** Again, I want to thank you all very much for your reviews. We're getting to the turning point in the whole thing and a BIG surprise awaits you round the corner! So, without further adue, here's the nxt. chptr. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

**– ****/ –**

**X X V**

**The Houses Of Healing**

The victory at the Pelennor Fields proved too costly and extremely painful for Gondor and its allies. The formerly evergreen and peaceful plains that led to Minas Tirith had been burnt and razed to the ground, and the citadel itself was in ruins. Led by Gandalf, the men of Gondor had begun with the repair works, though it was certainly clear that, given the lack of modern technology found in the Middle-Earth, it would take years for those efforts to yield the expected results.

Still unable to believe what they had just witnessed, Obi-Wan and Éomer asked Legolas and Gimli about those frightening ghosts that had come to the rescue of Gondor. The Elf and the Dwarf put their allies up to speed, telling them that the moment they had split from the forces of Rohan, soon after the battle of Helm's Deep, they had followed Aragorn into the depths of the lugubrious mountains and caverns known as the Paths of the Death, where the spirits of those warriors who had deserted and betrayed Isildur during the first war against Sauron still dwelt.

Once there, Aragorn had drawn Andúril and used the power bestowed upon him as Isildur's Heir to summon the deadly army of ghosts and recruit their services. The only way that the spirits would be able to rest in peace was by fulfilling the oaths they had broken over three thousand years earlier by coming to fight for Aragorn. Now, they stood right there, in front of the Great Gate of Minas Tirith, waiting to have their tormented spirits liberated by the Heir to the Throne of Men.

"We have fulfilled our oaths." Echoed the spectral voice of the Commander of the Death. "Now, you must keep your promise and release us."

Aragorn took a deep breath, hesitating briefly before responding.

"Bad idea." Murmured Gimli softly. "Very handy, these lads, in a tight spot!"

Hearing the words of the stout Dwarf, the Commander of the Death looked briefly down at him dissaprovingly, before returning his attention to Aragorn.

"You gave us your word!" Pressed the spectral warrior, his face becoming a wrathful skull as he spoke.

"So I did." Replied Aragorn at last. He really seemed to wish taking Gimli's advice, as they all knew the hardest part was still yet to come. "I gave you my word and I stand for what I promised. I deem your oaths fulfilled. Now, go and rest in peace!"

The ghostly Commander smiled wickedly and sighed deeply as his greenish, transparent form disappeared slowly, followed by his many men. The moment the ghosts had vanished, Aragorn turned and looked intently at Obi-Wan and Éomer.

"Get some rest, my friends." The Heir of Isildur murmured gently. "You have fought bravely and without regard for your weariness for a long day. Alas! The war is not yet over and there shall be great need of your skills at a later time. You must regain your strength."

Both men nodded and bowed at the new commander of Gondor, then turned and slowly made their way into the citadel. In spite of the great strife suffered over the last few days, the population of Minas Tirith greeted both heroes with a loud ovation and warm applause. It was clear that the morale of Gondor had gotten a much-needed lift from the presence of their new and unexpected defenders.

Obi-Wan and Éomer talked some along the way, getting to know each other better. Then, the Jedi Master saw himself in the most painful position of breaking the terrible news to the valiant Rider of Rohan. Ignoring the great reception given him by the people of Gondor, Éomer ran up to the citadel's seventh level, where he was immediately guided by several troops right into the throne room.

There, laying over a golden table and surrounded by a dozen guards, were the still forms of the heroic King Théoden of Rohan and the beautiful shield-maiden who had defended her sire with unequaled ferocity. Éomer's eyes widened in shock and pain the moment he recognized the face of the fair blonde damsel.

"Éowyn!" Cried Éomer, his eyes filled with tears as he took the young damsel's face and brought it close to his. "Oh, sweet, beloved sister! What curse has brought you here?"

"She's not dead." Said Obi-Wan softly, turning to the guards of the White Tower as he spoke. "You must take her to the Houses of Healing, now."

"What did you say?" Asked Éomer in surprise. "Not dead?"

"She's been poisoned by the Black Breath of Morgul." Replied the Jedi Master. "I can't really tell if she'll survive, but I, myself, went through it and made it back. There's still some hope for her."

A sudden glimpse of hope flashed in Éomer's eyes, as he picked his sister up in his long, strong arms and hurriedly headed back for the main entrance.

It was at that point that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rushed into the room, their eyes taking on the grieving scene at once. The Heir of Isildur looked at the guards instantly.

"Where are the Steward and Mithrandir?" Asked Aragorn urgently.

"They are at the Houses of Healing, sire." Responded one of the guards.

They all left the throne room and went back to the gardens of the Tower of Ecthelion, where they ran into an excited Pippin.

"Strider!" Said Pippin breathlessly. "You must come with me to the Houses of Healing!"

"We are on our way, Pippin." Replied Aragorn calmly as the Hobbit turned around and ran back in the direction he had come, then they all accelerated and trotted swiftly after him.

"Only the King can save them!" Said the Hobbit, looking back at them over his shoulder. "For only He has the power to counter the evil spell of the Black Breath!"

They all followed Pippin to the same place where just a few days ago, Obi-Wan had experienced a miraculous recovery from the Black Breath himself. The Jedi Master wasn't still quite sure of just how he had been able to recover from the dreaded spell of Morgul, but the moment they entered the Houses of Healing, he was quick to realize just how fortunate he had been.

Had it been the Force itself, taking on the image of his old Master, or was it something else he hadn't come to understand just yet?

Was it really possible that Qui-Gon himself had come back from the Netherworld of the Force, in order to help heal his beloved former apprentice?

There was no time for further questions, for Gandalf's booming voice broke Obi-Wan's reverie. The old wizard walked around the room hastily, his attention poured on the medics, healers and nurses who were trying to keep the mysterious Black Breath at bay. Éomer walked to one of the beds and put his beloved sister's limp body right next to Faramir and Merry. Then, the White Istar turned, saw his friends and his old gaze fell directly on Aragorn's green eyes.

Without a word, the valiant warrior approached the beds where his friends and allies lied and stared long and hard at them for a long time; his face seemed sad and somber, and Obi-Wan could clearly sense great hesitation taking hold of him.

"I still do not know what strength lies in me," Aragorn murmured with uncertainty. "Yet, I shall do all that is within my power to heal them."

He immediately turned his gaze at one of the nurses –a particularly annoying nurse who couldn't stop talking and seriously reminded Obi-Wan of a certain golden protocol droid his former apprentice had built during childhood– and ordered for her to go out and look for Athelas or King's Foil, the same medicinal plant he had used on Frodo after the Ringbearer's nearly fatal encounter with the Nazgûl on Weathertop.

"What happened to Lord Denethor?" Obi-Wan asked Gandalf in a barely audible whisper.

"He has passed." Replied Gandalf somberly, pointing towards a small antechamber.

Obi-Wan and the rest followed after the White Istar, leaving Aragorn to his healing duties, and sat down on the improvised waiting room. Gandalf proceeded to tell them all about the nightmare he had saved Faramir from in the Halls of Rath Dínen, which were nothing more than the mausoleums where the deceased kings of old rested.

And there was Denethor. The Steward turned madman stood over a table of stone that had been covered with wood, surrounded by four of his men; his face a mask of hopelessness, his body all covered in flammable oil. To his right, lied Faramir, his body still and also covered in oil, yet he was still alive.

Gandalf had gathered all of his considerable powers and convinced Denethor's men of the insane deed their beloved sire was about to commit. Then, the wizard was forced to confront the mad, stubborn, proud Lord of Gondor yet again. Denethor's body fell into the pyre and caught fire as he had already let a torch fall on the wood and, while Pippin pushed Faramir's still form out of harm's way, the Steward of Gondor broke into a wild run out of the room, his body ablaze, his mind overthrown by Sauron and fell from the top spire of the White Tower, meeting his untimely doom.

"A tragic story, no doubt." Concluded Gandalf. "So ended the life of Denethor son of Ecthelion. Such an exemplary man at a younger age, who died for no reason at all and at his own hand."

Saying this, the White Istar took a deep breath and looked right at the next room.

"Such a dreadful curse that has befallen upon us." Éomer mused with great concern. "My sire, King Théoden of Rohan has fallen. The Steward and Lord of Gondor has passed and his only surviving son and heir has fallen into Shadow, along with my beloved sister."

"The time has come for Isildur's Heir to come forth." Gandalf answered, placing a reassuring hand on Éomer's strong shoulder. "And this is your time as well, Éomer son of Éomund. For you must gather what strength lies in you and rule the People of Rohan. Nonetheless, you must know that for as impossible as this burden may seem to you, your load shall not be all that unbearable. For even if the Shadow strikes upon us with the wrath he surely feels as we speak, powerful warlords have come to the aid of Men."

Éomer let out a long breath and nodded slowly. Long, endless minutes went by and there was still no news coming from the next room. Aragorn was working hard, furiously, tirelessly, that much was clear, as Obi-Wan could sense his friend's enormous efforts through the Force. As he waited, the Jedi Master decided to enter a deep meditation trance, in order to channel some of his vital energy into Aragorn's mind.

Then, after the minutes had turned into hours, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open suddenly…

"What is it?" Asked Gandalf, his steely, blue eyes glued to Obi-Wan's face.

Before the Jedi Master could respond, though, the door to the next room flew open and the talkative nurse emerged, yelling at the top of her lungs, "The King is come! The King has returned!"

Slowly, Obi-Wan's lips curved into a wide smile.

"That's true." Said the Jedi Master quietly. "The treatment worked. The King has returned indeed."

The moment they all entered the room, Obi-Wan could clearly sense how the fallen slowly came back to life. The Jedi Master smiled at the exhausted, but triumphant Aragorn as he approached him.

"Your destiny is happening before our very own eyes, my friend." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, his arms folded across his chest. "Your time has come. I can sense it."

Hearing this, Isildur's Heir turned and returned the smile to the Jedi Master.

"I feel the same way about you, Master Obi-Wan." Replied Aragorn, wiping the sweat that covered his handsome, but wearisome features. "I believe the reason that brought you here is about to be revealed."

Obi-Wan just nodded and kept smiling; he knew that the Force would guide him through the dark times that still lied ahead, for Sauron's second assault was coming and everyone was aware of that impending doom. Suddenly, the Jedi Master's attention was drawn to one of the healers who looked upon Lady Éowyn's broken arm with a frown.

"It is quite an ugly wound." Muttered softly the expert medic, as he proceeded to rub some potions on the young maiden's injured forearm. "It shall not heal easily."

"Hold on," Said Obi-Wan as he looked for the contents of the pouch located around the back of his belt. "Please, let me apply some of these bandages on her arm."

Saying this, the Jedi Master produced the last two Bacta patches that he carried with him and applied an expert bandage around Éowyn's broken forearm. Éomer nodded and bowed thankfully, as Obi-Wan, Legolas and Gimli walked out of the House of Healing to get a well deserved, long sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan, Legolas and Gimli left the quarters assigned to them by Gandalf and headed for the White Tower, where a most important summit had been scheduled. Despite the long awaited, miraculous return of the King, the streets of Minas Tirith were still semi-deserted and sad. Ever the optimist, Gimli tried to cheer his thoughtful companions up.

"We should tell Master Obi-Wan, here, about our little wager, Legolas, my friend." Proposed the Dwarf.

"Wager?" Asked Obi-Wan with piqued curiosity.

"Gimli and I decided to indulge ourselves in a friendly wager," said Legolas, a wicked grin on his lips. "We have decided to see which one of us shall strike down more enemies during the war. Would you like to participate?"

"Well," Obi-Wan responded, distractedly stroking his beard, trying to decide how to explain the ways of the Jedi regarding life, without offending his friends. "You must have gained a big lead on me. I haven't really kept count of my kills."

"Wait just a minute!" Said Gimli at once, stopping suddenly and eyeing the Elf and the human warily. "If Master Kenobi decides to join in, then I say we shall start from scratch. For his Sword of Fire and Light gives him a considerable advantage!"

Legolas and Obi-Wan chuckled softly as the three friends resumed their march. The situation looked so dark, that they were well aware they had to take every opportunity to lift their spirits.

"No problem, Gimli." Concluded Obi-Wan at last. "I appreciate the invitation, but you're absolutely correct; it wouldn't be fair to the two of you."

"How about increasing the odds?" Insisted Gimli with great interest. "For every three foes you may down, they shall count as one for us. For if I had an axe of fire and light, I would have to give you a four to one advantage!"

The three of them laughed openly, knowing fully well that it might be the last chance they got to relax for a long, long time.

The throne room of the White Tower of Ecthelion had become an improvised War Room for the time being. The moment Obi-Wan, Legolas and Gimli entered the chamber they were reunited with Gandalf, Éomer and Aragorn. Isildur's Heir offered a mug of wine to the new arrivals and they immediately sat down to discuss their next move.

"My lords!" Exclaimed Gandalf with great seriousness. "I ask for you to remember the last words spoken by the late Steward of Gondor before his passing: _'You may yet be victorious on the evergreen Pelennor Fields, but this victory shall only be an illusion, for there is no final victory to be achieved against the Dark Power that rises!'_ I do not intend to strip all hope from your hearts, like it happened with Denethor himself. But I do ask for you to ponder the truth in his words."

"We cannot hope to achieve victory by strength of arms." Mused a concerned Éomer.

"We must keep faith in Frodo's mission." Stated Obi-Wan simply.

"Yes, I agree." Added Aragorn. "The Ringbearer is still alive. There is stil hope."

But at this, Gandalf just cleared his throat, a dark cloud passing swiftly over his wrinkled face.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight now." Murmured the wizard. Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "How about you, Master Kenobi?"

"Nothing." Admitted the Jedi Master, shaking his head slowly. He hadn't been able to sense the presence of either Frodo or Sam since his terrifying vision of that giant arachnid, while under the spell of Morgul.

All eyes fell on Aragorn.

"For my part," began the Heir of Isildur. "I shall finish what I have started. We have come to the time when desperation begins to devour all hope. Yet, I beg of all of you not to despair, but to fight, to gain an advantage! To give Frodo the time he needs, in order to cross the plains of Gorgoroth, while we draw the Eye of the Enemy away from his Black Land."

Legolas stood at these words and approached Aragorn slowly, offering his full support to Isildur's Heir.

"A diversion," murmured the blonde Elf. "I have come here under the counsel of Lord Elrond Half-elven and of my own father, Lord of Mirkwood. I have followed Aragorn this far and he has yet to lead us astray. For my part, I shall remain by his side."

"As for me," began Éomer, standing from his seat and speaking solemnly. "I know nothing of such deep matters, but I need not know anymore. All I know is that during Rohan's darkest hour, Aragorn came to our aid. I am eternally indebted to him and I shall start repaying my debt as we speak. And, once repaid, I shall remain by his side as a sign of eternal gratitude and loyalty to him."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate when his turn to speak came.

"I belong to a millenary Order of Guardians of Peace and Justice." Said the Jedi Master. "The Jedi Knights are sworn to uphold our Code anywhere in the Universe, therefore I am commited to help bring peace and freedom here, in the Middle-Earth, just as if it was my own home."

"Hmm…" murmured Gimli, who remained seated, lost in thought, while he smoked from a long, wooden pipe. "Small chance of success, certainty of death…what are we waiting for?"


	27. The Black Gate Opens

**Disclaimer: **I wish I had a lot of money to buy the licenses for both, LOTR and SW, but I'm not rich, so I just thank those guys (Lucas & Tolkien) for letting us play with their creations.

**– / –**

**YamiTai:** Sorry, I wasn't angry or anything, just joking actually. I based my story on 3 sources: the books, of course, the movies and a little bit of my own imagination...hehehe...nope, I'm not learning German, but I do know a few words, like fräulein, wilkommen and such (hope I spell them right)...Qui-Gon, well, the idea was to see glimpses of him, especially during trying times for OB-1, but the rest of the story is OB-1's time to shine, starting...now! Yeap, Jinn would've tried to redeem Gollum, no doubt, lol! OB-1 wouldn't participate in the bet, 'cause it was not the Jedi way, actually, but he'd won easily had he done it! Again, thanks for r & r...please, keep it up, mellon nin:-)

**Kyer: **Yeap, alerts are definitely down, so that's why I have to bore you all to death here, instead of sending personal replies (sigh)...wow! little harsh on good ol' Qui-Gon there, aren't we? lol! He was right, Anakin was the Chosen One. He might've followed a "strange" path, but he did fulfill the prophecy, my friend. You're absolutely right; Jedi don't gamble, nor kill for fun, so like I said to YamiTai, no way he would've taken part on the bet and yes, they'd need a calculator! lol! Again, a pleasure to read your reviews, keep 'em coming!

**Halloweenluver:** Well, since you asked for him, here he is: the "loud" Mouth of Sauron lol! Actually, this is one of my favorite chptrs. from the books and I HATED when PJ left it out of the theatrical release. Our Jedi will play hard ball with that vile sorcerer and you won't be disappointed, I promise. ;-)...Thanks and keep r & r!

**Anon:** Great to see you back, my friend! Yeah, well, OB-1 did have a couple of Bacta patches to spare and poor Eowyn's fracture was pretty nasty, so I said "why the heck not?"...hehehe...Enjoy the parade to the Gate and brace yourself, for here's where the plot thickens! Keep coming back, thanks!

**LunaticPandora:** Regarding your review of the past chptr., well, in-canon actually OB-1 is the first Force-ghost that can be seen and Qui-Gon is the first that can communicate w/the living and I'm a SW purist, so OB-1 was pretty amazed with the warrior ghosts in my book. Now, he won't turn, he's above that, we know right? Just read and see in the next couple of chptrs. how the Negotiator handles Mordor's best! lol! Thanks and keep r & r!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay folks, but it's been a hectic start of the week for me. Still, I keep doing my best to update daily, so here it is, a chapter that is definitely my favorite and I hope it helps make up for the wait. Enjoy and talk to you later! PS: Most of the dialogue and scenes will be identical to the book...'xcept for a little, quite unexpected twist...hehehe...

**– / –**

**X X V I**

**The Black Gate Opens**

They spent the rest of the day rallying their troops and adding new recruits; the morale of the men of Gondor and Rohan had gotten a tremendous boost from the miraculous victory at the Pelennor Fields. The next morning and just as the sun was rising out on the east, an army of nearly eight thousand men left Minas Tirith and headed in the direction where the sun had just appeared.

The dense morning mist that covered the army's march mirrored the way its members felt. Galloping on the back of Hasufel, a stallion from Rohan that had been given to Aragorn by Éomer, Obi-Wan remembered the many times he had led his clonetroopers into battle. Yet, in all those occasions, the number of troops under General Kenobi's command was pretty much even with the opposing robotic separatist armies, not to mention that the _Hero With No Fear_, the Chosen One, was always by his side, but…this?

This was suicide…

The Jedi Master was well aware that remaining by the Hobbits' side would have been far less complicated. He was certain that they would've been able to penetrate into Mordor in secret and, while his status as one of the most powerful warriors of the Republic was well deserved, Obi-Wan was always at his best when acting undercover. The Force was particularly strong that day and he could clearly sense the way the Light was about to clash with the Dark Side, thus altering the fate of the Middle-Earth forever. For ill or good.

After marching for several hours, the army led by Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer, and Obi-Wan reached the occupied city of Osgiliath. They clearly took their enemies by surprise and, though the number of men who marched for Mordor was quite small when pitted against the might of Sauron, their army was large enough to liberate the subdued port city.

Aragorn ordered for the severed heads of his foul enemies to be placed before the city gates as a signal of triumph and open defiance to Mordor. A cruel action, needless to say, but a necessary one. Especially, taking into consideration the savage and ruthless nature of Sauron's servants.

And so, the march went on as the day waned. Gradually, Obi-Wan began to sense great fear taking hold of some of the men; in fact many of them were just paralyzed by this uncontrollable feeling of dread. It was not the sinister form of a flying Nazgûl that had begun to follow after them, apparently just to keep watch, but actually their own sense of doom, which easily overweighed their sense of duty. The Nazgûl wailed loudly and went back to the accursed land whence he had come but soon, he was replaced by yet another one of his counterparts.

"I sense fear in many of the men." Said Obi-Wan to Aragorn and Gandalf after a while. "I don't think they'll be of much use in the battlefield."

"Indeed." Added Gandalf somberly. "For fear spreads like a wild fire. It is a contagious disease and it shall only infect all of our men in little time."

As an intrigued Nazgûl watched from up high, Aragorn stopped and dismounted, climbing on top of a high rock which he employed as a dais to address and rally his troops. Obi-Wan could clearly sense that Isildur's Heir did not look upon these fearful men with contempt, but actually with great compassion, for cowardice was not the real reason that impeded them from marching on. Most of the fearful were either youngsters from Rohan or older men who clearly had no previous experience in combat.

"Men of the West," began Aragorn at the top of his lungs. "My Brothers! There will come a day when Man forgets about all past fellowships and bonds; a day when Wolves and other fell beasts shall rule upon the Earth. Yet it is not this day! For today we fight! We shall fight for everything and everyone that we hold dear on this good Earth! Alas! Those of you who wish to part, do it now, but do so with honor. Leave, but do not run! And should you encounter the servants of the Enemy on your way, fight them with valor and honor in the names of Gondor and Rohan!"

More than seven thousand throats erupted in a loud ovation for their commander and many of the fearful mustered courage from Aragorn's words. Yet, almost two thousand men decided to turn back. But Aragorn would clearly become an exceptional ruler; a king that would govern his people with the wisdom, compassion and care that the Senate of the Republic had certainly forgotten long ago in the Galaxy.

In the end, the forces of the Alliance of the Men of the West had been diminished to a little over six thousand spears and swords. But as Obi-Wan delved deep into the Force, he realized quickly that all those who remained had the courage and determination to fight till the bitter end.

The small army finally reached the desolate wastelands that surrounded Mordor by nightfall and immediately set up camp. All was quiet on that night…eerily quiet. The Jedi Master entered a deep meditation trance and still, he found no trace of any imminent danger.

Yet…

He did sense the familiar presence of the Hobbits!

Through the bond he had been able to forge with Frodo and Sam, Obi-Wan was able to sense their presence from somewhere deep within the black land of Mordor. They were in pain and suffering, especially Frodo, but alive and kicking nonetheless.

"What have you seen, Master Obi-Wan?" Asked a hopeful Gandalf the next morning, as they all continued advancing toward the Black Gate.

"I still don't know yet, Gandalf." Replied Obi-Wan, beginning to dissipate his fears about that monstrous, black arachnid he had seen in his visions. "I only know they both are inside Mordor. Though, I'm not sure of their condition."

"Good." Said Gandalf at last, as Aragorn looked intently upon both bearded men. "In this case, then I would dare say not all hope is lost."

"This will give new strength to my men, Master Obi-Wan." Said Aragorn, smiling weakly. "They do not know much about Frodo's Quest, but I shall tell them that we have the…surprise factor on our side, as you would say."

The Nazgûl flew high overhead, somewhat dampening their renewed enthusiasm. For at last, they had reached the imposing, impenetrable Black Gate of Mordor.

"Nobody here to meet us!" Exclaimed Gimli in great surprise, as he looked all around him. "Not a soul. Where are the guards?"

"Probably waiting for their master's order to attack." Observed Obi-Wan darkly. Aragorn just nodded in agreement.

It would be no surprise if Sauron were getting ready to order a sudden ambush. That was what General Grievous would've certainly done and, while the dead droid general was an exceptional military strategist, the Dark Lord Sauron was certainly as capable if not far more cunning.

And so it would be. The Jedi Master closed his eyes and was able to perceive thousands upon thousands of evil presences hiding all around them.

"Give out the sign!" Aragorn commanded, turning in the direction of the squires who bore the banner of Gondor with great pride.

Trumpets and horns began to call loudly, right before the great Black Door, yet they obtained no answer.

_What are they waiting for?_ Legolas' voice asked in Obi-Wan's mind. _Surely, by now they must know we are greatly outnumbered._

They were all about to know the answer. Aragorn pulled steadily on his mount's reins and approached the gigantic, metallic door.

"Come forth!" Demanded the powerful voice of Isildur's Heir. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him, for wrongfully he has made war on Gondor and wrested its lands. The King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils and depart forever. Come forth!"

Right that instant, the gargantuan Black Gate began to open with a loud, screeching shriek. As Aragorn turned and rode back to join the other commanders, Obi-Wan extracted his macrobinoculars and watched intently at the insides of the gate.

"Quite a telescope, that is!" Gimli observed from behind Legolas' back. Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer –with Pippin riding behind his back– Legolas, the Dwarf and Obi-Wan were all in the front line. "What can you see, Master Jedâi?"

"Some kind of…horse," The Jedi Master informed his companions. "Followed closely by about a dozen guards in armor. I don't know if they are human, but the rider is as 'handsome' as the Wraiths. He, at least, seems to be alive."

He was.

Slowly, the foul, macabre man who rode a monstrous animal that seemed to be a mutated horse; a black beast with sharp fangs that showed from inside its wide, drooling snout, approached the leaders of Gondor and Rohan, followed closely by twelve strongly armed Uruk-hai. The man's body was tall and thin, and he wore long, black robes. His jaw was sharp as a vibroblade and his eyes were hidden under a long, black helm.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron!" Said the macabre, hooded man in a very non-human, low growl. Yet, this being was human; Obi-Wan could sense him clearly, though his mind was strong, as it always seemed to be with men of Númenorean descent. "Is there anyone in this rout with authority enough to treat with me…or indeed, with wit to understand me? Not _you_ at least!" He mocked, looking straight at Aragorn. "For it makes more to make a king than a piece of Elven glass, following the counsel of accursed, insignificant sorcerers or a rabble such as this. Why, any brigand from the hills can show as good a following!"

On his chest, Aragorn wore a beautiful Elven jewel, given to him by Arwen the moment he left Rivendell. Regarding the 'accursed, insignificant sorcerers', Gandalf and Obi-Wan limited to exchanging brief looks.

Yet, nobody answered. Aragorn's response was to narrow his eyelids and send a chilling look at Sauron's minion. The look of the Royal Heir was such that the sinister sorcerer cowered and shook visibly.

"I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!" He cried dramatically.

Gandalf shook his head slowly and took a few steps forward.

"Where such laws hold," replied the White Istar. "It is also accustomed for ambassadors to use less insolence! But, none have threatened you. You have naught to fear from us, until your errand is done. But unless your master has come to new wisdom, then with all his servants you will be in great peril!"

"So," Said the Mouth of Sauron with great contempt. "Then, you are the spokesman, old Greybeard? Have we not heard of you at whiles and of your wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance? But this time, you have stuck out your nose too far, Master Gandalf! And, you shall see what comes to him who sets his foolish webs before the feet of Sauron the Great. I have tokens that I was bidden to show you…to _you_, in especial, if you should dare to come!"

Saying this, the sinister messenger ordered for one of his bodyguards to approach him. The Uruk complied and offered a bag of black leather to his master, then the macabre man opened the bag, turned it upside down and threw all of its contents down to the dry, barren sand.

They all looked down upon those things with great horror; lying there on the ground, they saw the Elven cloak and Dwarfish mail coat that Frodo wore the last time Obi-Wan had seen him, in addition to the small sword that Sam used to carry on him.

"No!" Cried out suddenly an incredulous and horrified Pippin.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded immediately.

Yet he was beaten. The once powerful and vigorous face of the wizard now seemed just to be the wrinkled face of a very, very old man; the evidence shown them by the abominable Mouth of Sauron was painful to them all, but most of all to Gandalf and Pippin. The messenger smiled wickedly and cackled aloud.

"So, you have another of these imps with you!" Exclaimed the sinister man. "What use you find in them? I cannot guess. But, to send them as spies into Mordor is even beyond your accustomed folly! Still, I thank him. For it is plain that this brat at least, has seen these tokens before, and it would be vain for you to deny them now."

"I do not wish to deny them." Said a downtrodden Gandalf. "Indeed, I know them all and all their history. And despite your scorn, foul Mouth of Sauron, you cannot say as much. But, why do you bring them here?"

The black-hooded messenger offered them a smile as thin as a razorblade.

"Dwarf-coat, Elf-cloak, blade of the downfallen West and spy of the little rat-land of the Shire." Said the Mouth of Sauron at last. "Nay! Do not start…we know it well…here are the marks of a conspiracy. Now, maybe he who bore these things was a creature you do not grieve to lose, and maybe otherwise: one dear to you, perhaps? If so, take counsel with what little wit is left to you. For Sauron does not love spies and what his fate shall be depends now on your choice."

Nobody said a word. Yet, the Mouth of Sauron seemed pleased, for he could clearly sense the same thing as Obi-Wan: the morale of the Men of the West had suffered a fatal blow. His scornful eyes fell briefly on the Jedi Master with unhidden interest and curiosity, yet he said nothing. Maybe the fact that Obi-Wan displayed a different attitude had aroused his curiosity. Nevertheless, the despicable man returned his attention to Gandalf, cackling loudly once again.

"Good, good!" He said. "He was dear to most of you, I see! Or else, his errand was one that you did not wish to fail? _It has_. And now, he shall endure the slow torment of years, as long and slow as our arts in the Great Tower can contrive. And never be released! Unless, maybe, when he is changed and broken, so that he can come to you and you can see what you have done. This shall surely be, unless you accept my Lord's terms."

"Name the terms." Said Gandalf steadily. Life, apparently, had begun returning to his wrinkled, bearded visage.

"Here are the terms!" Said the Mouth of Sauron, licking his lips and smiling wickedly as he eyed them all, one by one. "The rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret. All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's forever, solely. West of the Anduin, as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan, shall be tributary to Mordor and men there shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs. But they shall help to rebuild Isengard, which they have wantonly destroyed, and that shall be Sauron's and there his lieutenant shall dwell; not Saruman, but one more worthy of trust."

"This is much to demand for delivery of one servant," Gandalf's booming, commanding voice countered. "That your Master should receive in exchange what He must else fight many a war to gain! Or, has the field of Gondor destroyed His hope in war, so that He falls to haggling? And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high, what surety have we that Sauron, the Base Master of Treachery, will keep his part? Where is the prisoner? Let him be brought forth and yielded to us, and then we will consider these demands."

For the first time, the macabre messenger seemed to hesitate. Gandalf had regained composure and had begun to sense something was amiss.

"Do not bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron!" Cried the black-hooded man. "Surety you crave? Sauron gives none! If you sue for his clemency, you must first do his bidding. These are his terms; take them or leave them!"

"These we _will_ take!" Roared Gandalf's voice as the wizard removed his old, worn, grey cloak and revealed himself in his entire white splendor, while he lifted the fallen tokens off the dusty, suffocating dirt. "These we will take in memory of our friend, but as for your terms, we reject them utterly! Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near to you. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron's faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves. Be gone!"

The mocking smile that had adorned the Mouth of Sauron disappeared at once, replaced instead by a twisted mask of insufferable hatred. Without uttering one more word, Sauron's messenger pulled hard on the reins of his mount and turned to leave.

"Wait." A calm voice said all of a sudden.

The shocked and confused eyes of all of the Men of the West fell on Obi-Wan at once. The Mouth of Sauron stopped dead on his tracks and turned his ugly stead around, and the wicked man looked straight at the Jedi Master with his usual scorn.

"The mysterious Man who fell from beyond the Stars!" Cried the macabre messenger, not less surprised than Obi-Wan's own companions. "Why should I wait, miserable foreigner? Has it not been the Grey Beggar who has spoken on your behalf already? What more do you have to say about affairs that are none of your concern?"

"They concern me, as long as I remain in your world." Replied Obi-Wan coolly. "Go tell your master that I wish to speak with him. I want to negotiate the release of the Halfling in exchange for that which he so desires."

A huge gasp could be heard on the barren dunes outside the Black Gate, advancing quickly, like a storm on Kamino, from the front lines down to the last lines of the rearguard.

"What have you just said, Master Jedâi?" Exclaimed a confused Gimli, looking at Obi-Wan with great anger. "You, foul, accursed traitor! You want to forge an alliance with…"

"Enough!" Gandalf said harshly.

Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas exchanged brief knowing glances and then they ordered for every single man of the West to take a step back at once, leaving the Jedi Master to face the vile Mouth of Sauron alone. The macabre, pale man remained still, unable to speak; mulling over Obi-Wan's words carefully.

"Sauron does not bother to barter with cheap charlatans, be they from this world or any other!" He said at last. Yet, his tone had changed dramatically. He was greatly interested in his master's priced possession. "Yet, you make an interesting offer. Shall I assume then, that your pathetic allies agree on making you their new spokesman?"

No one spoke a word. Not even an indignant Gimli or an imprudent Pippin.

"Good, very good!" Cried the Mouth of Sauron, with his usual cackle. "Then we shall have a truce that will last until tomorrow. We shall meet again, right on this spot and at this very hour, Foreigner from the Stars. I shall go to my Lord and propose the exchange you have offered so willingly."

The Opee Sea Killer had taken the bait. Now, it was just a matter of seeing if the huge Sando Aqua Monster followed suit. Deep in his heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, General of the Grand Army of the Republic, the _Negotiator_, knew that his moment to contribute to the War of the Ring had come at last.


	28. The Land Of The Shadow

**Disclaimer: **This story and characters are so cool that I don't think I could come up with them myself…No way, so they're not mine.

– **/ –**

**LunaticPandora: **Yep, Force-lightning's pretty cool, but I thought OB-1 would rely to cunning and guile more than Force abilities to make his way through the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing every chptr! I really appreciate it:-)

**Estel: **Great to hear from you again! You'll just have to keep on reading to find out! Hehehe…Merci beaucoup, mon ami…

**John: **Welcome, new reviewer and thanks! Here's the update…Hope you enjoy!

**Kavek: **Glad to see you liked it! Actually, it's my favorite chptr., both on the book and here as well. Just hang on to your seat, 'cause you're in for a wild ride! lol! Good to hear from you, my friend.

**YamiTai: **Ahh, no big deal, that's because we're 2 smart people! ;-D And your Yoda's pretty good too, let me tell you! I liked that, Aragorn for Chancellor of the Republic, now _there's_ a thought ;-)…Now, OB-1 and Sauron had to meet…perhaps…just keep on r & r to find out! Danke!

**SwimAngel: **Glad to see you like my little twists and surprises and, yeah, there's more coming! So just read and you'll find out! Thanks and keep reviewing, my friend!

**Larry:** Thanks, my friend! Just keep on reading and let's see if you like the SURPRISING way this all will unfold ;-P…Always a pleasure to satisfy my

faithful readers!

**Kyer: **Ha! I just knew you'd love this little turn of events. Now, don't worry about OB-1's idea, 'cause it shall all be revealed in this chptr. I just hope you guys agree w/him and the rest of his allies. The plot's just thickening, so hang on to your seat! ;-P

**A/N:** Again I thank you all for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy the next few chptrs. as we come down to the climactic end…

– **/ –**

**X X V I**

**The Land Of The Shadow**

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" Gandalf said, smoking from his pipe as he spoke. "It is certainly the best conclusion anyone of us has come up with, Master Obi-Wan."

The leaders and representatives of the Free Peoples of the Middle-Earth – Aragorn of Gondor, Éomer of Rohan, Legolas of the Elves, Gimli the Dwarf, and Peregrin 'Pippin' Took of the Shire-folk – were seated in the commanders' tent along with the two bearded 'wizards'.

"And he is right," Observed a much calmer Aragorn. "For if Sauron had the Ring, we would know it by now."

"Well," Gimli put in, his initial wrath at the Jedi Master replaced now with enormous curiosity and confusion. "I still do not understand this. Master Kenobi does not bear the Ring and, like the rest of us, he does not know where It is!"

"And that is precisely the key, my dear Dwarf." Explained Gandalf animatedly. Obi-Wan's explanation had returned hope to the old wizard. "For without the astuteness and subterfuge of Master Kenobi, we would all be just as upset and dazed as you, Gimli son of Glóin."

Gandalf proceeded to explain the situation to the confused Dwarf.

The moment the Mouth of Sauron showed up at the Black Gate and tried to cut a deal with them by displaying Frodo's clothes along with Sam's sword, Obi-Wan just knew that this was a brilliant, yet fallible farce conceived by Sauron's twisted mind. Frodo was the Ringbearer. Therefore, had the Enemy actually caught him, the powerful Dark Lord would have recovered his most prized possession. And even if Sam had actually become separated from his master somewhere along the way, then where was _Sting_, the Elven-sword given to Frodo by his uncle Bilbo in Rivendell?

If this was the situation indeed, the Dark Lord would've had no need to buy himself time by sending his 'ambassador'. No, he would have just attacked the lands of the Free Peoples of the West with ruthless abandon, greatly aided by his recently recovered Ring of Power. Frodo and Sam were both still alive and closer to their goal every minute even if either one of them had actually been captured by Sauron's minions. Because, even if he did sense the presence of both Hobbits somewhere deep in Mordor, Obi-Wan knew that this didn't necessarily imply they were free. It was imperative for the Men of the West to send a spy into Mordor and find out just what had really happened.

"_Now_ I finally understand!" Cried a wide-eyed Gimli. "That means our dear Frodo is still alive and possibly unharmed!"

"Not really, Gimli." Gandalf corrected him cautiously. "There is also the possibility that before being captured, Frodo hid or lost the Ring at some point."

"We must also keep in mind that it was two Hobbits who penetrated into Mordor." Added Aragorn. "Which means that, up that point, Sam remained by Frodo's side. Nonetheless, the Mouth of Sauron mentioned having captured only _one_ spy. Alas, Sam could be dead by now."

"No, he's not dead." Said Obi-Wan with great certainty. "I can sense both Hobbits in there."

"Is it possible," Asked a thoughtful Legolas. "That Frodo and Sam became separated somewhere along the road and that the Ring ended up in the hands of the servant, instead of the master?"

"Yes," Replied Gandalf slowly. "It is possible. And, added to Aragorn's deduction, the Mouth of Sauron did only show Frodo's clothing, which means that Sam, at least, must remain free and wielding _Sting_ as well. For if he had died, Sauron's foul messenger would have made it known to us at once."

"Either way," Said Obi-Wan without preamble. "We must come up with a plan. We haven't much time before my pending audience with the Mouth of Sauron and you must remain mindful at all times. I sense an imminent betrayal."

"That is what I fear most, Obi-Wan." Said Aragorn. "You do not actually pretend getting into Mordor and confronting the Dark Lord himself?"

"Actually?" Replied the Jedi Master. "It won't come to that, Aragorn. The Mouth of Sauron intends to keep the ring for himself."

"Why, of course!" Exclaimed Gandalf suddenly. "The irresistible power of the One has already defeated the will of many a noble and stouthearted lord as it is. It is quite possible that a foul, corrupted Man, such as the Mouth of Sauron, fervently pretended to possess the Ring and wield Its power for his own personal gain."

"In that case," Intervened Éomer. "How is it that this _ambassador_ pretends to hide this from his master?"

"It's simple, really." Explained Obi-Wan. "The Mouth of Sauron must've bought himself time by telling his Lord that we would be seriously considering his offer during the night and give him our answer by morning. Still, there is something you must understand: Jedi are not really warriors."

Several looks of confusion fell on the Jedi Master's face.

"We are peacekeepers," Explained Obi-Wan to his amazed crowd. "Specialized in carrying out the most important and delicate missions in our lands, so that we may maintain order. Now, I have personally never infiltrated a place as dark and evil as I perceive Mordor, but I'm quite certain that, once inside and proceeding with the right frame of mind, I will be able to do something favorable to our cause. I have already beaten Sauron in his game, now it's time to beat him at my own game."

"Yet," warned a cautious Gandalf. "You do realize that it is His turn now to make the next move."

"Either way, Gandalf," replied Obi-Wan with unwavering determination. "We came upon these barren wastelands ready to make war on the Dark Lord, despite the fact that none of us had any hope. We did it trying to create a diversion to help keep Sauron's attention away from our friend's quest and buy them more time, isn't it so?"

They all just nodded.

"Therefore, things haven't really changed all that much." Obi-Wan continued. "You will stick to the original plan, while I will be more in my element, trying to help making the way less toilsome for Frodo, Sam or either one of them who's still free. In case Sauron has actually gotten his clutches on one of the Hobbits, that is."

The tent itself seemed to shudder with the notion that one of the affable, innocent Hobbits could be lying in the black hands of that monster.

"Very well, my friends," Concluded Gandalf. "I believe it is safe to assume that, even if none of us are really sure if Frodo has been indeed captured by the Enemy or that Sam is still wandering freely about Mordor, we do know for a fact that Sauron has not yet recovered his Ring of Power. We also know that the Enemy may very well suspect that the Ring lies in the hands of Master Obi-Wan and this may lead him to wrongfully assume that our valuable ally from the Stars may want to forge an alliance with Him, just as Saruman did, gaining great power in return. Finally and, just as Master Obi-Wan presumes, the Mouth of Sauron may very well be looking to keep the One for himself."

They all nodded their agreement in silence. Then, Gandalf's attention turned solely to Obi-Wan, "Nonetheless, it is probable, though not very likely, that the Dark Lord Himself may want to hold a personal meeting with you, Obi-Wan. You must avoid such a meeting at all costs!"

"If this does happen," replied Obi-Wan with great seriousness. "I will do my best to buy the Hobbits some time. That is the most important thing at this point; to see their mission fulfilled. Still, greed can be a powerful ally. I believe Sauron does not intend to confront me. He'll simply be looking to recover his ring."

"Yet," Said Legolas. "The Enemy knows now about your great powers, Master Obi-Wan. I find it impossible to believe that He would let you into His accursed Land bearing any arms. And your sword of Fire and Light has already become quite a legend across the Middle-Earth."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Replied Obi-Wan, grinning wickedly at the noble Elf of Mirkwood, as he extracted his deactivated lightsaber and let it fall gently inside one of his thick, leather boots.

They all smiled on instinct.

"I think the plan has been conceived." Said Obi-Wan.

* * *

The next morning, the long procession of heavily armed men began its slow march to the Black Gate one more time. Everything seemed to be a replay of the proceedings that had taken place the day before; the portal that led into Mordor was hermetically sealed and there seemed to be nary a soul around that desolate, sinister place.

"Remember," Obi-Wan whispered to an attentive Aragorn's ear. "You must remain mindful at all times. I sense enemy forces lurking nearby, ready to strike at any given moment."

The Royal Heir gave an almost imperceptible nod as once again, the trumpets and horns of the West began to call. Slowly, the Black Gate opened with its usual deafening, chirring shriek and there he was: the Mouth of Sauron, looking upon them with his usual scorn.

This time, the macabre sorcerer of Mordor approached them, accompanied only by five guards, two deformed Orcs and three large, strong Uruks. Placed between the black emissary's mount and the five guards was a huge and monstrous Troll that pulled on the chain of a large cage of thick metallic bars on wheels.

"Miserable and pretentious Men of Gondor and allies," Announced the Mouth of Sauron, thoroughly enjoying every word. "I bring with me the answer of Sauron the Great!"

Obi-Wan dismounted and walked steadily in the direction of the sinister man, getting a good, close look at him for the first time. He was human, indeed. But, despite his somewhat fragile physical shape, this man was definitely not to be underestimated.

"So," Said the Jedi Master simply. "Will you take me before Sauron or not? Can't wait all day here, I have work to do."

"I really cannot tell if every single creature in your strange and distant world is as foolish as you, Stranger from the Stars!" Said the Mouth of Sauron, cackling loudly yet again. "But, aye! I shall lead you before the Immortal presence of my Lord. Yet, before that, I shall make certain that you do not bare your foul sword of Fire and Light. You should also get rid of your accursed magical belt!"

The Jedi Master nodded at once, removed his leather belt and threw it back in the direction of his allies. Aragorn caught the utility belt in mid-air, offering a sign of support and motivation to Obi-Wan as he did.

"Good!" Growled the sepulchral emissary, apparently very pleased, though not entirely convinced. He immediately turned his attention to his troops. "Now, search him!"

Obi-Wan took a deep, steadying breath, as the two deformed and stinking Orcs approached him, feeling his robes and Elven-cloak, not finding anything suspicious at all. Both creatures turned to face their master, the Mouth of Sauron nodded his approval and gave them a signal. Both Orcs extracted thick, heavy chains that hung around their chests and proceeded to bind the Jedi Master's hands.

_At least they have no magnetic binders in this world! _Obi-Wan thought with great relief.

Once they made certain that the heavy metal chains were tightly placed around Obi-Wan's wrists, the Orcs nodded to their master.

"Put him in the cage!" Commanded the Mouth of Sauron.

Both Orcs obeyed and began to violently push Obi-Wan, pressing their sharp scimitars harshly on his back and pushing him forcefully into the cage, while one of the Uruks made certain to lock the door. Without any further delay, the Jedi Master penetrated Sauron's dark land at last.

_May the Force be with you,_ said Legolas' mind to Obi-Wan as the rest of his allies looked upon him with great concern.

_May the Force be with us all._ Responded the Jedi Master.

The Black Gate began to close again with a loud metallic wail, but that was not what startled the captured Jedi. Right at that moment, the chilling, savage war cries of Mordor's army could be heard all around the accursed Land of the Shadow.

"The time is come, Stranger from beyond the Stars!" Exclaimed the growling voice of the Mouth of Sauron triumphantly. He was riding right next to the cage holding Obi-Wan. "Your pathetic friends and allies shall die soon and you shall provide me with my master's most prized possession!"

"I don't think so." Replied Obi-Wan, trying to control the great concern he felt over the battle that raged behind his back. "First, you must bring the Halfling to me."

The mocking laughter of the Mouth of Sauron echoed all across the barren wastes of Mordor.

"There is no Halfling, you fool!" Said the evil man finally. "You have fallen into the trap like a rat walks right into the lion's lair, just like the rest of your friends. Now, for your own sake: you shall keep true to your word and you better do it willingly!"

_Well, I am certainly not the rat here._ Obi-Wan said to himself, relieved to know that Frodo was still free.

"What have you done to him?" Demanded Obi-Wan, faking great anger and frustration.

"You underestimate us greatly, Stranger from the Stars!" Replied the Mouth of Sauron with great scorn. "Did you actually believe that the Mighty Lord Sauron would bother himself with keeping an insignificant mouse of the Shire alive?"

The trap was set. Obi-Wan could clearly sense Frodo's presence somewhere nearby, while the entourage had begun to approach the imposing Barad-Dûr. Frodo's presence seemed tired, beaten, demoralized…yet, he was still alive. And the ever cheerful Sam must have been right by his master's side, for the Jedi Master could also sense his presence. Obi-Wan's speculation on Sauron's trap turned out to be true. Still, he hadn't much time; he had to get to the Hobbits as soon as possible, for the intensity of the battle fought before the Black Gate had begun to increase greatly.

Slowly, the entourage reached the no less imposing, no less black gate of the Dark Tower. The Barad-Dûr was as impressive a sight as it was chilling; an impossibly tall tower –almost as tall as some of the pinnacles of Coruscant– that projected absolute cruelty. It was built from the volcanic rock that filled the place and completely permeated by the power of the Dark Side.

Yet, the entourage went around the Dark Tower and approached a smaller tower, located closer to the ardent presence of Mount Doom. As they went by, Obi-Wan saw thousands of Orcs, Uruk-hai, Trolls and other kinds of savage humanoids marching at full speed in the direction of the Black Gate, intent on joining the raging battle. The Jedi Master closed his eyes and regulated his breathing, trying to completely forget all about the grave danger that his friends now faced.

Finally, the entourage reached its destination: the sinister tower of Cirith Gorgor, located in the desolate plains of Gorgoroth. There was a large, metallic platform that led directly to a small, thick, equally metallic, black door. Obi-Wan was quick to realize that this must be the entryway into Cirith Gorgor's dungeons. He was also quick to realize that the heavy metal door was scarcely guarded; in fact, there were no guards at all. Soon, he'd find out the reason why.

"Lead him to the torture chamber!" Ordered the Mouth of Sauron to the guards.

The Uruk-hai complied, opening the cage's door and once again, they began pushing the Jedi Master around with great violence. They led him through a dark, narrow, hot corridor filled with shrill cries of pain and hopelessness, until they came to a large chamber filled with many horrifying torture devices. Once inside, Obi-Wan realized that the two Orcs who had chained him remained at each side of the door and that's when he became aware that Sauron's main concern wouldn't be someone trying to break into the tower, but actually trying to escape from it.

"Careful, you mindless beasts!" Said the Mouth of Sauron, as he witnessed the brute force with which Obi-Wan was pushed into the far corner of the chamber. "He must remain alive and fully awake until I decide otherwise."

Two of the five Uruks placed themselves at each side of the Jedi Master, while the three remaining brutes stayed at each of the three other corners of the room. One of the Orcs moved forward and smiled wickedly at their prisoner, while he handed a sharp, leather whip to his master. Obi-Wan paid no attention to the drooling Orcs and Uruks, instead making certain that his wrists still counted with enough mobility. Even though he couldn't bring his hands apart, his wrists responded positively.

"And now, you miserable sorcerer from the Void," announced Sauron's macabre messenger. "I shall give you two choices: You could kindly tell me where the Ring of Power is, if you do know indeed. Or, you could give me the enormous pleasure of using my endless knowledge and experience in the delicate black arts of Mordor to bring it out of your rotten mind."

"You said you'd lead me before Sauron himself." Replied Obi-Wan defiantly. "I will only tell him personally about the location of his blasted little ring."

The Mouth of Sauron gave a sign to the tqo Uruks who remained standing at each of Obi-Wan's sides. The beasts obeyed and turned him around brusquely, while the black sorcerer whipped his back mercilessly. The Jedi Master could feel his knees shaking, but he was more than able to stay on his feet. It was necessary to establish just how far would the Mouth of Sauron be willing to go to learn about the Ring.

"You insolent maggot!" The black sorcerer growled with great fury, as he ordered for the two Uruks to turn Obi-Wan back around. "How dare you defy me like this? You shall tell _me_, here and now, the place where your pathetic allies hid the jewel!"

"I see," Murmured Obi-Wan in a casual tone, comforting his wounded back through the Force. "So, you never really planned to bring me before that one-eyed boss of yours, now did you?"

This time, the Mouth of Sauron ordered for one of the Uruks to smack the Jedi Master hard in the face. But this time, Obi-Wan was ready for the blow, though he pretended he couldn't keep his knees from jerking.

"Did you hear nothing of what I said yesterday, you stubborn Demon of the Void?" Said the Mouth of Sauron. He was anxious to learn about the Ring. "Sauron would never bother to deal with scum such as yourself!"

"I'll make you a deal," Said the _Negotiator_ softly. "What do you say if I share the location of the ring only with you?"

The Mouth of Sauron hesitated briefly before responding. He really was dying to possess the Ring. Still, before offering his answer, the wicked man commanded the Uruk to hit Obi-Wan yet again. This time, the Jedi Master let himself fall hard on the harsh rock floor of the chamber.

"Now," Whispered the Mouth of Sauron almost inaudibly, looking down upon Obi-Wan with great contempt. "Why would I wish to share Power and Glory with a miserable maggot such as yourself? The Ring belongs only to those who have shared in the wisdom and endless power of Sauron the Great!"

Slowly, imperceptibly, Obi-Wan introduced the fingertips of his right hand under the edge of his boot, as the Mouth of Sauron remained lost in his never-ending greed.

"Lo and behold!" Exclaimed the mocking voice of Sauron's lieutenant, while the guards of the chamber approached the fallen Jedi. "Watch how this powerful sorcerer of the Void has easily been broken by my power! For now he is to reveal that which I wish to know! Bring him to his feet. We shall break him for good."

But they never did.

Quick as lighting, agile as a feline, Obi-Wan sprang to his feet, leapt and landed cleanly on top of the torture rack, his lightsaber hissing and thrumming in his bound hands. The surprised Orcs and Uruks looked straight at the glowing white blade, unable to move or act, as the Mouth of Sauron backpedaled, placing his back against the back wall of the chamber.

The Jedi Master turned his right wrist forcefully, easily melting away the heavy chains that bound him. Then, in one swift motion, he jumped on two startled Uruks, cleanly beheading them, even before they could realize what was happening. Still with his back to them, Obi-Wan turned his blade right under his armpit, forcefully stabbing the belly of one of the two Orcs who watched the door, while the body of the second Orc slammed hard against the door, violently pushed by the Force.

The last surviving Uruk-hai lunged for the Jedi Master, but before he could reach his destiny, the blinding laser blade severed his right arm. The beast fell down on the floor, trying to shake the pain away, but before he could recover, the lightsaber dug deep into his helmeted head, ending his misery at once. The last surviving guard, the Orc that had crashed against the door, assumed defensive position, only to have his chest crisped by the white laser sword.

The surprised and terrified Mouth of Sauron reached for the door, but before the macabre servant of darkness could escape, Obi-Wan lifted his right hand and Force-pushed him hard against the door. In a heartbeat, the Jedi Master was on top of the fallen man, the tip of his ardent blade barely centimeters away from the black sorcerer's throat.

"Now," murmured Obi-Wan sharply. "I do know where the ring is, in fact. But I'm not going to tell you, you cheap sorcerer of a backwater planet."

"You cannot escape!" Said the Mouth of Sauron. As he said this, Obi-Wan realized that the evil sorcerer was actually trying to probe his mind.

"Forget it." The Jedi Master said calmly, pushing the tip of his lightsaber even closer to the abominable man's chin. "You'll never read the mind of a Jedi."

"What," hesitated the pale, macabre sorcerer. "What is it that you want?

"I shall give you two choices," Said Obi-Wan coldly. "First: you can use your authority and influence to get as far away from here as possible. Second: you can choose to inform your master and try to deliver me to him, so you can die at his hand for your great treason or mine, for that matter, as soon as I sense your true intentions."

Right that instant, the Jedi Master sensed how the evil sorcerer tried to establish telepathic contact with Sauron. Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber down and began to burn the man's black robes.

"Don't be such a fool." Advised the Jedi Master. "I can sense your intentions just as clearly as if you tried to call on your master with your loud mouth."

"Fine!" Cried the Mouth of Sauron at last, closing his eyes and adopting an awful look of defeat. "What shall I do so that you may spare my life?"

"Oh, that's quite simple." Replied Obi-Wan. "I want you to tell me the easiest way to get out of this old, silent funerary and reach the volcano."

"You shall never reach the Orodruin!" Said the impatient, desperate sorcerer. "You may go as far, perhaps, as the Vale of Gorgoroth, but if Sauron were to find you, then you shall not even survive past the valley!"

"That will be between Sauron and me." Countered Obi-Wan, using the Force to open the door. "Now, if you don't tell me what I want to know, then we'll make a rather unexpected social call to your master right now…"

"Nay!" Exclaimed the Mouth of Sauron, unable to contain his fear. "Fine, Stranger of the Void. You have won! There is a shorter, albeit difficult passage right here, the Stair of Cirith Gorgor. You…you can reach the Stair by going back whence we came, but no Man can jump high enough to reach for the Stair!"

"Don't worry," Said Obi-Wan. "I will make my way to the Stair."

"You fool!" Spat the Mouth of Sauron in great anger and fear. "You shall never make it out of Mordor alive!"

"Who's the more foolish?" Asked the Jedi Master. "The fool or the fool who follows him?"


	29. Mount Doom

**Disclaimer: **This is getting old, but I must insist: I did this for plain fun. Most of the story and characters are not mine.

– **/ –**

**Lunatic Pandora: **Shrewd as always…poke the eye of Sauron, lol! That's hilarious! Yep, the Jedi Code _was_ strict, maybe that's why they oversaw the rise of the Sith. I think that's what Lucas meant. Stay tuned and you'll something unexpected coming up ;-)!

**Anon: **Many, many thanks! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chptr. just as much!

**Sata: **You're absolutely right on both accounts; we need constructive criticism and yes, I admit the ANH line might've been over the top, but I thought it'd be a fun way to end the chptr. And yes, I wanted to balance the original story with a little AU twist near the end. I thought that would make for a good plot thickening point. I'm glad you seem to agree, thanks :-)!

**Kyer: **Fortunately, I did get alerts today, so I think the problem's solved. Yeap, it's a long distance from Cirith Ungol to Mount Doom, but Obi-Wan was taken to Cirith Gorgor, yet another tower (I'm assuming under the command of the MoS for my story, at least ;-)), located in the Vale of Gorgoroth, between the Black Gate and Mount Doom. This would allow for someone to travel through the mountains and save a lot of time. And, yes, the march to the tower _was_ long, I just summed it up to the most important points, but the long journey is what allowed for Obi-Wan to see the Barad-Dûr in full detail…Eagles? Read up and find out! Hehehe…Thanks!

**YamiTai: **Don't worry. Always great to hear from you, thanks for stopping by to leave a few words, I really appreciate it. :-)

**A/N: **Again, I thank you all, faithful readers and reviewers for your critique and encouragement. This chptr. is the climactic one, with a huge surprise, a huge risk I decided to take, which I hope you enjoy. So, enough blabbering, on with the story!

**­– / –**

**X X V I I I**

**Mount Doom**

At last, the malicious Mouth of Sauron told Obi-Wan all that he needed to know. The Jedi Master set the lowly sorcerer free and he quickly disappeared within the dark corridors of the dungeons. Given what he had told the abominable man, Obi-Wan was certain that the Mouth of Sauron would not betray him, for if Sauron ever learned about his lieutenant's treason, he would have him executed on the spot.

Obi-Wan left the horrifying torture chamber behind and went back to the corridor that led to the entryway to the dungeons, moving silently, stealthy as a feline. The Jedi Master looked all around him and soon discovered that he was all alone; the Mouth of Sauron had clearly kept his capture of the Jedi a secret and almost all of Sauron's forces had gone out to the Black Gate to fight the courageous army of the West. The Force was with Obi-Wan that day. His time had come and now, he had only one purpose in mind: making his way out of the tower of Cirith Ungol and find Frodo and Sam as soon as possible.

The Jedi Master ran in the direction signaled to him by the Mouth of Sauron, which led to a dark, secluded and narrow underground tunnel that would lead him out into the plains of Gorgoroth. Suddenly, the Force sent an alarming warning to his brain and Obi-Wan immediately turned his lightsaber on, placing his Jedi weapon in front of his face defensively.

Two Orcs, apparently headed out to the battlefield, halted suddenly as they ran into this strange, unexpected man. The moment they laid their glowing, yellow eyes on the laser sword, they began to approach cautiously. But Obi-Wan had no time for distractions such as these; he just couldn't afford wasting any time engaging these two in physical combat, not to mention risking a noisy mess that would certainly give him away. Instead, Obi-Wan raised his left hand and waved it casually at the two confused, wary Orcs.

"There is nothing here." Said the Jedi Master in a strange, mesmerizing voice. "No living beings, just a fleeting spirit that wanders in these dungeons. You must now join the battle and forget all about me."

The two Orcs blinked several times and ignored Obi-Wan, rushing past him in the direction of the entryway. The Jedi Master continued with his march until he finally came to a thick, metal door. Using the blade of his weapon, Obi-Wan melted the small lock, which yielded as butter to a hot knife, and made his way out of the long, dark tunnel. If the two Orcs were to remember anything – something Obi-Wan seriously doubted, given that Orcs were very weak-minded creatures – they'd find nothing other than a red-hot, recently melted lock and the Jedi Master would be far away before they could give the alarm.

One of the biggest advantages working now in Obi-Wan's favor was the lack of any effective communications systems found in the Middle-Earth. The tunnel led to a large and steep rock formation that jutted out in between the pass of the mountains of Mordor, including Mount Doom. The Jedi Master looked straight overhead and made out a large stairway of stone made from the same volcanic rock that surrounded the place; A steep and narrow stair that led directly into the mouth of the Mountain of Doom.

The Jedi Master invoked the Force and made an impressive jump, reaching the ledge of a volcanic rock formation. The Stair of Cirith Gorgor lied just a few meters above him; the famous backdoor that Obi-Wan had thought so much about when he was spying on the Black Land. The volcano roared loudly, spewing lava and pieces of molten rock, as if it knew what was happening all around it.

Had the Hobbits succeeded after all? Was that the reason behind the great wrath displayed by Mount Doom? Was it possible that Sauron's will actually controlled the volcano, just as he had managed to influence the weather before and during the battle of Gondor?

Obi-Wan couldn't tell for sure. But, being a pragmatic man that followed facts more than speculation, he realized that trying to find the answers to such questions would do him no good. The important thing now was still trying to find Frodo and Sam. The Jedi Master took a deep breath and delved deep into the Force, as he somersaulted and reached the Stair. Once safely on the first step, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open; he could sense the presence of both Hobbits far overhead!

He began to run upward, leaping over any obstacles that might impede his way, stopping only briefly to spare a glance downstairs to see if he might have been spotted. Yet, he was now too far up to be detected at simple sight and the dark, impenetrable veil of the volcano's angry smoke protected his rapid advance. No, he couldn't be spotted now.

He kept climbing up…up…up, and running across the rocky outcroppings until he came a mere meters away from a large, thick stone bridge that connected Cirith Ungol with the mouth of the Orodruin and, that was when he sensed the presence of another in the Force. This presence belonged to a deranged, maddened creature that had but only one purpose in mind: to recover his 'precious' at all costs. He turned and looked in the direction the Force signaled and spotted a small, thin and pale form climbing upon the rocks of the volcano, creeping up at amazingly great speed.

Time was of the essence. The Jedi Master stood firm upon one of the stone steps and propelled himself high up in the air. He fell cleanly on the long, thick rock platform found overhead; undoubtedly, the bridge that the Dark Lord himself had used thousands of years earlier to forge his Ring of Power in the smoldering heat of the volcano. Obi-Wan looked to his right and realized that the extensive bridge of stone was far larger than he had originally anticipated. He had landed far too close to the black gate that led back into Cirith Gorgor and he was still hundreds of meters away from his goal.

He brought his macrobinoculars to his eyes and spotted what seemed to be two smallish Orcs slowly climbing on the rock, bent with unbearable weariness. But these were no simple Orcs, Obi-Wan knew; these were Frodo and Sam, who had somehow found a brilliant way to disguise themselves by using the dark gray armors of Sauron's foot soldiers.

Yet, something was terribly wrong.

An alarmed Obi-Wan recognized the chubby, small form of Sam picking his exhausted, unconscious master off the ground and setting him upon his shoulders. But this wasn't the real reason that preoccupied the Jedi Master. Gollum was approaching the Hobbits at great speed.

"Frodo, Sam!" Yelled Obi-Wan at a distance, though, the deafening, constant roars of the volcano made it impossible for the Hobbits to hear him.

He put the macros down and rushed at full speed in the direction of his friends. He was just mere meters away from his goal, when the thick stone platform began to tremble violently.

The force of the quake was such that the Jedi Master lost his balance and fell hard on the thick, coarse floor. A sudden, blinding light, red as blood and fire appeared high up in the sky above, while thundering growls and cries filled his ears. Obi-Wan covered his face on instinct and came back up to his feet. Once he regained composure, he spotted a dark and ominous flying form that approached him at great speed. The shrill wails of a Nazgûl could be heard clearly now. Then, the sinister fell beast landed cleanly on the platform, his rider leaping high in the air and descending upon the stone bridge, just a few meters away from the Jedi Master.

Yet, the Black Captain of Mordor had already been beaten. So, who was this imposing and ghastly specter that approached him now? The answer was bone chilling and, while the imposing black form produced a large, sharp and thick sword that he held in his four-fingered, black-gloved hand, Obi-Wan Kenobi ignited his lightsaber and assumed defensive position, ready for the nightmare that was to come.

For this was no mere Ringwraith; this was the Dark Lord Sauron himself, who, despite not having regained his full strength yet, still had plenty of evil energy to assume the physical shape of one of his slaves. The demonic Master of Mordor lifted his left hand and displayed a long, heavy, spiked mace as he decidedly approached his apparently inferior opponent.

"Prepare to die, worthless Mortal Man!" Growled the deep, deafening voice of Sauron, as he pointed defiantly in Obi-Wan's direction with his large metal sword. "Stand up and defend yourself!"

_At least, he wields a metal blade._ Obi-Wan observed sharply, his confidence getting a much-needed boost.

Sentient beings of any world or galaxy of lesser will and training, would have gone mad at once, hurling themselves out into the void or remained petrified by fear, exposed to the vengeful wrath and power of Sauron. But not Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

With a look of unshakeable determination etched on his bearded features, Obi-Wan complied and took a couple of steps forward, facing that demonic, three-meter tall, black-robed form. It was clear that Sauron did not intend to destroy the Jedi Master for fun; he was bent on reaching the volcano and this insignificant mortal man stood in his way.

"You will not get it back!" Exclaimed a defiant Obi-Wan, while the Dark Spirit charged at him. "You won't get past me!"

Sauron burst out in demented, dark laughter, stopping just a couple of meters from his rival, raising his blade high above his head.

"Behold!" Said the haunting voice of the Dark Lord. "For I too command the power of Fire and Light!"

Suddenly, the metal blade of Sauron's sword was caught in flames and the evil spirit lunged at Obi-Wan, striking at the Jedi lightsaber with a vengeance. The two weapons of different universes clashed in a sudden, violent burst of blinding sparks. Obi-Wan's body shook, his knees buckled and he almost fell to the ground, barely able to contain Sauron's first, mighty swing. Caught off-balance, the Jedi was forced to take a couple of steps back, in order to regain his composure.

But Sauron was relentless. The Dark Lord hit, swung, hacked and parried with astounding strength and quickness, fast approaching his destination. Yet, this was no mere man that opposed him. Employing a flashing series of moves and giving himself completely to the Force, Obi-Wan eventually forced Sauron to defend himself with his blade of fire, unable to use his huge mace to counterstrike.

Though, not for long…

Obi-Wan sensed a sudden warning that forced him to jump on his back, barely avoiding Sauron's lethal spiked mace from smashing his head. The Jedi Master landed cleanly, less than twenty meters away from the mouth of Mount Doom. Taking advantage of his quickness and agility, Obi-Wan swirled around and swung his weapon forcefully…finding nothing but air.

Sauron had viciously lunged forward once again ready to crush his inferior opponent's body with his giant mace. Obi-Wan ducked just in time, retrieved and raised his glowing, white blade as he did. The lightsaber cut cleanly through the chain that held the mace and the heavy spiked ball of stone fell hard on the bridge, rolled and fell towards the distant ground.

Sauron's violent stroke forced him to lose balance and he almost fell flat on his faceless hood, giving Obi-Wan enough time to spare a brief glance into the mouth of the volcano. The Jedi Master quickly spotted Frodo, who was dangling precariously from the edge, desperately fighting Gollum for the Ring. Sam's still form was lying on the rocky ground, a few meters away from his master. Gollum was just as obsessed with recovering his 'precious' as Sauron himself.

Obi-Wan was then forced to turn, barely parrying a monster, backhanded stab directed at his head. The Jedi Master brought his blade up, lowering his head instinctively as he did. Yet, Sauron's furious, mortal slash made Obi-Wan feel that death was near. The Jedi Master lost his balance and watched in horror how his lightsaber left his grip, as his right hand hit the ground hard.

"Now, you will die, insolent fool!" Announced the Dark Lord, letting his fiery blade fall upon his vanquished enemy.

Then, everything happened in a blink.

Obi-Wan could clearly hear Frodo's little voice shouting in pain. During his frantic struggle with the Hobbit, Gollum had bitten Frodo's ring finger off, as the Ringbearer had tried to put the ring on. The Ring of Power floated high in the air and began falling, falling, falling…into the ardent lava below, followed closely by a mad Gollum, who had dove right behind his beloved 'precious'.

"No!" Roared the furious voice of Sauron, his spectral robes beginning tremble uncontrollably.

Obi-Wan took perfect advantage of the situation and began to roll away from the monstrous form of his executor. The infernal robes of the Dark Lord were swirling violently, his blade beginning to disintegrate and the eight Black Riders, who approached the Mountain of Doom, riding on the backs of their fell beasts, began to wail in horror and pain, disappearing, one by one, into oblivion.

The Jedi Master stretched out his right hand and the deactivated hilt of his lightsaber flew gently towards it.

"The Dark Side awaits you!" Said Obi-Wan to the shimmering spectral form of Sauron, as he lifted his lightsaber with both hands, digging it deep into the monster's belly.

The shinning white blade crossed the now shimmering and weak figure from side to side and the abominable black-robed ghost disappeared without a trace, emitting an infernal gust of noxious wind that violently sent the Jedi Master flying straight into the mouth of the volcano. Obi-Wan's body fell hard on the coarse, hot ground of Mount Doom, extremely exhausted and barely able to move.

A huge tremor shook the volcano and all of its surroundings and the Dark Tower began to shake uncontrollably, swaying precariously from side to side, until it crumbled to the ground, sending out a huge, black cloud of ash and dust.

Right at that moment, Obi-Wan turned and anxiously looked all around, until he finally spotted a hypnotized, mesmerized Frodo walking slowly towards Sam. Frodo's servant regained consciousness slowly and stood up, his forehead covered with blood. Immediately, the Jedi Master sprang back up to his feet and approached both Hobbits.

"Mr. Frodo!" Cried out Sam, gently touching his bleeding head. "Mr. Obi-Wan, is that you? How did you get here? What's happened?"

"No time to explain!" Said Obi-Wan, picking up both Hobbits in his arms and racing at full speed for the crumbling platform that led into Mount Doom.

With a huge leap, the Jedi Master landed on top of a huge, round rock formation, as thick rivers of lava flowed freely all around them, the platform that led into the volcano utterly destroyed.

"It's over." Sighed an alleviated Frodo wearily. "It's finally gone!"

Then he turned, smiled slowly and sighed deeply, watching a panting Obi-Wan intently.

"But, look at your hand!" Said a terrified Sam, looking at Frodo with deep concern. "I would've gladly given up my entire arm, just as long as we got rid of It!"

"_It_ no longer exists." Murmured Obi-Wan calmly, sensing the imminent and furious eruption of the Orodruin closer now. "The Ring is gone and so is its Master."

"And so is Gollum." Frodo added in a murmur. "Remember Gandalf's words? _'My heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play'_…Well, he did and without his most unexpected help, I couldn't have done it. May he rest in peace, the miserable creature!"

They were doomed and Obi-Wan knew it. The volcano roared and trembled with uncontrollable wrath. There was no way out of it…yet this didn't really seem to bother the Hobbits that much.

"It's over." Whispered Frodo yet again, putting his right arm around Sam's neck. "I'm glad you're here with me, Sam. Here, at the end of all things."

The solid rock where they all sat began to rock back and forth violently, throwing them all to the dusty, ashen ground. Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, ready to become One with the Force, when all of a sudden, a shrill cry could be heard overhead. The Jedi Master remained lying on his back on that coarse surface of rock, trying to tell if this was the usual call of a Nazgûl, but it couldn't be, for the Ringwraiths had been destroyed along with their Master and the Ring.

And the Force told him otherwise as well. For flying at amazing speed in their direction, were two huge birds of silver feathers and long wings.

"What's that?" Asked Sam, pointing in the direction of the two magnificent birds.

Obi-Wan rose and approached the Hobbits. Frodo had lost all consciousness and Sam was so weak that he couldn't get up. Once again, the Jedi Master took both in his arms and stepped upon the edge of the rock, his reddish-brown hair covered with thick volcanic ashes.

The mighty birds came swooping down and as they got closer, the Jedi Master could make the immaculate white hair, beard and robes of Gandalf, who sat atop the back of one of those magnificent birds.

_Just in time, Master Mithrandir._ Obi-Wan thought with great relief, looking down to see the faces of the now two unconscious Hobbits.

He was barely able to stay on his feet himself. The rocky ledge upon which he stood had begun to crack under his boots and would soon give way to the wrath of the volcano. Slowly and gently, the two mighty birds approached him and descended right next to the ledge, planting their huge paws on the weak piece of rock.

"Hurry, Obi-Wan!" Exclaimed Gandalf hastily, stretching out both arms to take Frodo with him. "You take Sam and mount on Landovral."

Landroval turned out to be one of the huge, royal Eagles that flew upon the skies of the Middle-Earth since millennia ago. Holding on to Sam with all the strength he could muster, Obi-Wan jumped on the back of the noble bird and both Eagles, Landovral and Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles, took off, leaving behind the chaotic destruction of the Land of the Shadow.

Gandalf and Obi-Wan exchanged exhausted, but triumphant looks and then, the Jedi Master looked down in the direction of the Orodruin, taking in all of the devastation and destruction that the violent, sudden eruption of the volcano caused on Mordor. The explosion was an impressive and spectacular sight, even for a man accustomed to such things, like Obi-Wan. In fact, it reminded him of the powerful explosions that took place during the battle of Coruscant, not so long ago, yet it did seem to him like a lifetime ago.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and relished on the feeling, sighing deeply. The One Ring of Power had been destroyed. Sauron, the ancient Enemy of the Free Peoples of the Middle-Earth, had died and he…he was stuck in a distant world he may never leave. Suddenly, a great apprehension took hold of the Jedi Master, as he remembered the unexpected and very painful betrayal of his troops.

The evil of the Dark Side had been defeated in the Middle-Earth. Yet, for all he knew, that evil endured in his own Galaxy…endured and prospered. And as Gwaihir and Landovral flew away from the ruined land of Mordor, a familiar face flashed swiftly across Obi-Wan's mind: the old, wrinkled and usually affable visage of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine!

_He_ was the mysterious and elusive Darth Sidious! _He_ was to blame for all of the pain and suffering that had befallen the Galaxy! _He_ was behind the surprising betrayal of his troops!

And…he was closer to Anakin than anybody else in the Galaxy, other than Obi-Wan himself.

The Force had been generous by allowing Obi-Wan to escape the evil conspiracy conceived behind the shadows by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Still, the Jedi Master fervently wished to go back to the Galaxy and fight for the Return of the Jedi in the same manner that he had fought in the Middle-Earth for the Return of the King.


	30. The Fields Of Cormallen

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT intend to make a profit out of this, but actually a TRIBUTE to the authors of the story and characters (J.R.R. Tolkien and George Lucas).

– **/ –**

**Hitokiri Onib: **Thanks and welcome new reviewer! 1: I killed off Boromir, like in the original, because I believe his dead was the last straw in Denethor's fall. 2: Will I change ROTS? Not necessarily, you'll have to keep on reading to find out! ;-)

**Twisterblake: **Actually, OB-1's lightsaber is real lol! It just has a different focusing crystal, but it works just as any other conventional laser sword. We'll he go back to fight for the fall of the Empire? Tell you what, I keep updating and you keep r & r and you'll find out, I promise! Thanks.

**Anon: **Thanks! I heard PJ planned to have Sauron take shape near the end of ROTK, but that he changed his mind in the last minute and I thought it'd be cool to see a great duel in a volcanic background featuring OB-1 (not that it hadn't been done before ;-P) and I'm glad you liked it!

**Dangams: **I respect your feelings. Actually, I did think about it; having the 8 Nazgûl come down on OB-1, trying to reach the Ring, but I decided to swing for the fences and do what PJ intended, but decided not to do in the end. What will happen to OB-1? Keep on reading and you'll find out. Thanks for r & r.

**YamiTai: **_Your_ reviews are priceless indeed, thanks! Yeah, I wanted to have that duel at some point and I just took advantage of PJ's idea of showing Sauron taking physical shape at the end of ROTK. I'm glad you liked it! Again thanks and keep the reviews coming, mellon nin.

**Kavek: **My reasoning concerning Sauron is that I thought he'd be weaker w/o the ring and he does kick OB-1's butt real good, actually. It's just that Gollum saved him by biting off Frodo's finger. And OB-1 came to figure out Palps by associating ideas. His mind went from Sauron to Palpatine, maybe 'cause he felt they had a similar vibe when around them both ;-)…as usual, great to hear from you! Thanks.

**Estel: **Merci beaucoup once again, my friend! Glad you liked it :-) Well, the only link 'tween Morgoth, Sauron and Sidious would be that they're all evil Dark Lords, I'd say, ;-D…but no, there's no link between them in my story. Regarding OB-1's fate, just keep on reading and you'll find out what happens to him I promise :-)!

**Kyer: **Yep, I've got BIG ones lol! I thought this wouldn't really be a SW-related story if there was no big duel as the climax ;-P. And you're absolutely right, I messed up the order of things: OB-1 should've picked up the Hobbits, leapt and then become exhausted. I was so into the duel and the eruption and _Eagles_ ;-P that I totally screwed up lol! Thanks for pointing it out and for reviewing every chptr. Much appreciated, Milady!

**A/N: **Faithful readers: I got a "review" today from someone who claims to be a representative of the Tolkien Estate. They tell me that they've asked the folks here at FFnet to remove my story because they believe its plagiarism. Now, while it would be very flattering if the Tolkien Estate was to take such an interest on my little foray, let me say that plagiarism is stealing a piece of someone else's creative (and copyrighted) work, claiming it belongs to you and making a profit from it. Now, first of all, I'm not making a cent out of this and secondly, time and again, I've said that the story and characters do not belong to me. I don't know who this anonymous "reviewer" is (probably my ex-girlfriend making one of her endless bad jokes :-D), but whoever it is, I tell you: impersonating a certain legal entity and threatening/harassing someone under that false identity is a far worse offense than the one you claim I am incurring in. And to the folks here at FFnet I'd appreciate it if you could let me know if I am indeed in breach of any of your laws and rules, since I never intended for it and have tried to remain as respectful of such regulations as possible. Thank you very much.

– **/ –**

**X X I X**

**The Fields Of Cormallen**

During Obi-Wan's risky mission to infiltrate Mordor, the battle before the Black Gate easily and quickly tipped in favor of Sauron's sinister forces. His bestial and ruthless troops were far superior in number to the valiant army led by Aragorn and Gandalf. Yet, despite their great doubt about their struggle being in vain, the forces of Gondor and its allies fought ferociously in the desolate wastelands that surrounded Mordor.

It all seemed lost.

Aragorn's men fell like squashed bugs before their apparently invincible foes and the constant, vicious air raids of the winged Nazgûl, diminished only until the unexpected arrival of the Eagles. It all made it impossible to think that the alliance of the Men of the West could be victorious…until Frodo put on the Ring.

At that precise moment, the Ringwraiths forgot all about their fierce confrontation with the silver-feathered Eagles and headed straight for the Orodruin, where they would be reunited with their lord and master, bent on recovering the Ring of Power. Suddenly and right in the middle of battle, Gandalf turned and looked intently upon the imposing volcano and the no less intimidating Barad-Dûr. From his distant position, the venerable Istar had distinguished the brief, blinding flash of fire that had preceded Sauron's surprising arrival. And as he had continued to fight bravely for his life, the White Wizard looked back at Mount Doom and the Black Tower, realizing that both were trembling fiercely.

The venerable wizard immediately understood that somehow, the Ringbearer had been able to fulfill his Quest; the One Ring was destroyed and Sauron had died along with his prized jewel. Like the droid army that invaded Naboo so many years before, the forces of Mordor stopped dead right in the middle of combat, unable to continue, for the head had died and the body was sure to follow. Confusion and fear replaced courage and confidence in the Enemy's troops and they all panicked and fled, running wildly into the barren dunes around the Land of the Shadow.

Victory was achieved.

"Where am I?" Asked Frodo suddenly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Frodo and Sam lied in comfortable beds in a special medical tent that had been set in the woods of Ithilien. Gandalf and Obi-Wan had remained by their side, sitting right by the Hobbits' beds, patiently waiting for them to regain consciousness. Soon, Sam's big, curious eyes looked intently at both bearded men.

"So," said Frodo's chubby servant. "This wasn't really a dream after all? Well, then I'm very happy to finally wake up!"

Gandalf and Obi-Wan smiled warmly at both Hobbits, as Sam sat up on the bed.

"Gandalf!" Exclaimed an incredulous Frodo, laying his eyes at the White Istar for the very first time since he had fallen in Moria. "W-where are we?"

"In the woods of Ithilien, my dear Hobbit." Replied a delighted Gandalf. "You have been placed under special care by direct orders from His Majesty, the King! Who is eagerly waiting for us, by the way."

"King?" Frodo asked with great confusion, looking from Gandalf to Obi-Wan. "It's so good to see you again, Gandalf. I really thought…I really thought you had died. Obi-Wan! I almost didn't recognize you, all attired in those fancy clothes! You are here, too? So, your sudden appearance at the Mountain of Doom was not a dream?"

"No." Replied Obi-Wan softly. He was dressed in the typical attire of the royalty of Gondor, while his traditional Jedi robes were being laundered and repaired. And he had to admit he felt like a Gungan out of the water "And I'm not dead either…not yet, anyway. In fact, nobody has died Frodo."

"And, how do you feel, Messrs. Baggins and Gamgee?" Asked a smiling Gandalf.

"Confused." Frodo answered instantly, subconsciously scratching on the nasty scar that he had on his chest. A scar created by a vicious attack at the hands of the huge arachnid that Obi-Wan had seen in his visions. "What has happened?"

"What has happened?" Repeated Gandalf, laughing loudly. "The Great Evil of the Shadow that covered the Earth is vanished! _That_ is what has happened!"

"Well," Put in Sam softly. "If that's the case, then I guess I feel as good as new, if you understand me. As fresh as the leaves and the flowers of the forest when they wake in the spring to receive the sweet and soft morning breeze!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Sam." Said a smiling Frodo, looking intently in the direction of his loyal, faithful friend. "I do hope with all my heart that you feel alright. This has been a most cruel experience, especially for you!"

Saying this, Frodo sat up on the bed and couldn't suppress a big laugh, feeling truly relieved that it was actually all over.

"That is correct, Frodo." Said Gandalf, slowly rising from his chair. "We all have been the victims of a most terrible experience. But, we shall talk no more about it! In fact, we're already late as it is and we shouldn't keep His Majesty waiting any longer."

Following Gandalf's example, Obi-Wan rose from his seat, just as two royal pages entered the tent and gently gave him back his traditional Jedi robes.

"Who is this King you keep talking about?" Asked Sam with great curiosity, just as Obi-Wan began to change. "Now, that's the second time you've mentioned him, Mr. Gandalf."

"The King of Gondor and all of the lands of the West." Gandalf explained to the confused Hobbits. "He is the one who has tended to your wounds and seen for your care. And soon, it will be time for his great Crowning! For, he has finally come back to claim all that is his own. In fact, he must be anxious to see us all. We must make haste!"

"I can see that they've brought Master Obi-Wan's tunics." Commented Frodo, once Obi-Wan had changed to his most traditional look. "But, what shall Sam and I wear?"

Sam looked straight to the feet of his bed, frowning as he saw the rusty, stinking Orc-armor that he had worn during the very last part of his and Frodo's ordeal.

"You shall wear the same clothes that you had on during your stay in Mordor." Announced Gandalf. "Yes, even those foul-smelling Orc-rags will be kept here in Gondor as a historical part of your incredible Quest!"

As he was saying this, Gandalf turned and fixed his eyes on Obi-Wan's tan-colored Jedi robes and brown utility belt. He then turned to the Hobbits and winked wickedly at them. The three of them stared intently at the Jedi Master, who quickly raised his arms up in protest.

"No!" Cried Obi-Wan, trying hard not to laugh. "Don't you even think about it, my friends!"

Gandalf, Frodo and Sam exchanged amused looks and then laughed out loud.

Once the Hobbits were finally ready, Frodo, Sam and Obi-Wan followed Gandalf out of the tent and through the peaceful and serene woods of Ithilien. The Hobbits jaws dropped as they saw hundreds of soldiers of Gondor who bowed deeply as they passed by.

"Long live the Periannath!" Shouted the men of Gondor with great joy. "Hail the Halflings of the North! Hail the Mighty Bearer of the invincible sword of Fire and Light!"

Gandalf chuckled softly at seeing the great embarrassment reflected in both, the Hobbits' and Obi-Wan's faces. Frodo and Sam were not really used to such praise and a Jedi was never comfortable in such situations. Finally, they came to a beautiful green field, where a huge table, filled with food and drink, had been placed.

Several soldiers marched firmly at their sides, opening a path to the center of the table, where the King was seated, surrounded by his valiant and honorable allies. That man, who the Hobbits and the Jedi had met as a ragged Ranger from the North, was now dressed in elegant and magnificent robes, which really helped reflect his great majesty and presence.

"Why, if my eyes aren't cheating me," Exclaimed a perplexed Sam. "And I'm not still asleep, I'd swear that Man is Strider!"

The moment both of them recognized the Heir to the Throne of Gondor, Frodo and Sam broke into a spontaneous run, while a smiling Aragorn rose from his throne. Gandalf and Obi-Wan approached him with more decor and nodded in the direction of the new monarch.

"Yes, Sam," said Aragorn, gently stroking the curly heads of both Hobbits, while they jumped all around him as excited children. "It's me; the same old, scruffy and grumpy Ranger you met and disliked so much back in Bree. It has been a long time since that fateful day, would you not say so?"

Sam just couldn't find the right words, so he just nodded and lowered his head humbly.

"It has been a long and weary road for us all!" Said Isildur's Heir with great solemnity, looking at Frodo, then Sam, and finally his eyes rested on Obi-Wan. "But your road has been the hardest by far, my dear friends!"

"Mine?" Replied Obi-Wan lightly. "Well, actually my road has been _far_ longer than any of you. But, if you refer to my stubborn idea of sneaking into Mordor, Aragorn, then I must say that I couldn't have come so far and miss the most interesting sites!"

They all lost all pretense of solemnity and burst out with laughter.

Aragorn became serious again quickly and approached Obi-Wan, placing his right hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder. His eyes displayed a brilliant glimpse of compassion, mixed with deep gratitude.

"You have been a most valuable friend and ally, Master Obi-Wan." Said the mighty monarch of Gondor. "Without your unexpected aid, it may be safe to say that the mission could have failed miserably. And, although I still cannot begin to understand how you came to our world, I have no doubt that you came at the right time."

"Well, I don't believe in luck." Said Obi-Wan softly. "And there are no accidents either. But, I didn't really do that much. Frodo and Sam are the true heroes here."

Aragorn nodded briefly and immediately turned his attention to the Hobbits, who were uncertain as how to act. Both then decided to bow deeply before the new King of Men, but Aragorn shook his head vehemently.

"My friends!" Said the King, shaking his hands. "You bow before no one!"

Saying this, Aragorn knelt humbly before Frodo and Sam and soon, all of his guests and allies imitated him, while Frodo's and Sam's faces reddened.

During their stay in the woods of Ithilien, the last vestiges of Sauron's forces were swiftly brushed away, while those who had fallen in combat were sent to the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith or buried with great funeral ceremonies. At last, the day came for the return to Minas Tirith. The entourage led by Aragorn sailed on the great ships that the new monarch had confiscated for his spectacular arrival during the battle of the Pelennor Fields and they navigated the tranquil waters of the Anduin, until they reached port at Cair Andros and rode from Osgiliath back to the capital of Gondor.

A huge crowd awaited them at the Great Gate and different levels of the White City. The otherwise dark and deserted streets of Minas Tirith had become a joyous parade of sorts, as the king made his long awaited and triumphal entrance into the city. The moment they reached the central plaza of the Tower of Ecthelion, a fully recovered Faramir, who now had inherited the title of Steward of Gondor and Keeper of the White Tower from his late father, greeted them.

The beautiful and valiant Lady Éowyn of Rohan and a joyful Merry were also in attendance, both healthy and as fully recovered as Faramir. Éowyn smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, discreetly pointing to her right arm to show her gratitude for the Bacta patches the Jedi Master had given to the healers. Faramir looked appreciatively at him and also smiled warmly.

Then, the Steward of Gondor approached Aragorn and announced to the crowd that the moment to celebrate the long-awaited return of their king had come. Saying this, Faramir presented Aragorn with a small, white scepter, which the new monarch took with a nod and a smile. Then, Aragorn blessed the scepter of the Stewards and returned it to Faramir, announcing that Denethor's son shall remain by his side as Steward and Guardian for life.

At that moment, Obi-Wan remembered the time when Padmé Amidala, while still a teenage queen of Naboo, had presented Boss Nass of the Gungans with a glowing sphere to represent peace between the Naboo and the Gungans all those years ago. Nostalgia? The Jedi Master couldn't help but smile to himself, as he sighed and wished he could get back home, despite the dark situation that awaited him there. He just had to get back…somehow…someday…

He was deeply concerned over the fate that other Jedi could have suffered, especially taking into consideration Bail Organa's words: _it appears this ambush has happened everywhere…_and, now that he was certain of Palpatine's secret identity, he was worried sick about Anakin, whom Obi-Wan himself had assigned to spy on the Chancellor.

"Citizens of Gondor!" Obi-Wan heard Gandalf's booming voice announce, coming out of his reverie. "Behold Aragorn son of Arathorn! True Heir to the Kingdom of Men! For today, he has come to claim what is his by right. The days of the King have returned, may they be blessed!"

The obvious response of the People of Gondor was as expected. A deafening, roaring ovation was immediately heard as the new monarch lowered his head, allowing for Gandalf to place a shimmering silver and gold crown on top of his long, brown hair. Then, the King raised his head and began to hum a soft, sweet melody to celebrate his new title: Elessar Telentari or 'Elf-stone' in Basic or Common Tongue.

Next, Frodo and Obi-Wan were summoned by Faramir, who presented them each with the objects that would make the crowning ceremony official. Frodo took the scepter of the Kings –unused for a millennium– and presented Aragorn with it, while Obi-Wan placed the majestic cape he was given by Faramir on the new ruler's broad shoulders. Once again, the People of Gondor broke into a deafening roar and thus, the Crowning Ceremony of King Elessar came to a joyous end.

Later that night, Obi-Wan was meditating in the room assigned to him by the King, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Good evening, Master Gandalf." Saluted Obi-Wan, smiling warmly at the old wizard, while he invited the Istar into his room.

"Good evening to you, Master Kenobi." Replied Gandalf, as he seated on a comfortable, soft couch.

Right at that moment, the guard who had guided Gandalf to Obi-Wan's room asked both men if they needed anything.

"You wouldn't happen to know a certain plant by the name of caf round here, would you?" Asked Obi-Wan, yearning for a hot, steamy cup of the brownish beverage.

"You mean to say coffee?" Responded the guard. "Why, of course Master Kenobi! We usually drink it during the winter to keep warm."

Obi-Wan smiled in relief and realized that caf could very well be consumed in every part of the civilized Universe, so he asked for the guard to bring a jar of hot 'coffee' and as soon as the guard left, Gandalf quickly went right down to business.

"My time here has ended." Said the Istar simply. "For my mission on these lands has been fulfilled."

Obi-Wan nodded and decided to keep quiet allowing for Gandalf to continue.

"I suppose you feel the same way, don't you my friend?" Asked the wizard. "Regardless on whether your departure is as feasible as mine."

"I honestly don't know." Said Obi-Wan after a brief moment of deep thought. "Actually, you were sent here to fulfill a certain mission, Gandalf. You didn't get here by accident, so to speak."

This time, it was the wizard who nodded and remained silent.

"I still don't fully understand how the portal that brought me here works," continued the Jedi Master. "But even if I did, my ship is wrecked. The right wing is useless as is the canopy."

The moment he heard this, Gandalf's eyebrows raised.

"You mean to say that your flying machine does not require any component impossible for you to acquire in the Middle-Earth?" Asked the Istar with great interest. "It is only the metallic structure of one of its wings and the glass of the canopy that are broken?"

Obi-Wan nodded. A knock was heard on the door, it was the guard who came back with the jar of coffee. The Jedi Master took it and thanked the man. Then, he poured some coffee for himself and offered some to Gandalf who accepted, anxious for their conversation to continue.

"That is good news, my friend." Said the wizard, the moment Obi-Wan was seated again on the edge of the bed. "I still cannot tell what fate has in store for you, but I'd like to ask you for a favor."

Obi-Wan looked at the old Istar with interest and nodded yet again.

"I would like for you to pay heed to Aragorn's words." Said Gandalf. "He has very important plans for you in mind; plans that you may or may not find convenient. The choice of accepting is yours and yours alone. Nonetheless, should you decide to accept, then I shall make no further mention of your wish to depart anymore, for you would have decided to stay here out of your own freewill."

"Alright." Agreed Obi-Wan. "But, in case I decided not to accept?"

"Well," Responded Gandalf, smoking from his pipe as he usually did when caught up in serious conversation. "In that case, I can promise you that King Elessar shall not take offense, so you can be at ease as far as that is concerned. Then, I shall ask you to come with me to the Shire, without asking any questions, the moment we set out from Gondor."

"It's a deal." Concluded a smiling Obi-Wan, while he consumed the rest of his caf or coffee.


	31. Many Farewells

**Disclaimer: **Before anyone tries to sue me again, I must insist: this story belongs to the JRR Tolkien Estate as do most of the characters, except for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine, Gen. Grievous and others who belong to Lucasfilm Ltd. (Please, George, we're friends in MySpace and everything, so I hope YOU at least, don't sue me! ;-)).

**– / –**

**ForceFan:** You've been served. Sorry I didn't reply to your review earlier, but I'm afraid I didn't get an alert until after I had uploaded the past chptr. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for r & r!

**TwisterBlake:** Well, just keep on reading and you'll find out, I promise. But remember, OB-1's destiny seems to be as the guide, mentor or sidekick rather than the savior (hint ;-P). Thanks and keep those reviews coming!

**LunaticPandora:** Nope, Sauron did not sever any of OB-1's limbs...hehehe...now, regarding the damaged starfighter, well just hang on 'cause this weekend it shall all be revealed ;-)! Again, many thanks for your reviews!

**Kyer:** Yeah, I found that review from the "Tolkien Estate" pretty hilarious myself lmao! (Though it'd been pretty cool to be noticed by such a high authority). I really don't want to pursue legal action against this (these) impersonator(s), but actually kind of enjoy creating such a stir, 'cause it means I must be doing something right and not everybody's gonna like it (just ask Lucas himself lol!)... decorum! You're absolutely right, I should've checked the thesaurus for that one, thanks for pointing it out...hehehe...Keep r & r, your input is always appreciated, Milady.

**YamiTai:** Actually, I had already told the story of the battle of Helm's deep without OB-1 being there as a flashback when he's talking to Gandalf in Minas Tirith. But this one was definitely key to the story, yep! Anakin has been quite present in OB-1's thoughts the whole way, right. I thought it'd be fitting to make a comparison between the two "chosen ones" of ancient prophecy and the HUGE differences in the way they handle their destinies. Actually, I didn't like Frodo in the films one bit (maybe because I'm not that much of an Elijah Wood fan), especially when he tells Sam to leave as they are about to enter Shelob's lair, so I wanted for him (like Faramir) to be more in line with the books, I'm glad you agree :-)...OB-1's Jedi robes are NOT staying in a museum, like Frodo's and Sam's Orc costumes! No way the Jedi Master goes in the black & silver attire of Gondor, even if he stays in the M-E lol! Again, danke, mein fräulein (I hope I got it right)!

**Anon:** This chptr. will explain what Elessar has in mind for the Jedi Master and it'll be both: logical and surprising, you'll see! And his attachment to his robes? Well, remember: Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments of any kind, but it is HIS identity, yes and it's more of a symbol of who OB-1 is and what he's all about, thanks for noticing and thanks for reviewing, my friend :-)!

**SabraJaguar: **As usual, great to hear from you! Regarding Aragorn/Elessar's offer, please read above. Regarding his future? It'll be revealed in the next 2 chptrs., as a few loose ends are yet to be tied. Thanks! Especially, for the trust!

**DMitchell:** Great to see you back! Yeah, I'm not making this for profit and the REAL Tolkien Estate allows for fanfics (see the entire section here at FFNet dedicated to LOTR), but thanks for the support :-)! Just hang on and you'll find out if he can go back or not, within the next 2 chptrs., I promise!

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you for your encouragement and support. I'm sad to inform you that we're nearing the end of OB-1's strange, unexpected adventure, but...hold on, because there certainly are a few fireworks left in my little head ;-P!

**– / –**

**X X X I**

**Many Farewells**

Time went by quickly for the reemergence of Gondor under its new ruler's wise leadership and soon, all memories of Sauron's evil presence were erased from the map, though, never forgotten by the people of the Middle-Earth. King Elessar was aware that his people should always remember what had happened, so they could prevent any future threats.

_That way, they'll avoid making the same mistake that we did concerning the reemergence of the Sith,_ Obi-Wan thought with deep sadness.

And yet, that was but only one of the countless thoughts Obi-Wan had regarding the Known Galaxy. He was not one to fall prey of homesickness often –the Jedi Temple being more of a base of operations for the Order rather than an actual home– so, he had begun to wonder if these feelings of nostalgia were more of a message from the Force instead of a simple case of deep melancholy.

The last great celebration was near and the Hobbits, whether influenced by the Jedi Master's feelings or their own sense of homesickness, wanted to go back to their beloved Shire as soon as possible.

The long awaited day came at last. A magnificent delegation of Elves arrived at Minas Tirith, headed by Elrond of Rivendell, along with Celeborn and Galadriel of Lothlórien. Everything had been arranged in the main gardens of the White Tower for the celebration of the ceremony where King Elessar would be united with the Elf-maiden Arwen Undómiel. And so it was that on one bright and shinny summer day, the ruler of Gondor and the beautiful maiden from Rivendell took their wedding bows.

"Tell me, Master Obi-Wan," asked Pippin with great curiosity, as they all were enjoying the great feast that followed the wedding ceremony. "Now that I've witnessed a union between creatures of different races, I was wondering, are there many kinds of intelligent life-forms where you come from?"

"Well, not only that, Pippin." Responded the Jedi Master smiling, reminded yet again of his home. "I come from a galaxy comprised of thousands of star systems, which in turn, are divided into countless inhabitable worlds."

"That's amazing!" Sam exclaimed. "Thousands of worlds! All of them inhabited, just like here on Earth, Mr. Obi-Wan?"

"Well, no, Sam," Obi-Wan replied, chuckling softly. "Not all. Though most of them, yes."

"Have you been to many worlds?" Asked Frodo.

"Oh, quite a few, yes." Said Obi-Wan, whistling softly as he remembered. "I've been to countless worlds in the Galaxy."

"Are there any creatures similar to Hobbits?" Put in Merry.

"Not that I know of, Merry." Said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard unconsciously, trying to remember if he had ever encountered that kind of creature. "In fact, I'd dare say that Hobbits, Halflings, Periannath, or whatever you want to call yourselves, are quite unique in the whole Universe!"

All four Hobbits laughed out loud, while they asked their waiters to bring a well-served refill.

"I suppose you would like to get back home, Obi-Wan," said Frodo, sending a sympathetic look in Obi-Wan's way. "Just like we're quite anxious to return to the Shire."

"Yes, I do, Frodo." Obi-Wan answered sincerely. "But, keep in mind that, even if I do find a way back, I'll still be faced with the madness and ugliness of war and I don't really know the outcome of that conflict at all. Still, the betrayal of my troops has led me to suspect the worst. I can only hope that Anakin Skywalker, my best friend and former apprentice, has been able to fulfill his destiny the same way Aragorn fulfilled his here."

Obi-Wan fervently wished to believe in his own words, especially if the Republic was indeed ruled by the Dark Lord of the Sith, as he had come to suspect. The Hobbits remained silent and thoughtful for a moment and then, decided it best to change the subject.

* * *

King Elessar asked Obi-Wan to help him teach some Jedi combat techniques to the elite knights of Gondor, though their heavy metal swords complicated some of the moves. Yet, Obi-Wan was not at all surprised when he discovered that some of these men had latent Force abilities.

Finally, one day Gandalf came looking for the Jedi Master and asked Obi-Wan to accompany him and King Elessar on a short trip. The three of them left Minas Tirith and headed out into the nearby woods of Ithilien. The wizard led Obi-Wan and Elessar to a far, secluded corner where he found and took a small, immaculate white acorn that he presented to the king.

"You found it!" Exclaimed a moved Aragorn, caressing the delicate acorn with his hands and eyes. "The smallest descendant of the Blessed White Tree!"

Despite its minuscule size, the baby tree projected an unusually strong presence in the Force. Raw, pure power and totally inclined to the Light Side.

"This acorn is a direct descendant of the Great Telperion." Confirmed Gandalf. "The Blessed, Immaculate White Tree that provided light and great joy to the distant Undying Lands at the beginning of days. But, just how did it get here? I do not know. I can only assume that one of the kings of old planted a seed of Nimloth, the great White Tree of Minas Tirith, before it withered along with the glory of those same old monarchs."

As he was saying this, Gandalf produced a small pouch filled with humid earth. Aragorn approached him and placed the small acorn inside the pouch with great love and care. He then turned and looked intently upon Obi-Wan.

"Before we go back to the Citadel," began King Elessar. "I would like to offer you an official commission within my new government, Master Jedâi."

Obi-Wan stood before Aragorn in the same, solemn manner he used to do in the presence of Chancellor Palpatine so many times before. Though, given his recent suspicions, the comparison was less than appropriate.

"I'm at your service, King Elessar." Said the Jedi Master with a slow bow.

"I understand that your flying ship is damaged, perhaps beyond repair." Said the monarch gently. "Taking that into consideration, it would be a great an honor and a great gain for all of the Middle-Earth, if you would allow for me to put together an organization akin to the Jedâi Order, offering you the position of Grand Master and Captain of this Order."

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. He had suspected that Aragorn would probably offer him a position as Honorary Captain of his army or something like that, but, to be named as the Commander in Chief of his armed forces?

"I honestly don't know what to say." Responded the Jedi Master finally. "This is truly a great honor and privilege that you offer me, Your Majesty. Yet, the Jedi Order is not under the rule of one being alone, but a Council; a round table made out of twelve members. This truly leaves me speechless."

Truth be told, Obi-Wan didn't really know how to tell Aragorn that what he really desired most was to find out if Grievous' fighter could be repaired somehow, so that he could get back to the Galaxy. But the king smiled softly and looked straight into the Jedi Master's eyes.

"Speechless, you say," Murmured King Elessar, clearly understanding Obi-Wan's feelings. "Yet, you have neither accepted nor rejected my offer. This I understand, for you have duties and commitments to the Jedâi Order and the beings of your Galaxy. I also understand that you wish to go back, no matter how impossible this may seem."

Gandalf, who had stood in silence watching the exchange with great interest, exchanged serious looks with the monarch.

"Mithrandir shall leave us soon." Continued Aragorn with deep sorrow. "The guidance of such an exceptional being can only be inherited by you, Master Obi-Wan. But I do understand that you shall try to find a way to repair your broken ship first. Why, I have no doubts whatsoever, that the Man who confronted the Dark Lord in person, shall find a solution to this problem! Yet, your fate may be not unlike that of Isildur, my ancestor. For he also faced and defeated the Enemy after being forced to leave his homeland, never to return."

"I seriously don't think Gandalf's exceptional guidance and wisdom can be easily replaced by me or anyone else, Aragorn." Countered Obi-Wan. "And I believe the comparison you've made between Isildur and me is quite adequate, yes."

"Still," concluded Aragorn. "I understand your feelings. When the time is come, you shall leave with Mithrandir and the rest of us. You shall seek to repair your damaged ship and should you succeed, you shall return to the Great Void that is beyond the Stars. Nonetheless, should you find it impossible to accomplish your goal, I shall be waiting, for you shall always have a place by my side."

"Thank you very much, my friend." Obi-Wan answered, smiling with great relief. "I will leave with Gandalf and the Hobbits and try to repair my ship. But if I can't do it, then you can be certain that I will return and remain at your service, as a guardian of all life in the Middle-Earth."

* * *

Just as he had promised his friends, Aragorn ordered for their departure one week after his wedding. A large procession, headed by the King and Queen of Gondor, set out of Minas Tirith and headed for the grassy plains of Rohan.

Once in the Riddermark, the funeral ceremonies to celebrate King Théoden were held and Éomer was officially crowned as the new King of Rohan, immediately forging an eternal alliance with King Elessar and Gondor. A few days later, Faramir asked King Éomer for the hand of Lady Éowyn, his sister, in marriage.

"Very well, my friend," Said Faramir to Obi-Wan when the moment to leave Rohan had arrived. "I still do not know what path you shall follow. Yet, in case we never see each other again, I wish to tell you that you shall always be remembered as a very dear friend to both, my beloved future wife, and me. And you shall always be welcome in our house!"

Obi-Wan smiled thankfully to the man who now would be lord of his own land, given to him by King Elessar to rule alongside the Lady of Rohan.

"My feelings exactly!" Announced Éomer, joining his sister, future brother-in-law and the Jedi Master. "You shall always be welcome to the Riddermark and the Riders of Rohan shall march to honor the valuable ally who fell from the Stars!"

Éomer, Faramir and Éowyn stayed in Rohan, but the procession kept going, until they reached Isengard. And, for the first time since his unexpected arrival at the Middle-Earth, Obi-Wan was able to see the amazing arboreal creatures called Ents with his own eyes.

The moment they saw the procession approaching the imposing Pinnacle of Orthanc, yet another tower that Obi-Wan found worthy of Coruscant, hundreds of Ents stopped their rebuilding efforts. With sadness, the Jedi Master could see that there was nothing left of the beautiful and serene green fields and gardens that used to surround the great tower, which he had seen in illustrations found in Elrond's library at Rivendell.

The procession rode to the center of Isengard, where a huge tree-like creature approached them, a being that Obi-Wan could only describe as a thick, big oak with a humanoid face, whose wooden features were covered with a green, leafy beard.

"BU-RA-RUM!" Intoned the arboreal being in a loud, deep, booming voice. "Welcome, my lords, to the arboreal vigil of Orthanc! I was aware that you were coming, young Master Gandalf. But I was busy trying to grow the valley back to normal. Now, I have heard that all of you were busy cleansing the filth that had gathered in the South. Good, very good! BU-RA-RUM!

The slow movements and words of this exceptional creature made Obi-Wan think that, if the Jedi professed patience before everything else, they still had a long way to go when compared to these beings known as Ents.

"We have come to thank the Ents for their invaluable aid, Treebeard." Said Gandalf to the huge tree-like being. "It gives me great pleasure to see the great job you have all done here!"

Treebeard nodded, seemingly very pleased with himself. He then proceeded to tell Gandalf and the rest that the Ents had kept Saruman well guarded, locked up in the highest levels of the tower, along with Grima, the vile spy that Saruman had placed in King Théoden's court. Still, Treebeard felt sorry for the former leader of the Istari and his poor servant and, feeling that they were incapable of doing any more damage, the huge Ent had decided to set them free and banish them from the realm of Isengard for life.

"I do believe that Saruman cannot bring any further harm, Master Gandalf." Concluded Treebeard. "Other than perhaps to himself, BO-RA-RUM! Do you think I have acted wisely?"

Gandalf nodded, though he did it with some concern reflected in his elderly features. Somehow, Obi-Wan also felt that it wasn't very wise to leave Saruman and Wormtongue to roam freely across the lands of the Middle-Earth. Yet neither said anything about it.

"Now, Treebeard," said the White Istar, signaling in Obi-Wan's direction. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to Master Jedâi Obi-Wan Kenobi. The valuable and renowned ally who came from beyond the Stars; a defender of all life, including plant life."

"HO HUM!" Exclaimed Treebeard slowly. "I can see it in his mind! Here is a truly worthy Man! BO-RA-RUM! A creature that would never damage tree, acorn or nut with the usual haste so often displayed by others."

Obi-Wan looked up at the impressive and wizened Treebeard, smiled and nodded.

"I'm convinced that the Ents were forced to act like they did, Treebeard." Replied the Jedi Master, saying good-bye to the fascinating arboreal being. "I wish that plants could defend themselves back home, the way you did here. Still, we have been able to preserve the beauty and richness of plant life even in my home-world, despite it being a planet entirely covered by a huge city."

They all looked at Obi-Wan in great surprise and, for the first time, the Jedi Master realized that in the countless times he had told his story, he had entirely forgotten to describe Coruscant.

"That is quite an interesting world that you come from, friend from the Stars!" Exclaimed Treebeard, making a loud, roaring noise that could be nothing other than laughter. "BO-RA-RUM! Yet, if here is where you shall remain, I can assure you that Fangorn Forest, my home, shall always be a place where you can find peace and serenity."

Obi-Wan thanked the giant Ent and soon after, they all left Isengard.

* * *

They went on and stopped only once as they reached Lothlórien, where they bade good-bye to the Elven delegation headed by Celeborn and Galadriel.

"Do not despair, dear friend." Said the Lady of the Woods to Obi-Wan. "For just as your time came during the War of the Ring, you shall find the way to the place where you belong. Namarië!"

At the time, the farewell message of Galadriel was quite confusing for the Jedi Master.

Was she saying that he'd find a way to repair his ship? Or was she implying that he'd go back to Minas Tirith and remain there for the rest of his days?

For the time being, Obi-Wan decided to stop trying to solve the wise, yet complex riddles of the Elven minds and trust the Force entirely. _That_ was what had guided him all of his life and _that_ would be what would guide him still, even after all of the enigmas and riddles were solved.

It was in Lórien that the King and Queen of Gondor bid farewell to the rest of the group. Obi-Wan could sense the deep sorrow that took over Elrond, who was seeing his beautiful daughter for the very last time, before sailing for the mysterious and distant realm – or planet, perhaps? – of Valinor.

"We will eagerly await your return, Master Kenobi." Said a smiling Queen Arwen to Obi-Wan, kissing his cheek softly. "But, should you never return to Gondor, my heart will rejoice even more by knowing that you have returned to your home, far beyond the Great Void. Nonetheless, we shall always remember you in our prayers and songs. Namarië!"

"You know how I feel." Said King Elessar, holding the Jedi Master in a warm and spontaneous embrace. "May your path be filled with peace and prosperity, for I know that deep in your heart you will always find the way to do what you feel is right. The Great Gate of Minas Tirith shall always remain open for you, awaiting your return, be it shortly or some not so distant day in the future."

Obi-Wan nodded and returned the embrace, saying good-bye to the wise and mighty monarch.

"Thank you very much, Majesty." Said the Jedi Master, offering a warm smile and deep bow. "I cannot thank you enough for the generous offer you have made me and will be looking forward to accepting it in case I find no way of repairing my ship."

They enjoyed a few peaceful and warm days in Rivendell, where they celebrated the 129th birthday of Bilbo Baggins, which made him the second oldest Hobbit in the history of their exceptional race.

"This may very well be the last time we see each other, Master Kenobi." Said Elrond when the rest of the group set out for their final stop. "Not only because of my imminent departure, but also because you may yet travel to where the Men of the Middle-Earth cannot go. You will always count with the gratitude of the Eldar and of all of the Free Peoples of the Middle-Earth."

The moment they reached Bree, the group spent the night at the _Prancing Pony_ and the next day, Legolas and Gimli bid their farewell.

"Very well, Master Obi-Wan," said a moved Gimli, giving the Jedi Master a surprisingly strong and spontaneous bear hug. "I fervently wish you and I meet again!"

The sensitive and smallish bearded humanoid stepped back and began sobbing softly, as he turned away from Obi-Wan.

"Should that not be the case, Gimli son of Glóin," advised Gandalf. "You should rejoice, for that shall mean that Master Kenobi was able to return home and thus, every piece of the puzzle shall be where they belong."

"Namarië, dear friend!" Said Legolas, shaking hands firmly and warmly with Obi-Wan. "Your destiny shall be decided not only for your own sake, but for all those who shall be fortunate enough to count with your guidance and protection in the future."

Finally, the group was down to Gandalf, the Hobbits and Obi-Wan. The wizard asked for them to remain in Bree for a few days, before departing for the Shire, while he left suddenly; apparently, the White Istar had some mysterious, unfinished business to take care of, before leaving the Middle-Earth for good.

Mr. Butterbur was very kind to the great heroes during their stay at his inn, thought, strangely enough the usually jolly innkeeper looked quite apprehensive and uneasy, just like the rest of Bree.

"It's odd," said a thoughtful Frodo, while they all enjoyed some good food and a few mugs of beer at the inn's mess hall. "The war is over, yet you wouldn't know it given the mood you find nowadays in this usually quiet town."

"Yes." Said Obi-Wan, confirming Frodo's suspicions. "I sense an unusual amount of tension in this town. Even more than the last time we were here."

Still, they all decided not to worry too much about the situation, since Gandalf was at the woods right at that time, perhaps trying to solve any potential problems that could be the cause for the dark apprehension that had taken hold of the usually affable people of Bree.

The next morning, the group left Bree and headed for the Brandywine Bridge. They crossed the river and arrived at long last at the Shire. The road looked desolate and gloomy, and slow, great apprehension began to take hold of the Hobbits, the closer they came to their homes. Soon, they'd all know the reason why.

The peaceful and serene region so full of life that the Hobbits had described to Obi-Wan looked almost as desolate and barren as Mordor itself. The usually evergreen and fertile fields and woods of the Shire had been wrested, ravaged and burnt to the ground; trees and bushes, sad and withered.

There was no sign of adult Hobbits spending their day talking animatedly and working outside their houses and holes like they always used to do and their usually playful, innocent children were nowhere to be found. Obi-Wan instinctively felt that he had made the right decision by not accepting Aragorn's offer right away: the War of the Ring was not yet over.


	32. The Return To The Shire

**Disclaimer:** Glad it's almost over, but only because of this. It gets repetitive having to say that I don't own the LOTR or SW characters depicted in this story, y'know? Well, unfortunately I don't and I don't make a cent out of this either. It's just for pure fun.

**– ****/ –**

**YamiTai:** Hello again, my friend and thanks for yet another great review and good questions! Well, if OB-1 does get back to the Galaxy, I seriously doubt that he could take someone else w/him, unfortunately. No space in his spaceship, you know? I thought about founding a "Jedi" Order for the M-E., because under the rule of Elessar now, it makes sense that he'd like to keep peace and justice combining his experience as a ranger and learning more about the ways of the Jedi, wouldn't you agree?

**LunaticPandora:** In the movies, they left out a lot of things from the books, yeap. The White Tree is a very important piece of the whole puzzle (as are the Palantiri, the seeing stones, which I left totally out, actually). But the scene where they find the small seed of Nimloth helped me establish a moment for Aragorn to make his offer to OB-1...Mithril? Hmmm...perhaps...just read on and you'll find out what happens! Again, thanks for your reviews, much appreciated :-)!

**Larry:** Hi there! Good to see you back...well, we are nearing the end, yes (sadly). But I hope you enjoy it and like the way every piece will fit in the puzzle! Thanks for r & r, my friend.

**SwimAngel:** Thanks, I really appreciate the encouragement :-)!

**TwisterBlake:** Daily updates I promised and fortunately, I've been able to keep my word. Here's today's chptr. I hope you like! Thanks for r & r!

**ReadingGirl56:** Always great to hear from new reviewers! Many thanks for your words. Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end, but I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much, it really means a lot!

**Kyer:** Now you really have me ROFLMAO! hahahaha! The Ents let Saruman and Grima go, yeap. I've always found it hard to believe, but they actually even crossed paths with Gandalf and the Hobbits just outside the Shire. Now, wait to see what will happen, hope you like! The t-shirt bit is what's got me w/tears of laughter in my eyes! Absolutely brilliant! Again, thanks, thanks and more thanks!

**– ****/ –**

**X X X I**

**The Return To The Shire**

The moment the group arrived at Brandy Hall, five well-fed, red-faced Hobbits, whose appearance suggested that they were the guardians or policemen of the Shire, stopped them just as they crossed the border.

"What's going on here?" Demanded an indignant Frodo from the guards. "What has happened to the Shire? Why, one goes away for a while and the moment you get back home, you find it in such a deplorable state? This is outrageous!"

"Patience, Frodo." Suggested a cautious Obi-Wan. "I sense there's more to this than meets the eye."

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Baggins," stuttered the captain of the guard, trying to sound more gentle than hostile and unable to keep his eyes off Obi-Wan. "…I wish I could explain it, sir…ahem…It's hard to put it into words, if you catch my meaning…"

"Oh, stop your babbling, Hob!" Merry exclaimed furiously, while the trembling, unsure guards tried to surround them. "Just step out of the way and let us get back home in peace!"

Obi-Wan could obviously take care of the little guardians of the Shire easily, even without having to resort to violence. Yet, he didn't want to do anything to the small humanoids, though it was imperative to find out just what was going on in the otherwise peaceful Shire. The Jedi Master didn't like the frightened look plastered in the faces of the small guards and he knew this had little, if anything, to do with their unexpected arrival.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Brandybuck." Muttered an embarrassed Hub, unable to look at Merry in the eye. "But I've got my orders, if you follow me."

"Orders?" Asked a confused Merry. "Whose orders?"

"Well," Said the Hobbit named Hob. "Orders from Sharky, the boss that is. He's up in Hobbiton…in Bag End, if I'm not mistaken."

"The boss of Bag End?" Cried a perplexed Frodo. "You mean Lotho? Lotho Sackville-Baggins is this Sharky you're talking about?"

"That's him, aye." Hesitated Hob. "Leastways, I think he's the boss. I'm not really sure…we just know him as 'Sharky'."

"Well, that does it!" Said Sam suddenly, his face red with anger, as he walked briskly towards the embarrassed, shaking Hob. "We've come a long way just to get back home and enjoy some peace and quiet and now, we've got to put up with this attitude from a simple peasant who thinks he's the Captain of Gondor?"

Hob lowered his head and cowered, as Sam just passed him by and jumped over the small, wooden fence that separated the Shire from Bree. He then began walking over the small path, completely forgetting about Hob and his companions, followed closely by the rest of his friends.

A malicious human head appeared suddenly from the thick bushes and trees, followed by an arm wielding a sharp metal sword and then, the man emerged completely from out of the woods and began running after the unexpected trespassers.

"Who dares to enter the Shire without Sharky's authorization?" Yelled the man's defiant voice behind their backs.

Obi-Wan turned and activated his lightsaber in a blink, assuming combat position, ready to face their attacker. The vile man stopped so abruptly that he almost fell flat on his back.

"Well, hello there!" Said the Jedi Master softly, smiling in the direction of the vile traitor from Bree the moment he recognized him. "This is truly a small world, my dear Bill Ferny. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, we'd like to go pay a visit to your dear boss, Sharky."

"O-of course!" Said the terrified man, unconsciously letting go of his sword as he spoke "He…he's up at Hobbiton. But…But I think you lads know the way. There's no need for me to take you there, I take it?"

"Why, thank you very much." Said Obi-Wan, warning discreetly. "Now, knowing you're such a kind-hearted man, I'm sure you'll go back to Bree and never cross again into a land where you're certainly not welcome."

Ferny just nodded quickly, turned around and fled in the direction of the Brandywine Bridge. The amazed Hobbit guards sighed in relief and climbed over the improvised fence, quickly joining the group. Hob's face changed radically as he approached Merry, telling him about all that had happened since their departure.

In spite of the war, the Shire had remained as placid and serene as always, but suddenly hundreds of vile and cruel men began to sack and raid the Hobbits' territory. Soon, the otherwise peaceful and unimportant land of the Shire had been invaded and subdued, the Hobbits submitted against their will.

"This is intolerable, Obi-Wan!" Cried out an incredulous and indignant Frodo. "We must do something to help our folk!"

"Of course." Replied the Jedi Master, turning to look at Hob. "Lotho, you said? Very well then, let's go have a little chat with him, right away."

Hob and his companions nodded and sighed in relief, quickly going back to their posts.

The group was just approaching Hobbiton, when twelve mean, lean men stood right on their way, cutting them off instantly. These thugs certainly looked dangerous, but their minds were as clear as the waters of Lake Theed, leading Obi-Wan to assume that they were nothing more than a few small-time criminals; they would be no match for a Jedi or even for his four heroic companions.

They all approached the ill-looking men steadily and decidedly, their hands firmly set on the hilt of their blades. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin had changed quite a lot since their great adventure and it was plain that they could have controlled the situation easily, even without the help of their Jedi friend.

"Hoy!" Said one of the ruffians, with great contempt, as the dozen stepped in front and around the group. "Just were do ya think yer goin' laddies? The way's shut. And where the devils are those lazy, no-good Shiriffs? They gonna pay dearly for this!"

"Oh, they're back there, somewhere." Said Merry, pointing to his back. "They must've decided to take a break. But, they'll catch up with us at any time, I'm sure."

The moment they all saw the weapons wielded by the twelve thugs, the group couldn't help but laugh out loud, as they all carried small maces or wooden sticks in their hands.

"What are ya laughin' at, you maggot?" One of the ruffians spat in Obi-Wan's direction, waving his small mace menacingly. "Ya want me to erase that ugly smile from yer face with this, do ya now?"

The four Hobbits exchanged looks with the Jedi Master briefly and burst out in even louder laughter. Surprised, the twelve thugs just looked at each other questioningly. Finally, that big, strong man who had threatened Obi-Wan attacked the Jedi Master. But even before he could take two steps, the loud buzz of the activated lightsaber forced him to an instant halt.

"What do you say if _I_ teach you all some manners with _this_?" Said Obi-Wan quietly, as all of the ruffians looked at his weapon with a mixture of awe and fear.

The twelve thugs got out of the way and the group continued with their march to Hobbitton. Suddenly, several wild growls and roars were heard in the thick woods of the Shire. Apparently, the infamous Sharky had already been notified of the new arrivals and had decided to stop them at all costs.

With no time to lose, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin charged at the numerous ill-looking thugs, effectively striking them down with their sharp, small swords, while Obi-Wan made short work of several opponents and soon, they were involved in yet another furious, albeit short battle.

"Let's go!" Said Obi-Wan to the Hobbits, grabbing three or four ruffians with the Force and pushing them violently against some trees. "Quick!"

Sam raced as fast as he could in the direction of a farm nearby. In a matter of minutes, he came back out with an old Hobbit farmer, who began yelling desperately in all directions.

"Fire, folks!" Said the old farmer over and over, turning every which way. "Get up! Get up and fight it!"

Obi-Wan was easily dispatching several of the abusive low-lives who had subdued the Shire, beginning to feel that maybe, just maybe, he was the abuser, when Merry began blowing on the horn that King Éomer of Rohan had given to him as a gift, helping the old farmer rouse their folk.

"Rise Shire!" Exclaimed Merry, with the accustomed pride of an expert knight. "Rise my folk! The time to fight for our freedom is come!"

As soon as they heard the loud call of the horn of Rohan, hundreds of Hobbits began to pop out from just about anywhere; all of them, furious and extremely dangerous, armed with different sharp, cutting objects that went from kitchen knives to small axes and began fighting the invaders of their land.

Frodo and Pippin led a numerous company of Hobbits in the direction of the old armory in the town of Michel Delving, where the Hobbits kept the randomly used bows and arrows, spears and swords of the Shire. The Sheriffs joined them quickly, armed themselves and immediately turned on the men who had submitted them.

Many of the low-life ruffians employed by 'Sharky' must've already heard some of the legends, poems and songs inspired by the Man who had fallen from beyond the Stars and his invincible Sword of Fire and Light and so it was that, with great terror reflected in their eyes, they decided it best not to engage Obi-Wan, exposing their lives for a cause that was clearly not worth it for them.

Soon, the ruffians decided to flee and those who remained behind were surrounded and captured quickly by the amazingly valiant and ferocious Hobbits. In the meantime, Obi-Wan and his four friends rushed back to Hobbiton and arrived at Bilbo's old hole, located on the corner of a street called Bagshot Row.

"Where the hell is that miserable Lotho?" Asked a panting Frodo, with a strong mixture of sadness and anger, the moment he laid his eyes on his former home.

Bag End was in even worse shape than the rest of Hobbiton or the Shire. What appeared to have once been a cozy, homely Hobbit hole was now nothing more but a cold, silent tomb-like orifice.

"This looks even worse than Mordor!" Said an indignant and incredulous Sam. "And I mean that, because home is supposed to be _sweet_ home, if you follow me! At least, that's how I used to remember it…before walking right into this mess!"

"You're quite right, Sam." Commented Obi-Wan. "This does look like the work of the servants of Mordor."

"Curse them!" Spat a furious Merry. "Well, whoever he is, I'd like to make this Sharky fellow swallow my horn of Rohan…if it wasn't so dear to me, that is!"

That was when Obi-Wan felt a slight nudge in the Force. He immediately turned to the main hallway that led into Bag End's studio and his eyes widened in great surprise. For standing there, was a man who seemed to be a clone of the dead Count Dooku! His hair and beard were far longer and his nose quite larger, but the old, wrinkled, aristocratic features and the greedy, power-hungry look reflected in this maniac's eyes was identical to the former Jedi turned Sith.

"Oh, yes!" Said the grave voice of the tall, bearded 'Sharky' in a mocking tone, looking straight at Merry. "I believe you would, master Hobbit. Welcome home, heroic Halflings!"

"Saruman." Said Frodo darkly. "I must've known it. I must've known you were Sharky. What have you done to the Sackville-Bagginses?"

At that moment, a second man walked into the room; a pale, short and thin man who looked more dead than alive, who was staring in the direction of the Hobbits with a wicked, scornful smile on his thin lips.

"Oh, they have been taken care of." Responded the disgraced wizard. "They must be in prison, where you will join them shortly."

Obi-Wan took a couple of cautious steps forward, ready to spring into action.

"Now I know that Gandalf was right." Murmured Frodo. "There's no chance for you to save your rotten soul. Now, get out of here and never come back!"

"Or what?" Said Saruman defiantly, pointing in Obi-Wan's direction. "You shall order your guardian from the Stars to kill me?"

"Show them, master." Whispered the raspy voice of the vile Grima Wormtongue, who was looking at the Hobbits with unbridled hatred. "Show them who is the real master of the Shire now."

Saruman's lips twisted into a mocking grin, as he nodded at his servant and began heading for the door.

"I have no doubt that this foul conjurer from the Void can kill me." Murmured the traitor behind clenched teeth. "Still, let us see how fast he is!"

Before he was done saying this, Saruman produced a small, sharp dagger that lied hidden under his thick robes and lunged ferociously at Frodo, while the twisted and traitorous Grima Wormtongue came out of the shadows and threw himself at Sam, Merry and Pippin, wielding a similar knife to Saruman's.

Quick as a feline, Obi-Wan whirled around, threw himself down on the floor and slid on the dusty wood, extracting and activating his weapon as he did. And before Saruman's lethal dagger could reach Frodo's throat, his chest was burned to a crisp by the lightsaber's blinding, white blade. Sam, Merry and Pippin drew their sharp swords and made quick work of Grima. The body of the malicious traitor of Rohan fell limp on the floor, right next to his dead master.

"Well," Mused Sam with a sigh, looking at the two corpses with great disgust. "It seems that the war is finally over and what a horrifying end it was, I'll say! But, I believe we better to deal with the consequences of this war and better start cleaning up this mess. The sooner, the better."

* * *

Time went by, as the Hobbits tried to rebuild their beloved Shire and there still was no sign of Gandalf. Obi-Wan could sense that the wise wizard's absence must've been for some necessary, yet unknown reason. There was no way Gandalf could know of the events that had transpired in the Shire at the hands of his former colleague and even if had heard something, he must've thought that Obi-Wan and the Hobbits could handle it extremely well, just as they did. 

The Jedi Master had wanted to go back to the woods and check on Grievous' star fighter. Yet, he soon realized that before he could do that, he had to help the Hobbits in the rebuilding of their homeland, so he had remained in Bag End as Frodo's guest for a few days. Saruman's forces had done their job extremely well; it would take years for the Shire to recover its former shape.

With so many duties and chores to do in the Shire, Obi-Wan found it impossible to go back into the woods and check on his confiscated spacecraft. Then, one day as Sam was going through his things, he found a small wooden box that the Lady Galadriel had given him as a gift when the Fellowship had left Lórien for the first time. In the box was a wide collection of fertile seeds, which the Hobbit, being an expert gardener, planted all over Hobbiton.

Soon, the always lush and thick plant life of the region came back to life and acquired a color and vitality almost as beautiful and vibrant as Lothlórien itself and the Shire became even more peaceful and jolly than ever before.

Finally, Gandalf arrived at long last, holding the reins of an ancient chariot and leading a procession of hundreds of Elves, including Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, and the ever–cheerful Bilbo Baggins.

"Hullo Frodo!" Said the animated, old Hobbit from the window of the chariot. "Today's the great day! You're all coming, I suppose?"

"Yes, we are." Responded a smiling Frodo.

Though, they pretended to appear casual, both Hobbits were hiding something and Obi-Wan just knew it. Sam also seemed to notice that something unusual was going on and his face fell, as he slowly began to realize that this was the day old Bilbo and most of his admired Elves were leaving the Middle-Earth for good. Yet, the Jedi Master limited his reaction to a small, knowing smile.

"You shall accompany us to the Gray Havens, Master Obi-Wan." Announced Gandalf. "You may not come with us to our final destination, yet I beg of you to come along."

"I would like to check on my ship, Gandalf." Obi-Wan replied softly. "But I've waited for some time now, so I guess a few more hours will do no harm."

Merry and Pippin rushed quickly to join the group, a deep sadness slowly sinking in as they began to realize that the old wizard was also about to leave, never to return. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel enormous curiosity of seeing the famous Gray Havens with his own eyes.

Were they really seaports? Or perhaps, they were some kind of mysterious spaceport?

They could be both or neither, actually, for as soon as they arrived at the docks, the Jedi Master and the Hobbits observed a long line of Elves who were embarking on magnificent sail ships that were ready to go into the distant West; the Undying Lands.

Sail ships or starships?

Obi-Wan still couldn't really tell and he'd never have a chance to confirm it, for at that precise moment, Gandalf approached him and the Hobbits in the company of a serious and solemn Elrond.

"Everything is set, my friends!" Announced the old wizard with a great smile on his lips.

Slowly, Frodo approached his friends and held each and every one of them in a very long and tight embrace. Sam's jaw fell as the truth finally began sinking in; Frodo was leaving along with the rest. The eyes of Frodo's faithful servant and best friend were suddenly filled with tears, as Gandalf approached the Hobbits, looking down at them with great sympathy.

"I shall not tell you not to weep," said the White Istar, smiling gently at Sam, Merry and Pippin. "For not all tears are an evil."

Obi-Wan had stood still, right behind the four Hobbits, deeply moved by the farewell scene. Then, Elrond and Gandalf signaled for the Jedi Master and the Hobbits to follow them to a small clear in the woods nearby.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise, for there was Grievous' old star fighter, looking just as good as new!

The right wing and canopy had been completely forged anew by the skillful hands of Círdan, the carpenter of the Gray Havens and his Elven smiths, the shimmering and greatly resistant Mithril getting the work done.

"I asked Gimli to ask for help." Said Gandalf, smiling widely at the surprised Jedi Master and placing his right hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "He was graceful enough to ask his folk, the Dwarves, for the necessary materiel."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled gratefully, while Gandalf searched for something inside his thick, white robes.

"And thanks to this, as well," said the venerable Istar, showing Obi-Wan a beautiful gold ring, crowned by a bright, red ruby. "Narya, the Ring of Fire, which helped us greatly to complete the work. The last work ever done by a Ring of Power on this world, for a New Age begins and all those who helped forge it shall go back to our final destinations."

The moment to say farewell had come for all.

"Obi-Wan," said Frodo softly, approaching the Jedi Master. "I'll never know how to thank you enough for your guidance and help. I've no words for it, but you shall always remain in my thoughts, my friend."

"May the Force be with you…always, Frodo." Obi-Wan replied, leaning down to hold the small Hobbit in a brief, warm embrace. "Anywhere I may go in this vast Universe, I shall always remember a small world called Middle-Earth and all of the great friends I made here."

The Jedi Master turned and looked at the rest of his friends, smiling and unsure of what to say. Jedi may shun attachment, but that didn't make farewells any less painful.

"May the Force be with you, Mr. Obi-Wan!" Said Sam, as Merry and Pippin just nodded and waved, crying openly now.

From the distance, Celeborn, Galadriel and Bilbo waved good-bye at Obi-Wan, as he began to climb into the cockpit of the sleek star fighter.

As Obi-Wan turned the activation button on the fighter's navicomputer, the craft informed him that every system was in order and on-line. The navicomputer also told the Jedi Master that the Mithril used for the repairs of right wing and canopy had formed a perfect symbiosis with the rest of the transparisteel and durasteel of the fighter, since there were no noticeable anomalies or differences to report. Finally, he was relieved to learn that the small spaceship had enough oxygen and fuel to travel from Coruscant to Tatooine at sublight speed.

The moment to leave the Middle-Earth had come.

Obi-Wan pushed the ship's ignition button and the small craft's powerful engines roared to life with great intensity. Slowly the canopy of Mithril and transparisteel began to lower over the Jedi Master's head, as he kept looking at his amazing friends from the Middle-Earth, who watched the star fighter's take-off with unabashed fascination.

A few, brief seconds later, the spacecraft had left the Gray Havens behind and the rest of the Middle-Earth began to look smaller and smaller at great speed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's strange adventure in a distant world called Middle-Earth was over. With renewed strength and determination, the heroic Jedi Master was intent on returning home, seeking to destroy to the menace of the Sith, just as Sauron's reign of terror on the Middle-Earth had been brought to an end.

**A/N: **To quote Frodo himself from ROTK the movie, this isn't over yet, folks. There's still some room for a little more, as we still have to see in what state Obi-Wan finds his Galaxy ;-P!


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I did this for fun, not profit. Most of the characters and situations I presented in this tale belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and George Lucas.

**– / –**

**Twisterblake: **Yeah, Obi-Wan is going back to fight the Sith for the freedom of the Galaxy, but I don't think it's a bigger challenge than defeating Sauron. I just think it's different. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Kyer: **It's been a pleasure reading your reviews, really, I mean it! As far as stupid t-shirts and souvenirs, I think my fave of all times is the one that reads "I'm with stupid –»", which Sam should've worn through the entire quest lol! Foreshadowing of the Jedi Temple? Yeap, definitely, I agree. Kenobi and Sam do have a lot in common? Yeap!...maybe OB-1 should get one of those "I'm with stupid –»" t-shirts too, don't you think?

**Forcefan:** The Elves, Dwarves and Gandalf's ring of power (Narya, the ring of fire) were responsible for repairing the ship, yeah...I hated not seeing such an important chptr. as the Scouring in the films, so I did want to portray it in my story...you're right, actually, I did get the idea for Jedâi from the Yuuzhan Vong pronounciation (Jeedai), and also because that's how you'd spell it in Spanish according to its sound and also because I thought that's how Jedi would be spelled if written in Elvish. Thanks for noticing!

**SwimAngel: **Sorry if I disappointed you :-(, but the truth is that by that point Saruman had been stripped of his powers by Gandalf and was but a shell of his former self. In fact, the way he dies in the book is even more pathetic, as he is stabbed by Grima and then Hobbits archers take Wormie down. So, this way, at least he dies at the hand of a hero and not a villain and besides, C. Lee kicked OB-1's ss so easily as Dooku that I felt like it was payback time...hehehe...

**Anon:** Actually, the biggest challenges were the repairs of OB-1's lightsaber and his ship, of course. But Elven-smiths were famous for their skills and, with a little bit of magic from Gandalf's ring plus some Mithril, I thought it could be accomplished. Glad to see you liked it!

**YamiTai:** I can't begin to thank you enough for your support and enthusiastic encouragement. Having readers like yourself is a real treat :-)...now, I wouldn't feel so bad about OB-1, who knows? Maybe his little unexpected trip and adventure will give him some insight as how to handle what's coming...sadly, all things have a beginning, a middle and an end, but there's still a few surprises in store that I saved for this last chptr. I hope you enjoy!

**LunaticPandora:** Thank you very much for reviewing almost every chptr., my friend, I appreciate it a lot :-)! The Sword of Fire and Light is an idea I had to help describe the lightsaber in a more medieval, romatinc way, so to speak. And yeah, I like the sound too! OB-1 is back, not because I want to, but because it's the will of the Force that he does his thing back in his own home galaxy, y'know? ;-)

**ReadingGirl56:** Thanks! Unfortunately, this ride is over, but I hope to upload a new story very soon. Though, it will be based solely on the SW Universe. I gave a look to your work and I liked what I saw, I hope you keep it up!

**A/N:** Well folks, like Bilbo would say, I regret to inform you that this is the end. I want to thank all of you, who took the time to r & r my little venture into LOTR, seen through the eyes of an "unexpected ally who fell from beyond the stars" and I hope you like this ending. Little surpise for all of you at the end...hehehe...See you around soon!

**– / –**

**Epilogue**

General Grievous' star fighter flew at blinding speed and the planet called Earth, Arda or Eä was quickly left behind. Every system worked to perfection, just as Obi-Wan had confirmed before taking off at the Gray Havens and the amazing resistance of Mithril was as good as the best durasteel and transparisteel ever made by the Kuat or Sienar engineering corporations.

Flying through space would be no problem whatsoever; the problem would be finding the strange anomaly or cosmic phenomenon that had transported the Jedi Master so far away from his home galaxy in the first place.

Fortunately, Obi-Wan was relieved when he discovered that the strange portal was not really that far away from the planet called Earth, according to the flight log recorded in the craft's navicomputer. He wouldn't even have to make a jump into hyperspace, so he decided just to relax inside the cockpit and enjoy the silent, black beauty and serenity of space, worrying neither about his fear of flying nor whatever was to come.

_For a Jedi there is no emotion, there is only peace._ The wise words of the ancient Jedi Code appeared suddenly in Obi-Wan's mind.

The Force told him that everything was in order, though that was also due to the fact that there was no squadron of deadly star fighters doggedly pursuing after him, like the last time he had traveled in space. Soon, the transparent Mithril canopy began to reflect the lively, blinding colors of the anomaly. Sudden lights, blinding as lightning and loud as thunder that went from a deep midnight blue to the brightest hues of orange and yellow, invaded the cockpit and the ship began to rock violently.

Obi-Wan's body began to contort brusquely and his head started spinning, as the G-forces took possession of him once again. Soon, the pressure was such that his eyes blackened and everything went dark in a flash.

When he regained consciousness at last, he immediately recognized the two moons and huge tan-colored planet that appeared in front of him…

He was back in the Utapau system!

Yet, his great joy was violently replaced by a sudden feeling of deep apprehension.

Was he really back? And if so, when? What time was this in the Galaxy?

He turned on his holo-projector and once again sent the encrypted Jedi distress signal.

"Emergency code nine-thirteen." Said the concerned Jedi Master to the transmitter's speaker. "Is there anyone out there? Please, pick up. I repeat emergency code nine-thirteen…"

He let his words trail off, as he made several adjustments to the small craft's scanners, but there were no signs of life around the sinkhole planet. As he waited for a response, he turned the ship around and veered off from Utapau, remembering what had happened to him the last time he was in that vicinity of space.

At last, a small, shimmering, tri-dimensional image appeared before his eyes.

"Master Obi-Wan," Said an all-too familiar and raspy voice, accompanied by the blue-hued image of a small, old, wrinkled and pointy-eared creature that supported his small frame on a simple wooden stick. "A great relief it is to hear from you."

"Master Yoda!" Exclaimed Obi-Wan in great joy, barely able to believe his eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen such a familiar face. "Where are you? What's happened?"

The old and wizened Grand Master of the Jedi Order sighed deeply before responding, his elderly, wrinkled features reflecting a deep sadness that immediately took hold of Obi-Wan.

"In Senator Organa's ship I am." Responded Yoda finally. "Terrible news I have for you, Master Obi-Wan. Betrayed by my troops on Kashyyyk I was."

So, he hadn't been the only Jedi betrayed by his troops, after all. Still, this was odd. Apparently, time hadn't gone by since Obi-Wan's departure. But then again, the ship's navicomputer did inform him that he had traveled across the vast Universe in a matter of seconds. Who was he to question the will of the Force?

"Master, I sent a distress message that was picked up by Senator Organa," Said Obi-Wan to Yoda. "I was also betrayed and pursued by my former troops, I had to get away from them and lost track of time. How long ago did I send my message?"

"Two standard hours." Replied the small, greenish Jedi. "I believed that lost to us you were."

"I'm on my way." Said Obi-Wan, checking on the data that Bail Organa had already sent him before, then added as an afterthought, "You won't believe what happened to me, Master."

"Nor believe what has happened to the Galaxy, will you, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda said with great sorrow. "Or believe what has happened to the Jedi Order. To the Jedi Temple we must go back, as soon as here you get."

Obi-Wan nodded, took a deep breath and steadied himself, as the sleek star fighter made the jump into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan was reunited with Yoda in the _Tantive IV_, Bail Organa's flagship. Both Jedi discussed the possibility of Palpatine being the Dark Lord of the Sith and the need to go back to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible, in order to deactivate a message that ordered for all of the Jedi to get back to the Temple, saying that the war was over.

The Jedi Temple was in ruins. Obi-Wan thought about and related to the great despair the Hobbits felt when they got back to the Shire, for he was devastated the moment he laid his eyes on the revered structure of the ancient home of the Jedi Order. Alongside Master Yoda, he had to fight his way into the Temple and once inside, things looked even worse.

"Not even the Younglings survived." Commented Obi-Wan to Yoda in a barely audible whisper, as he looked down in horror at the decimated bodies of several Jedi children.

"Killed by clones, these Padawans were not." Said Yoda in a broken voice, his eyes filled with tears. Then, he said what Obi-Wan feared the most, "Killed by lightsaber they were."

Obi-Wan Kenobi braced himself and closed his eyes. At that point, he could only bring himself to think of one single thing: Anakin and the terrifying vision he had had while under the spell of Morgul in the Middle-Earth. Deep in his heart, Obi-Wan Kenobi fervently wished that he didn't have to sustain another duel in a volcanic background, against a deadly opponent like he already had in Mordor.

A deadly opponent that was no demonic ghost from the past of a distant world, but a young man that was like a brother to him…

"I know who did this, Master." Said Obi-Wan, still unable to believe what he was saying. "I know what I have to do, but…I just can't bring myself to do it."

Yoda remained silent, lost deep in thought. Slowly, reluctantly, Obi-Wan approached the control panel of the security holo-cams of the Jedi Temple, activated it and watched in horror, confirming his suspicions. With tears flowing freely over his cheeks, he then looked at Yoda, who nodded knowingly.

"To face this Lord Sidious, I will go." Announced the elder Jedi with a deep frown. "Young Skywalker, seduced by the Dark Side he was. Gone is the small boy you trained, Master Obi-Wan, consumed by Darth Vader. And face _him_ you must."

Obi-Wan still couldn't believe it. He seriously doubted he could do it. But then, he thought about Frodo and the imposing mission the small Hobbit had placed on his shoulders and he decided that his destiny had already been chosen for him. _This_ was the reason he had come back to the Galaxy for: he had to help stop the Sith at all costs.

Yet, Anakin was not the real villain, but actually one more victim of the evil, treacherous Palpatine of Naboo, Darth Sidious, the megalomaniac who had just declared himself Emperor of the Galaxy.

As he was thinking about this, Obi-Wan extracted something from his utility belt and gave it to Master Yoda, knowing plainly that the key to destroying the Sith was destroying the master, not the apprentice.

"Master, don't ask me how I got it," explained Obi-Wan, as Yoda looked intently and with great interest at the small, shiny object his colleague had just given him. "But that is Vilya, the great Ring of Air. It will help you defeat that monster who's just declared himself Emperor."

Yoda just looked intently at the small gold ring crowned with a sapphire and tilted his head questioningly. He then closed his eyes and tried to understand how this mysterious jewel could help him in his upcoming battle, even if he didn't really know just where it had come from or how it would work.

"Strong is the Force with this ring." Murmured an amazed Yoda, opening his eyes suddenly. "The right way to yield its power I will find."

"I'm sure you will, Master Yoda." Said Obi-Wan simply. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master Obi-Wan." Replied the small, greenish creature.

Then, without another word, Obi-Wan Kenobi turned around and went into the Temple hangar. He boarded a small airspeeder and headed straight for Senator Amidala's apartment, bent on finding out the name and location of the nightmarish volcanic planet where he had to go, all the time fingering Nenya, the Ring of Water, which he had gotten from Galadriel through Gandalf just before leaving the Middle-Earth.

**The End**

**– / – **

**A/N: **The Three Rings, given to the Elves by Sauron after their creation, were not bound to the power of the One Ring and remained safely hidden by Gil-Galad and then Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf. According to Prof. Tolkien, these Rings increased the natural powers of their bearers greatly, as well as give them some of the powers of the Ruling Ring, such as invisibility, the power of foresight and the power to rule over the wills of others (which is the reason why they were so seductive and had to remain in the hands of wise and powerful characters, such as Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel). The power of each ring was said to diminish after Sauron's dead and to have gone to Valinor with their respective owner, but as you can see, I had another idea in mind…hehehe…can you imagine Yoda wielding the power of one of those rings during his duel with Palpatine or Obi-Wan during his battle with Anakin? Now, this would be a LOT of fun, of course! Alas, I'm afraid this is the end of my story. At this point, I really don't have any ideas for a sequel, so I guess you're just going to have to resort to your own imagination to find out how those two amazing duels from ROTS would turn out. But if anyone of you, my faithful readers and fellow writers, wanted to write a sequel, I'd be more than honored to read it and help you in any way I can!


	34. To My Readers

**Disclaimer: **Here at the end of my story, I say once again that I don't own the story of LOTR or the characters of SW portrayed here. They belong to JRR Tolkien and George Lucas. I just wrote this for fun, not profit.

Hello there faithful readers,

I've received quite a few complaints on the way my story ended, which have made me feel like I owe some of you a good explanation, as well as a sincere, heart-felt apology.

This story was born out of an idea that crossed my mind during the summer of '02. I had just watched AOTC for the first time and during the same week I rented FOTR, which had just come out on DVD.

While I was watching FOTR, I began to wonder what would it be like to have a Jedi Knight as part of the Fellowship. From that point on, my imagination just took off and 6 months later, I found myself writing, writing and writing even more. I was inspired, to say the least.

Now, for obvious reasons, the story has changed quite a lot since then. The major change came with the Jedi himself. At first, he was an OC named Lai-Gonns (sort of my alter ego), who just turned out to be a lot like Obi-Wan in several aspects.

The beginning and ending of the story were quite different actually. Lai-Gonns found the portal to the Middle-earth, while conducting a top-secret, undercover mission for the Republic, deep within separatist territory (ROTS had not come out yet, so I placed the story about 6 months after the events of AOTC, which was pretty much the time gone by since the release of the film and the moment I began writing).

For obvious reasons, the ending was completely different. Since I was using an OC, this gave me all the creative leeway I wanted, in order to have him come back to the Galaxy at any given point in time. Now, while I really didn't want to use Jedi Master Lai-Gonns anymore, soon a few ideas for a prequel and a sequel came to my mind.

On the prequel (set about 6 months before AOTC), Lai-Gonns falls in love with a very dangerous girl, despite being a Jedi; a femme fatale of sorts who was possessed by the ancient spirit of a very twisted and evil Sith Witch and he was forced to use all of his resources, training, experience and guile to make it out of that situation (this story was inspired by a certain experience I went through some time ago with a girl I was seriously in love with).

On the sequel, Master Lai-Gonns came back to the Galaxy about 25 years after the battle of Endor. He would help Luke Skywalker rebuild the Jedi Order and fight against the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the Known Galaxy. This story was based in the NJO novel series (pretty much the only EU material that I truly like) and gave me a chance to have my OC interact with the big three (Luke, Han, Leia), the droids and the Solo children, in addition to fighting against the Vong, which were 2 things that I found extremely appealing.

The reason I tell you about these 2 other stories is because I did plan on writing a trilogy featuring Lai-Gonns, with his intervention in LOTR as the middle act, but I never planned for a sequel starring Obi-Wan.

You see, when I decided to publish the LOTR/SW crossover, my ex-girlfriend suggested that I should use an established character from the SW Universe as the lead, since it would be much more appealing to other readers (let's face it, nobody really gives a damn about Jedi Master Lai-Gonns, other than myself, that is).

I followed her advice, began to revise and re-edit my story (using Obi-Wan as the leading character and placing it at the time of Order 66), and it just fit like a glove. But there was a big problem with the ending, which I had to solve, of course.

Actually, I never intended to change the outcome of ROTS. You see, I grew up with the OT and I love it so much, that I just can't possibly imagine anything happening during ROTS that could alter the way I see my beloved SW OT. There's just no way I'd dare alter the duels between Yoda/Palpatine and Obi-Wan/Anakin.

The truth is that the story was meant to concentrate only on the Jedi being transported to the Middle-earth, fighting in the War of the Ring and that was it. In other words, as far as I'm concerned the story ends like this:

Obi-Wan maims Anakin and leaves him to die on Mustafar, then he's reunited with Yoda in Bail Organa's ship and takes baby Luke off with him to Tatooine, until the time is right for him to train the boy in ANH. Yoda is unable to kill the Emperor, ends up being rescued by Bail and living in exile on Dagobah for the rest of his days, training Luke 20 some years later in TESB. Anakin survives the duel and is rescued by the Emperor, who has the boy operated on and turns him into a killing machine called Darth Vader, until he's redeemed by his son and kills the Emperor in ROTJ. I'm sorry, but that just could never change for me. I hope you understand.

Now, I know it's just impossible to please every single person out there and I sincerely apologize to any of you who feel cheated in any way. Once again, if anyone would like to write a sequel to my story and pick up where I left off, you're more than welcome to do it and I'd be more than happy to contribute in any way.

Thank you very much!


End file.
